How did we end up here?
by AyoAlex
Summary: After a fateful night with the girl she had been pinning over for the last semester of college, Clarke finds herself with a little surprise. Now she has to go through life on her own raising a kid she never expected to have and who's other mom doesn't even know of their existence. What happens when said mom shows up again and is trying to be a part of their lives? G!P
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys. I haven't written in a very long time and I'm getting back to it. This story has been in my mind for a while and I just had to get it out there. And I couldn't think of two best characters than our presh Clexa for this. Please leave reviews so I know I can keep on going with this and if any of you are interested in beta-ing me I would love to since i need someone to push me to write when I'm lazy.**

 **Okay, this story is mostly fluff and shit cause we need some of that with a tiny hint of angst. Maybe it'll be a slowburn, I hope so haha. Okay. Please review and comment if you want me to keep going.**

 **This is a g!p so you've been warned. In case of you not feeling comfortable with this I suggest you don't read. alright I'll let you read now :P**

* * *

Chapter 1

I couldn't take my eyes off her.

I hadn't been able to whenever we are in the same room. It's weird, and maybe some would say I was a creep but I don't think that's the case. What are you supposed to do when the person you've been pinning over for the last semester is just so God damn beautiful?

I've heard the whispers, I've heard the comments they say about her and I've even noticed a bulge in her pants a couple of times. Then I've noticed her cover it quickly and discretely trying to cover up. Yes, she's in my history class and I've been looking at her as many times as possible for the whole semester. I haven't been able to even talk to her, hadn't had the courage. But can you blame me? She's just so beautiful. My friends say I'm pathetic and a couple of times had tried to introduce us but I always chicken out and walk away before they can even go near her.

I'm pathetic, I know.

And now the semester is over and all I can think about is how I'm never going to see her again. We graduated. It's over. I heard she's going to move away to the other side of the country and well… I'm going to stay here. It's not that bad, but now I can't help but regret all the time I've wasted.

I feel an elbow hit my side and turn around to have my friend shove a tequila shot against my lips and making me swallow it. God… the burn. I can't believe I even let them convince me to come. But then again when my best friend told me that she was coming… I didn't have much of a choice, did I? I heard that she's leaving tomorrow. Yeah, definitely not a stalker, just concerned friends finding out information and discretely dropping it for me.

After about ten rounds of tequila shots and several drinks I find myself getting pushed towards the dance floor. I don't even complain since my drunken ass just goes with it and before I know what's going on I'm dancing around to the beat of another Drake song. I dance away my sorrows, I dance until I feel my friends pushing to one side and I come in contact with someone's front and just keep on dancing. I'm too drunk to care. And before I know it I feel hands on my hips and the sweetest scent completely surround me, even though we are pretty much surrounded by sweaty bodies all around. But I keep on dancing, I keep on grinding on this person's front, even smiling at myself when I feel their arms around me. I'm even starting to get turned on but I don't know if it's the alcohol or the delicious way their hips roll against mine, how their body feels against mine, how their arms keep me steady.

I turn around and gasp when a pair of green eyes greet me and that freaking smile is directed at me. My heart stops and all I want to do is bolt, way too embarrassed for anything else. But before I can do that I feel her arms around me pulling me closer, her hand goes down to my lower back and her leg slips between mine.

"Lexa…" I gasp out

Lexa just smirks and pulls me closer by my waist. I can't do nothing but comply as my hips roll with hers and I don't know if it's in my head or I can feel something in her pants twitch. When I look up her eyes are almost black, lust is clearly painted in her features and I can almost see her breathing hard

"Hi, Clarke" she whispers against my ear as I wrap my arms around her shoulders, keeping her there as we keep on dancing.

I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know if we should even be doing this. All I know is that I've been waiting the whole semester for a chance like this, I've been nursing this stupid crush for her since the first day I saw her and now she's here.

Now she's here and my mind is cloudy with tequila, and my legs and arms feel like jelly and all I can breathe is her. Her perfume, her scent. And it's way sweeter than I had imagine it would be. Like lavender, and that midst that covers the grass in the early morning with a touch of wildness. Like freedom.

And all I want to do is pull her closer, to remember her scent. All I want to do is pull back and finally feel what her lips feel like against mine. I've been wanting to do that for so long that it's almost aching.

And I can feel my friends' eyes on my back, I can feel their shit eating grins but I could seriously give two fucks about it because she's here, she's in my arms and even if it's just this moment I intend on enjoying it. My personal heaven.

And my legs almost give up on me when suddenly I feel her lips pressing against my neck, her breath ghosting around my skin and making it break in goosebumps. I can feel her teeth as she gently nibbles on my jaw and all I can do is close my eyes and enjoy the moment. Enjoy her touch on my hips, on my back and almost my ass. Enjoy her leg deliciously pressed between mine. Enjoy her scent and the way her lips sent jolts through my body.

"Clarke" she whispers against the corner of my lips, making me slowly open my eyes and stare at her.

There's a spark in there, I can see it. She knows what she's doing to me, she can feel me shaking in her arms, and I know she is enjoying it. She's looking into my eyes and I bite my lip as my eyes stare at hers. That stupid sexy smirk has me a puddle in her hands. And now I know that my answer will be yes for whatever question is swimming in her eyes, at the tip of her tongue ready to spill.

But it doesn't. She doesn't say a word.

Instead Lexa brushes her lips against mine and I have to do everything in my power not to moan. And I know I want to cry at this moment because of how perfect it is. Or so I thought it was until finally her lips press against mine and this time I can't hold it back. I moan and now I know that _this_ is a perfect moment.

We stay like that for a long time, way shorter than what I would have wanted. But my lungs burn and my hands are shaking, tangled up in her hair. But it comes to an end, and even when my legs are jelly I try my hardest to stand on my own. I don't even think we're dancing anymore. All I know is that I can definitely feel something in Lexa's pants, and that she's holding me completely against her, lips move to my ear once again.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

Oh my God. Is there another answer besides yes?!

I dumbly nod and let her turn me around in her arms. I feel her start guiding me towards the exit, pressing me against her front and I'm pretty sure my ass feels exactly why. We stop a couple of times, I can hear Lexa take a breath and I don't even bother looking back at my friends. I know they know. I know they haven't stopped looking at us since we started dancing. But all I care about is this girl behind me, her arms around me and that bulge pressing against my ass.

Lexa calls for a cab outside of the bar and I don't protest even though my apartment is like three blocks away. I'm too turned on to walk and I'm sure Lexa wouldn't want to either.

I tell the cab driver my address before Lexa is even completely in the cab but as soon as she is and that door is closed, my lips are on her lips. I move my body to straddle her in the back seat of this stinky cab and I don't care that it's inappropriate, and I don't care that it's unsanitary or that the driver might be a perv getting a good show from the two of them.

The only thing that I care about is the way Lexa kisses me back. The way her hands feel on my ass under my dress, skin on skin contact – bless the person that invented thongs. I hear Lexa groan against my lips when her brains catches up with what her hands are touching and I can't help my whimper when she squeezes my ass and pulls me impossibly closer, making me grind against her.

I want to take her right here, I don't even know if I'll be able to get out of this cab with how turned on I am. As I'm about to unbutton Lexa's shirt – and yeah that was probably a bad idea – we hear the cab driver clearing their throat. Lexa opens the door and carries me out of the cab, to my surprise.

After placing me safely on the sidewalk she pays the cab and turns around to face me. My eyes zero in on her pants and I have to keep myself from groaning once again.

"Maybe we should… uhm" she clears her throat and looks up at the building.

Yes, yes we should.

I take her hand and pull her inside without another word. We climb to the fifth floor through the elevator on the shortest ride ever – though it was probably because of the way Lexa had me pressed against the wall and sucking on my neck.

We stumble out and reluctantly I turn around to face the door, fumbling with my purse and the keys – okay maybe I'm a little drunker than I thought or too turned on – as she keeps on kissing my neck from behind, pressing her body against mine as I finally manage to open the door and we stumble inside.

"God… Lex" I groan as I push her against my door as I try to desperately unbutton her shirt – Fucking buttons!

Once she's out of her shirt and her pants are unbuttoned and halfway down her legs, once she's too impatient to undo my zipper and just snaps my dress open – to which I groan and kiss her again – Lexa and I move to my bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The light is too bright

That's the first thing I can think about as my brain slowly starts to wake up

The light is too bright and I feel a little too cold. I take a deep breath and open my eyes. My window shades are open, the blankets are pooled on the foot of the bed except for the thin bedsheet that's covering me and the left side of my bed – where Lexa should be – is empty.

I swallow hard and look around, trying to see if maybe that beautiful brunette is in the bathroom even though I already know the answer.

With a heavy sigh I turn to look at my bedside table to look for my phone when I'm surprised to see a glass of water and two advils on top of note.

That must have been Lexa, who else. I live all by myself since Octavia had moved in with Raven last month.

"Clarke,

I'm sorry I had to go so early. My plane is leaving in about two hours. I'm sorry I didn't wake you but you looked really comfortable and didn't want to bother you. Last night was amazing, thank you.

-Lexa

P.S. call me if you ever go to L.A."

Under that P.S. there was her phone number scribbled in messy handwriting.

I let out a heavy sigh before laying back down in bed, turning around and taking a deep breath on the pillow Lexa had used the previous night.

God, I'm pathetic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Five weeks since that night)

I'm with Octavia in our favorite coffee shop right around the corner of where we work. It's our lunch break and I'm happily munching on my chicken sandwich as she blabs about something Raven did that morning that is driving her crazy. It has to do with metal shit all over the apartment or something like that. I can't really pay attention as all I can focus on is my chicken sandwich.

It's weird. I have never been this hungry before. Maybe it was because I skipped breakfast, must be it. That stupid alarm hadn't woken me up making me late for work

"Are you even listening to me?" said Octavia, a little frustrated with me

"I'm sorry… I just-" I immediately stop talking as my eyes go wide and I jump out of my seat, going straight for the bathroom and throwing up everything that I had eaten. Okay, now definitely not hungry anymore.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Seven weeks since that night)

I wake up to the insistent ringtone of my phone. I pick it up from next to me and look at the time. I can't believe I woke up this late. Usually I never do, even less considering I went to bed around ten p.m.

Good thing is Sunday.

I had completely forgotten why I was even up when my phone went off again, this time it was Raven. I quickly pick up and groan as a greeting

"Finally! For God's sake, princess. We thought you were dead. Why hadn't you picked up O's calls? She's been driving me crazy saying how you finally managed to blow up the apartment"

"Sorry, Rae… I was sleeping"

"what? Really?" I could her the surprise in her voice "it's like… two in the afternoon. Are you sick or something?"

"Not that I know of… I guess I was just really tired" I yawn again, not bothering to cover myself considering I'm all alone

"Well… I hope that you slept it off 'cause my girl is still expecting you for dinner. Bellamy is back on a leave"

I smile to myself, happy to be able to see Bellamy once again after all this time. I still can't believe he joined the army five years ago.

"I'll be there, should I bring anything?"

"Just your sweet fine ass"

"I heard that!" I hear O yell on the background and chuckle when Rae hisses "shit… well, I'll see you later" she hangs up the phone and I groan as I slip out of bed. It's time to get ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Eight weeks after that night)

I'm in my cubicle writing my article that was due tomorrow when suddenly O wheels her way next to me and groans, leaning on my desk and burying her face in her arms

"What's up with you?" I chuckle and pass my writing, I can't really concentrate with a half dead best friend on my desk

"It hurts" she mumbles and turns her face to look at me, her eyes like a lost puppy and her lip in a pout

"What does…?"

"You know…" she points at her belly and lets out a heavy sigh "and it's worse because Rae is too. You know what it is to have two lesbians on the same cycle living together?!"

I laugh and shrug because yes, I know what it was "well at least you don't have to skip two weeks of sex"

"God no!" explains O and sits straight on her chair "how come you are not dying like I am? Usually yours is way worse…"

I had gone back to my writing and give her a shrug "I'm not on it yet. It hasn't come"

Octavia stops me and turns my chair around so she can look me in the eyes

"Yours is never late. It's annoyingly like clockwork"

I laugh and shake my head "You're crazy O, it's not. Maybe it's just a little bit late. I guess I've been a little stressed out lately" I shrug and keep on trying to write but my friend's stare on my profile keeps me from it "what, O?"

"When was the last time it came?"

Now that I think about it… last month didn't come either, but I had been too busy and too happy with my promotion from a simple intern to finally a writer to think about it

"Uh…. Finals week" I heard O gasp next to me and make me turn around again

"That was two months ago, Clarke…" she bit her lip and reached for my hand "when was the last time you had sex?"

I stop and stare at her because I know where her head is going but no, it can't be. There's no way

"You know when… it was Lexa. But it can't be because we used –" ….did we? "I mean… I'm pretty sure…"

O is looking at me with those big green eyes that are just not the right shade of green

"It can't be…" I whisper and look at her, dread filling me completely because no… we hadn't use a condom. I thought we did but I guess we had been too caught up in the moment to remember about the stupid condom. And now… now what?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Eight weeks after that night – after work)

Octavia is pacing back and forth in my living room. The timer was next to that stupid stick even though we already knew the answer. But one can hope, right?

Octavia had come with me to buy it right after work and we just hurried to my apartment. One minute had passed since I peed and I kept biting my thumb nail nervously. It can't be. This can't happen. I can't be….

The timer goes off and Octavia flies to the pregnancy test. She picks it up and I close my eyes tightly. I don't want to know. I already know.

"Clarke…" I hear the timid voice of my best friend next to me and I finally dare to open my eyes, already filled with unshed tears "… it's positive"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Eight weeks and three days since that night)

"You have to call her!" Raven yells at me "dammit, Clarke… you have to tell her that her dumb ass got you knocked up. What are you going to do? She has to be responsible for this"

I sigh as Raven's red face and angry eyes stare back at me and Octavia's hand rubs up and down my back as the two of us sit on my couch. Yes, I would be upset too if it was one of them in my position. But they weren't and I didn't know what to do but calling her was not an option.

"I'll figure it out… I always do"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Four months since that night)

I let out a breath as my doctor finally finishes with the tests and steps back from between my legs. She gives me a big smile and tells me that everything is okay.

Everything is okay. Everything will be okay. That's what I keep telling myself every day.

At first I had been so scared. I was on my own, too scared to even tell my mom about what happened, even more so to tell my dad. Even when Raven always threatens me with telling them I know she won't. And I know she's trying to do what's best for me but now I have to figure it out on my own.

I'll figure it out, I always do. That's what I keep telling myself as my hand goes straight for my baby bump. Maybe it's a little early but I already feel like I love them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Six months since that night)

So my parents know. I had to tell them. Next week I would be over for winter break and it's not like I could hide my big belly. So I told them over skype. Maybe not the smartest idea ever. My dad got so red I thought he was going to have a heart attack or his head would explode. He demanded the name of the boy who got me pregnant, he demanded why he wasn't in the picture and I just didn't know what to say.

How do you explain that you were sort of crushing over the most beautiful girl in college that had a not so little extra between her legs? How do you explain that after graduation everyone had gone partying at some club and you got too wasted and overly happy dancing with said beautiful girl? How do you explain that it was said girl last night in town and you just had to enjoy it with her, not wanting to say 'what if' in the future and that it had been the best night of your life? How do you explain that you were too much of a chicken to call her when you found out that you were pregnant?

So no, I didn't explain any of it and I just told them that I didn't know who it was. That I just had gotten too drunk one night and I couldn't remember. That yes, it had been consensual, but I didn't even remember the name of the guy.

My dad was furious and my mom was disappointed.

It would be an interesting Christmas break, that's for sure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Eight months since that night)

"Where do you want this, princess?" asked Miller from the other side of the nursery.

My friends were over helping me give the final touches to the nursery. It almost made me cry when I opened the front door to my apartment and all of them pilled in bearing presents for the baby. My little boy.

Miller and Monty were currently holding a small white bookcase that seemed to be a little heavy for them

"Next to the changing table" I smiled at them and watched them work from my rocking chair, still touched by their help.

Raven walked in with a Captain America tiny blanket and placed it over the crib "Don't get used to this, princess" oh God, that annoying college nickname just would never leave me "we're doing this for squish"

I glare at her and rub my big belly "his name isn't squish" Raven just grinned at her as Octavia poked her head in the room saying that the homemade pizza was ready.

Monty quickly moved to my side and helped me get up from the rocking chair, something that was getting harder every time I sat on the damn thing. It had been a present from my mother saying she used that same chair to rock me every night after feeding me. My father had made it. It almost brought tears to my eyes when she said it and now it was the most precious possession in the apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Eleven months after that night)

I could hear my friends moving around the house. Octavia and Raven had been staying with her since she came back from the hospital. They said it was to make sure I had help, special request from my mother, but I knew differently. I knew the two of them had fallen in love with my little boy. They always wanted to carry him, always have him in their arms. I couldn't blame them, he was the most handsome little man on earth.

My precious Jonathan Alexander Griffin. My little Jona

Since I couldn't exactly name him Woods, Lexa's last name, I decided to give him her name as his middle name.

Little Jona had finally felt satisfied with how much milk he had drink up from my boobs and now I'm rocking him trying to make him burp so he can go to sleep. I was even starting to doze off when Rae came in the room, looking at her phone

"Hey princess"

"SSShhhhhh!" I hissed at her, stopping her in her tracks. Rae's eyes widened and she mouthed a sorry

"O wants to know if you're okay with meatloaf for dinner" I nodded and shooed her away, too caught up in my little boy to even pay them any attention.

Every day he looked more and more like her. Yes, he has my blonde hair but he looks just like her. He has that same shade of green and that tiny nose. And when he looks at you is like he's looking inside your soul, just like Lexa used to.

Raven keeps telling me that I need to call Lexa, that she needs to know she's a mother. But what am I supposed to tell her? Hey Lexa, remember that time we slept together and then you took off to the other side of the country? Yeah? Well, I got pregnant and now we have a child! Congratulations!

No, I can't tell her. I'm not going to. Jona is mine and mine only. I'm a single mom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Five years and nine months since that night)

"did you pick up the cake?" I practically yell into my phone. I swear I'm going crazy. Who says planning a kid's party while working and raising said kid was easy? Because it sure as hell isn't.

Jona's fifth birthday was tomorrow and I still have to buy the party hats and make sure that Captain America and Iron Man were going to show in time.

Monty had given me the number of these guys and I'm praying I won't have to kill Monty. His intentions were good but Jona was a little obsessed with the avengers and everything related to superheroes.

"Yes, Clarke" O sighed once again on the other side of the phone call "and I called your mom and she said she and your dad were going to be here tomorrow morning before the party started. She said she had a big present for Jona"

"Oh God…" I groaned and hurried up still looking for the stupid party hats "do we really need party hats, O?"

Octavia chuckled and I couldn't feel more frustrated at her right now "well… your son said he wanted them. But I guess you could go without and have those big green eyes of him give you the best puppy look you've ever seen"

"I hate you" I mumbled and keep looking. They were all about Superman and Jona loathed Superman

"It's not my fault that he has all of us wrapped around his little finger. He's evil, I'm telling you"

"HA!" I almost yell when at the back I found a bag with the avengers' themed party hats "Okay, I got them. I have to go, O. I'll call you later"

"Or don't. I still have to make the Iron Man jelly…. How in hell did I let myself agree to that?" O huffed on the other side and I just smirked

"Puppy eyes"

"Right" I hear her sigh and some noise on the background "Raven still thinks she can make him that Iron Man suit. She's hellbent on building it and be proclaimed the favorite aunt"

"Tell her that she better not. I don't want my little boy blowing up with one of Raven's experiments"

"Hey!" O chastise me and I just laugh

"You know it's kinda true"

"And I also know that my woman is the best damn engineer out there and she can build anything she wants"

"Tell her babe!" I could hear Raven in the background and I could just shake my head at those two

"Really, I have to go. I'll call you later"

"Sure, take care princess"

I hang up the phone and stand in line to pay for these stupid party hats. I'm there reading the cover of a magazine when suddenly I hear my name being called right behind me. I turn around and freeze right there. Because right there, right in front of me are those green eyes. The same shade green eyes that stare at me every night asking for more juice or to read them another story before bed. Same green eyes that looked at her almost six years ago that fateful night that changed my life forever

"Wow… Clarke… it's good to see you… I was expecting to run into you now that I'm back. I heard you still lived here"

And I just stare at her, at Lexa. Still as beautiful and still as majestic. Standing there in a pair of jeans and a button up shirt tucked in her pants smiling at me as if nothing had happened. As if we were not bound for life from my little man with the same shade of green eyes and that same tiny nose.

"Lexa…" I say her name practically in a breath "… hi"

* * *

 **AN2 - So... should I continue? do you want to see something happening? Do you want to be my beta! hit me up if so :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! thank you so much for the response I got. It actually blew my mind that I had a good response so fast. So because of that I decided to write another chapter. This won't be happening very often, I won't be posting chapters every day but right now I have some time on my hands and inspiration has been hitting me. So I hope I can keep the pace, but don't promise anything. Again, if someone wants to be my betta I would appreciate it very much.**

 **Thanks again for all the ones that reviewed, the favorites and follows! those made me happy. Without any more comment I leave you with chapter 2**

 **Oh! and this story is going to be written in 3rd person. First chapter was in Clarke's POV cause i wanted to let you know how she felt and what happened for her to get pregnant. But it will be in 3rd person and is going to jump from Clarke to Lexa and so on. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Clarke hears her name being called from somewhere behind her just as she's putting away her phone. Her mind was still going a mile per second trying to think of all the things that were still missing for the party. But as soon as she hears her name she turns around, as if on reflex, and once her eyes land on the person who called for her, Clarke's entire world just stops.

"Wow… Clarke… it's good to see you… I was expecting to run into you now that I'm back. I heard you still lived here"

And she just stares at her, at Lexa. Still as beautiful and still as majestic. Standing there in a pair of jeans and a button up shirt tucked in her pants smiling at Clarke as if nothing had happened. As if they were not bounded for life from a little man with the same shade of green eyes and that same tiny nose.

"Lexa…" Clarke says her name practically in a breath "… hi"

And Lexa just can't stop giving her that stupid smile, that smile that had melted her heart all those years ago. But it takes Lexa stepping closer for Clarke to finally snap out of it, to regain all control of her body and to finally let out the breath she was holding

"Hey…" says the brunette

"I- … what are you doing here?"

"I moved back. The company I work for decided to branch out and open a new office here. They offered me a good position and well… honestly, I missed this place"

"Right…" says Clarke with a nervous laugh

Lexa's eyes drop to the party hats and gives her a teasing smile "aren't you a little grown up for Avenger's hats?"

Clarke laughs once again and does her best to ignore the blush she can feel creeping up her neck and coloring her cheeks "Uh…. No, they're uhm… they are for my son. It's his birthday tomorrow and he wanted party hats… with superheroes" she clenches her jaw at the word superheroes.

Stupid party hats. If it weren't for them Clarke wouldn't be here right now, wouldn't be facing Lexa once again without even the slightest idea of how to explain that now she had a kid… they had a kid.

"Oh…" and Clarke completely missed the way Lexa's smile dropped for a second at the mention of a kid. _She's married. She has a kid. A family._ Lexa can't help but think as she takes a step back. "Well then… it was very good to see you. Uhm… do you still have my phone? You never really….texted me back then"

"Oh!" Clarke blushes one more time and looks everywhere but at Lexa "Yeah… I…I still have it. I think"

"Okay well…. Give me a call, maybe we can get together some time to… catch up?"

Clarke gave her a strained smile and nodded "Sure… gotta survive tomorrow first" the two let out a short laugh and shuffled on their feet. The situation becoming a little too awkward between them for different reasons

"Lexa!" they heard someone calling the brunette from somewhere behind them and when Clarke looked up she couldn't help the sinking feeling in her stomach as another brunette with sun-kissed skin and curly hair was looking at them. With an amazing body and a pretty smile if Clarke might add.

"Ah…I should- I should go. But text me and maybe we can hang out or something…?"

Clarke gave her the most sincere smile that she could muster and nodded dumbly

"Alright then… I really should go…"

Lexa stepped back and turned around, heading for that beautiful girl that kept smiling at Lexa, reaching for her arm and linking hers with Lexa's. Clarke let out a shaky breath and turned around hearing someone clearing their throat behind her, it was her turn to pay so she quickly moved and tried her best to be as fast as possible. Wanting with all her being to get out of there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Who was that?" Lexa felt Costia link their arms together and give her a smile. She smiled back but couldn't help herself as she looked back at Clarke as the blonde was paying for the party hats.

Party hats. Birthday party. For her son.

"Uh.. Just… college classmate" said Lexa before looking back at Costia and giving her a smile.

They were grocery shopping. The two of them had gotten in town a few of days ago and had been settling in their new apartment, too busy before to buy groceries and now too tired of take-out food. The two of them liked to eat healthy, so Chinese, Tai and pizza didn't exactly felt in that category.

"Oh, that's nice... Hey! I found the organic eggs you like. They are way cheaper than in L.A. so I put them in the cart without a thought. You're welcome" Costia grinned at Lexa and shorter girl could just chuckle and mumble a thanks.

Usually it was just Costia doing the shopping. But this time Lexa had been too stressed out with work that Costia had pushed her off the couch, shut down the laptop and pushed Lexa off the door, demanding company for grocery shopping. And now she couldn't be happier that she had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"She's back!" Clarke shrieked inside the car, her phone connected to it as she was driving back to the daycare from the store where she had ran into Lexa. Octavia and Raven were on the phone and were a little startled by their friend

"Who is back?" asked Raven, clearly O had put her on speaker

"Oh… I don't know… maybe that girl I slept with about six years ago that you know… left town the very next day and who left me a very much knocked up and very much alone…"

"Lexa is back?!" shrieked Octavia

"YES!"

"How do you know…?" asked Raven skeptically

"I was at the store getting these stupid party hats and suddenly I hear someone calling for me. Oh surprise! There was Lexa… with her freakishly beautiful girlfriend by her arm…"

"Oh…." Octavia and Rae said at the same time and Clarke could only sigh

"Yes…. Oh….God… she was… everything I'm not…" Clarke bit her lip and kept on driving.

Her friends knew without asking that Clarke never really got over Lexa. Yes, the never dated and maybe it was a little stupid, but she never really had the chance. What with a mini Lexa in her belly, then a mini Lexa running around the house and looking at her with those big green puppy eyes. And if she was being honest… Clarke never really tried.

She never went on dates, never really wanted to. Her whole life was consumed by Jonathan and her job, and she liked it that way. She had a routine, one that worked for her and one that had let her be sane for the last five years of her life. Back when she was pregnant guys and girls would run for the hills whenever they would see her belly, and once Jona was born all her energy went for the baby. Maybe Clarke just never really gave herself a chance to move on from Lexa, and even when she had thought that she was over her seeing her today was a clear indication that she was definitely not.

"I'm sorry sweetie" said Octavia in that caring voice of her "did she say anything?" Clarke had almost forgot that they were still on the phone with her, as she kept driving across the city to the daycare

"She told me to call her for coffee or something. To catch up"

"What are you gonna do?" ask Raven

"Nothing…"

"What do you mean nothing? Clarke… things are different now. Lexa doesn't live across the country anymore, where there was no chance of you two running into each other, clearly. Sooner or later you guys are going to meet again, and maybe this time with little Jona… whom should I say looks like a tiny version of her with maybe your hair"

Clarke groaned and she would have covered her eyes, hide herself from the world if she wouldn't be driving.

"I don't know! Okay?" she looked around hopelessly as she got near the daycare, parking her car and closing her eyes in despair "I don't know… how do you explain to someone that they have a five year old boy with someone who was supposed to be just a one night stand?"

The three of them sighed and Clarke swallowed the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. She had to be strong. She had to keep it together, for her Jona.

"I have to go now… I'm at the daycare now…"

"Princess… just think about it, okay? I think Lexa would appreciate a heads up before bumping into you two on the street"

Clarke nodded to herself before saying a quiet bye and cutting the line. She picked up her purse, her phone and got the keys out of the ignition. Getting out of the car and locking it, trying her best to put the past hour in the back of her head, at least for now.

She getting near the front door of the day care, ready to greet Jona's teacher when said boy yelled "Mommy!" from somewhere inside and ran full force to greet her.

Clarke beamed at the boy as she crouched down, letting out a huff when Jona threw himself at her, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek "hi, baby boy"

"Hi mommy. Look!" she pulled back and Jona presented her one of his drawings "This is you, and this is aunt Rae, and this is aunt O, and here's uncle Bellamy with his super soldier uniform"

Clarke just chuckled and kissed his forehead "It's beautiful, Jo. Do you wanna go home so we can put it on the fridge?" Jona beamed and nodded happy that his work was good enough to be put on the fridge! "let's go" she picked him up and waved a goodbye at his teacher before walking across the street to the parking lot

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lexa was pacing around her office, putting stuff where they belonged. She was stressed out because God dammit! Everything was a mess and this is not how she liked to work

"Knock knock" said Anya as she actually knocked on Lexa's door "hey boss"

"Stop calling me that" Lexa chuckled and waved her in, continuing trying to organize her desk

"What's wrong?"

Lexa gave her a look as if saying 'I don't know what you are talking about' before continuing with what she was doing

"Usually your OCD problem is not this bad" Lexa glared at her and Anya just laughed "seriously, what's wrong with you?"

Lexa sighed and went to sit on her chair. Yes, something was bothering her. Since Costia and she had gotten back from the store she had been restless. She couldn't even be in the apartment for more than twenty minutes before saying she needed to go to the office, that Anya needed her. Bullshit.

"I ran into Clarke" said Lexa

Anya's eyebrows shot up almost reaching her hairline as she stepped in and closed Lexa's door "shut up… what happened? Where?"

"Costia and I were at the store and when we were about to pay I just saw her in line, she was on the phone so I didn't want to come closer. But then she hung up and suddenly I was in front of her and she was smiling at me"

"Damn… Clarke Griffin. Princess of the class" Lexa glared at her because she had always hated the way other people kept using that stupid nickname one of their classmates had given Clarke "What is she up to?"

"She's married…" Anya whistled and shook her head "….and has a kid"

"Whaaat…" Anya's jaw dropped and let she let out a chuckle "I never expected Princess Clarke to settle down so young. Even less have a kid so young. I always thought she would be one of those thirty year old first time pregnant ladies…" Lexa rolled her eyes and boosted up her laptop, eager for some distraction. "Is she still hot?"

Lexa sighed and nodded, biting her lip. Anya laughed and shook her head, leaning back on the chair and running a hand through her hair "remember how you had a massive crush on her for the semester ever since you saw her with that girl Raven one day?" Lexa glared at her one more time because yes, she remembered "and remembered that she never gave you the time of day?" Anya smirked, laughing gently "she used to always run away whenever you had finally gotten the guts to go talk to her, as if you were stinky or something" Anya laughed and Lexa just kept on glaring at her, because yes, she remembered.

"damn… sucks that she's married though… with you recently single and now back in town. I still remember your sour face at the airport when we were leaving for L.A. You had that stupid face of 'I just got the best sex of my life' and still the face of 'fuck my life'"

Lexa sighed and shrugged "I had the best sex of my life and I was upset that I had to leave when finally I had a chance with her. And even more so that I had to leave while she was still sleeping. It wasn't my best moment"

"You were going to lose your flight, dude! I'm sure she wasn't upset. You left her a note and painkillers. What more thoughtfulness could she want? Is not like you left in the middle of the night or something"

"Still…" Lexa shrugged and looked at the screen of her laptop, messing with her emails and seeing one from her boss asking her for a call to make sure everything was running smoothly. "Anyways..." she pointed to the screen "I should keep working, keep myself distracted"

"Alright boss, let me know if you need anything" Anya stood up and left her office, closing the door behind her.

And Lexa could only sigh and run a hand through her face. She wouldn't deny that she had been hopeful when she had seen Clarke, still as beautiful as back in college, but now that was gone. She was married and with a kid.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys! thank you so much for all the response I've been getting. Really makes my day to see the emails of every follow and favorite and even more so of the reviews! please keep them coming, I want to know what you guys think of my story.**

 **Again, if any of you want to be my betta I will love you forever! English is not my first language so all mistakes are mine, sorry. And now let's go into the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

It had been a couple of weeks since Jona's birthday party, Clarke was home alone trying to write the article that was due this week as Octavia and Raven had taken Jona out to the movies. The birthday party had been a huge success, Jona had gotten so excited when Captain America and Iron Man stepped out of the backdoor of her house into the backyard and she had been so happy to see him playing around with the other kids. They had bounced on the bouncy castle, they had screamed and ran around the backyard with the water guns even if some of the parents hadn't been that happy about them, but Raven had surprised them all when she showed up with loaded water guns and a few water filled balloons that were "grenades" and there wasn't much Clarke could do when she saw her son's face light up and scream "this is war" before taking a gun from Raven and running off. They had eaten cake even when Jona was a little upset that they had to ruin the Captain America icing that was on top of the cupcakes, but he got over it quickly when O promised him that she would bake him another one.

Yes, maybe Jona was a little spoiled, but not the kind of spoiled that would cry and throw a tantrum if he didn't get what he wanted. No. He was more the kind to get broody and just shut himself off, not really asking for anything but you knew what he really wanted. So neither of them minded giving it to him.

And yes, maybe he had figured out that game long ago and maybe he was using it to his advantage. But no one really complained either. Jona was the kid who always behaved at the daycare, always sharing his stuff because that was one of the first lesson his mommy had taught him, he was always the kid who would jump in if he saw something he deemed like an injustice and in the past had cost him a few calls to Clarke telling her how he had gotten into a fight… again.

But every time it happened Clarke tried to convince him that words were a better way, that he needed to be more diplomatic and find a solution with words instead of fists. Of course Octavia would always high five him once she'd find out and of course Raven would laugh and give him a treat behind Clarke's back. But he never got into too much trouble and he never was one to start the fights, so there wasn't much Clarke could do.

It seemed to work for them, it seemed to work for their little family.

Clarke was just sending the article to her editor when the front door of the house opened and in walked Raven with a very much asleep Jona in her arms. She kept huffing because of the weight of her boy but refused every time Octavia told her to pass him to her.

"You need any help?" asked Clarke, amused at the red face Raven was sporting

"Don't even try. I already offered but she keeps saying she got it and waves me away" Octavia rolled her eyes as she closed the door and walks to the living room to great Clarke as Raven huffs again and starts going upstairs to Jona's room.

"How was the movie?"

Octavia sat down next to the blonde and shrugged "I guess finding Dory makes more sense to us than to him. He wasn't very into it. After the movie Raven suggested to go to the arcade and you know how those two are. Ate too many pizza slices, played too many games" Octavia handed Clarke's 'Thor's hammer' and laughed "we threw in all our tickets and bought that. Of course your kid wanted the one with the highest ticket price and of course Raven had made it her goal" Octavia rolled her eyes but Clarke could see that glint in her eyes, that same glint she had seen for the past few months and that if she knew her friend well enough, had hidden from her girlfriend for a while.

Clarke sent her a knowing glance and patted her thigh "When are you going to tell her?" and Octavia just shook her head and bit her lip.

A few years back the two of them had talked one night when Raven had to stay at the university to keep working on her project and Octavia had stayed with Clarke, they had talked and Octavia had shared her plans with the blonde. She had told her how she knew Raven was the one. She had told Clarke how in her head the next years were all planned out. Octavia wanted the whole thing. She wanted the ring, the big wedding with the beautiful white dresses and the white picket fence house if possible right next to Clarke's or at least in the same street, she told her how she would be the one to carry the babies, or at least the first one, because right now Raven's life was a little hectic with all the experiments and the projects in her agenda for her to worry about being pregnant. She had told her how she wanted Clarke to be the Godmother to their first child, how she wanted their kids to grow up together.

But none of those things were happening, they were still living in that same apartment since they graduated and moved in together, they still had the same jobs and Raven hadn't proposed. And when Clarke had asked her why she hadn't proposed to Raven instead Octavia just shook her head and changed the subject. Clearly it was a sore spot for the brunette and Clarke didn't want to impose. But she knew that her best friend was so ready to move forward in their lives and it seemed that her other best friend was too caught up in her experiments and being the best aunt out there to catch up.

So this time was not different. Octavia had given her a sad smile and a shrug "there's nothing to tell. She's not ready"

Clarke was about to argue with her, give her a list of pro's and pro's about Octavia being the one to step forward and just do it since she could clearly see the sadness in O's eyes, but Raven decided to come down in that second and her words died in her lips. Raven heaved and dropped on the chair next to them and ran a hand through her hair

"I swear… that kid can go on forever. He even beat me up a few times on videogames. How old is he again?" Raven arched an eyebrow at Clarke and the blonde could only laugh and roll her eyes

Yes, Jona had a competitive side. He liked to win, not that he would gloat or anything when he did but he liked to win. Loosing was never an option. And Clarke just couldn't figure out where he got it from. Sure, she enjoyed the competition from time to time but never like Jona.

"So princess…" Raven sat up and nudged her leg "have you texted you know who since last time you saw her?"

Clarke's eyes widened and she shook her head, standing up and picking up the empty cup of tea she had been drinking before "No… and I told you, I'm not going to"

Raven sighed, making a big noise and following the blonde to the kitchen "you do realize you don't have much of a choice. You can't keep doing what you've been doing so far"

"Yes, I can…" Clarke busied herself putting the kettle to make more tea and started the coffee maker since she knew Raven hated tea

"How many times do I need to tell you?!" she practically whispered-yelled at Clarke, afraid that she would somehow wake up Jona "she deserves to know the truth! She deserves to know what's going on… and to be honest, your kid deserves to know he has another mommy!"

"Would you…" Clarke twirled around and glared at Raven. That issue was like a no-no for whenever there was even a slight chance that Jona would hear "Would you stop it?!"

Raven sighed and rolled her eyes "fine… but you'll regret it later" she huffed and moved to the living room where Octavia was watching tv, trying her best to forget about the almost conversation she almost had with Clarke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of days had passed after that afternoon in her house, she had talked to Octavia about contacting Lexa once and for all. She had made her promise not to tell Raven since she didn't want more pressure but Clarke knew she had to do it. But if she was being honest she was scared out of her mind

"So you are gonna do it?" Octavia's head popped up over the little wall that separated their desks, her eyes trained on Clarke's phone that was on top of her desk right in front of Clarke as she kept on biting her nails, an annoying habit that she had picked up in college and that now couldn't get rid of.

"I think so" Clarke let out a sigh and looked up towards Octavia "… what should I even say?"

Octavia shrugged and moved her chair next to Clarke's to give her a hand squeeze "you don't have to drop the bomb right away. You could always just text her, ask her for a cup of coffee or something and just hang out. Talk some, get to know her a little and test out the waters. _Then_ you drop the baby-bomb"

Clarke nodded to herself as she opened up for a new message

 **Unknown-number:** _Hey, do you want to go out for a coffee or something?_

 **Unknown-number:** _Sorry, this is Clarke Griffin. I hope I have the right number. If not… this is embarrassing. If you are Lexa then text me back… if not… sorry for the random text?_

Clarke almost face-palmed after sending the second text. Octavia looked over her shoulder and let out a chuckle followed by a little whistle "Smooth, princess"

Clarke glared at her friend before shoving her away as she stared nervously at her phone. Suddenly the most annoyingly nerve-wracking three dots appeared at the bottom of the screen as was clear that the person she had texted to was texting her back. And Clarke could do nothing but hold her breath

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lexa was coming back from a meeting with potential clients when she heard her phone going off alerting her of a text. She dropped her paperwork on her desk before sitting down and looking down at the screen. She frowned for a second, not really knowing who had the balls to randomly text her and just ask for a cup of coffee when not even a minute later another text came.

She smiled to herself, that stupid feeling in the pit of her stomach that she had gotten acquaintance a long time ago coming back in full force just reading that name.

She quickly saved the blonde's number before starting to reply, a sly smirk in place as the moment she had been waiting for since that day at the store had finally come

 **Baby-mamma:** _Hey there Clarke! Yes, this is Lexa. It's good to finally read from you. I thought you weren't going to text me at all. I was little hurt about it_

 **Blue-eyed beauty** _: Sorry about that. It had been a crazy few weeks._

 **Baby-mamma:** _right, with the bday party and all. How did it go?_

 **Blue-eyed beauty** _: It was great! A complete success. My kid was super happy with everything._

 **Baby-mamma:** _that's good to hear! So to that cup of coffee… how about I pick you up wherever you tell me to and we can go for it tonight? How about around seven?_

 **Blue-eyed beauty** _: Oh! Uhm... how about I call my sitter and I meet you at the café?_

 **Baby-mamma:** _alright, you call the shots. Just tell me where and when and I'll be there._

Lexa smiled to herself when a second later Clarke was texting her the address of the café and the time they would meet. Lexa hadn't stopped feeling that stupid rumbling in her stomach even though she kept telling herself it was wrong. This is not what she wanted it to be, this was Clarke just texting to hang out and catch up. This is Clarke, who had a husband and a son and who very much wasn't available.

The brunette sighed and logged into her computer and started an email for her boss telling them about what had gone down at the meeting though she couldn't help that her mind kept drifting back to certain blonde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clarke had been moving around in her closet for the past half an hour. She could hear Jona in the other room watching tv as she kept on looking for what to wear. Should she go for casual? Should she dress up? Should she go on a skirt or should she wear tight jeans? Flats or heels?

Ugh, it had passed way too much time since the last time she was on a date, not that this was a date or anything, that now Clarke just didn't know how to do it. She had been so smooth back then, or so she would like to think. But now… now she was a mess.

"What are you doing, mommy?" Jona poked his head inside her closet almost giving her a heart attack. She turned around and smiled at him

"Just picking up something to wear. Mommy is going out with a friend"

"Are you going to see aunty Octavia and aunty Raven?" he walked in and started moving around the closet, looking around with those big green eyes, which they only served to make her even more nervous right now

"No honey, aunty Raven is working and aunty Octavia is going to stay with you while I'm out"

That made Jona turn around and give her his best puppy eyes "I'm not going with you?" he pouted and it broke Clarke's heart

Clarke bit her lip and knelt down in front of her son "No, baby. Not this time. This is grown-ups boring stuff, you wouldn't want to come" she made a disgust face and kissed his forehead "why don't you go pick a movie so you can watch later with aunty O?"

Jona let out a heavy sigh and walked out of the closet mumbling an okay. It wasn't very often that they would spend an evening apart, every time Clarke had something to do she always made sure Jona could be included. But not this time, right now she couldn't do it, she couldn't bring him.

Half an hour later Octavia was walking in the house with a pizza box in hand and a big smile on her face for Jona. Clarke just rolled her eyes because of course she would ignore Clarke's request to keep the dinner healthy.

"Hi, momma bear" smirked Octavia as she kissed Clarke on the cheek before stepping in

"I thought I told you no junk food" O rolled her eyes and stepped into the living room, calling out for Jona to come down "I'll be back soon" Clarke worried as she made sure she had everything in her purse

Octavia rolled her eyes one more time before practically pushing her out the door "please, don't. Please go and have fun without your kid for a change. Go make lovely-dopey eyes to your baby-mamma and maybe get some" Octavia snickered "I saw her contact name on your phone. But this time use a condom. We don't want another Jona running around for now" Clarke's eyes widened as she punched Octavia in the arm

"Don't say that, don't even think about it!" she hissed and looked behind the brunette to make sure Jona wasn't around to hear her "This is not that, this is not a date. She has a girlfriend, remember?"

O shrugged and half closed the door "then why she agreed so happily to your date?" she winked and closed the door before the blonde could say anything else

"This is not a date…" whispered Clarke before turning around and heading for her car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lexa had gotten to the café ten minutes before the time they were supposed to meet. She had been too nervous to keep waiting in her office and knew she wouldn't have the time to go back home to change and come back to this side of town. So her suit would have to do.

She had been on her phone since she got here reading a few emails that her boss had replied to and some from possible clients when she heard someone clear their throat right in front of her. Lexa looked up and it took her brain a moment to react.

Clarke was standing there with a pair of skinny black jeans, a white top and a black blazer. She was wearing heels and God they made her legs look amazing. Lexa's mouth hung open a little, completely surprised by the blonde, before her brain finally caught up and she hurried to get on her feet

"Clarke… hi" she gave the blonde a beaming smile, definitely happy to see the blonde again "you look lovely"

Clarke chuckled and looked down as she leaned down to take a seat, mumbling a thanks. Lexa closed her eyes for a second, regretting the words as soon as they had come out. Because even though the blonde looked lovely, more than so, it wasn't her place to point it out. But in that moment, as she was calling herself stupid, she never noticed the blush that covered the blonde's cheeks or the way said blonde bit on her lip in nervousness.

"You don't look so bad yourself" said Clarke with a nervous laugh, pointing at Lexa's suit while the brunette was taking back her seat

"I'm sorry, I didn't have time to change after work"

"It's fine" Clarke waved her hand dismissively as the brunette kept on looking at her with a small smile in place. Clarke looked back at her, her smile widening not really sure why the brunette just kept staring at her and soon the two were letting out a giggle

"Sorry…" said Lexa as she lowered her head and fiddled with the end of her tie "I'm just still getting used to seeing you face to face. It had been a while"

Clarke's smile softened, she crossed her legs and leaned back on the small cushion chair "It has, indeed" Lexa looked up through her lashes giving her another smile before standing up

"Right… so, what should I get you?"

"Oh!" Clarke sat up, completely forgetting that they had to go order and pay for the drinks "I'll go, you don't have to get me anything"

"Nono" Lexa reached out and placed her hand on Clarke's shoulder, effectively stopping her "I'll get the drinks. What would you like?"

Clarke smiled up at Lexa and ignored the way her body felt warmth all over from that simple touch "I'll have a green tea with vanilla powder" she smiled at Lexa sweetly and waited to see if the girl would say something

And Lexa was actually going to, even trying her hardest to refrain from grinning, but thought about it better. And Clarke could only laugh as she walked away, because she had just ordered the whitest drink she knew was on the menu just to see what Lexa had to say. To her surprise she hadn't said anything, though it had been clear that the brunette had wanted to.

Five minutes later Lexa was coming back with their drinks. She placed her drink in front of Clarke and sat down on the chair in front of her, a pretty leaf made with the foam of her cappuccino decorating her drink

"How come you are a tea girl and not a coffee junky like you used to be?" Lexa smiled at Clarke as she sat back

Clarke chuckle and shrugged, more than a little surprised that Lexa actually noticed what she used to drink "I have a kid" she said as if that was the only explanation she needed "he keeps me up enough that I really don't need anything else to" she reached out and tentatively took a sip of her drink, actually impressed that it tasted okay "though I usually don't order something like 'green tea with vanilla powder'" she smirked and Lexa could only gasp, giving her a fake glare as she shook her head

"I knew there was something sketchy there… no way you would order something like that"

"Sorry, I wanted to see what you would say. I was surprised that you actually didn't say anything. If Raven would have been here I would never hear the end of it" she chuckled rolling her eyes as she sat back

Lexa just grinned at her, pleased knowing that Clarke at least felt comfortable enough to tease her

"You still talk to her… that's nice"

"Yeah… she, Octavia and I are still friends. We hang out all the time. They are family"

Lexa gave Clarke a nod, she could see it. The three of them had been inseparable back in the day so she could see them sticking with each other even after graduation

"That's great! I still hang out with Anya. Do you remember her?"

Clarke's eyes widened because yes, she remembered her. She had met her once, in their early years of their college careers. They were living in the same dorm building. One day Clarke was getting back from the library after a late night study session and had a cup of coffee in her hand. She was walking practically with her eyes closed when suddenly she crashed against someone, spilling her hot drink all over the both of them. She only heard a gasp and when she opened her eyes Anya was glaring at her, her sweater was completely ruined.

Lexa saw Clarke's eyes and couldn't help but laugh "She's still expecting you to pay her for that sweater" Clarke's face went tomato red because she didn't know Lexa actually knew that story

"How did you…"

"Anya came fuming that night to my dorm and asked me to lend her a very similar one. She was going on a date and you had completely ruined her attire" Lexa almost lost it when she saw Clarke's face go pale as a breathy laugh left her lips "she kept going on and on how she was going to have payback"

"She never did" said Clarke with a shrug, pleased with herself that she had managed to escape that vendetta

"There's still time" Lexa grinned at the blonde and took a sip of her cappuccino

"She's back?!" Clarke's mouth hung open and the brunette just nodded

"She came back with me. We work for the same place. When they asked me to put up a team to bring here and start the whole thing she was the first person I could think of"

Clarke nodded to herself giving Lexa a smile. The brunette had always been kind of a loner even when she could swear half the school was after her. Lexa always tend to keep to herself, always with a handful of people in her inner circle. One of those people were Anya.

"That's really cool. I didn't even know you guys were working together. All I heard was that she moved away"

Lexa nodded at Clarke "we left the same day, we both had a job waiting for us"

And even when neither had said it, they both felt a bit of a shift in the air at the mention of that day. Probably thinking back of the previous night and for different reasons.

"Well… it's good to have you guys back" Clarke was trying to move pass that moment but all it brought was nerves about the truth. How was she going to tell Lexa what that night had brought upon the two of them?

"It's good to be back…" Lexa smiled warmly at her, subconsciously the two of them leaned closer to each other, completely ignoring the rest of the people around them for the rest of the evening.

* * *

 **AN2: Here you saw a little more of Jona, he will appear more and more as the chapters go on. We saw some of Octavia and Raven's relationship too. If you guys want me to do like a chapter or something on them, or want to see more of them just let me know and I'll include some. If you don't want any of that and want me to focus only on Clexa let me know too. i have some ideas for Octavia/Raven and I want to know if you guys would be into them.**

 **Also we see some of Lexa, too. As the chapters go on we will see more of her, too. As for now I'm still working on Clarke's side and how she keeps freaking out and dealing with Lexa back in her life. So yeah. Again if you want to see something happening just let me know and I'll find a way to include it. Ideas are always welcome.**

 **Don't be shy and message me, or review! I'd love to hear what you have to say. Till next time! -Alex**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! Here we are with another chapter. As a few of you were okay with Octaven I decided to go with it some. Don't worry that won't keep me from moving forward on Clexa plot. Thank you so much for all the support I've had and all the favorites, follows and reviews. Never expected this response when I posted it.**

 **But anyways, see the AN at the end for more of my rants :P now I'll leave you with the chapter :) Let's not forget all mistakes are mine**

* * *

Chapter 4

Three cups of cappuccino and two cups of tea later Clarke and Lexa were finally walking out of the café. They had completely lost track of time and didn't even notice what was happening around them until the barista came to their table and told them that they were about to close. The two of them had blushed, stood up and started making their way outside. They had been too preoccupied with catching up, telling jokes and teasing each other to notice the time. Honest to God neither had ever had a better afternoon with just one person.

Back in college neither had actually hung out with the other one on one. Sure, they had hung out in groups a few times but Clarke, too nervous to do anything, had always kept to herself. Lexa always thought that the blonde just wasn't interested even in talking to her, so she never really pushed back them. And the other place they got to see each other were in the classroom, though Lexa sat on the back and Clarke sat at the very front. It always gave Lexa an advantage point to look at the blonde how many times she had wanted but it also never kept Clarke from finding ways to look back at Lexa.

And maybe it was stupid, and maybe some wouldn't understand how they could be so into the other when they didn't really knew each other. And maybe they were right. But they were also wrong. Clarke never had to have that one on one contact to feel her insides become jelly whenever she would hear Lexa talk passionately in their history class when she wouldn't agree with what the professor was saying. And it never kept Lexa from feeling those stupid butterflies in her stomach going wild whenever Clarke would smile shyly at her across the room if they happened to catch the other's eyes in some frat party. Maybe it was silly, and irrational and stupid and all the things you could think of. But for them… for them it was real. Even if the other never knew about it.

Lexa walked behind Clarke silently as they made their way outside. She walked behind her until they reached Clarke's car and lingered there, so not ready to let the night end. Sure, almost six years had passed and in that time it hadn't been impossible to find other girls. And sure, she wouldn't say what she felt for Clarke was love, because let's be honest… they don't even really know each other for God's sake. But she really couldn't help herself if from the moment she laid eyes on the blonde once again those stupid butterflies had come back to torment her.

Clarke turned around and send that shy smile her way, that smile that always sent the butterflies in overdrive

"I had a really good time, Lex" and the brunette could only melt because even if she had heard other people call her that it had never really felt like the way Clarke had said it

"I did, too. I hope we can do this again…" she looked into Clarke's eyes and stepped a little closer without even thinking it. Clarke was leaning on the side of the car, completely trapped between the door and Lexa

"I hope so, too. Text me and we can arrange something"

Lexa bit her lip nervously, she could feel her body leaning closer, she could see Clarke staring at her lips for a second, she could feel her heart beating like crazy for what she was about to do. The space between them was minimum and Clarke wasn't pushing her away. Clarke was leaning closer too, and even when Lexa's eyes were stuck on the way Clarke kept biting her lower lip she could feel Clarke's eyes on her own. This was it. She could do it. She would do it. All it would take was taking that miniscule step closer and they would be pressed together, and all she needed to do was lean in and their lips would be touching. And God how she craved for it.

But then her eyes darted to the side and they caught the action figure in the backseat of Clarke's car, and was that a coloring book? And suddenly thoughts of Clarke's kid, of Clarke's husband filled her head and her heart constricted and Lexa pulled back. She took a step away and cleared her throat. Looking away she completely missed how Clarke took in a shaky breath and closed her eyes, and she missed how Clarke held on tightly to her purse and how she was practically shaking.

"I uh… I'll text you and maybe we can hang out again, maybe you can tell Octavia and Raven and we can all hang out"

 _She has a girlfriend, Clarke. Don't be stupid. Don't be disappointed. You know you can't do this_

"Sure!" said Clarke with her voice a little higher than she intended "I- I'll let them know and we can all hang out"

"Maybe you can bring your kid? I'm sure we can find something where he wouldn't be too bored"

Clarke let out a nervous laugh and shook her head "We'll see. Well-" she pointed back with her thumb over her shoulder "I better go back to him. I'm sure he's wondering why I haven't gone home"

And of course Lexa didn't understand that as Clarke's husband wanting to know where the blonde was. Of course not.

"Right… okay… thanks again, for tonight. I really had fun"

Clarke smiled at her and mumbled a 'me too' before stepping inside her car and starting the ignition. Lexa totally didn't stayed there until the blonde pulled away from her spot and drove home. She didn't stayed there until she could no longer see the red lights of the back of Clarke's car. And with a sigh and a heavy heart she totally didn't walked over to her own car with her head low and drove away in the opposite direction to go back home.

And she totally didn't spend the next hours thinking about Clarke's rosy lips and wondering what they felt like, what they tasted like.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clarke stepped inside her house taking a deep breath, still shaking from that moment in the parking lot with Lexa. What was she thinking? How did she ever expected that Lexa would lean in and kiss her? And why she felt that huge disappointment when Lexa stepped back? If she had done it, if Lexa had kissed her it would have been wrong! It would have been so wrong. Lexa had a girlfriend and that was it. Clarke refused to be that girl, she refused to be the other woman. She wouldn't be the other woman.

She stepped further in the house and peaked inside the living room. Raven and Jona were passed out on the couch, her little boy was on top of Raven and her friend had her arms around the boy. She could hear Octavia in the kitchen. When she walked in Octavia was finishing washing the dishes

"Hey princess" she whispered when Clarke stepped closer "how was the date?"

Clare glared at her and leaned on the counter next to her friend "It was not a date. And it was okay. We talked some, got to know each other a little more"

"So you didn't tell her about you know what?" Clarke shook her head and let out a sigh "it's okay, maybe it wasn't the time. You'll find the moment when to tell her. Don't let Raven pressure you" she gave her a smile and dried her hands with one of the hand towels that were on the counter

"How come she's here? I thought she would stay late in the university working?"

O sent a smile her way and shook her head "It's midnight, princess. She called me about an hour ago asking if I was back home and I said no. So she drove here instead. Jona was awake but soon after the two of them passed out watching some cartoon. I guess she was too tired"

Octavia moved around tidying up the kitchen until Clarke reached for her hand and stopped her "what's wrong?" she whispered to her friend, trying to keep quiet so they wouldn't wake the other two in the living room

O let out a sigh and a shrug, she sat down on one of the stools of the kitchen bar and ran her hands over her face and her hair "everything is wrong… look at her!" she pointed at Raven, Clarke could still see all the love her friend had for her girlfriend but she could still see something else there "am I wrong in wanting the things I want? In wanting to move forward? I mean… look at how she is with Jona!" Octavia sighed and looked back at Clarke, tears pooling in her eyes "how can I expect something else when I see how she does everything for him. Don't get me wrong princess, I love your son and I would do anything for him, too. But… am I wrong for wanting my own? For wanting Raven to be ready to start our own family?"

Clarke kept rubbing soothing circles on O's back and she leaned in to kiss her forehead "you need to talk to her, O. You need to tell her how you feel. As much of a genius she is for some things… Raven can be pretty oblivious for other things"

Octavia dried her tears with the back of her hand and took a deep breath, sealing up all the emotions she had let herself feel for a moment. She nodded to Clarke saying she understood and squeezed her hand

"I should wake her up. We should go home or else she'll be pretty cranky tomorrow morning and won't want to wake up"

Clarke moved to the living room and pried Raven's arms off Jona before picking up her boy. Every day it was harder and harder to carry him. He was heaver and soon she wouldn't be able to

"baby-" she heard Octavia call for Raven and saw her shaking the girl "baby we need to go home. Wake up" Raven opened her eyes and took a deep breath, she look around trying to figure out where she was. She got up and nodded at the blonde "Can I leave my car here? I'll come for it tomorrow. Doubt this one can stay awake enough to drive home" Octavia chuckled and wrapped her arms around Raven once the other girl was standing, Clarke just nodded and laughed when Raven hid her face on Octavia's neck and hummed, seemingly going back to sleep "come on, sleepy head. Let's get you home"

Clarke walked them out and sighed as she looked at her friends. It was clear that Octavia had less and less patience for Raven to catch up. And even when she knew it wasn't her business she couldn't help but want to help them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Octavia closed the door after the two of them stepped inside their apartment and heard Raven kick off her shoes. The other girl had sort of woken up on the drive home and was way more alert than she had been back at Clarke's. Octavia turned around and was surprised when Raven wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her neck and biting gently on her ear

"I think I'm up now… do you feel like staying up with me, baby?" Raven husked out as her hands started to wander south, gracing Octavia's ass and giving them a gentle squeeze

Octavia just rolled her eyes and placed her hands on Raven's shoulder "not tonight, Rae. I'm tired" she walked pass her girlfriend in a straight line to their bedroom. Raven just frowned in her direction but followed after her. It wasn't common for Octavia to reject her like that so she supposed her girlfriend was actually tired. After all she had spent hours sitting Jona before she got there and that little boy could be a ball of thunder

Raven got inside their bedroom and caught Octavia changing into her pajamas. She went to brush her teeth then came back once her girl was done. She decided to forgo pajamas and just stripped of everything before getting in bed, it was too hot to sleep with clothes on anyways. Octavia just rolled her eyes when she caught the sight of her girlfriend as she walked away into the bathroom. She could feel Raven's eyes on her as she moved around in there brushing her teeth and removing her make up. Once she got back to the bedroom Octavia slid in her side of the bed and Raven quickly moved behind her girlfriend, wrapping her arm around her and cuddling against her

"Not now, Rae. It's too hot"

"Then take off your clothes like me. Let's sleep naked"

Octavia just took Raven's arm from around her and pushed it behind her, trying to get some space between them "I don't feel like it"

Raven just sighed and rolled on her back. She couldn't help but think that Octavia was upset about something but she couldn't figure out why. They hadn't fought recently and as far as Raven knew, she hadn't screwed anything up either. She hadn't forgotten a special date or else Octavia would have told her already, she had even gone to Clarke's and stayed with her until the blonde got back. She had cleaned up the apartment some and even kissed her goodbye in the morning before leaving. So no. Raven didn't know why her girlfriend was upset now. But knew that Octavia would tell her when she was ready. So Raven rolled on her side, facing away from O and closed her eyes, willing sleep to take over

"Good night, baby" whispered Raven

"Night, Rae"

And Octavia just laid there, feeling guilty about rejecting her girlfriend but also knowing she wasn't up for anything that Raven wanted to do. She was upset with the brunette, yes. But like Clarke said, maybe Raven was oblivious to what was going on. Maybe she did need to talk to her, ask her what she wanted. But what if Raven didn't want this things? Or worse, what if Raven did want this things but it wasn't with her?

She could feel her tears welling up in her eyes but Octavia just fought them off. She took several deep breaths until she could feel like she wouldn't cry anymore and she heard Raven's breathing even out and the softest of the snores coming off her side. Octavia turned to lay on her back and stared at the ceiling, thinking about all the things she had talked with Clarke and all the things she needed to talk with Raven. It hadn't even passed five minutes when Raven turned around, still sleeping, and cuddled up to her side, burring her face in Octavia's neck and taking a deep breath. And Octavia just let her be, because even when she was upset and even when all those doubts were running in her mind how could she deny that Raven loved her when her girlfriend would do things like this? So Octavia just closed her eyes, hugged Raven close and willed her own mind to shut off so she could finally sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lexa was in her office writing a report and seeing the charts that one of her coworkers had send her about the sells projections on a brand of their products when Anya walked in her office, she greeted the brunette but Lexa was too busy writing her proposition for expanding their selling points and covering more area to even notice the other girl walk in.

It wasn't until Anya dropped her notepad on the desk and sat that Lexa finally noticed her

"Hey, what's up?"

"You know, just sent you my projections and was wondering if you'd like to talk about your date from last night?" the blonde smirked at her and Lexa could only roll her eyes

"It wasn't a date. It was just two friends hanging out and catching up"

"Two 'friends' who happens to have slept together before" the blonde laughed at Lexa when the other girl glared at her

"Yes, that happens to have slept together before. So what? That means I can't be friends with anyone?"

"Yeah, you are right… or else we would leave you with limited friendship options" Anya laughed as Lexa glared at her again and throw her a balled up post-it

"What? I haven't even slept with that many people. You're saying it as if I was some sort of slut"

"No, never said that. But you did enjoy a few one night stands back in the day"

Lexa rolled her eyes and turned back to her computer "Well… I don't anymore"

"Right, cause you are back in town and Clarke is here. And now you have another chance"

Lexa looked down and sighed, leaving her laptop all together. It was clear she wasn't going to be able to keep with her report

"No, I don't. She's married and has a kid"

Anya made an 'ah' face as she leaned back on her chair "that minor detail"

"Minor detail?" Lexa huffed and shook her head, she looked around as her smile dropped and gave her friend a shrug "she has someone… and I'm not that person. I'm not the kind of person that gets in the middle of a family, I won't… I won't mess with her family"

Anya gave her a sad smile, as if saying she understood

"Last night… was pretty awesome. We talked a lot, we joked around and I could have sworn she kept flirting back with me. We never… we never really talked about her family or anything too personal" Lexa looked back at Anya and gave her a sad smile "I don't know if I'm relieved or not about that part" she sighed and ran her hand through her hair "and then we were out on the parking lot and I walked her to her car-"

"Like the gentlelady you are" Anya teased Lexa and the brunette just rolled her eyes

"And we were standing there, she had her back pressed on her car and I was standing so close I could smell her perfume… and then I was standing closer, and she was looking right at me… but then she was looking at my lips and I was looking at hers… and just as I was working up the courage to lean in my eyes caught something on her backseat and I saw her son's toy… and I was reminded that she was not free for me to kiss…"

Lexa looked down and Anya pressed her lips together, wishing things would be different for her friend "I'm sorry, Lex"

And just like that Lexa was reminded of the way Clarke had said 'Lex' and how different it had sounded from her lips

"Yeah well… that's life. Nothing I can do".

* * *

 **AN2: so there we go! another chapter. Did you like it? hate it? too much Octaven? are you eager to have Clarke finally tell Lexa she's a mom? let me know please!**

 **On one of the reviews someone asked if Costia (lets remember she was back in the first two chaps) was Lexa's girlfriend. Is she? is she not? what do you think? what do you think of Lexa still thinking Clarke is married?**

 **Let me knoooow! anyways. I'll leave you now. Again thanks for readind and reviewing. I checked the charts for this fic and it amazed me where my fic has reached. It blew my mind away, thanks for that! anyways. Enough. Till next time**

 **-Alex :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey guys! thank you every one of you for your kind reviews. Its so nice to hear that you guys like this story. So last time I asked you a question and some of you answered it on the reviews. I know I've dropped hints with the answer but at the same time I've been kinda confusing. That was the point :P**

 **Just want to say that this chapter has the answers for that question. So I hope you enjoy and please keep up with the reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of this characters except for little Jona and the journey they are here :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

A few days had passed since the non-date between Clarke and Lexa and if Lexa was being honest, she missed the blonde. It was stupid, she knew, considering they had just started to be on speaking terms again now that she was back. But it was hard to explain. Like- have you ever met someone and just craved their presence? Sure, they hadn't _just_ met but they had never really been close friends either. The two of them have had different paths so far but Lexa couldn't help but feel that somehow their paths were connected. Call it coincidence, call it destiny, call it whatever you want. She couldn't explain it. But still all she knew was that she _craved_ to be close to Clarke.

Lexa had spent the past two days pondering if texting the blonde was a good idea. Every time she finally got the courage to text her something would show up and keep her busy until that courage was gone. She would always think how Clarke hadn't text her either and immediately think twice about texting first. Sure she could understand that the blonde had more things to worry about like her own family and her job and all but still Lexa felt stupid for being this way and feeling like the blonde didn't have this crave. After the third day had passed Lexa had been staring at her phone for about ten minutes thinking about texting or not. She was finally back home wearing a pair of sweat pants, a tank top and was nursing a cup of tea after a long day at the office, a habit she had picked up since about three days ago.

She could hear Costia in the kitchen moving around as the taller girl made them dinner but she couldn't care less to even ask what it was. It was the other girl's turn so when Lexa got home Costia had already started on it. A minute later Costia walked in the living room where Lexa was and sat down next to the shorter girl

"Hey there" she nudged Lexa and made the brunette look up from her phone "why are you so quiet tonight?"

Lexa sighed and just gave her a shrug "remember that girl I told you about the other day? The one I was going to have coffee with? The girl from the store?"

"You mean the one for whom you were like a child in a candy store?" Costia smirked and gave her a nod "yeah I remember"

Lexa rolled her eyes and turned her body slightly to face the other girl "I wasn't like that. But whatever" she mumbled and let out a tiny smile "well… she hasn't texted back. I know it's stupid and all but I can't help but feel disappointed"

Costia frowned and stared at Lexa "didn't you say she was married?"

Lexa bit her lip and looked up at her guiltily, for which Costia could only shake her head, she inched closer to Lexa, wrapped her arms around the other girl and kissed her forehead

"I don't want you to get your heart broken, Lex… Babe… I think you are stepping in dangerous territory. You should step back and try to see things objectively. If she wants to be your friend then that's awesome. But I really don't think you should get your hopes up that something might happen there if she is in fact married"

Lexa sighed and leaned her head on Costia's shoulder, burying her face in the crook of her neck "I know you are right. Objectively speaking, I know you are right. But tell that to this stupid heart"

Costia smiled sadly hearing her best friend's words and just kissed her forehead "Just be careful, Lex. You know I'll have your back and I'm sure Anya will help me kick her ass if it comes to it. But I really don't want it to come to it"

Lexa chuckled and leaned back to look at her friend "thanks, Cos. I know you have my back" she kissed the other girl's cheek and stood up from the couch "now let's have dinner. I'm hungry and whatever you made smells really good"

Costia laughed and stood up from her place on the couch "of course it does, I cooked it" she winked at Lexa and started walking in the direction of the kitchen.

The two had met about six months after Lexa started working for their company. Costia was a resent saleslady that had previously worked for the competition. Lexa's boss had assigned Costia to start rotating the products Lexa had in her division so of course the two had spent so many hours together designing a work plan. After a while they turned out to be a great team, quickly becoming the division with the highest sales. Their chemistry was so great that soon the two became best friends along with Anya.

After a pluming problem in Costia's apartment which resulted in it getting flooded and pretty much all her stuff going to shit, Lexa had offered her the empty room in her apartment that she never had the chance to turn into a studio like she had planned. Costia moved in with her and soon they had found living with each other was quite easy. They made a routine and so far they had stuck with it. It was platonic between them, it had always been platonic. They had each other's backs and they really loved each other but never as anything more than friends.

So of course when Lexa's boss asked her to come up with a team for the new office on the sales division the first person Lexa had think of was Costia. After a talk they had thought it would be stupid to look for two different apartments when they could very well work the same arrangements in DC. If in the future, and when things were calmer at the office, the two of them decided to part ways then they would, but for now it worked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clarke was walking in her bedroom after putting Jona to bed when she heard her phone alert her of a message. She frowned thinking how it was weird, Octavia and Raven never really messaged her this late and even less her mother. Clarke climbed on her bed under the covers and laid down before even reaching for her phone. She was tired, her back hurt from doing laundry and cleaning around the house and her feet ached. She sighed and unlocked her phone before going to the messages. Surely it was maybe her father with some new meme he had found on facebook or Raven telling her about the progress on the Iron Man suit for Jona.

 **Baby-mamma:** _Hi Clarke. Sorry to bother you so late, maybe you're asleep or something… Just wanted to know how you are… hope you are having a good night_

 **Blue-eye beauty:** _Hi Lexa! You don't bother at all. I was just putting Jona (my son) to bed. I'm having a good night, yes. How are you? Had a good day?_

 **Baby-mamma:** _I'm good, thank you. Something like that, it was productive that's for sure_

 **Blue-eye beauty:** _That's very good to read (:_

 **Baby-mamma:** _Yeah…_

 **Baby-mamma:** _I was wondering if maybe… you'd like to go out again? Maybe we could go for round 2 of tea? Or maybe lunch?_

Clarke bit her lip as she contemplated how to answer. Sure she wanted to get close with Lexa, and she sure as hell missed the brunette even as she was pulling away from that parking lot. Aside from the certain things they had to talk about. Clarke was contemplating on what to say when three dots appeared on the bottom of her screen, guess she took too long to reply

 **Baby-mamma:** _…or maybe not? I'm sorry, did I overstep? I don't want to cause you problems. Maybe your husband wouldn't be too pleased about it heh…_

Clarke frowned as she read and re-read the last message.

 **Blue-eye beauty:** _Husband? … Lex, I don't have a husband._

 **Baby-mamma:** _Oh! I just figured… never mind._

And for some stupid reason that made her feel even more nervous. Thinking as if Lexa would think less of her for not having a husband when she had a kid. Which was stupid really considering Lexa was her kid's other parent

 **Baby-mamma:** _In that case… maybe we could turn that lunch to a dinner?_

Was Lexa asking her out on a date?! Clarke's eyes widened as she stared at her screen, that feeling of her insides becoming jelly was back on full force and she could feel her cheeks turning bright red just thinking about going on a date with Lexa. But at the same time she felt this immense sense of guilt because of what the brunette didn't know. How would she react? What would happen once Clarke would tell her about her kid?

 **Blue-eye beauty:** _Dinner?_

 **Baby-mamma:** _Yeah! … if you are up for it I would love to go out with you. Maybe we could get to know each other a lot more? Catch up?_

 **Baby-mamma:** _It can be on your terms! And really it could be whenever you'd tell me. I know it's kinda complicated getting a babysitter sometimes…_

Clarke smiled to herself fondly just noticing how Lexa was nervously rambling. She couldn't help but find her adorable, and at the same time feeling her guilt tenfold

 **Blue-eye beauty:** _I would love to…_

 **Baby-mamma:** _Great! Just let me know whenever you can! Like I said, you call the shots, okay?_

 **Blue-eye beauty:** _Okay. Thank you, Lex._

 **Baby-mamma:** _No problem, Clarke. Thank you for accepting_

 **Blue-eye beauty:** _you are very sweet_

 **Baby-mamma:** _I'm not really, I just find you really beautiful and I can't help myself_

 **Blue-eye beauty:** _Aren't you a charmer, Miss Woods?_

 **Baby-mamma:** _Just calling it as I see it ;D_

 **Blue-eye beauty:** _lol good night Lex. Have sweet dreams (:_

 **Baby-mamma:** _You too, Clarke. Talk to you tomorrow_

Clarke stared at the screen of her phone reading and re-reading their conversation. She had a date with Lexa. With LEXA! This was soooo messed up. She didn't know what to say or what to do. So naturally she called her best friend. She needed help and she needed it now

The phone rang a few times before Octavia picked it up.

"Hey princess" Clarke heard her friend whisper into the phone and shuffling around on the other side

"Oh… were you asleep?"

"No, don't worry. I was just reading something but Raven is. So I stepped out of the room"

Clarke bit her lip, a little relieved that the other brunette wouldn't be around to reprimand her for what she just did

"O… I'm in trouble"

"Why? What happened? Are you okay? Is Jona okay?" Clarke could hear the urgency in the other girl's voice and knew she shouldn't have worded things out like that

"Yeah… right now yes. Everything is okay…" Octavia sighed and Clarke could almost see the eye roll her friend would have done about now

"Then what is it? Don't scare me, Clarke"

"Lexa texted me…" Clarke bit her lip as she turned to her side and hugged her pillow close "she asked me out on a date…"

Octavia whistled lowly and let out a short little laugh "shit… you a _re_ in trouble"

Clarke rolled her eyes and hid her face on her pillow "what am I going to do?"

Octavia sighed and said in the most comforting voice she could muster "baby girl… you need to tell her. She deserves to know. You should have told her back then-"

Clarke felt a lump in her throat risen because yes, she should have. She knew she should have. But she had been scared, then she had been too busy to even think about it and before she knew it too much time had passed and she got even more scared to tell Lexa.

"I know, O… but how?" she swallowed her tears and told herself to be strong

"Just… talk to her, Clarke. Lexa was never an unreasonable person. Explain what happened and explained how you felt. Apologize for not telling her and maybe if we are lucky she will understand"

"Yeah…" Clarke whispered … if they were lucky

"And Clarke… please tell the poor girl before your date. I mean… don't you think it's fair?" Clarke nodded against the pillow even when she knew Octavia couldn't see her "and maybe if all goes well and she understand _then_ you can have your date. You can charm her pants off and maybe Jona would have a little brother or sister" Octavia said the last part on a teasing tone, trying to lighten the mood and Clarke could only chuckle

"Shut up, O" she sniffed and took a deep breath "you are right… I need to tell her before the date. If she doesn't want anything with me after that then I'll understand"

Clarke swallowed hard just thinking about Lexa not wanting to know anything about her anymore after knowing the truth. But her heart completely broke just thinking about Lexa not wanting to know anything about Jona. What would she do if Lexa didn't want anything with her boy? Or worse, what if Lexa hated Clarke so much for this and got so angry that she would actually tried to take Jona from her?! What would she do then?!

"Stop overthinking, princess. I can hear the clogs in your brain turning from here. Don't jump to conclusions. Talk to her first. See what happens and then we can work on a plan"

"Right… yeah you are right"

"Go to sleep, princess. Tomorrow you can call Lexa and ask her to meet you. Tomorrow you can think of what to say"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She hadn't been able to sleep. Or at least not for much. The scene of Lexa hearing the news, getting so angry and taking her son wouldn't leave her mind, or the one where Lexa just walked away and asked her to leave her alone and never turn back. She had stayed up most of the night thinking what she would do if that happened.

Clarke was in the kitchen finishing up Jona's breakfast when her son came out of the restroom

"Did you wash your hands?"

"Yes mommy"

"Did you flush the toilet?"

"Yes mommy"

"Did you put on your shoes?"

"Yes mommy"

Clarke placed the bowl of fruit in front of Jona and handed him a plastic fork before kissing his forehead "I love you"

"Love you, too mommy" he mumbled before stuffing a piece of banana in his mouth "Mommy-" said Jona, mouth full of banana

"Don't talk with your mouth full" said Clarke before biting on her toast and watching Jona chew quickly and swallow what was in his mouth

"Mommy… do I have another mommy or daddy?"

Clarke choked on her toast, very much surprised by the questions. She swallowed hard and after taking a sip of her juice she turned to Jona "what?"

"Well… Ethan said that every kid has two parents. He said that everyone has a mommy and a daddy. But then Dylan said he was wrong because he had two mommies… and Jessy has two daddies. So… not everyone has a daddy and a mommy. Some have two mommies or two daddies, right?"

He looked up at Clarke with those big green eyes and Clarke just felt proud and heartbroken at the same time. Proud because of how everything that for most people would be so complicated to understand for five year old kids it was just simple facts. And heartbroken because well it was the first time Jona ever asked about his other parent. And Clarke for the love of everything that was holly couldn't figure out what to say

"There are many types of families, Jona. There are the ones with mommy and daddy, there are the ones with two mommies or two daddies like you said. There are some with only one mommy or one daddy and some with their grandparents taking care of them. They are all families, baby" said Clarke without really answering his question

Jona frowned and stared at his bowl of fruit, eating slowly with that hard thinking face on that Clarke found so adorable. It reminded her of Lexa back in college whenever she was reading something or trying to come up with the words to contradict their professor. It had always been a look that disarmed her and made her even fonder of the brunette, so of course now seeing it in her son's face was even more disarming

"You didn't answer, mommy" he said after a while, looking up at her with those big green eyes and Clarke just busied herself with her juice before replying

"We'll talk about it later, baby. It's late. Go brush your teeth. We have to go"

Jona let out a disgruntled sigh before jumping out of his chair and walking away, stumping his little feet away. Clarke smiled to herself because even when Jona wasn't happy with ending their conversation he listened to Clarke and stepped away. Clarke knew though, she knew that Jona was not going to forget about this. He was going to keep asking until he got an answer.

So yes… she needed to talk with Lexa and fast. And Clarke only hoped and prayed that Lexa would be willing to be in their son's life.

* * *

 **AN2: and there we have another chapter. Things turn out even more complicated for Clarke, I know. And yes the part where Clarke tells the truth to Lexa is very close. What do you guys think it will happen? Lexa super mad... Lexa taking Jona? Lexa disappearing? Lexa being a model-parent? Comments please!**

 **I know i don't exactly post chapters that long, but just a question... would you like me to keep going like this with posting every few days or would you like me to try to write longer chapters? but it would prob take me much longer**

 **Anyway... till next time! - Alex :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the response to the last chapter. it honestly keeps amazing me how much you like this story. Most of you speculated on your reviews about what was going to happen once Clarke told Lexa about their son and well.. here it is. I hope I met your expectations and if not.. I'm truly sorry. Oh! something else, in this story I always picture working Lexa like stud!Lexa hahah if you don't know what I'm talking about just check the tag in tumblr :)**

 **Anyway, I'll let you enjoy now**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this characters, just little Jona and the journey they are on here :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

What to do… what to do…

Clarke had spent practically all morning contemplating Jona's questions over and over again. She knew that now there was not much to do but fix the huge problem she had gotten herself into all those years back. Looking back yes it would have been much easier if she had only called Lexa and explained what happened back then instead of waiting until the brunette was back and all of this was happening for her to act.

If she had been scared then, she was terrified now.

Too many factors were on the table right now. Too many things to consider. Clarke couldn't even come up with the words that would even let her explain to Lexa what happened. How do you explain that you have a kid with someone and never told them? How do you ask them to be part of your kid's life because your kid actually wants to be part of theirs? How do you even explain to your kid the reason why their other parent hadn't been in the picture for so long?

Too many things could go wrong, and everything was way worse because of her.

She had been staring at her notebook where she had written all of her notes from her last interview but she couldn't even focus long enough to start her article. They weren't words, they weren't sentences. They were just black ink on a white sheet of paper on her favorite journal.

"Hey Clarke!" Octavia popped up her head over the little wall separating their cubicles with a smile on her face, though it quickly fell as she notice her friend not really present with her in mind "hey, are you okay?"

"Jona asked me about Lexa this morning" Clarke whispered not really looking at her friend. Octavia's eyes went wide and she quickly wheeled her desk chair around until she was right next to Clarke's

"What?!" she turned Clarke on her chair so the blonde would be facing her "what do you mean he asked about Lexa?!"

Clarke took a deep breath and stared at Octavia "Jona asked me this morning about his other parent. He wanted to know if he had another mommy or another daddy. Apparently some of the kids in his day care have same sex parents so he's a little confused"

Octavia nodded to herself and mumbled "God bless kid's way of thinking" she reached out and held Clarke's hand as she called for her attention once again

"What did you say?"

Clarke only shrugged and gave O a sad smile "I avoided answering. I told him how there are many kinds of families but they are all families" Octavia nodded at her and Clarke just let out a frustrated sigh "but he knew what I was doing and called me out on it. Said how I didn't answer. I know he's going to keep asking"

Octavia shook her head with a small smile in her face, amused at the little boy "that man is super smart, I tell you. Wouldn't be surprised if he followed after Raven"

Clarke smiled too but then just looked down at her lap. She could feel a lump in her throat and this horrible need to cry

"Hey, no... don't cry… look, you just have to talk to Lexa. She's not a horrible person. She will understand. She will want to be with Jona and I'm sure you guys can figure something out" Clarke nodded to herself and sniffed, looking up at Octavia who was giving her a reassuring smile

"You are right. I'm going to call her and see if we can meet after work. Can you… can you babysit Jona for a couple of hours?"

Octavia waved her hand dismissively and nodded her head "Don't even worry about it"

Clarke nodded to herself and turned to face her desk again, knowing it was time to send that text that would doom her or free her

 **Blue-eye beauty:** _Hey Lex. I was wondering if we could meet me after work? I have… some things I want to talk to you about. Preferably before this Friday_

 **Baby-mamma:** _Hey gorgeous! Fancy reading from you. I would love to meet up. Do you have a place in mind?_

 **Blue-eye beauty:** _there is this park about half a block from the coffee house we went to last time. Do you think we can meet up there around 6:30?_

 **Baby-mamma:** _Yeah, I know where. Alright, I'll see you there then_

 **Baby-mamma** _ **:**_ _…is everything okay?_

 **Blue-eye beauty:** _yeah, we can talk about it tonight. Have a great day! (:_

 **Baby-mamma:** _you too! Can't wait to see you :3_

Alright, it was done. She would meet Lexa tonight, she would explain and everything would be okay or you know … fucked up. Clarke could feel the nerves creep up on her and even when she was trying to keep her mind busy she knew it would be futile. She spent the rest of the day trying to figure out what she was going to say to Lexa. Like… how to even begin?

It didn't even matter how many speeches she tried to come up with or how many scenarios her mind could think of, all of that was for nothing as the clock was nearing to 6:30 and all her nervousness kept on going higher and higher. When the clock struck 5 and it was time for Clarke to go from the office… yeah she wanted to puke.

This was too much. She couldn't do it. She couldn't face Lexa. She couldn't tell her the truth.

Clarke wanted nothing more but to go home and just hide there until forever. She didn't want to face Lexa, she didn't want to have Jona ask her about Lexa, and she wished she could go back in time and call Lexa all those years back when she had peed on the stupid pregnancy stick with Octavia comforting her once they found out it was positive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, maybe she had gotten there a little early. Maybe she had just gotten home, dropped Octavia and Jona off and made her way to the park. Maybe she had stopped at the coffee shop and ordered a tea before leaving for the park and maybe she had been sitting on this bench for the past ten minutes nursing said drink and trying her best not to run to the nearest trash can and puke all of the days' worth of food out.

Or maybe not.

And certainly the to go tea cup in her hand was no indication of any of that. Nope.

She was facing the park's entrance where she knew Lexa would come from. She wanted to be prepared before having the brunette so close before actually having to talk to her. She wanted to calm herself and remember all the speeches she had thought of but even now she couldn't think of any and the brunette hadn't even arrived

Clarke waited another ten minutes until finally Lexa was walking in her direction with a huge smile in place and that adorable beaming face. Always looking as hot as fuck with her navy blue suit, shiny shoes and her spotless tie. She had noticed the two times she had seen her after work Lexa always wore a suit and her mind trailed sideways just picturing Lexa and her immaculate self in an office bossing people around and being her hot self.

Clarke shook her head and smiled back at Lexa. Right now was not the time to be thinking that kind of things! If all went well maybe she would be free to think of those things.

"Hi Clarke" Lexa leaned down and kissed Clarke on the cheek, lingering for a second longer than necessary and giving Clarke all the time in the world to take in a shaky breath and have her senses invaded in everything that was Lexa

"Hey" said Clarke timidly as she repositioned herself on the bench to make more room for Lexa

The brunette looked down, unbutton her suit jacket and took a seat next to Clarke, facing the blonde and placing one of her arms over the backrest of the bench

"I was surprised you texted me to meet up now, I thought we were going to wait until our date on Friday?"

So it was a date! Even when Clarke had called it such to Octavia she was still not sure about where she stood with Lexa

"Yes, yeah we were…" Clarke bit her lip and looked down to her lap, her fingers toying with the cover of her cup in a nervous habit

"Hey… is everything okay?" and Clarke just melted at the way Lexa leaned down a little to catch her eye, how the brunette reached out tentatively pushed some of Clarke's hair behind her ear

Clarke blushed a tomato red and cleared her throat, trying with all her might to come up with the courage of just saying what she had to

"Sort of… not really… maybe…" Clarke babbled on nervously and just sighed in frustration. She couldn't believe this was the way she was acting now, it was pretty stupid

Lexa laughed gently and inched closer "well, if you explain it to me maybe I can help you come up with something"

Clarke took a deep breath before looking up at Lexa, as much courage as she could muster rumbling inside of her

"Remember that night? The night we … uh… that night at the club? Before you left for LA?"

Lexa smiled bashfully and inched closer, completely missing the way Clarke was practically shaking from nervousness

"Yeah, I remember… I remember all of that night"

She send a charming smile at Clarke and if it would be another moment then maybe Clarke would have just shut up and kiss the brunette but it wasn't and a long time had passed and she needed to say things now before it got even worse

Clarke cleared her throat and kept fumbling with the container in her hands

"Do you remember _all_ of it?

Lexa frowned and gave her a small smile, weirded out by the tone of Clarke's voice

"Of course I remember all of it, Clarke …how could I forget being with you?"

Clarke nodded to herself "do you remember how we were in such a hurry to get to my room that we even started undressing as soon as we were in my apartment?"

Lexa blushed because as hot as it had been she wished she would have had more control

"I remember"

"Lexa… we didn't use a condom that night"

Lexa frowned and stared at Clarke, completely lost about where this conversation was going "What?"

Clarke took a deep breath and inched closer, taking one of Lexa's hands as if trying to ground herself "that night you and I were in such a hurry to… to…" she gave her a significant look before continuing "that you didn't bother in putting on a condom"

Lexa held Clarke's hand back but her mind was elsewhere. Her mind was going through that night trying to think if she had wear one or not. She remembered she had pulled one from her pocket, and as she was about to tell that to Clarke when another memory hit her. In her eager state to just be with the blonde Lexa had torn the wrapper a little too hard, she had ripped the condom making it useless. The blonde had laughed and teased Lexa for a minute until she had shushed her with a kiss, and then they just kept going, condom completely forgotten

"It ripped…"

Clarke nodded and rubbed her thumb over Lexa's knuckles "I think we didn't even register that part. I don't know if we thought you hadn't ripped it or if we just didn't care… but you didn't use a condom…"

Lexa kept on frowning before looking up at Clarke, completely confused about why the blonde was saying all this

"Why are you bringing this up now?"

Clarke cleared her throat and looked at their joined hands praying that Lexa wouldn't get too mad at her

"Well… that had consequences, Lexa… about two months after that night uhm… I started to feel a little weird… I had started to have these symptoms…"

Lexa stared at Clarke though she was completely missing where Clarke was going. Surely the blonde wasn't saying that maybe Lexa got her something, Lexa hadn't felt anything

"Lexa… I got pregnant"

Lexa's eyes went wide and she just stared at the blonde. Her face became pale and suddenly she could hear nothing else but that ringing in her ears. Clarke had gotten pregnant… what?

"….what?" she whispered and Clarke could only hold on tighter to Lexa's hand, scared out of her mind that this was the calm before the storm

"I got pregnant…" she repeated herself and looked into Lexa's eyes but the brunette wasn't looking at her

"You got pregnant… with my child… _I_ got _you_ pregnant…"

Clarke bit her lip, nodded gently and mumbled a "yes"

They stayed quiet for a moment as Lexa was trying to process what Clarke had told her. The blonde didn't know if she should say something now or just wait for Lexa to ask questions, let her process things… so she waited.

"Did you…" Lexa looked up and her eyes were already watery though Clarke couldn't figure out why, so her best guess was that the brunette was just overwhelmed "did you… loose the baby?"

Clarke frowned in that second. So Lexa's tears were because she thought Clarke had lost the baby? Why would she even think that?

Then it dawned on Clarke that maybe Lexa was thinking that because the blonde had never called her, had never let her know about Jona. And Clarke felt like the worst person in the world at that moment.

"Did you, Clarke?" Clarke's heart broke seeing the tears in Lexa's eyes and the vulnerability in them, how would she explain? What was worse… having Lexa thinking she would do something like that or having her know that she never let her be part of their kid's life

"No… of course not, Lex"

Lexa frowned and looked away, not understanding what was happening. She stared away in the direction of a swing set that was behind Clarke and the blonde just stared into her eyes. Lexa's eyes were so expressive that even with tears she could see the moment it clicked on Lexa

"Jona…" she whispered and quickly looked back at Clarke "Is Jona my…"

She didn't even finish the question but Clarke knew what she was asking. So the blonde could just nod her head, her own tears in her eyes, a few betraying her and rolling down her cheeks

"I have a son…?" Lexa looked so lost, as if she had been living a lie all her life. She stared to the ground at their feet but what comforted her was that Lexa hadn't let go of her hand.

Until she did

Lexa pulled away and ran her hands over her face, drying the tears in her cheeks and taking a deep breath

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you never call me? You had my number! How could you even hide something like this from me, Clarke?!"

She had raised her voice slightly and inched back on the bench, putting a little space between them and for now Clarke was happy about it

"Lexa…"

"You had no right!" she stood up and started pacing in front of the bench "You had no right, Clarke!" she turned to face the blonde, tears still going down her eyes but Clarke didn't know if it was for hurt or anger "he is my son! He is my son, too! You can't do that… you can't… I could've … We could have…"

Lexa started to breath faster, taking deep breathes and pacing around as her hands started to fumble with the knot of her tie, unbutton the top of her shirt and gulping down. She was having a panic attack. Lexa was having a panic attack right now and it was Clarke's fault

"Hey, hey… Lexa. Breathe, Lex. Please breathe" Clarke stood up, swallowing her tears she stepped up in Lexa's space and hugged the brunette "breathe with me, feel how I breathe, do it with me" Clarke guided Lexa through her panic attack with exaggerated intakes of breaths and didn't let go of the brunette until she was sure Lexa could breathe on her own.

Clarke had gone through something similar with Jona when he was younger. It didn't happen often, just a couple of times in the little boy's life and this was the only way he had calmed down both times.

Once she was sure the brunette was okay Clarke stepped back and sat down on the bench, keeping an eye on the other girl

"How could you…" mumbled Lexa then sat back down, a drained look on her face

"I was scared, Lexa… it was an amazing night and you were gone the next day… didn't even wake me up to say goodbye…" and there was that stupid knot again. She cleared her throat and just looked at Lexa "Lex… I was so scared you would get angry, that you would think it was my fault because… I too remember that night. I thought that you would reject me and my baby… or worse… that you would demand me to do what you thought I had done…"

She swallowed hard and saw Lexa shake her head and burry it in her hands

"Who do you think I am…?" her shoulders were down and if Clarke looked closely she could see them shaking "I would never… _ever_ do that to my kid…" her voice broke and all Lexa could do was look away, as if having Clarke watch her cry was something unthinkable

And with those words it dawned on Clarke. She remembered a conversation she had with Raven one day back in college when Clarke had tried to find out as much as she could about Lexa. Raven had told her how Lexa only had her mom because her dad was a no-show. She remembered because Raven had said how the two had bonded over it the previous summer around father's day.

"Lexa…"

Lexa looked up and faced Clarke, not even letting her finish "I want to see him… I want to meet him"

Clarke gave her a nod and was a little surprised when the brunette stood up and looked at her expectantly as if waiting for the blonde to get up and take her to their son

"You will, Lex. I _promise_ you. I'm not going to keep him from you, that's never… that's not what I wanted. But-" she reached out to take the brunette's hand but Lexa pulled it back on the last second, breaking Clarke's heart in the process. The blonde pulled her hand back and looked down to her lap, swallowing the hurt because she knew she deserved that rejection "but we have to be smart about this… he doesn't know about you"

"So what? You told him that his _father_ didn't want to be in the picture, that he didn't want him?" Lexa almost spit at the word as if even offended by it "what lie did you tell him?" she demanded

Clarke swallowed back the tears and looked up, putting up a strong front since she knew she deserved everything that Lexa was throwing at her "Nothing. He doesn't know anything about another parent. He had never asked before. I'm all he knows"

The blonde could see Lexa's anger lessen considerably once she understood that Clarke hadn't lied to their kid

"So… he never asked about me…?" and for some reason the vulnerability in the brunette's voice hurt Clarke even more

"He did this morning. Some of his friends were talking about mommies and daddies and he asked me which he had aside from me… he's smart, Lexa… he's so smart"

Lexa smiled to herself, Clarke could see that spark in her eyes and knew the brunette was proud of their son even if she didn't know him

"Would you… would you like to see a picture of him?"

The look on Lexa's eyes was as if Clarke was offering a glass of water after days without a drop. As if she had given her the answers to all the questions in the world, as if she had told her she had won the lottery

"Please…"

Clarke pulled her phone out and went to her gallery looking for Jona's album, happy to give her this much to Lexa, and when the blonde looked up Clarke could see Lexa biting her lip nervously "Here" she handed the brunette her phone and watched as her eyes water again

"He looks like you… and me…" Lexa let out a quiet laugh as she sat down back on the bench and went through the album "he has your hair… and he's just as pale as you are" said Lexa with a chuckle

"And he has your eyes… and your nose" Clarke smiled to Lexa as the brunette beamed to picture after picture of their boy "He's so smart, Lexa… and so brave. He always stands up for other kids in school and isn't afraid to get in fights to prove he's right. I'm not happy about that part but at least he's smart enough to never start one"

Lexa chuckled once again and kept on looking, Clarke could notice that pride in her eyes, the same pride Octavia always told her she would look in her blue ones

"When can I meet him?" Lexa looked up at Clarke and reluctantly gave her phone back once she had seen all pictures of Jona

"I think we should think about what to say to him before that, don't you think?" Clarke swallowed hard knowing that because of her Lexa hadn't enjoyed their son like she had, because of her now the two of them had to lie to him about why Lexa wasn't in the picture all this time

"I'll think of something…" said Lexa as she waved her hand dismissively "just… tell me when"

Clarke nodded to herself, she should trust Lexa. She knew Lexa wanted this, she really wanted to be a part of their lives

"Okay, how about you come over tomorrow night? Give me some time to prepare him and you can come over for dinner"

Lexa nodded to herself, she fumbled with the end of her tie as she ran things through her head "he likes superhero stuff, right?"

Clarke smiled and nodded at Lexa, aiding her a little more "Just marvel. Don't even think about getting him something from DC Comics because he won't like it. Though you really don't have to get him anything, Lex" Lexa nodded to herself as if making a mental note and stood up from the bench, completely ignoring Clarke's last statement but the blonde could understand why

"Okay then… if… if that is all you have to say I think… I should go"

Clarke stood up as well, her hands itching to touch Lexa somehow

"I'll text you the address tomorrow"

Lexa nodded once again and with that she turned around and walked away with nothing more but a tight lip smile in Clarke's direction and she knew, Clarke knew that any chance they had was long gone now.

At least Jona would have his other mom now. She had done the right thing, finally.

* * *

 **AN2: I thought a lot about bigger chapters or short chapters with frequent updates and to be honest I think I'll stay with what I've been doing. Only because I don't want to push myself to write and write and end up making a chapter crappy. So we'll stay as it has been going**

 **I hope you liked the chapter and how I handled Lexa. As you can see Jona has many traits of Lexa even when he doesn't know his other mother. In the future we will see some cute interactions between them and even some jealous Lexa and Jealous Raven over Jona :P would you like to see that?**

 **Again, drop me a review! I'll love to read your comments!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: OKAY GUYS! biggest chapter I've ever written in my life, but it felt bad to cut it in half so I'll throw it in all together. Hope this pleases the people that were requesting longer chapters :P inspiration hit me today so there you go.**

 **Anyways, I'm tired lol so any mistakes I oversaw they're my bad. Still without beta. I pretty much update this as I finish the chapter so there you go. Thank you all for your kind reviews, all the follows and favorites. Even more the AUTHOR favorites and follows, wow guys thanks :'D**

 **But i'll let you read now**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of this beautiful characters, they all belong to CW. I only own little Jona and the journy they are in here**

* * *

Chapter 7

Clarke got home that night to find Octavia and Jona watching Kung-Fu panda in the living room. He was cuddled up on top of Octavia and the two had a blanket wrapped around them. She smiled at the scene in front of her trying her hardest to not make any noise. It seemed as if Jona was dozing off and Octavia had her eyes stuck on the screen as her fingers kept playing with Jona's hair. Clarke knew she was blessed having her two best friends in her life, she knew she was blessed at having them so involved and so committed to being good aunts that in a way helped her raise Jona. She had never been on her own, anytime she needed help Octavia or Raven would jump in and aid her with whatever it was. And up until Lexa had showed up back in their lives she had never thought the other girl was missing, but now she couldn't not think it. Now it was a constant nagging thought in the back of her head, even more so when Jona asked her about Lexa.

She sighed, at least now Lexa knew the truth and it seemed that she wanted to be in their kid's life. She wanted to be a present parent and for that Clarke was grateful, her little boy deserved as much.

Octavia looked up when she heard Clarke stepped further into the living room, she could see the questions in her eyes. Jona looked up at her and gave her a sleepy smile

"Hi mommy" he wiggled on Octavia's lap so he could face Clarke a little better "Aunty O and I are watching a movie" he pointed to the screen and Clarke smiled at him as she sat down and ran a hand through his hair

"That's nice, sweetie"

"Do you want to watch with us?"

"Why don't you watch it and your mom and I go make some hot coco?" Octavia whispered to Jona and he just mumbled an 'mkay' before moving to lay on the couch

Octavia stood up from the couch and taking Clarke's hand she pulled her towards the kitchen. Once they were in, Octavia moved around expertly getting everything ready for tea and Jona's hot coco. After the water was in the kettle and the milk on the stove set to boil Octavia moved to sit next to Clarke

"What happened..?"

Clarke shrugged and gave her a sad smile "she got mad… but that was to be expected. She said how I had no right to keep him from her… she was…" Clarke shook her head and O could do nothing but reach out and hold her hand "but… she wants to meet him, she wants to be in his life. God… O… when she was telling me that I remembered Raven telling me that Lexa never met her father… he was never there. I don't know the reasons or anything but I could _see_ that Lexa was in pain for being absent in Jona's life for so long… and I felt so guilty… it's my fault that she never knew about him, that she never enjoyed him as a baby… could you imagine what it would be like to one second you just live your life happily oblivious and the next you find out you have a _five_ year old kid…"

Clarke sighed and ran a hand through her face, completely drained.

"I always thought that Raven's insistence about me calling Lexa was because of her own demons… I never even thought Raven was actually sort of looking out for Lexa, and for Jona. Raven knew Lexa more than the two of us… but she never said anything"

Octavia squeezed her hand and gave her a smile "at least she wants to be with Jona"

Clarke nodded and looked down at her hands, playing with her fingers trying to ignore the ache in her chest

"I understand she's mad and all… but I think… any chance we had is long gone now. The only thing between us is our little boy" she shook her head and smiled sadly at O "you should have seen her face before she left… I screwed up. I lost my chance"

"Don't say that… Clarke, like you said – this thing is a huge bomb and of course she was going to be mad. But she's still going to be around, you are still going to see her. You guys will work it out, I'm sure of this. Don't be so hard on yourself. Sure, you made a mistake, but you have a second chance. Now all you have to do is work with it. Earn her trust back and get that chance with her. Win her over"

Clarke nodded to herself and stood up as the kettle announced the water was ready. She put it out of the burner, turned it off and turned off the one with the milk. She poured the water in two cups before placing two bags of tea on each, then started making Jona's hot coco.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lexa had gotten home about ten minutes ago, she had moved straight to her bedroom trying to avoid Costia. She was tired, emotionally drained and all she could think about was Clarke and their son. Every time she closed her eyes she would see picture after picture of Jona. She had just looked a moment but it was as if each was printed in her memory. Lexa smiled to herself just thinking about Jona with his Captain America suit and his shield made of carton, surely Clarke had done that. Or another picture with Jona wielding Thor's hammer against Raven as the brunette fought him off with Hulk fists.

She huffed and rolled her eyes. Lexa was at least happy that Jona seemed to be a happy kid, but it still weighted heavy on her that it seemed he had never asked about her before, but at the same time she was happy Clarke never lied to him, never said how his father had left him or anything. It was a blessing how kids could just work with what they had, and if Clarke was everything he knew then it seemed as if it was enough for him. Now all she had to do was figure out a plan to win him over. She wanted to earn his trust, to earn his love. She couldn't understand how but Lexa already felt like she loved him. Maybe it was stupid, even more so because she hadn't even met him, but she couldn't help but feel like this inexplicable love towards that blonde little boy who seemed to have her eyes and her nose.

And just like that tears were spilling from her eyes as Lexa took off her suit. Happy tears, frustrated tears, sad tears. Everything was a rollercoaster of emotions inside of her and she felt like she was drowning. She didn't know how to deal with any of this and all she could think about was that she should just deal with shit as it came. She would find a way to explain to their son how she was never present before, she needed to think of a way that would explain it without having Clarke as the bad guy in this. Lexa didn't want that, she didn't want Jona to get mad at Clarke or resent her. After all Clarke was his mother, they were both his mothers. And they would have to be together in this for their rest of their lives

And with that Lexa didn't know what to do. Another thing she was conflicted about. Yeah, in other circumstances she would have been happy to be tied with Clarke somehow, but never really thought of something like this. This afternoon Lexa had been so happy that Clarke was reaching out and seeking her company, now that she knew the reason everything was just a big mess in her head.

So wanting to clear her head some, to calm down and try to be objective about the whole thing, have a cold head and not let emotions cloud her judgement, Lexa stripped of all her clothes before stepping into her shower. She took her time letting the water wash away everything that had happened during the day from her skin. She stayed there under the stream well after she was done washing her body and hair until the water ran cold. She stepped out, dried herself as best as she could and without even worrying about getting dressed slipped in bed.

She needed to look for the best present for Jona. Kids love toys and she needed to make a good first impression. So Lexa stayed up the next couple of hours trying to find the perfect present for Jona that she would have to run pick up in the morning before work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clarke leaned down and placed Jona on his bed after giving him a bath. Her son had spent the most of said bath time telling her about his day on the daycare and how much fun he had with aunty O. He even said how they had facetimed aunty Rae and how she had weird looking goggles on her head and a flame torch on her hand when she had answered. Clarke laughed at that, knowing for sure that Raven had tried her best to make Jona laugh.

After putting on his space pajamas he had jumped on bed and snuggled against his stuffed bunny and Clarke tugging him in she sat on the edge of his bed and ran a hand through his head

"Honey, I need to talk to you" Jona looked up at her with his big green eyes waiting patiently for her to continue "remember this morning when we talked about families and how some kids have two mommies and some have two daddies?"

Jona nodded and sat up slightly "are you going to tell me now, mommy?"

Clarke smiled at him and shook her head, God…this kid was too smart for his own good "Yes, baby" she cleared her throat and inched a little closer "Jona… you see… it's true that there are all these different types of families and ours is a little different from that. You know we have aunty O and aunty Rae. We have grandma Abbi and grandpa Jake"

Jona nodded that he understood but kept quiet, letting her continue. Clarke took a deep breath trying to calm her beating heart

"You see, baby… you have another mommy… uhm… she had to live far away for a while but now she's back and she's very eager to see you"

Jona's eyes widened and Clarke could see that excited look in his eyes "really?"

"Yes, baby" Clarke whispered and ran a hand over his head again

"What's her name? When can I see her? Why is she not here?"

Clarke bit her lip and placed her hand gently on Jona's chest to try to calm him a little

"Her name is Lexa, she's coming over for dinner tomorrow. And she's not here, baby because… well… she has her own house. But she misses you and is coming to see you as soon as she can"

Jona smiled widely at her and he looked around, clearly too hyped about this news to go to bed. And Clarke had to try with all her might not to cry then and there. It was so clear that they were just so happy about the other that it broke Clarke's heart that she was the one at fault for not having them together since the beginning

"Does she like superheroes? I can show her all my toys! Can I play with Lexa, mommy?"

Clarke sniffs and nods at her boy "of course, baby"

Jona stood up from his bed moving around Clarke's hands and started to pick up his toys around the room placing them where Clarke always told him they should be after playing

"What are you doing, baby?"

"I'm cleaning, mommy! Lexa is coming, right? So I have to clean"

Clarke took a shaky breath and stood up, moving to Jona and picking him up before kissing his cheek "Tomorrow, baby. Right now you need to sleep" she placed him back on the bed "I promise to clean around tomorrow before dinner"

"Can I make Lexa a drawing tomorrow?"

"I'm sure she would love you to" Clarke leaned down to kiss him on his forehead before turning on his night light and walking to the door "good night, baby"

"Good night, mommy" he buried himself under his blankets but Clarke knew he wouldn't sleep right away, too excited about the news.

Clarke turned off the lights and closed his door, letting out a shaky breath before making her way to her bedroom down the hall. This had definitely been the best choice. It was clear the two of them needed each other and Clarke once again just felt guilty for keeping them apart for so long.

And now Clarke knew, even if Jona had never really asked, it didn't mean that he hadn't thought about his other parent before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lexa had dropped the bomb to Costia during breakfast. And she had actually dropped it, almost making her friend choke on her toast, maybe not a smart move. But now it was out there, Costia had been so upset with Clarke, but at the same time she sort of understood the blonde. Even gave her some comments about it and even when Lexa could see where she was coming from and even when she never exactly blamed the blonde, she still couldn't forgive her.

Now she was in the toy store close to her office, she was standing on the boys section staring at all the options. She wanted to be cool, cause a good first impression, but Lexa was honestly lost. She didn't really know Jona and it worried her that whatever choice she made Jona wouldn't like it. She had first picked up a batmobile that had lights and everything but quickly put it down remembering that Clarke told her Jona hated everything DC Comics related. Though she really could understand him, still Batman was pretty badass.

She had been strolling around, knowing she didn't have much time left, when something caught her eye. It was an electric-motorcycle Captain America themed. She wanted to buy it but she could guess Clarke would not be happy with the choice. Besides, it looked too big for a five year old.

Lexa stopped when she found the mask of Captain America with some sort of "vision" thing that shoot darts from the side of the mask, that with Cap's shield and she found some Iron Man armor for the arm that shoot darts. Lexa guessed if she got everything then she had something to play with Jona. She picked them up and made her way to the register, trying to be fast since she definitely was running low on time and she was sure Costia had already told Anya if the constant buzz from the inside pocket of her jacket was anything to go by.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lexa was just returning from lunch when she felt her phone going off again. When she got to work that morning Anya had drilled her about details and every possible little thing she could remember about her encounter with Clarke. She even called the blonde a bitch for keeping the news of their son to herself, it was safe to say Anya was pretty pissed at Clarke. But Lexa was over that, sure maybe she should have stayed in that state for a little longer but she was ready to move forward and be civil with the mother of her child.

God, mother of her child. That was so weird.

Lexa moved to sit on her chair, unbuttoning her suit jacket before sitting in, she could see the big bag with Jona's new toys in the corner of her eye, sitting right next to her laptop on the desk. Lexa pulled out her phone and checked who had texted her, relieved to find a text from Clarke with the address to her house.

This was happening, this was really happening. She would get to meet her boy, she would get to see Jona for the first time. She had a son and she was going to meet him.

Lexa texted Clarke a simple thank you and was a little surprised when she received another text from the blonde

 **Blue eye beauty:** _I talked to Jona… he knows about you now and he's expecting you for dinner._

 **Baby-mamma:** _thank you, Clarke. See you tonight_

After that she didn't receive a reply and Lexa couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed, though relieved at the same time. It was a weird feeling. On one side she was disappointed because Clarke had completely backed off and only talked to her with Jona related things. On the other she was relieved because it seemed as if Clarke was giving her the space she needed to process all of this, to deal with things one thing at the time. And sure that craving Lexa had for Clarke, call it infatuation, call it a crush or whatever you want to, it's still there but right now her anger towards what happened, her hurt… well those out-weighted the others, at least for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Clarke had given O permission to talk to Raven about what had happened and how Lexa had reacted Clarke never expected to have her crazy best friend invite herself to their dinner. In some way Clarke was relieved to not have to face this on her own but at the same time she didn't want to overstep and overwhelm Lexa. This was clearly a moment for her with Jona and Clarke didn't want to cause more trouble throwing in Raven and Octavia, she didn't want Lexa to feel pressured in any way.

After she had texted Lexa, Clarke did her best to ignore her phone. Sure it hurt the way Lexa was being so cold towards her considering how a few days before Lexa took every chance she had to flirt with the blonde. But things were different now and Clarke had to accept it for now. With time maybe she could redeem herself and maybe she would get that Lexa back. But now they would have to act like the adults they were and deal with this as best as she could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clarke had left the office earlier than usual, she had been too nervous to stay any longer and Octavia had practically kicked her out saying how she could feel her nervousness oozing out of her and was distracting her from doing her job. Clarke had just rolled her eyes, picked up her things and left. Yeah, she was too distracted, too nervous to even think about finishing the story that she had due Monday. So she decided it was best if she left, cleaned up some around the house like she had promised Jona that morning, and prepare the dinner that she had promised to Lexa and her friends.

Now after she was finishing up picking up Jona's mess in the living room and was pleased with the way their house looked, Clarke moved to the kitchen to check up on the chicken that was in the oven, pulled the potatoes out of the boiling water and got everything to make mash potatoes the way Jona loved.

She had been so busy finishing up on dinner that she completely ignored the time for the next couple of hours that was until Jona busted in through the front door and ran upstairs yelling "mommy, come! Quick!"

Clarke startled moved out of the kitchen and looked at Octavia as her best friend walked further inside the house carrying Jona's bag pack

"He says he wants to shower before Lexa gets here" O gave her friend a sympathy smile and moved closer "everything ready for dinner?"

Clarke nodded "Just pull the chicken out of the oven please, the gravy and mashed potatoes are ready and please check on the veggies, they should be almost ready by now…"

Octavia chuckled as she watched her friend hurry after her kid, taking his bag on the way and running up the stairs. She shook her head and bit her lip, not sure who was more nervous, Clarke or Jona. But either way she moved to the kitchen to check on everything that Clarke had just told her to.

As Clarke made her way into Jona's room she saw him going through his closet as best as he could

"Mommy! What should I wear?"

He was almost bouncing on his little feet too eager and nervous to stay still

"What do you want to wear?"

"Can I use that tie grandma got me for Christmas?"

Clarke smiled to herself, even when she was thinking that maybe a tie and a dress shirt was too formal for the occasion she didn't want to say no to her boy

"Sure baby boy. You want the blue shirt?" Jona nodded and moved around trying to find the clothes "why don't you go to the bathroom, I'll pick the clothes" Jona nodded and after kicking off his shoes he ran out the room

"Quick mommy! Lexa is coming soon!"

Clarke sighed and got the tie her mom had given him the last Christmas claiming he would look just like his grandpa, but now that Clarke knew Lexa and that she saw how it seemed as if the brunette loved her suits and ties she couldn't help but smile to herself. She got the baby blue shirt and the black jeans along with Jona's little converse (present from Raven) and his tie then got Jona's little boxers and followed her son to the bathroom.

After she helped him shower and get dressed, styled his hair just the way he liked it Clarke placed a kiss on his forehead and told him to go downstairs with aunt O and watch some tv. Clarke looked to her phone and almost choke on her own spit seeing that she had forty minutes to get ready. She ran to her room, went through her closet and pull out a white sleeveless button up blouse, some loose black pants and sandals. She then ran to the bathroom and started the shower, taking the quickest shower in the history. After her shower Clarke got dressed and blow dried her hair, trying to make it look as natural as possible then applied light make up. She didn't want to get too dressed up in case Lexa would feel uncomfortable but she didn't want to look like a hobo either. After applying some lip gloss Clarke threw everything in her make up back and ran downstairs, Octavia and Jona were putting the table and when she stepped in O had to suppress the knowing smirk at looking at her friend

"You look pretty mommy" said Jona

"Thank you, baby. You look very handsome"

Octavia couldn't help the smirk this time as she placed the last plate on the table and moved to her friend and said low enough so Jona wouldn't hear

"You look good, trying to impress someone?" Clarke glared at her and O just chuckled "Raven said she might get in a little later than she had planned, some problem with something… I don't know"

O rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively, neither Clarke nor Octavia really understood anything that Raven said whenever the other girl went on one of her rants about her projects so they had really stopped trying a while back

"She said we could either start dinner or wait for her. She wouldn't care"

"Let's see how it goes"

Clarke could see her little boy looking around as if checking everything was ready, she could see him pulling gently at the end of his tie absentmindedly and Clarke could only smile to herself

In that moment there was a knock on her door and Jona looked up at Clarke with wide eyes and an excited look on his face, as for Clarke… everything inside of her was going wild, mainly her heart

"I'll get it" said the blonde and moved away towards the front door.

When she got there and opened the door she found Lexa on the other side carrying a present bag in one hand and smoothing the tie over her shirt with the other and Clarke could only smile to herself

"Hi, Lex"

Lexa cleared her throat and nodded at the blonde "Hey Clarke…"

The blonde could see the other girl was so nervous, practically shaking in her place "Jona is waiting for you" Lexa looked at her and in her eyes Clarke could swear she saw a hint of fear in them. For what she wouldn't know

"I got him something… I hope he likes it"

"I'm sure he will" the blonde stepped back and made room for Lexa to step in, which she did tentatively.

Lexa waited for Clarke to close the door before turning around and leading the way to the living room where the other two waited for them. Clarke heard Lexa take a shaky breath just before they turn around the corner and she couldn't help but look back as the brunette stepped in and scanned the room with her eyes. She watched Lexa closely as her eyes landed on Jona and smiled tentatively at the little boy. Clarke looked between the two of them and saw how Jona was still pulling on his tie nervously. She walked in further and reached out her hand for Jona to get closer, and when he did Clarke crouched down to his level and placed her hands on his back and his chest

"Baby… this is Lexa, remember I told you about her?"

Lexa stepped closer, keeping a good enough distance between them and knelt down to be on his level

"Hey Jona… how are you?"

Jona became shy all of the sudden and looked between Lexa and Clarke. All the excitement she had seen earlier in him had vanished and nothing but uncertainty was present in his eyes

"Good" he mumbled and reached out to shake the hand Lexa had extended for him

Lexa shook his hand and tried with all her might to keep the tears from showing, or her voice from cracking

"Your mom told me you like superheroes. I got you something, would you like to see?" she let go of his hand and placed the bag between them as Jona just nodded

He reached out and took the bag from her, mumbling a thank you. He opened the bag and his eyes went wide at what was inside. Jona looked up with mouth agape staring at Lexa and the brunette could only smile at him

"Do you like them?"

Jona nodded and reached out to pull the Cap's mask. He 'wow-ed' and smiled down as he started to pull the carton trying to rip the wrapper open

"Why don't you hug Lexa as a thank you?" asked Clarke, she knew Lexa wanted it, she could see it in her eyes. So it only seemed fair to help her encourage Jona

Jona placed the mask back in the bag and moved it around to throw himself at Lexa's arms. Lexa quickly wrapped her arms around her little boy, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, swallowing hard. Clarke bit her lip hard, she wouldn't let her emotions win over. She wouldn't let tears come. Jona wouldn't understand and she didn't want to make him feel bad.

"Thank you, Lexa" he mumbled against her chest and Clarke could almost swear she saw a tear escape Lexa's eye

"You're welcome" she cleared her throat as Jona pulled back and reached for the bag "do you think we could play? Maybe after dinner?" Jonna nodded as he shyly looked into the bag and 'wow-ed' again as he saw the Iron Man armbrace and the Cap's shield

"You're so big" mumbled Lexa as she poked him on his belly and Jona giggled and squirmed away

"I'm big and strong" he mumbled and flexed his little arm

Lexa just chuckled and poked him gently "Yeah? You take care of mommy?"

Jonna nodded and put on his 'brave face' "Yes, I take care of mommy"

Clarke smiled and kissed his head "Yes, you do baby"

Octavia cleared her throat from behind the couch and Clarke almost forgot that her best friend was there, it was clear that Lexa hadn't even noticed as she looked up a little surprised

"Alright, why don't we have dinner and then you two can go and play?" she smiled at the little family in front of her, her heart melting at the way Lexa kept looking at Jona "I'm a little hungry"

Clarke nodded with a chuckle and stood up "Of course, O. Raven can eat by herself later" she teased her friend and started to walk to the dining room

Jona reached out and took Lexa's hand "sit with me" he mumbled and pulled on Lexa's hand which the brunette happily let him and happily followed him to the dining room. He moved them around and made Lexa sit right next to where Clarke was supposed to, then he sat himself next to Lexa, jumping slightly to get on the chair and moving around until he was comfortable enough. Lexa watched him, an ever present smile in place, and ran her hand through her tie, smoothing any wrinkles of her shirt, tie or jacket

"I like your tie" he said, pointing at it

"Thank you. I like yours" Lexa reached out and touched his chest over the tie

"My grandma gave it to me on Christmas. I didn't like it at first. I wanted some Legos but now I like it" he smiled charmingly at Lexa and the brunette chuckled

"If you want I can get you some Legos"

Jona beamed at her and nodded as Clarke walked in and shook her head

"No, Jona. Don't go trying to get Lexa to buy you things" she went back to the kitchen rolling her eyes at Jona's exaggerated sigh

"Don't worry, I'll get them for you" whispered Lexa and winked at him. Jona chuckled and tried to wink back but he ended up blinking both eyes in the most adorable of ways. Lexa giggled at his attempt, how in earth had Clarke and her had managed to create this beautiful boy was beyond her

"Honey, I'm hooooooome!" they heard someone boasting from the front door and a second later Jona was wiggling his way out of the chair and running to it

"Aunty Raeeeee" he threw himself at his aunt's arms and giggled at the 'umph' he heard from her

Lexa frowned to herself and Octavia didn't miss the twinge of jealousy brewing inside those green eyes of her and sighed to herself. Knowing her girlfriend this would cause trouble.

"Aunty Rae, I have another mommy!" Jona whispered excitedly at Raven, to which the other girl gasped and placed him back on the floor

"Did you clone your mother?! Why didn't you tell me of your plans, boy?!"

Jona giggled and shook his head before pulling on her hand "No! I got another mommy, her name is Lexa! She's back! She's here!" he pulled on her hand excitedly and moved behind her, pushing on her from behind "Look, look!"

Raven followed him and smiled to herself a little happy to see him finally meeting Lexa and seeing how happy he was. Jona moved around her again and stood between Lexa and Raven

"Aunty Rave, this is Lexa… Lexa, this is aunty Raven. She's gonna build me an Iron Man suit!" Jona said excitedly and watched as Lexa and Raven smiled and greeted each other "go sit, aunty! Mommy is gonna serve dinner" he pushed on her thighs again to the seat in front of him and Raven let out a huff

"God, so demanding today" but obliged and moved to sit beside her girlfriend, kissing her on the lips as a greeting before taking her seat "hi, baby"

Clarke walked in with the rest of dinner and smiled at Raven in greeting

"Nice of you to join us at last. We thought you would miss dinner"

Raven waved her hand dismissively and took a sip of her water as Clarke started to serve them all

"Lexa…" the brunette turned and leaned closer to Jona when her son called her "can you cut my chicken, please?" Lexa smiled and nodded, taking his place and started to cut the chicken in small bite-sized bits

"Would you like some gravy?"

"Yes, please" he nodded and smiled at Lexa

Clarke couldn't help but notice how the two interacted with each other. Even if they had practically just met it was clear that Jona didn't want to step aside from Lexa and kept on calling for her attention, except when he ran to greet Raven. His shyness from before seemingly gone by now. She turned to the other girl and watched Raven stare at the other two, with a small frown on her face. Clarke looked at Octavia as if asking what was going on and her best friend just rolled her eyes and bit into her chicken, silently telling Clarke to forget it

The five of them ate their dinner and mostly heard Jona talk between bites, being reminded a few times to not chew with his mouth full, as he told them how he had made a T-Rex dinosaur out of play-doh but that his friend Ethan had smashed it and ripped it in bits and how in the break he had played in the swing set and how he had beat Ethan on how far he could jump from the swing

After dinner Lexa had offered to clean up with Clarke but the blonde waved her away and saw her son pulling on Lexa's hand to go to the backyard

"Let's go play!" he kept saying as he dragged the bag Lexa had brought behind him

And Clarke could just watched them play and watched Raven watched them play with a small pout in her face. Octavia laughed as she took the last of the dirty plates to the sink

"Go talk to your girlfriend, what's up with her?" asked Clarke as she eyed Raven

O just rolled her eyes and smiled "she's jealous of Lexa and all the attention Jona is giving her. Just ignore her"

Octavia moved to follow her girlfriend to the backdoor porch and sat on her lap, wrapping her arms around Raven and leaned her forehead on Raven's head

"Baby… stop pouting" Octavia laughed gently and bit on her lip to keep from laughing when Raven glared playfully at her and wrapped her arms around O's waist

"Look at him… he completely ignored me the whole dinner. Lexa this Lexa that… ugh men" Raven huffed and Octavia just laughed a little more, kissing the side of her head and running her fingers through Raven's hair

"Baby… Lexa _is_ her other mother. He just found out about her and just met her… let him enjoy her for a while"

Raven looked up at Octavia with a pout firm in place and O could do nothing but to cup her cheek and kiss her gently, make her forget about Lexa and Jona for a moment. Of course keeping it PG.

Meanwhile Clarke looked on through the kitchen window as Lexa ran away from Jona and her boy ran after her with the shield and mask firm in place. He kept throwing darts at her from time to time and Lexa always exaggerated the hit whenever he succeeded, even as much as falling to the ground when he was close enough. Clarke hissed and laughed as Jona threw himself on top of Lexa and the other girl barely caught him before he would kneel her on the crotch. They struggled and rolled around on the grass, Clarke shaking her head knowing that her suit would have too many grass stains and that she would have a hard time cleaning his shirt. But she wouldn't dare to keep them from having fun.

A few hours later when the sun had already set Clarke knew that she had to call their playtime short. It was time for Jona to go to bed and Clarke regretfully stood up from her place next to her best friends. Raven had been broody the whole time and Octavia kept on teasing her and trying to distract her but the other girl just kept on being jealous of Lexa.

"Jona… time for bed" Clarke called out and heard her boy groan as he stopped chasing after Lexa

The brunette was practically panting but still looked up a little disappointed at Clarke. But Clarke had already pushed Jona's bedtime some and knew if he didn't go to sleep then tomorrow he would be very cranky.

"But mommy…" he whined, which he rarely did

"I'm sorry baby, but you know the rules"

Lexa walked up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders "Come on, Jona. Listen to your mom"

Jona pouted up at Lexa but with a sigh he walked over to Clarke, taking his mask off, the shield off his arm and handed both to Clarke

"Come on, baby. It's time" Clarke bit her lip when Jona looked at her with a hard pout and his best puppy eyes

"Can Lexa tuck me in?"

Clarke looked up at Lexa and watched the brunette nod "Of course, baby. But first you have to shower" Jona stumped his way inside the house and upstairs and Clarke let out a sigh "I'm sorry, Lex. But he gets difficult if he doesn't sleep"

Lexa nodded at her silently saying she understood and took a sit next to Raven "Call me after he showers? …to tuck him in?"

Clarke nodded at her and walked after Jona. She was happy that they had gotten along so well, she truly was. But now she was worried about whenever it would be time for the two of them to part. She saw the look on Lexa's eyes and she saw the look on Jona's eyes. They didn't want to part, and Clarke only hoped that with time this would get easier, but she had a feeling that it would get worse.

After Jona's shower and getting him in his pajamas Clarke had gone to let Lexa know Jona was ready for her. She made her way upstairs and where Clarke had pointed his room to be. Lexa stepped in and looked around, noticing how tidy it was and wondered if this was usually how the boy kept his room

"Hey, ready to be tucked in?"

Jona nodded and reached for his stuffed bunny. He pulled it under the blankets and smiled up at Lexa as the other girl sat down on the edge of the bed and moved the blankets around to help him get comfortable

"Lexa… are you going to leave again?" Jona surprised Lexa with the question but even more with the vulnerability in his eyes and she had to take a moment, not trusting her voice she shook her head "really?"

"Yeah…" she whispered and ran a hand through his hair "I'm not going anywhere"

"Why I never see you before?"

Lexa bit her lip and racked her brain for what to say, looking around and smoothing the blanket over Jona's chest with her hands

"Well… I couldn't be here before. …you know how mommy has to work?" Lexa waited until Jona nodded before continuing "well, I had a job that kept me away for a while. But I'm back, and I'm not going to leave, okay?"

He pulled his little hand out and offered his pinky to her "promise?"

Lexa smiled to him and wrapped her pinky with his "I promise"

He looked away for a second before looking back "Lexa… are you going to live with us now?"

Lexa smiled and shook her head "No, kiddo. I have my house. But I can come visit you as many times as you want and we can play. You can show me your toys and all"

Jona nodded at her, playing with his bunny's ears "are you going to have breakfast with us tomorrow?"

"I don't think so, kid… but tell you what, how about I ask your mom if we can go to the waterpark on Saturday, how about that?"

Jona beamed at her and nodded "can mommy come too?"

Lexa bit her lip and nodded, her mind jumping to an image of Clarke with a bikini. Yes, she was mad but that didn't take away her attraction towards the blonde

"Of course" Lexa leaned down and kissed his forehead "now get some sleep. You have school tomorrow" Jona hummed and turned to his side, burying his face on his pillow.

Lexa turned the night light on like Clarke had told her to before getting up and going for the door. She opened it and found Clarke standing outside. Lexa turned the lights off and closed Jona's door before facing the blonde again, the two of them looked everywhere but each other for a moment

"Thank you…" Clarke mumbled and looked back at Lexa "for not telling him that you didn't know"

Lexa gave her a firm nod and pulled on her jacket. Her suit was ruined but for today she didn't mind.

"And you could… have breakfast with us if you want" Clarke bit her lip and took a step back "We have breakfast around eight before I drive him to the daycare"

Lexa smiled at her but shook her head "as much as I'd like to have breakfast with you two, I have to be in the office early"

Clarke nodded and let out a sigh "okay… well, about this Saturday…" her cheeks going red as she kept on making it clear that she was eavesdropping "I think we could do it. Jona doesn't know how to swim very well, though. He hasn't finish the classes"

Lexa nodded again and shoved her hands in her pockets "I can get him a life-vest"

"Just make sure it's actually a vest and not one of those things that go around the neck. He is too small for those" Lexa smiled to herself and nodded "are you sure you are okay with me going?"

"Clarke… its fine. You are his mom. Besides… I'm still new to this whole… taking care of a kid"

Clarke chuckled nervously and nodded. There was a pause between the two of them where neither said anything before Lexa let out a sigh and pulled her hands out of her pockets

"I think… it's better if I head out" Clarke stepped back with a nod and started to walk towards the stairs

"Thank you for coming" she said once they were on the front door

"Thank you for inviting me… and for telling me about Jona" she reached up and pushed her hair behind her ear and shuffled in her feet "I had a really great time"

"Me too"

Lexa pressed her lips in a thin line before stepping back and walking towards her car. She waved at the blonde before getting in her car and driving away, and Clarke didn't close the door until she could no longer see her red lights anymore.

As she was standing there for a moment Octavia and Raven stepped into the foyer and said their goodbyes, kissed her cheek and hugged her before stepping out as well. And after Clarke finished cleaning around, removed her make-up and changed into her own pajamas, she finally buried herself under her comfy bedsheets with an exhausted sigh thinking of how different things would be if she had only told Lexa back then.

* * *

 **AN2: THERE WE GO, PHEW biggest chapter in my history of writing stories. Did you like it? hate it? want more of it? hahaa i should stop with this questions but i'm a sucker for your replies on the reviews.**

 **I hope you really liked the chapter, i was happy with their interactions with Jona but that's just me. Don't get used to this big ass chapter, i just got inspired. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think. How long do you think Lexa is going to last before she cracks and goes after Clarke? should Clarke be a tease at the water park? Should Raven show up as the jealous aunty she is and fight Lexa for Jona's attention? ideas are always welcome :D**

 **Till next time - Alex**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: hey guys. I know it had been a little longer than normal since I've posted. I just haven't exactly had the best week. Anyways, I'd like to thank you guys for all your reviews, follows and favorites.**

 **I want to address something that a lot of you seemed to share on the reviews. Most of you didn't like how Raven and Octavia were at the dinner with them and even less that Raven got jealous of Lexa and Jona. Even when I completely respect your opinions I feel like I should comment on the reasons why that happened. Octavia and Raven were there because they knew how scared Clarke was about the whole deal. Yeah Lexa hadn't reacted too badly about the whole deal but Clarke knew she was still mad at her. They were there to support Clarke and try to lighten the mood in case things were going south for the little family. That being said if you really pay attention they don't really get in the middle aside from when Raven gets late for dinner, they comment here and there but other than that they let the little family be and have the moment. As for Raven's jealousy, yes.. she is broody and she pouts and all but never when Jona can see her and only to Octavia and Clarke. Not even Lexa noticed it. Why? because for 5 years it had been just the three of them and its a little hard to get used to their new reality. Let's not forget that Raven had always pushed Clarke to tell Lexa and how she since they found out Clarke was pregnant, had always tried for the brunette to be in the picture. She would never actually do something to get in between them but he is her Godson and she loves him so much. She changed diapers and put him to bed countless times. It will be hard for her to get used to it but that doesn't mean she would try to spoil it. She just complained a little to her girlfriend and her best friend as I think many would do**

 **I hope this cleared things a little more, I don't know if I didn't know how to properly express this on the last chapter but yeah. And if you still have the same thoughts about the last chapter after this comments well I completely respect them :)**

 **Now what most of you were asking for, some alone family time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of this charries, they belong to CW. I only own little Jona and the journey they are here**

* * *

Chapter 8

It had been about a week and a half since Lexa had gone over to Clarke's house to meet her son. She hadn't been able to go over again for a while due to work and even though when she had just met Jona, well she missed her son greatly. Everything at the office had been delayed and her boss was kicking her ass about it so for a while she had to pull late nights to get everything back on track.

Clarke and Lexa had texted some during that time whenever Lexa had the time, they had tried to come up with the details for their day at the waterpark and talk about Jona every day, even a little about each other's day. Lexa had apologized to Jona again and again for not being able to do it this weekend like she had said. She had felt terrible and Clarke had to reassure her again and again how Jona didn't mind, but that he did miss her back. She was happy when Clarke happily agreed a hundred percent and even more so as it seemed that the blonde had no intentions to keep her son from her.

Lexa had even gotten a text from Clarke Saturday night saying how Jona was asking about her and requesting some facetime with her. She had happily agreed, deciding to take a break from her work to say good night to her son.

Jona had smiled at her shyly and had told her all about his week at the daycare and how much he had bragged to his friends about how his other mom was back from working away and how cool she was. It made her almost want to cry and at the end when Clarke had come on the screen once again Lexa couldn't help but notice the redness in the blonde's eyes. And even when Lexa obviously hadn't forgiven her yet she still felt bad thinking about how guilty Clarke must be feeling seeing how their son and Lexa kept interacting so well.

They had facetimed every night since that night with Lexa always saying good night to her son. She always talked about his day and he always asked about when she was going to come over and visit him again. It always made her feel like shit every time she had to say not tonight. Opening a new office was way too demanding, she had people depending on her and deadlines to meet. Lexa always apologized to him and send him a hug but still it never felt like it was enough for her.

Now it was Saturday morning and she was running around the apartment trying to get everything ready for their day at the waterpark. She got two types of sunblock in case Clarke thought one was too light for Jona, she packed some power bars in case anyone got a little hungry, three bottles of water and some a few juice boxes she had asked Costia to buy during the week for Jona, and her big beach towel. Lexa had even texted Clarke asking what else was necessary but the blonde told her to not worry about it and she would cover the rest.

After putting on her bikini top and some boy swim-shorts Lexa pulled on a blue shirt and hurried to the living room where everything was ready for her to leave. Costia was looking at her with an amused smile as she kept on munching on her cereal on the couch

"Shut up" mumbled Lexa before swinging the bag over her shoulder and looking around to see if she wasn't missing anything "I'm gonna be away all day, if something happens just text me and I'll reply when I see it"

Costia nodded at her and waved her hand dismissively before getting the volume of the tv higher and effectively ignoring Lexa. And after running back to her room for Jona's new life-vest she was out of her front door.

Lexa arrived to Clarke's house about fifteen minutes after leaving her apartment. Jona was already on the porch of the house practically bouncing when he realized whose car it was. He jumped off the steps as soon as Lexa killed the engine and ran towards her ignoring Clarke's warning to be careful.

"Lexa! Lexa!" he kept on saying and jumped to her arms when the brunette was close enough

Lexa picked him up on her arms and gave him a hug "Hi, buddy! I missed you so much"

"I missed you, too" he mumbled as he hid his face on her shoulder, holding tight onto her

Lexa mouthed a 'hi' to Clarke as the blonde looked on at them with a small smile on her face. Clarke send her a short wave, her emotions battling inside of her rendering it impossible to do more than just that wave. She felt guilty on one side seeing how happy Jona seemed to have Lexa around and looking at Lexa's eyes brighten every time Jona paid her even a little attention and seeing how Lexa obviously cared about him.

"Are you ready to go swimming, buddy?"

Jona pulled back and grinned at Lexa "Yes! Mommy got me new swim shorts" he looked down and pointed to his new shorts "and I got new goggles, too!" he half turned to look at Clarke and reached out for the blonde "show her mommy! Show her my goggles"

Clarke chuckled as she walked closer and kissed the top of his head

"You can show her later at the waterpark" she smiled at Lexa as the blonde kept running her fingers over Jona's hair "did you get him the live-vest?"

Lexa nodded and pointed with her head to the back of her car "Yeah… I got one. The guy at the store said it was supposed to be for kids between 4 and 7"

Clarke gave her a nod and pointed to her car "Help me out with his seat booster?"

Lexa nodded at Clarke before placing Jona back on the floor and following her to the blonde's car

"Maybe I should get one of these…"

Clarke smiled at her and gave her a shrug "If you want. But we can use this one for now" she unlocked her car and started to unbuckle the booster from the back seat. She pulled on it until Lexa stepped in and helped her carry it out and then towards her own car

"I mean… for practical matters, I don't want us to have to move yours from your car to mine every time we need it"

And at that Clarke could only smile to herself, happy to hear that Lexa not once had made it seemed as she ever expected to ignore Clarke or not include her in the plans with Jona. She didn't know what that meant, if Lexa was doing it out of politeness or if she even noticed it. But it made the blonde happy nevertheless.

"Can we go?" asked Jona a few steps behind them watching as his two mommies set his seat booster on Lexa's car

"Sure buddy, come on. Let's get you buckled up so we can go" Lexa reached her hand out for him to take and when Jona was close enough she picked him up and help him to the booster on the backseat of her Ford Explorer.

"Let me get the bags, be right back" said Clarke before making her way to the porch for the bags she had left there when Jona had ran off to greet Lexa.

After everyone had settled in place and the bags were safely on the back of her car, Lexa drove off the Griffin's residence in the direction of the waterpark.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clarke couldn't help but smile to herself all the way to the waterpark as Lexa kept quietly singing along the music on the radio and Jona in the backseat kept trying to follow the lyrics but failing. Sure, her kid had always been cheerful and all but Clarke had never seen him like this. She didn't know if it was Lexa or if he was still too excited about meeting her but whatever it was she hoped it would never leave. After parking the car Clarke watched in amusement as Lexa turned around on her seat, widening her eyes and with a big smile said to their son

"Who's ready for the slides?!"

"Me!" he yelled back at her and started to unbuckle himself until Clarke told him to wait for her

Each of the girls got out of their seats and as Lexa moved to the back of the car and started to pull out their bags, she heard Jona telling Clarke to hurry up, too excited to be patient. Once he was safely on the floor, Jona had sprinted towards the entrance of the park, not even bothering to look around.

"Jonathan!" Clarke yelled after him, a little alarmed at having him run off just like that

Lexa looked up, startled at Clarke's tone and noticed her son freezing on the spot, clearly knowing if his mommy had used his full name then he was in trouble. He looked back at Clarke with an apologetic smile and waited for her to catch up.

"Jonathan, don't run off again!" she reached him and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the side

"Come on, mommy. Hurry up! Or all the kids are going to beat us to the cool slides"

In that moment Lexa caught up to them, her heart still beating faster at seeing her son running off like that and Clarke running after him "Jona, buddy. You can't run off like that, okay? You have to wait for mommy and I" Lexa said to their kid.

Clarke looked on as Jona dropped his head and mumbled a sorry. Clarke squeezed his hand as the three of them started to walk towards the entrance.

This whole parenting thing seemed as if it was the easiest job in the world for Lexa and even when she was slightly jealous over how much Jona seemed to pay attention to everything she said and did, Clarke was grateful about having the other girl finally on her side.

"It's okay, baby. But don't go running off on us, especially not in a parking lot. Some car could pass by and not see you. And we don't want that, okay?"

Jona nodded at Clarke and mumbled a 'yes, mommy' before holding on tighter to Clarke's hand. He definitely didn't want to be run over by a car. Once they were safely on the sidewalk at the entrance Lexa handed Clarke one of the bags and placed the other at her feet.

"Wait here, let me get the tickets" she ruffled Jona's hair walked away from them, coming back about five minutes later with three bracelets and three tickets for them "alright, troop. We're all set"

The three of them made their way into the park, Jona occasionally jumping excitedly as he looked around and saw the few people running around already dripping water all over. They made their way to the lounge chairs with the big shades and got one closest to the kid's pool. Lexa placed their bags on one of it and chuckled as Jona was already pulling his shirt over his head and kicking off his Spiderman sandals, too eager to wait for his mommies.

"Jona, baby. Wait up. I have to put sunscreen first" Jona got on one of the chairs and waited patiently for Clarke as Lexa handed her the strongest sunscreen she got "Calm down, baby. There's plenty of time" Jona pouted and Clarke could do nothing but kiss his forehead.

She took her time to apply the sunblock over Jona's arms, his chest, neck, back face and all the places where his skin was exposed. He shared the same pale skin tone as Clarke did, instead of that sun kissed tone that Lexa seemed to have, so when he would get exposed to the sun for too long his skin would turn bright red and then he would end up hurting.

Clarke tried her hardest to concentrate on the task at hand, she tried her best to ignore the way Lexa moved around them and pulled her shirt over her head, showing her upper body in nothing but a blue bikini top. She tried her best to ignore how toned her arms were, how her abs were so clearly defined or the way she could almost see the beginning of the V shape on her hips. It made her heartbeat go faster. And when there was no more skin to cover on her son she focused on securing the life-vest Lexa had gotten for him.

"Don't take it off, okay?" Jona nodded at her obediently and reached for the goggles that were on top of Clarke's bag

"I got him these, too. I didn't know if he had any and figured might as well just get them" Lexa handed Clarke the pair of swim shoes she had gotten for Jona and the blonde took them with a smile before leaning down to put them on her kid's feet.

Lexa walked around until she was next to them and shyly asked Clarke if she would put sunscreen on her back, since she couldn't reach. Her hair was in a French braid to keep it from getting in the way. Clarke sat back on her chair and made room for Lexa. The brunette sat in front of her and Clarke took her time putting the sunscreen on her back.

"Come on, Lexa! I want to go to the biggest slide"

Clarke pulled back from Lexa's skin after saying she was ready

Lexa turned to Clarke and pointed towards the pools "Should we wait for you, or do you wanna catch up, or…"

Clarke waved at them dismissively and told them to go ahead, that she wanted to relax a little before jumping in.

And so Lexa and Jona ran off to the biggest slide. Clarke had a clear view of them all the way to the top from their chairs. She chuckled as Lexa gave him a piggy ride all the way there and she could even see how Jona kept holding her hand once they were at the top. Clarke guessed that once they were at the top Jona seemed to have second thoughts seeing how high it was, but she also noticed how Lexa knelt down next to him and talked to him some before their kid just gave her a firm nod. Clarke had thought they would come down, that Jona had thought better to go for the ones that weren't so big but to her surprise Lexa just stood up and offered her hand for Jona. She watched on as the two got to the top and how they got one of those big yellow swim rings. She watched as Lexa got on, the guy from the park holding on to the ring as Lexa helped Jona get on top of her before sliding down.

Clarke hadn't even realized she had been biting her lip the whole time she watched them go down the slide and how they went straight to the pool. She didn't stop biting it until she watched them both come out of the water and Jona laughing and the brunette laughing along. Clarke let out a breath and shook her head. She watched them come out of the pool and Jona ran off to the next one with Lexa running after him.

Lexa was pumped up with so much adrenaline right now. She was having a hell of a time with her son going down slide after slide, ones with swim rings and some without. They were on the line for their fifth slide when she turned back to look at their spot on the lounge chairs. In that moment the blonde was getting up from her chair and finally pushing her shorts down her legs. Lexa didn't want to pry but she was finding it very hard to look away as the blonde pulled her shirt over her head. Lexa suddenly felt her mouth go dry and held on to the railing a little tighter. She was aware of her kid next to her but he was happily staring at the people sliding down to the pool. She kept on looking on as Clarke reached for the sunscreen bottle and poured some over her own hand, and the brunette was helpless as she just stared as Clarke started to rub the white sunscreen all over her exposed skin. Her arms, her chest, stomach, her face and neck.

Lexa swallowed hard, taking a deep breath through her mouth, suddenly feeling herself heat up at the scene as Clarke continued with her long legs. This wasn't good. This was so not good. She couldn't get turned on right now, she couldn't be thinking these kinds of thoughts about the blonde. So reluctantly Lexa looked away from Clarke as the blonde kept on completely oblivious to Lexa. This was so not okay, why did the blonde had to be so damn attractive?!

"Lex, we're next!" said Jona, effectively breaking the spell Lexa was on and helping her focus once again.

She stepped up and sat down on the edge of the slide. And even though she had felt hot all over at seeing Clarke, luckily no major thing had happened down her pants

"Come on, kid" Lexa reached for Jona and helped him sit between her legs, she wrapped one arm around him just before the guy from the waterpark pushed them down the slide.

Her kid screamed, laughed and held on tightly to Lexa's arm, and the brunette could do nothing but laugh along. She was genuinely happy that Jona seemed to be enjoying the day, and yes she was still mad at Clarke but couldn't help thinking that all of this would be better if the blonde was there with them.

The two of them splashed around a little before getting out of the pool

"Let's get mommy" said Jona and pulled on Lexa's hand towards where Clarke was lounging around on her chair

Lexa swallowed hard knowing that soon enough she would have Clarke clad in just her bikini right in front of her and she would have to make an effort not to stare at her or try her best to not get caught at least.

"Hey stranger" Clarke smiled at Jona from her chair even when she was wearing her sunglasses and Lexa couldn't really see her eyes

"Hi mommy. Did you see us? Did you see how me and Lexa went to all those slides?"

"Lexa and I" corrected Clarke but smiled at him "I saw, baby" she smiled at him and before she could say anything he was climbing on top of her "No, baby… you're gonna get me wet"

Lexa looked away, trying her damn best to keep her cheeks from turning red at those words. She couldn't be thinking this. Especially not with Jona right there with them. Nope. She moved to her bag and pulled out a bottle of water. Taking big gulps to cool herself down, she kept herself from ogling at Clarke's toned body. She was so busy trying to not look at Clarke that she failed to notice how the blonde kept staring at her. She failed to notice how Clarke kept biting on her lower lip as her eyes ranked over Lexa's body from behind her sunglasses and failed to notice how Clarke was just nodding along to everything that Jona was saying, not really paying attention until her son yelled out a "YES!" before jumping out of the chair, effectively breaking the other girls' current mind state and bringing their attention back to him

"Lexa, mommy just said yes!"

"To what, kiddo?"

"To the waves!"

The other two girls looked at each other as Jona pulled on Lexa's hand and asked for some water. Lexa handed him the bottle and held on to it as Jona drank some, too thirsty from all the running and swimming around

"Slow down, buddy. You're gonna choke" Jona drank slower and pushed the bottle back to Lexa when he was done "Are you sure, Clarke?"

The blonde just shrugged at her, not really wanting to admit that she hadn't even realized what she was agreeing to, too distracted by Lexa's abs, and breasts and basically everything that was Lexa.

"Yeah, I could use a swim"

After Lexa placed everything back in its place the three of them made their way to the 'wave bay'. Jona held on to both of their hands as he walked between them. He kept on looking up at the two of them, from one to the other with a huge smile in place. He knew what he had to do, Ethan had told him how parents were supposed to be together. He had told him how usually when parents weren't together it was because they didn't like each other anymore. And Jona could see that his mommies still liked each other. They had to be together. So now his mind was going wild as to what to do to make Lexa move in with them. She was supposed to live in their house now that she was back, right? That's how Ethan had told him it worked.

The three of them made their way to the pool that had the calmest waves. Jona pulled on their arms until it was deep enough for the water to reach his tummy and yelped when a wave hit them. Clarke and Lexa laughed and pulled on his arms at the same time, pulling him back and keeping him from falling.

They spent there the next couple of hours chilling and playing in the waves. They laughed and Clarke and Lexa chased Jona around. It wasn't until Jona said how he wanted to go somewhere else when they finally left the waves. Lexa pointed to one ride where they drifted over a sort of river over swim rings. Clarke and Jona nodded before following her to the line. It wasn't a long line and soon Clarke and Lexa each had a ring

"Can I ride with Lexa?"

Clarke nodded at him and waited for Lexa to get on the ring. The guy from the ride helped them by holding the ring while Clarke helped Jona get on the ring with Lexa. She wrapped one of her arms around his waist and told him to hold on to the handle on the right. After the guy let them go, he put another ring on the water and helped Clarke get on it before pushing her towards the other two. The three of them drifted along the little 'river' with the rest of the people, Jona kept reaching for Clarke so the blonde would get closer and Lexa just kept on laughing until she offered her hand to Clarke. The blonde smiled at her and took it, pulling them closer. For a while they kept on holding hands, every time they would let go of the other Jona would tell them to hold hands again. After the third time Lexa just held Clarke's hand and when the blonde started to let go of hers, she had squeezed the pale hand gently and pulled on it. So for the rest of the ride they had happily held hands, Jona reaching for water and splashing Clarke once in a while, making them all laugh even harder when Clarke or Lexa splashed him back.

Once they got out of the ride Jona had pulled on their hands and said he was hungry. Lexa looked at the time and realized how late it was. Clarke and Lexa decided it was enough of the pools for today, and to their surprise Jona didn't complain. After getting back to their chairs, Lexa waited there as Clarke took Jona to the showers to wash away all the water with chemicals from his body. After they were back with Jona wearing dry clothes Lexa started brushing his hair as Clarke walked away towards the showers saying she would be back shortly.

"You have a beautiful family, dear" said one elderly lady to Clarke as the blonde stepped in the line behind her

The blonde smiled at her, she looked back at the other two and mumbled a "Thank you". She really did have a beautiful family.

Lexa finished putting on Jona's shoes and helped him get on the chair "What do you feel like eating, kid?" she rolled his wet shorts and put them inside a plastic bag and turned around his life vest that was on the sun to dry

"Mmm… can we get hot dogs and fries?" he looked up at Lexa as he got comfortable before reaching for Clarke's phone

"Sure, let's ask mommy what she wants when she gets back, okay?" Jona nodded and started playing on Clarke's phone as Lexa starter to undo her French braid and brush her own hair, trying to undo the tangles in them before going to the showers.

When Clarke got back Lexa took all of her things and left for the showers trying her damn best to ignore how hot Clarke looked in denim shorts and a gray sleeveless shirt with her hair down. It was as if Clarke was doing everything in her power to tempt her. Sure the blonde realized the kind of effect she had on Lexa. She couldn't exactly expect the brunette's attraction for her to completely evaporate just because she was mad at her.

The blonde busied herself placing her wet bikini on the same bag as Jona's swim shorts then sat there under the shade looking at Jona and occasionally running her fingers through his hair as they waited for Lexa to get back. She gulped and tried to keep herself from checking the other girl out as Lexa walked in their direction wearing shorts that reached her mid-thigh and a crop top, with her hair pulled off over one of her shoulders in waves.

 _Sure Lexa, show off your abs! fine by me,_ Clarke thought as she rolled her eyes to herself and picked up their bags.

Lexa put on her own sunglasses and picked up her own bag before the three of them made their way to the food court. They looked around until they found a place where it seemed as if they had good enough hot dogs. Lexa asked Clarke to get them a table as she got the food and Jona kept on playing on the blonde's phone. Clarke couldn't keep her eyes from Lexa, she wished things would be different between them, she wished they could be a real family. Today had been like a beautiful parenthesis. Clarke had gotten a glimpse of what their lives could be if things ever worked out between them and she could do nothing but hope and pray that they would end up like she wanted them to. Lexa walked back to them with a plastic tray with their food and drinks.

She placed their food on the table and handed each their own hot dog and drink before placing a carton plate with fries in the middle for all of them to share. Jona handed Clarke her phone and waited patiently as the blonde prepared his hot dog as he liked it. And Lexa could only stare at them and smile to herself. This felt good, being here with Clarke and Jona felt good to her. A family day. In a way they were a little family, and she hoped that maybe someday they would be able to be a proper family. She hadn't forgotten, but she still wished so.

After they were done eating and spent a little time letting the food settle down in their stomachs Jona started yawning. He was sitting on Clarke's lap and was leaning closer to her, so they knew it was time to go home. Clarke picked him up and Jona wrapped his arms and legs around her, hiding his face on her shoulder.

"You sure you don't want me to carry him?" asked Lexa and Clarke just shook her head.

"It's fine"

After Lexa picked up all their bags they made their way to the parking lot. If she was being honest, Lexa was a little tired, too. In the parking lot as Clarke put Jona on his seat booster Lexa placed everything in the back before getting on the driver seat and turning the engine on.

As Lexa drove them home Clarke looked back and saw that Jona was fast asleep in the back, music was playing lowly and so far they had enjoyed the ride in comfortable silence. Clarke reached out and squeezed Lexa's forearm gently

"Thanks for today, Lexa. Jona clearly had a great time and I did too"

Lexa gave her a smile and a quick glance before looking back at the road

"Thank _you_ , Clarke. Really, thank you for letting me have today with both of you"

Clarke shook her head and let out a sigh "You don't have to thank me, Lexa… he's your kid, too. Like I said before… you can see him as many times as you want. I'm not going to keep him from you…"

The two of them heard the silent 'anymore' in that sentence and Lexa decided that at least for now it would be best to drop the subject. They shouldn't be talking about this with Jona asleep in the backseat. He could wake up any moment and he wouldn't understand what they were talking about.

Once they were back at Clarke's house Lexa carried Jona out of her car and got him upstairs as Clarke moved the seat booster back to her car. She laid him down and took off his shoes before going back downstairs with Clarke.

"Would you like some coffee?" asked Clarke, walking in the direction of the kitchen

"I thought you didn't drink coffee anymore?" Lexa smiled at her teasingly and Clarke just shook her head

"I don't… how about some tea?" at that Lexa nodded and the blonde started to fill the kettle with water before putting it on the stove

Lexa sat down on one of the stools and leaned her forearms on the kitchen bar. She didn't know what to say or how to act around Clarke without Jona around to act as a buffer. Maybe it was still too soon for them to be by themselves or maybe it was just her head playing games at her. She could see Clarke fuzzing around in front of the stove, moving some things around and knew in that moment that it wasn't just her. She was nervous, and so was the blonde. Was it that Clarke was thinking the same things she was? Maybe they hadn't lost their chance. Was it stupid to have hope for something she always wanted?

Back in the day when she had just moved to LA and was trying to earn her place at the company Lexa never expected to be back here. She never expected to be sitting in front of Clarke and with a little person bonding them for life. Lexa had always wanted a family, she had always wanted a wife to come home to and kids. She had grown up with that picture in her head. And now, well now things seemed to come backwards.

Clarke turned around and looked at Lexa. The two of them stared at each other for a while wondering what the other was thinking but not being able to look away. Lexa felt betrayed by Clarke, and even when she could understand Clarke's reasoning, it didn't mean that she shared it. But that didn't keep her from wanting to move pass it. And for Clarke, well she regretted not telling Lexa from the beginning, and she felt so much guilt about their situation now.

"I'm sorry" Clarke said after a while, her blue eyes were stormy and Lexa noticed how Clarke kept staring back into her eyes as if trying to prove to her how sincere she was "I never meant for all of this to get so out of hand… I never-" she bit her lip and looked down at her feet, trying to come up with the words "I never meant to hurt you. I just didn't know how to deal with all" Lexa looked how Clarke's eyes started to water, how she was trying her best to keep it together and with a small shrug the blonde said "I did the best I could"

With that Lexa stood up from her stool and walked over to Clarke. She looked on as one sole tear made its way down the blonde's face and how Clarke kept on biting on her lower lip. And with that all of Lexa's frustration melted away. It was hard to explain but how could she hold on to the grudge when it was so clear Clarke never meant to do anything as a way to hurt Lexa.

Lexa reached up and whipped the blonde's tears from her cheeks. She cupped her cheeks with both her hands and kissed Clarke on her forehead. Clarke tentatively reached up and placed her hands on Lexa's waist. When she felt the brunette's lips on her forehead she closed her eyes and let out a sob. It was clear to Lexa that their current situation was haunting Clarke, she never wanted that. She never wanted Clarke to feel this bad.

Lexa leaned back and looked into the blonde's watery eyes "Okay…" she whispered. Her eyes jumped from Clarke's eyes to her lips, her hands were still cupping the blonde's cheeks. Lexa could feel Clarke's hands against the skin of her waist, it was as if electric waves were running through her body coming exactly from where Clarke's hands were touching her. Lexa started to lean in slowly, she didn't really know what she was doing but this felt too good. Clarke felt good. She could feel the blonde's breath against her lips, she could practically smell Clarke's perfume invade all senses. Lexa nudged Clarke's nose with her own and watched her close her eyes. Just as their lips were about to touch the kettle let them know the water for the teas was ready.

And just like that the spell was broken.

Lexa took a step back, she dropped her hands from Clarke's cheeks and suppressed a shudder as she felt the blonde's slipping from her waist. She looked on as Clarke squeezed her eyes shut tightly before turning around and turning off the burner where the kettle was on. She cleared her throat as she got them both mugs and placed a couple of tea bags on each of the mugs. She took her time as she made their teas trying her best to keep it together, to not turn around and press Lexa against the kitchen bar, to not kiss her like she wanted to. She could still feel her lips tingling from just feeling Lexa's breath against them. Clarke still remembered how good Lexa's lips felt so long ago, even if alcohol had been clouding her memory, and now she only kept wondering if they were still as soft as they used to be.

Clarke placed the mugs on the kitchen bar, one in front of Lexa and one for her. The two of them stared into their teas for a while and even when the air between them was clearly charged, neither said anything for a while. They kept stirring their teas, dipping again and again the tea bag in the water trying to win themselves some time

"Maybe…" Lexa started. She looked up at Clarke and took a deep breath, letting it all out in one go before giving the other girl a small smile "Maybe we could start slow… we can have that dinner that you owe me and we can see where things go from there"

Clarke smiled at her and gave her a nod "that works for me…"

And with that the two of them spent the next couple of hours talking about all kinds of things like what Lexa did for her job and how Clarke worked as a journalist. They talked and talked over their cups of tea and when they were long gone and the light outside was gone Lexa finally said she had to go. They stood on the foyer of Clarke's house smiling shyly at the other, Lexa leaned in to kiss Clarke on the cheek before leaving her house. She knew that for now she was the one calling the shots as for how far they would go, and even when Lexa still had doubts and everything was still kind of crazy around them and even how they were still trying to work around their current situation Lexa couldn't deny that she still had feelings for Clarke, that she still felt attracted to the blonde.

* * *

 **AN2: there goes another chapter. I'm not sure about this, not exactly happy about it. I hope you guys like it and if not... well I'm sorry :C**

 **please don't forget to leave comments or questions on the reviews. I'll try to answer them all as best as I can :D**

 **till next time - Alex :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: hey guys! it's me again :) sorry that i hadn't posted before. I got a temporary job this last week and it kept kicking my butt. We'll see how I do this next week. I hope you guys like this chapter. A little more Woods-Griffin family time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of this charries, just Jona and their little journey they are on here :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

The rest of the weekend and all Monday and Tuesday Clarke and Lexa didn't touch the subject about their almost kiss again. They still texted and Lexa still facetimed Jona every night to say goodnight saying she still had a lot of work but that she would go to their place soon so they could play some more. Jona, even when he wasn't happy that he didn't get to see his other mom very much, was content to at least see her every night through the screen of Clarke's phone. It wasn't the most ideal thing and Clarke could only guess how hard it must be to Lexa. But adult life had things that you couldn't be postponed, they had responsibilities and Clarke couldn't ignore that Lexa was an important person in her office. She never knew the brunette would reach such potential at such young age and could only guess how damn good she must be at her job.

Wednesday had gone like the two previous days, Clarke had called Lexa in the car on the way to Jona's daycare at her son's request and Lexa had happily answered and wished her son a good day. And just like the previous days Jona had promise to make her another drawing today. It warmed her heart, it really did, the way Jona and Lexa had bonded so fast. She never expected such a thing to happen but in a way it wasn't that surprising at all. After all Clarke couldn't deny the similarities between the two. Their personalities were alike in some ways so it only made sense how close they had gotten. Lexa had wished Clarke a good day at the office, too and Clarke had returned the sentiment just before hanging up as she parked in the daycare's parking lot.

She had greeted her mom-friends and waved at Ethan when the little man had come running for Jona and pulled him away. Clarke saw her son from the sidewalk as other two girls joined them and the four of them run inside the building and out of sight. Clarke had drove to work and had greeted with good mornings to everyone that would cross her path, as usual, and she had sat next to Octavia and had seen her friend drink up her hot coffee just like every morning from her favorite Harry Potter themed mug Raven had gotten her last Christmas.

They had said their good mornings, Clarke had stolen half a blue berry muffin from Octavia and log on her computer. Clarke wrote the marriage column of their paper, ironically. She had tried to get out of that since almost four and a half years ago. When they had offered her the position back when she had just graduated Clarke had thought it would only be temporary, she thought that she would have that column for a while then they would see her true potential and move her to something else.

No such thing had happened.

But when you are pregnant, then have a kid and bills to pay and a mortgage to cover… sometimes you stop being picky. Maybe it was her fault, maybe she shouldn't have added that cartoon of the couples all those years back, maybe if she had not her column wouldn't be one of the most liked ones in the paper and _maybe_ her editor would consider letting her write about other things. But she had, and the groom and bride had loved it. And all their family had bought the paper that time and a lot more. Maybe if she hadn't more couples wouldn't have requested her to make a column about their wedding and having cartoons of them too made by her.

Maybe.

But it had happened and now she was stuck here writing about weddings and seeing all these happy couples; and bridezillas worrying about their cake; and the arrangements of seats; and if they had eaten one too many cookies and what if the dress didn't fit; and grooms too scared of their brides to say no to her every wimp.

It was funny really, and she sort of enjoyed it. But every wedding and every article and _everything_ just reminded her how lonely she was and how much she wished things were different. And now that Lexa was back, now that she was an active role in their lives… well that feeling had tenfold.

Clarke had been reading her notes on the last interview she did when her boss came over. Octavia had been drinking the last of her morning coffee when their boss called for them to turn around and when they did… well let's say that maybe Octavia's coffee had gone down the wrong pipe.

There standing right behind their boss, until she was moving quickly next to Octavia and patting her back asking if she was okay, was a very attractive girl. She had red hair and gray eyes, her skin was pale but Clarke had to admit that the freckles on her cheeks gave her a sense of adorableness. That, of course, if you ignored her freaking hot body. Legs that went for miles, toned arms and – Clarke was ashamed to even think this part – an incredible rack. She never had considered herself a boob girl… but with this girl, she could say she was.

"I'm okay" crooked out Octavia and waved her hand at the new girl. Clarke couldn't figure out if the redness of O's face was for almost choking or the embarrassment that she almost choke right in front of this girl

"Are you sure?" grunted out our boss

Octavia just gave him a thumbs up as she tried to breathe normally again

"Okay… well, Clarke and Octavia. I came to introduce you to Katherine. She's new to our team and is going to be in charge of the sports section" Mark smiled at them as he placed a hand on her waist "please girls… make her feel welcome" he gave them one more tiny smile before disappearing after pointing to Katherine her desk… right in front of Octavia.

"We-welcome, Katherine" said Octavia, extending her hand for a polite handshake

"Thanks… but please, call me Katie"

"Katie… welcome. I'm Clarke, if you need anything or have questions where anything is just ask any of us and we'll be happy to help"

"Yeah, definitely" smiled Octavia at the other girl "I'm Octavia, by the way…"

"Pleasure to meet you, girls. And I appreciate your offer"

Katie walked around their desks to her own and Clarke couldn't help but notice the lingering smile and look she was giving Octavia.

And for some reason that look, that smile and the way Octavia had acted like a high school girl seeing the hottest person in the school right in front of her didn't really sit well with Clarke.

The rest of the morning Clarke had tried her best to concentrate on her column, but her brain couldn't exactly shut off the way Katie and Octavia kept talking quietly. At first it was all innocent and the basic questions, but then Clarke heard the little jokes, Katie's giggle and saw Octavia's smirk. Warning bells sounded in Clarke's head all morning and they wouldn't shut up.

And really, what could she do? Was she really convinced that they were flirting? No. They could very well just be two co-workers getting to know each other and creating a bond for a friendly work environment. Still… Clarke knew Octavia's… situation.

She knew that her best friend still hadn't talked to her girlfriend about all her lifeplans. She knew that she would even less now that they were sort of on the rocks with Raven's lack of time. She knew O wasn't happy that her other best friend had taken on a new project and was putting more hours on the lab. She knew Octavia was frustrated, so naturally having this freaking bombshell around was making Clarke nervous.

But she said nothing, she saved this information and decided to wait a little more, to watch them a little longer and talk to her friend with more funded arguments. So for now all she could do was stay quiet and watch.

Maybe it wasn't her place, but Clarke wouldn't let O do something stupid just because it seemed her relationship was going through a hard time. Clarke knew the other two loved each other too much. And she wasn't exactly going to get in the middle, she would just talk to O and try to see what the other girl was thinking, try to make her see reason.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lexa had texted her during lunch asking if the three of them could go out for dinner. It hadn't exactly surprised Clarke that the brunette asked for the three of them, Clarke had noticed that she was making an effort to never exclude her of her time with Jona and for that Clarke was thankful. But what definitely surprised her was when Lexa had flirted with her first. Sure, they had texted each other every day since that night of the almost kiss and Clarke had been more than happy.

And even when she was still afraid of rejection, to have Lexa that close, to have the brunette leaning in and almost kissing her… well it sort of opened a door for her. She had started flirting with Lexa the very next day, things sort of smooth. She didn't want to be too forward in case they weren't there yet, but to her surprise Lexa had always flirted back.

Flirted back but never actually started it. So color her surprised when this time it had been Lexa the one with the flirty comment and the winking emoji. Clarke had giggled, actually giggled! She had blushed and had bit her lip all the while thinking of what to reply. Her flirty reply hadn't been as smooth as Lexa's but you can't exactly blame her brain for short circuiting.

After some texting during lunch Lexa had announced that she had to go and would pick up Clarke and Jona at their place before going to Chuck-e-cheese. Lexa had asked which were Jona's favorite places first and when Clarke said them Lexa had honestly commented she knew none but Chuck-e-cheese and only by name. After Clarke explained the place Lexa had just agreed to go there and excused herself saying she really needed to get back to work.

So when Clarke had picked up Jona and told him Lexa was going to take them to Chuck-e-cheese he was practically bouncing on the backseat. He had requested Clarke to help him shower and help him choose what to wear. He wanted to look good for Lexa. Clarke had just smiled to herself at how adorable her son was and agreed without a doubt.

About an hour later Clarke was helping him put on his blue jeans, his white t-shirt with blue stripes, a gray jacket and white converse (present from Monty).

"Mommy… do I look handsome?" Jona said, as he pulled the sleeves up his arms and fixed his shirt

Clarke smiled before kissing his forehead "of course you do, baby"

"Do you think mo-… Lexa would like it?"

"She will love it, baby" Clarke helped him tie his shoelaces not missing his almost slip up.

She knew what he had almost said and wished he had actually say it. Clarke took his hand before pulling him closer to her when she noticed he kept fixing his clothes nervously, a habit he had picked up from herself

"What's wrong, Jona?"

Jona looked at his shoes and moved from one foot to the other before looking up with the most unsure eyes she had ever seen in him and it honestly broke her heart

"Mommy…" Jona started, she could even hear the uncertainty in his voice, tugging at Clarke's heartstrings

"Yes baby?"

"Do you think…" he shook his head and looked around, as if trying to gather his thoughts. Moments like this Clarke could swear he was older than what he really was "Ethan says… that… I shouldn't be calling her Lexa. He says since Lexa is my mom, too… I should be calling her mom. But…" he looked down and stayed quiet for a little while and Clarke let him be. She didn't push, she didn't make him talk. Jona would talk when he was ready to "would you get mad if I do?"

Clarke frowned and quickly shook her head, trying to reassure her son

"What? No, baby! Of course I would not get mad if you called Lexa 'mom'. She is your mom, too like Ethan says. But don't feel pressured to call her that just because Ethan says so. Yes, you can have more than one mom and you can call them both the same, but you don't have to if you don't want to"

Jona took a deep breath and his cute little nose wrinkled in confusion "but… you are mommy… so Lexa can't be mommy too…"

Clarke smiled to herself and rubbed her hands up and down his little arms

"What do you suggest?"

"Can I call you mommy and Lexa momma?"

Clarke grinned at Jona and gave him a nod "If that's what you want fine by me. I'm sure Lexa will love it that you call her that"

Jona beamed at her before throwing himself at her arms. She hugged him close and peppered kisses all over his face until her son was giggling and squirming out of her arms

"Mommy no! Stop! No more kisses!"

Finally he broke free and started to run out of his room and away from Clarke. The blonde laughed and followed him, chasing him around the second floor until she caught him and picked him up in her arms. She gave him a few more kisses before putting him down on the floor and turning him towards the staircase

"Go downstairs and watch some tv while mommy gets ready. Don't open the door, okay? Only if it's Lexa or one of your aunts. Ask first if someone knocks, okay?"

Jona nods before walking away with a happy stride.

About forty five minutes later Clarke walked down the stairs to find Lexa sitting in the living room with Jona cuddled up to her side. The two were watching Sponge Bob on the tv and Clarke could only laugh at the 'what the fuck' look on Lexa's face. Clarke had just given up hope on tv for kids ages ago.

Lexa had almost stood up, if it wasn't for the way Jona was leaning against her side, when Clarke walked in the room with a pair of tight jeans, a loose navy blue shirt that had white little boats on it and high heels. Her hair was loose so it would air-dry and she was putting on her watch

"Hi" she said to Lexa as Clarke sheepishly walked closer, noticing the way Lexa was checking her out

"Hey… you look lovely"

Jona discreetly looked up at Lexa then at Clarke and smiled to himself as he noticed the smiles on both of his mommies. He thought maybe making Lexa officially a part of their family wouldn't be that hard.

"You too" grinned Clarke, a little surprised that Lexa wasn't wearing one of her suits but gray pants with a white button up blouse.

"Is everyone ready for dinner?" asked Lexa and Jona jumped from his spot on the couch, turning off the tv and practically pulling Lexa out the door the second after

Clarke grinned to herself when she noticed the bright new red and blue seat booster on the backseat of Lexa's car where the brunette was buckling their son on. She got on the passenger seat and gave a smile to Lexa as the other girl got in and turned the ignition on.

The car ride to Chuck-e-cheese had been far from quiet. Lexa kept asking about Jona's day and gasping in 'surprise' when Jona told her how he had made it all the way through the monkey bars without falling. Lexa had smiled proudly at him and said how impressive that was and Jona had boasted up like a peacock and said it hadn't been that hard. He had told her how he could count until ten and then proceeded to demonstrate it, and said how his teacher was showing him the vowels.

Once they arrived there Jona had been even more excited. He held both their hands and pulled them along the parking lot towards the entrance. Lexa had laughed and asked him to slow down but he didn't really listen to that. Jona had run off to the games as soon as they were inside and Clarke had just laughed as Lexa looked between her and where Jona had disappeared to, clearly worried at not having him at sight. Clarke reached out and squeezed her hand telling her to go look for him.

Without a second thought Lexa had leaned in, kissed her on the cheek and hurried off to find their son while Clarke stayed in the line to buy their food. Clarke froze and stared wide eyed at Lexa but the other girl didn't even seem to notice, or if she did she decided to not make it a big deal.

Clarke got their food and found a table, one quesadilla for Jona and two slices of pizza for Clarke and Lexa each, and drinks. After placing everything down Clarke looked around trying to find Lexa and Jona. She found them by the tunnels. Lexa was looking up at Jona and waving as her son waved back from one of the little windows. As if sensing eyes on her Lexa turned and looked back at Clarke, the blonde pointed at their food and Lexa just nodded before looking back at Jona and telling him to come down. Five minutes later they were sitting next to the other and Jona was taking a big gulp from his drink.

"Slow down baby or your tummy is going to hurt" Jona did slow down and then started eating his quesadilla. Lexa smiled at Clarke in thanks for getting their food before eating her pizza.

She was just finishing her first slice when Jona turned to her and said casually

"Momma, can we go to the bikes after we're done?"

Lexa froze, she actually froze with the second slice half way up to her face and Clarke only smiled to herself behind her cup of soda. She could only guessed what the brunette must have been thinking right there, but she could see all the emotions play out in her green eyes.

"Uh… yes, of course, kiddo"

Jona went back to his quesadilla like nothing had happened and kept looking around, almost bouncing in his seat too eager to go back to play. And Lexa… well… Lexa was staring back at Clarke, her eyes were watery and she was biting her lip. Clarke just gave her a proud smile and a nod. Yeah, she could understand what Lexa was feeling.

After a deep breath, and a sip of her own soda, Lexa had gone back to her pizza. She kept looking back at Jona, then up at Clarke giving her excited smiles. And Clarke just resisted the immense urge to kiss her, to let her know she knew how big of a deal this was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After their dinner Lexa, Clarke and Jona kept playing at all the games until Jona was too tired and they knew it was finally time for Lexa to take them home. Jona was on his seat booster with his tablet in his hands watching Hercules, one of his favorite movies, as Lexa and Clarke sat quietly on the front. It was easy, way too easy, for them to just be. It felt as if they had always done this, as if those five years had never happened and they had always been a family.

They just were, and it felt too damn good.

When they got home the little family went upstairs and Lexa waited patiently as Clarke got him ready for bed. Once he was on his bed with his pjs, the two of them tucked him in, kissed his forehead before saying good night and slipping out of his bedroom. Clarke had offered tea but it was late and Lexa had to wake up early the next day.

"Thank you, for tonight" said Lexa once the two of them were on the front porch "I know it was short notice so I'd have understood if you had said no"

Clarke shook her head as she wrapped her arms around herself, the nights were starting to get chilly "No, Lexa. I told you from the beginning, I'm never going to keep him from you. If you want to see him you are allowed to come anytime you want and you can hang out with him… or us… as much as you want"

At that Lexa smiled at her and took a step forward. Clarke's breath actually caught in her throat even when they weren't that close to each other, and she couldn't help but notice the smirk that played on Lexa's lips.

"That's good to know…" she reached up pushed some of Clarke's hair behind her ear, just like she had done that day at the park when they were sitting next to each other on that bench "do you think… I mean, I know that Jona is with us and all but… do you think that these times we've all gone out… would they count as dates?"

It caught Clarke by surprise, so very much so, she stared at Lexa for a little then whispered "if you want them to"

Lexa nodded to herself and looked down "I do…" she mumbled back "though… you still owe me a proper date, without our son" she arched her eyebrow at Clarke and the blonde just melted

"…right" how could she forget the date that got cancelled after Clarke told her about Jona "whenever you want"

Lexa pressed her lips on a thin line before nodding to herself "okay… how about you choose the details. I'll give you a pass" Lexa smiled at Clarke and the blonde just nodded, too distracted with the notion that now she had to plan a date for them.

Lexa smiled to herself, pleased with the way her closeness seemed to affect Clarke, before leaning in and pressing her lips on the corners of Clarke's lips. She lingered for a moment and Clarke held her breath all through it. And when she pulled back Lexa whispered a "good night" so low that Clarke had almost missed it.

She had almost missed it because of the way her insides were on fire, how the corner of her lips seemed to tingle, how her whole body felt as if electricity was running through it and all she wanted, all she could think of, was Lexa's lips.

So before Lexa could even make it down the steps at the porch Clarke had gone after her. She had wrapped her hand around Lexa's arm and gently made her turn around. Clarke had reached up, she had cupped her cheek and stared deep into her eyes for a moment before those same blue eyes dropped down to pink supple lips. And the two of them were looking to each other's lips, and their chests were pressed together, their breaths mixing between them. Lexa's hand had found it's way on Clarke's hip and the other holding on to Clarke's arm.

And Clarke just did it.

She just leaned in, a little urgently at first but as soon as their lips touched it seemed as if time had stopped. And suddenly she felt almost six years younger. And she could almost feel the buzz in her mind, now for a completely different reason than alcohol.

"Clarke…" breathed Lexa against her lips

And Clarke had just silenced her with another kiss. With lips moving against the other's slowly, sensually. A kiss that was so long overdue. Clarke sucked on Lexa's bottom lip and she could feel the brunette's hand hold her tighter on her waist. She leaned against her and she could feel Lexa leaning back. Soon Lexa's tongue was licking on Clarke's top lip and just as the blonde opened her mouth to grant her access, the brunette pulled back, with eyes still closed and swollen lips.

"Clarke…" she croaked once again, even when their kiss was broken their hold wasn't "we shouldn't… give such a show to your neighbors" at that she opened her eyes and looked back at Clarke

And the blonde would have chuckled probably, would have laughed out loud had it not been for the dark look in Lexa's eyes and the way her pupils were blown

"Maybe some other time" whispered Clarke back at her

"Maybe…" smirking Lexa took a step back, she squeezed the blonde's hand, their arms completely outstretched, before finally letting go and walking backwards to her car "call you tomorrow"

"You better" she couldn't wipe that smile of her face, not that she wanted to, but when she watched Lexa blush, well Clarke didn't even wanted to.

With that Lexa got in her car, stealing a couple of glances back at Clarke and waving at the blonde before pulling out of her driveway. And Clarke stayed rooted in her place as she watched the back red lights from Lexa's Ford Explorer disappear as she turned the corner.

* * *

 **AN2: Okay there you go, did you guys like it? hate it? want more? hahah and we got some about Octavia. We will see more in the next chapter about Octavia and Raven. Maybe even a part with Octavia and Katie. We'll see where my head takes me :P**

 **Please don't forget to review, and thanks to everyone that did on the last chapter and the follows and favorites I got :D I love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys! surprise surprise. Another chapter, though this is a little short. Seems like inspiration hit me this weekend more than I thought and I woke up today wanting to write some more. Here I leave you the next chapter. We see more of Woods-Griffin clan and some of Reyes-Blake struggles. we're about to go in deep there. At least our Clexa seems to be in good terms right now.**

 **Disclmaimer: I don't own any of this charries, they all belong to CW except for little Jona and now Katie and the journey they all are here :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

A few days had passed since their dinner date at Chuck-e-cheese and she was happy to say that Lexa had gone back to her place every day since that time after work to play with Jona for a little while. It was adorable the way the two of them were bonding, and it warmed her heart even more every time Lexa would look up and invite her to play with them. They had played with Leggos, they had played a couple of board games that Jona could play and even set up a few puzzles Lexa had bought him. If you had asked her a few months ago if she ever expected to be where they were now, Clarke would say definitely not.

During Jona's short life Clarke had always thought it would be just the two of them, she never expected Lexa to come back and even less to be such an active part in their lives. It warmed her heart to see how much Lexa loved Jona and how much she was making an effort to be present. She could see the big smile Lexa would give their son every time he would call her 'momma' and she would see how happy it made her.

And every night Lexa would stand in front of her on the front porch, and every night they would flirt a little more. Lexa would hold her hand as they said goodnight and every night they would share a soft kiss before Lexa would step back and drive away. They were starting to get even more at ease around each other and every day Lexa would be even more affectionate.

Now it was Sunday morning and Lexa had showed up on her doorstep with a big smile and supplies for making pancakes. Clarke had been really happy to see the other girl, a little embarrassed since her pajamas had Mickey Mouse on them and she was wearing an old college shirt, her hair was in a messy bun she was wearing absolutely no make-up. But at least Lexa was wearing sweats and a hoody, her hair was in a loose braid and she had her glasses on.

"You look cute" Lexa leaned in and kissed her lips gently, lingering for a second longer but before Clarke could take the kiss further Lexa was leaning back.

"You're one to talk. Nice glasses" Clarke shook her head and stepped back, giving the brunette room to get in

"Jona, momma is here!" Clarke called up the stairs to her son who was still in his room.

A second later Clarke heard him run out of his room then make his way down as she and Lexa walked further into the house towards the kitchen.

"Have you guys had breakfast yet?"

"No… we hadn't been up for that long. It's only nine, Lex"

Lexa chuckled and shook her head, pulling all the supplies out of the bag

"I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No, I was just about to come down and make something for breakfast"

"Momma!" Jona ran into the room and threw himself against Lexa's legs

"Hi, baby" she wrapped her arm around him before turning and leaning down to pick him up "Do you want pancakes for breakfast?"

Jona beamed and nodded his head "can we have bacon, too?"

Lexa's eyes widened as a smile spread on her face "I think that's a great idea… Clarke, do you have some bacon?" Clarke nodded and moved to the fridge, pulling out the bacon and placing it next to all the supplies Lexa had brought

"Why don't you go watch some tv while Lexa and I make the pancakes, baby?"

"Mkay" Jona kissed Lexa's cheek before the brunette placed him back on the floor making his way to the living room. That kid had really caught Lexa's heart

"Okay then" Lexa said, standing up and turning to set everything in place to start their cooking "Pancakes… I brought some chocolate chips. Thought we could dump some in the batter" Lexa grinned innocently at Clarke and the blonde chuckled and shook her head

"You really want to eat chocolate this early in the morning?"

Lexa scoffed playfully as she opened the bag with the pancakes flour "it's never too early for chocolate"

Clarke chuckled and shook her head once again, she leaned closer and kissed Lexa on the cheek "don't let our son hear you say that, please"

Lexa laughed and nodded, agreeing with Clarke as the blonde got the milk from the fridge and the eggs before the two started making the pancakes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven had woken up about ten minutes ago, she had stayed up late last night working on the design of her next project and had only woken up because she really had to pee and the bed beside her had long gone cold. After checking the time she knew it would be better if she just got up, Octavia was already up and moving around their apartment, cleaning and separating their clothes in different piles for laundry.

"Good morning baby" said Raven, coming out of their room and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning" said Octavia, she was looking at her phone and tapping away with a smile in place

"Who are you texting?"

"Oh… just Katie" Octavia waved dismissively before continuing separating their clothes

"Oh… alright" Raven didn't give it much thought and moved to the kitchen, going through their fridge and noting that they really needed to do grocery shopping "what do you want for breakfast?"

"Uh… I'm not hungry, thanks"

At that Raven frowned. Octavia not hungry? This was new.

"What? Did you already have breakfast or something?" Raven poked her head out of the kitchen to look at her girlfriend, though her back was towards her and she was texting once again

"Uhm, yeah. Katie and I went for a run this morning and we had breakfast after" her girlfriend shrugged before picking up a basket with white clothes and walking away to their laundry room.

"Okay…" Raven went back to their kitchen and just put two pop-tarts in the toaster before getting some orange juice.

Early in the week Raven had noticed Octavia texting a lot and when she asked her the other girl had told her how this new girl had come to the office and how she had just moved here so she didn't have many friends. Last night and on Friday night Octavia had gone with this girl to some sport event. Apparently 'Katie' was the new girl that covered the sports section so she got tickets to everything but didn't want to go alone.

It hadn't bothered Raven at first. The two of them were allowed to have friends outside of their common circle and were allowed to go out without the other. So really, it didn't bother her to see her texting or when Octavia had gone out on Friday night, even when Octavia knew Raven hated to have dinner by herself. But when two days in a row they had gone out and now it turns out that they had once again early in the morning. Well, yeah it was starting to bother Raven.

About two hours later Raven finally shut down her laptop. Her design was pretty much ready and they would start with the building and assembly this week. Octavia had just finished laundry and was on the couch watching a movie on Netflix. Raven placed her laptop on the coffee table and moved closer to Octavia

"Hey, baby" she whispered as she leaned in and kissed O's cheek, then her jawline and behind O's earlobe.

It was Octavia's weak spot and it always helped Raven get her girlfriend in the mood whenever she wanted. But this time Octavia had pulled away and moved a little more against the arm of the couch and away from Raven

"Raven, I'm watching a movie"

"Oh, come on. You can pause it and watch it later" Raven moved her hand to Octavia's thigh as she kept kissing her neck and started to squeeze gently, moving it to her inner thigh and inching it slowly higher

"I said not now, Raven" Octavia pushed her hand away and inched herself a little farther from Raven.

Raven pressed her lips on a thin line but sat back. She felt her throat tightened, hurt by the rejection of her girlfriend, but said nothing. They hadn't been intimate in a while and Raven knew it was partly her fault. She had been too caught up lately with work and her new project, putting more hours in the lab and sometimes coming home to continue working on her laptop. She knew she had been distracted but Octavia hadn't put much of an effort either. They were drifting apart, Rae could feel it, and honest to God it scared the shit out of her.

After a little while of uncomfortable silence and Octavia watching her movie and the occasional text Raven couldn't take it anymore. She let out a heavy sigh, willing her emotions to stay in check, before turning to her girlfriend and staring at her until Octavia huffed, annoyed, pausing the movie and turning to glare at Raven

"What?"

Raven bit her lip, her arm was on the back of the couch and she kept staring at her fingers as they played with the fabric of the couch

"O… what's wrong? Are … are we okay?"

Octavia huffed once again before turning the tv off and standing up

"Just because I don't want to have sex whenever you do, Raven, doesn't mean something's wrong!" she picked up her phone and stormed off to their bedroom.

And Raven just sat there, completely confused about what just had happened. She felt her eyes start to water at her girlfriend's reaction. Octavia was never like this. She had never snapped at her this way. Lately everything Raven did was just wrong and she didn't know what to say or do to make it right again.

She reached for her phone, hoping her best friend would have some idea of what was going on with Octavia. If she had done something to make her mad without realizing and if so, beg her for help on how to fix it.

 **Rae** : _Hey Clarke. Are you free?_

 **Griffindor:** _Lexa is over and we're playing with Leggos, why?_

 **Rae:** _Oh, never mind then_

 **Griffindor:** _What's wrong, Rae?_

 **Rae:** _Uhm, I just wanted to see if you had time for coffee. I think I screwed up with O again and this time I swear I can't figure out why. I was hoping you had insight_

 **Griffindor:** _What happened?_

 **Rae:** _She's been weird all week. And just about now when I tried to make a move on her she got mad and stormed out._

 **Griffindor:** _She said no to sex?_

 **Rae:** _Yeah…_

 **Rae:** _Clarke, she's been texting this girl Katie a lot lately, and hanging out with her. Be honest… should I be worried?_

The next two minutes had been the longest and most nerve-wracking in Raven's life. She stared at her screen as three dots appeared and disappeared at the bottom of the screen again and again. A sinking feeling setting heavy on her chest and suddenly she couldn't fight her tears anymore. She didn't need Clarke's text. That hesitation was more than enough.

 **Griffindor:** _I'm going to be honest, Rae because I love both of you and I know how much you two love each other. They have been hanging out a lot and they seemed to be getting close. I'm not saying something is going on, I'm just saying what I see. You should talk to her, Rae. She's your girlfriend. I'm sure if you asked her she would say what's going on there. Just be honest_

Raven read and re-read that text. She felt her heart breaking and hot tears roll down her cheeks. Her jealousy was getting the best of her but the hurt was even more. She didn't know what to think. So she wouldn't do anything else stupid Raven just picked up her laptop, she shoved it in her messenger bag, picked up her car keys and stormed out of their apartment. She needed air, she needed to clear her head, to keep it busy. Or else she would end up doing or saying something stupid and making things worse. And right now Raven really couldn't afford that.

In their bedroom Octavia was laying on her side, staring at Raven's side of the bed and hugging the other girl's pillow close, with her back to the bedroom's door. Tears were running down her cheeks and her lips were red and swollen with how much she had been biting them. She had seen the look on Raven's eyes, Octavia knew she had hurt her girlfriend but at the time she hadn't been able to react differently. This gap between them was getting bigger and bigger and Octavia didn't know what to do to fix it. She was scared, so freaking scared of what their relationship had become.

She bit her lip as she heard movement from their living room, for a second thinking that Raven was coming in to try to talk to her. At the thought she was relieved and terrified at the same time, not even knowing where to begin. But then a minute later she heard the front door closing. Raven was gone, she had left her alone once again. More tears started to roll down Octavia's cheeks and she kept feeling this tight grip on her heart. About ten minutes later she heard her phone going off with a text and O moved quickly hoping it was Raven, but when the screen showed her Katie's name a sob pushed pass Octavia's lips. She buried her face in Rae's pillow and let the tears flow freely.

Sure, Katie was freaking beautiful and she was nice and charming. They had things in common and the girl made her laugh and she couldn't deny she felt incredibly attracted to the other girl. But it wasn't right. It didn't feel right. Katie was no Raven. She loved her girlfriend she had loved her for years. But lately things didn't feel the same between them. She felt neglected, and Katie was offering the attention Raven was not. Still, Octavia couldn't help but crave the attention from her own girl.

Octavia had gotten mad earlier and had pushed her aside when Raven had paid some attention to her, even when her insides were screaming at her for being so stupid. But it was infuriating seeing her girlfriend pay more attention to her work than her own girlfriend for pretty much all weekend once again. She was tired of being second place, of being pushed aside and only be brought to the front of the other girl's mind when she was done playing around with her projects.

She was so done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clarke set her phone down again after texting with Raven. She was honestly worried about her friends but didn't know how to help. She guessed there wasn't much she could do but give her support to both of them for whatever happens. She watched Lexa and Jona keep setting up the Leggos. Lexa noticed Clarke's pensive look and nudged her, asking what was wrong. Clarke just shook her head and kept playing with the other two doing her best to stay in the present.

After a while, when Jona was bored of the Leggos Lexa suggested they should watch a movie together. Clarke set herself to prepare the popcorn while Lexa and Jona started preparing the living room for their movie marathon. Since it was a pullout couch Clarke suggested they should pull the mattress and the three of them could snuggle there. Lexa and Jona had agreed without a beat and the two had set to work a second later.

Once the popcorn was ready and she had already brought the drinks to the living room, Clarke came back popping a few in her mouth and chewing happily. Jona was sitting against Lexa's side as the two went through the movie selection on the tv.

"Mommy, can we watch Kung Fu Panda?"

"Sure, baby" She got on her side of the mattress and snuggled up against the other two, with cushions helping her prop herself up so they could eat.

Once they were all settled in Lexa pressed play, they spent the next couple of hours watching Kung Fu Panda, munching on popcorn and occasionally commenting on the movie. At some point Lexa had moved her arm over Clarke's shoulder and had started playing with Clarke's hair, running her fingers through blonde hair and massaging her scalp, making Clarke slightly sleepy.

It was an amazing feeling, having the three of them like this, like a little family enjoying a lazy Sunday. After the first movie had ended Jona had picked the second one but about half way through the movie he had fallen asleep. The three had moved to fully lay on the mattress with Jona on top of Clarke with his head resting on her chest and Clarke's head resting on the brunette's shoulder.

"This is nice…" whispered Lexa as she pressed her lips on Clarke's forehead, her fingers were still playing with blonde hair and Clarke heard her take a deep breath

"Yeah… it is. Very nice" Clarke smiled to herself when Lexa moved to lay on her side, snuggling closer to the other two and moving some of Jona's hair away from his eyes.

Her own eyes started to feel heavy and soon enough she heard Lexa's breathing even out. Clarke reached for the remote and turned off the tv, closing her eyes and welcoming nap time for the three of them.

* * *

 **AN2: There you go! problems with Octaven :O _._ I might post a chapter solely focused on them. But if I do i'll post another one with Clexa to even things out. Who wants to see some Clexa alone time without Jona? That date Clarke owes Lexa might happen soon. What do you say? **

**Please leave comments on the review section! tell me what you guys think, at the end you are the ones who give me inspiration :D**

 **\- Alex :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: HEY GUYS! so Yay another chapter. Like I said last chapter this one is the one dedicated solely on Octaven. So you've been warned. I haven't had the time to finish the other one, hopefully tomorrow I will finish it but I didn't want to leave you waiting any longer. If I do finish tomorrow, you'll have it :D So cross your fingers.**

 **Anyway, for those of you Octaven lovers, here it is :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of this beautiful characters, sadly they all belong to CW. I only own Jona and the journey they are here :)**

* * *

Chapter 11

It had been the worst week and a half of her life, that much she was sure of. It even topped that week back in college when she had gotten food poison and had pretty much slept for about three days wrapped around the toilet puking her guts out and with fever. At least back then Octavia had been present to sooth he discomfort, to rub her back and make sure she kept hydrated and at least tried to eat something.

But now? Now she was all by herself.

Ever since that fight on Sunday Raven had actually made an effort to come back home early from work, to leave her projects at the university and try to pay attention to her girlfriend. Every night she would come back around 7 pm because of the drive home, hoping to find her girlfriend home by then. But every time Octavia was nowhere in sight. Every night the other girl would get home almost at 9, surprised to see Raven on their couch watching a movie or some show on tv, every night she would ask if she had been home for long and every night Raven would lie and say she had gotten home just before Octavia had.

Whenever Octavia would miss the new bouquet of flowers sitting on the vase in the dining table, or Raven's attempt at cooking – even when she wasn't the best – just because she felt like surprising her girlfriend, or the couple of tubes of ice cream with Octavia's favorite flavors because Raven knew she loved to eat some ice cream while watching Netflix during the weekend, well it never kept the sinking feeling from reaching a deeper bottom. But Raven had always been too scared to ask. Too scared to find out if the images her mind would come up with were actually coming true. So she tried her damn best to put on a happy smile and pretend that nothing was wrong, that the doubt of what exactly Octavia had been doing wasn't eating at her, that it didn't bother her that her girlfriend hadn't even acknowledged her efforts. She kept quiet, just watching her girlfriend put more and more space between them and feeling completely helpless about it.

Raven still stayed up late at night, but instead of working on a project she would stay up at night in bed next to her girlfriend – who up until now had never really slept not touching Raven somehow – watching the ceiling and wondering how much longer would it take to reach the point of no return. Deep down Raven prayed and hoped that it was everything in her head, that Octavia wasn't acting weird, that the constant texting and the late nights weren't anything important, that her freaking relationship wasn't crumbling down like a sandcastle on a windy day.

Around the eleventh day after their fight Raven have had enough. She hadn't slept at all the previous night, and when Octavia's alarm had gone off and her girlfriend had gotten up from bed Raven had pretended she was asleep and undisturbed, not even bothering to get up until Octavia was having breakfast in their kitchen and Raven knew that the girl would leave during her shower. The whole day Raven had attempted to work on her project but to no bail. Her mind wouldn't concentrate and after almost electrocuting herself with the prototype her colleague had told her she should go home and have some rest.

So home she went, but she couldn't exactly get that much needed rest. That accident could have been way more serious if she hadn't been that lucky, she could be in the hospital right now and all because her stupid mind couldn't stop thinking of Octavia and some faceless chick getting it on in the break room of their office, or in that girl's place every day after work, or maybe in the backseat of Octavia's car in the parking lot. Who knew?

And what if it was true? What if Octavia had really done something with this girl that she was only supposed to do with Raven? Would she forgive her? Could they move forward? Or would they be done.

She had come home, changed into a pair of loose sweatpants and a shirt that was two sizes too big. She had moved to the couch to watch tv as every day but this time she didn't feel like it. So Raven had just laid down, wrapped an arm over her eyes and tried her best to rest. Around 6:30 Raven heard the distinct sound of keys jiggling and a second later she heard Octavia unlocking their front door and stepping in. Raven was still laying down on their couch with an arm over her eyes and trying with all her might to fight off this stupid clog in her throat, emotional about the whole situation and relived that her girlfriend was finally home early.

"Oh, hey! I didn't know you were home…" Octavia called after her and Raven heard her move around, taking off her shoes and her coat, throwing her keys to the little bowl that was on the table by the entrance.

Raven just hummed but kept her eyes covered, begging these stupid tears to not betray her, and definitely not trusting her voice to actually say something back.

"How come you got home before me…? I thought you were going to stay up late in the lab as usual?"

Raven huffed quietly to herself because yeah, how come? It's not like she hadn't been home before Octavia for the past week and a half. She kept on hearing movement around their apartment and then the door of the fridge being open and closed a second later.

"Katie invited me to this really cool café she found about ten minute drive from here. Since I thought you were going to be late I said yes. You don't mind if I go, right?"

And this time Raven's huff wasn't as quiet as the one before, or maybe Octavia had just been closer

"What?" asked Octavia, finally noticing that something was off about Raven

"Since when do you ask me if I'm okay with you hanging out with Katie?" asked Raven, her voice was strained and if you really paid attention you could hear the shaking of her voice

"Uhm… since you're home early…?" Octavia moved around the couch and sat by Raven's feet, pushing them to the side a little to make herself room

"I've been home early for the past week and a half…" mumbled Raven and after swallowing hard whispered "thank you for noticing"

"…what?" she whispered, still a little bit lost with what was going on

Raven shook her head and turned her body so she was facing the back of the couch, hiding her face in the cushions

"Just… go hang out with Katie" Raven practically spat the name of the other girl, almost wanting to vomit just saying that name

"Are you… jealous?" Octavia reached out, but as soon as her hand touched Raven's arm the other girl flinched away and O dropped her hand back on her lap "Rae, what's going on? Talk to me"

Raven's eyes were squeezed shut, she felt her throat closed up and her frame was practically shaking with how hard she was trying to keep it together

"Baby-" Octavia started but was soon cut off by the other girl

"Don't… don't call me that" her voice broke and a sob finally made its way pass her lips.

Octavia felt completely lost. She didn't know what was going on and she certainly didn't understand why Raven was acting this way, why she had asked her to not call her 'baby'. Octavia felt tears well up in her eyes just seeing how vulnerable her girlfriend looked, and how clearly in pain she was, an overwhelming urge to wrap herself around her girlfriend and protect her from the world came over Octavia but seeing at how things were unfolding she had a feeling she was the reason why Raven was this way.

After what felt like forever with the two of them in complete silence, the only sound that could be heard was the shaky breaths each would take, Raven finally moved to lay on her back but her eyes stayed glued to the ceiling, not brave enough to stare back at Octavia's tear-filled eyes but finally having enough of this situation. She was tired of tip-toeing around Octavia, to have those countless scenarios play out in her head and all of those stupid what ifs that just kept on making her feel worse, kept on breaking her heart a little more.

Finally she had enough. She felt broken, defeated. Too tired to keep pretending that nothing was happening.

"Were we really that broken…?" whispered Raven, she closed her eyes and felt a tear slid down towards her ear and hairline "had I really fucked up things so bad that you had to look for someone else?" she swallowed hard, completely missing the look of utter confusion and hurt in Octavia's eyes or the way tears kept streaming down her face

"What are you talking about, Raven?"

"You and Katie" a defeated sob pushed her lips, her fists moving up to her eyes and pressing on them to try to keep the tears in

"There is no Katie and I…"

"Please…" Raven huffed and shook her head "please don't… don't lie to me. At least give me that much"

Raven pulled her hands away opened her eyes but they kept staring at the ceiling, she wasn't brave enough… she couldn't do this. She should she could but she couldn't.

"I'm not!" Octavia pleaded hopelessly, her hand reaching for Raven's and held on tightly even when the other girl tried to pull them away "Raven! I'm not! I swear, nothing happened between Katie and I! I'm not cheating on you!" Octavia was desperate, finally catching up on everything her girlfriend was feeling. Her heart was completely broken and to be honest she felt a little hurt that Raven would even think about it. But then again with the way she had been acting lately Octavia couldn't exactly blame her for jumping to those conclusions. She didn't know what to say, what to do to make Raven believe her. It seemed that the other girl had made up her mind and this conversation was just to prove herself right. Octavia's tears wouldn't stop and no matter what she said it seemed as if Raven's head was set on something and wouldn't budge. Now that she knew what was happening it seemed as if her heart was in a firm grip and with every tear that slid down Raven's face that grip would tighten a little more.

"Raven, I love you! I fucking love you!" she sobbed and moved to straddle the other girl's lap, leaning over and looking into her eyes, tired of not being able to stare at those beautiful brown eyes and desperate to make the other girl see reason "baby, please"

Raven on her side started to struggle against Octavia, not happy at all to be peened down, to have Octavia holding down both of her hands with one and the other caressing her face as if she cared, as if Raven mattered to her. She kept struggling, moving her head away and squeezing her eyes shot, trying to get out of the grip but all her strength had just drained away

"Rae, please look at me. Please baby, please" the other girl had leaned down, her forehead resting against Raven's "I love you, please Rae…" she whispered one more time, but when the other girl finally opened her eyes and stared back at her Octavia almost wished she hadn't.

There was so much pain, so much sorrow and just plain defeat. "Baby…" a sob escaped her lips helplessly. She moved her body until she was completely on top of Raven, holding herself up by her forearms and pressing Raven's arms between their bodies

"Rae… I never cheated on you, please believe me" she swallowed hard as her fingertips caressed the other girl's jaw, the outline of her lips, her nose, committing everything to memory one more time just in case"I probably shouldn't say this but… I won't lie to you. I do find Katie attractive-"

Raven closed her eyes once again and Octavia saw how more tears escaped her eyes as the other girl tried once again to get out of her grip

"I do…and I might have liked the attention she showed me and we might have things in common. But baby… I fucking swear nothing ever happened. I could never do that to you" she kept running her fingertips over Raven's features, still holding that firm grip on her not letting her push her away. Octavia could still feel Raven trembling beneath her, could feel her hands in fists between their stomachs and she knew if the other girl really tried, Raven could throw her away and run. But she hadn't, so there was hope

"She's not you, Rae. Whenever we hang out it always feels wrong. It always feels like something is missing… like _you_ are missing" Octavia started to pepper kisses over Rae's jawline and cheek, moving to the other side and doing the same "I'm sorry for making you feel like this, for making you doubt us. It's all on me, I'm so sorry" she swallowed hard but felt a little relieved when the fists between their stomachs loosened, but still Raven kept them there.

She moved a little higher, relieved when she looked down at Raven and the other girl looked back at her, the sorrow that had been there was still there but had diminished considerably. It was just a dull flame in comparison with the fire she had seen before

"It was wrong of me to pay her so much attention, I know"

Raven swallowed hard, her frown still set on her features as she looked back at Octavia "Then why did you? You knew it would hurt me"

Octavia sighed and rested her forehead on Raven's chest, suddenly feeling drained herself

"Honestly? I didn't even think you'd notice"

She felt Raven swallow hard and felt her heartbeat skip one beat

"And I know it's no excuse but I was so tired of being in the back burner and all your projects always being your priority. I felt lonely and neglected. I felt like I was the only one actually doing anything for us, and I got tired of it all. I know it's no excuse and I'm so sorry"

The two had unshed tears in their eyes, but at least Raven's hands had moved to Octavia's waist, holding her closer. Yeah, it hurt that Octavia had looked for comfort in someone else, that she had liked the attention someone else had given her, that she felt the way she felt like Raven wouldn't even notice the change. But at least Raven was relieved that Octavia had never really cheated on her.

"You should have said something, O"

"I know! I'm sorry" Octavia leaned in and pecked Raven's lips, a little heartbroken when Raven didn't kissed her back but didn't pushed her away either so at least was progress "Raven, you're the love of my life, okay? You've always been. I want us forever… that hasn't changed one bit"

Raven swallowed hard and buried her face on Octavia's neck, taking in a deep shaky breath and squeezing the other girl closer

"It hasn't changed for me either"

They laid there in silence for a few moments, just enjoying having each other this close again. Raven was still hurt but at least she could breathe again. At least she didn't feel like her world was crumbling down on her anymore.

After a while Octavia finally broke the silence, feeling like this moment was as good as any for having that much needed conversation Clarke had been asking her to have with Raven.

"Rae…" O whispered, her head was resting on the other girl's chest, listening to her heart beat and feeling it move with every breath "I meant what I said. You are the love of my life and I want us to be together forever"

Raven kissed her forehead and ran her hand up and down the other girl's back "Me too, O"

"No… I know you do, but… do you realize what that actually means?" she pushed herself up with her forearms just enough so she could be looking back at her girlfriend "I want the whole thing, I want the cheesy proposal and the ring. I want the big wedding and the white picket fenced house. I want babies and a big dog. I want the responsibilities and the happy memories. And I wanted it all with _you_. I want to grow old with _you_. I want to argue about schools for our kids and which place is best for our next family vacations. To have you by my side when we watch our grandkids running around our backyard whenever our kids come over with their families for Sunday diners, I want you going crazy with their presents and sneaking candy to them whenever our kids are distracted"

Raven was staring back at her, Octavia could feel the other girl's heartbeat going crazy under the palm of her hand and she couldn't figure out if it was a good thing or bad thing.

"I want it all, Rae. I want to build a life with you… the question here is if you do, too?"

Raven leaned up to press her lips against Octavia's. She had seen the earnest in her girlfriend's eyes and had seen how much her girlfriend actually wanted it. Raven had always knew Octavia was her forever but she had never really given it much thought about what that actually meant. She had never really seen kids in her future, had never seen that white picket fenced house that Octavia so clearly craved for. But now that her girlfriend was asking her for that, now that Octavia had shared her dreams with Raven… well, she just couldn't picture a different future for them.

"Of course I do, O" whispered Rae between soft kisses "I want everything with you"

Octavia sat up, pulling Raven along with her by the collar of her shirt. She kept on kissing her girlfriend, softly and sensually, the tip of her tongue gracing over Raven's lips asking for access which her girlfriend gladly granted. Raven moved her hands from around her waist down to her behind, kneading Octavia's buttcheeks and pulling her as close as possible against her midsection, making the other girl moaned and rock her hips against the latina's belly.

"Let's go to our room" mumbled O between kisses as she stood up and pulled Raven with her, walking backwards in the direction of their bedroom, their phones completely forgotten in the coffee table

Raven kept her arms around Octavia, her hands moving from Octavia's ass up and under her shirt, wanting and craving that skin on skin contact. She let her girlfriend lead her around the apartment and when she felt the back of her knees bump against the side of their bed Raven let herself be pushed on it. She watched as O pulled her shirt over her head, she watched as her girlfriend reached for her own shirt and pulled it over her head just before she went back to kissing her

"Let me take care of you, Rae…" whispered Octavia "let me show you how much I love you"

The two crawled back on the bed until Raven's head was resting on their pillows. Octavia was fully on top of her girlfriend. Her hands trailed up Raven's arms and she linked their fingers over their heads as she kept on rocking against her girlfriend, not once their lips parting. Raven moaned when Octavia pushed one of her legs between her own and pressed her thigh over Rae's center. The latina started grinding down on her girlfriend's thigh, moaning as they started to build up a rhythm.

Octavia pulled away once her lungs started burning from lack of oxygen, her lips trailed kisses along Raven's jawline and down to her neck, giving her girlfriend gentle love bites as their bodies kept rocking against each other, sucking on her pulse point hard enough until she was sure there would be a mark.

"I've missed you, Rae… I've missed your kisses, I've missed your taste. The way your body shivers with my touch. I've missed the way you moan my name and how much you hate to be teased"

Octavia said the last part with a smirk, she moved her lips to Raven's earlobe and bit down on it. Her hand let go of Raven's and started to move lower, thankful that her girlfriend no longer had a shirt on and was wearing sweatpants, easier access. Octavia trailed her hand down Raven's arm, leaving goosebumps in its awake, stopping on Raven's breast and giving it a tentative squeeze over her bra. Her girlfriend was squirming under her touch, grunting with how long it was taking Octavia to _do_ something.

"Baby…" she moaned out "fuck – babe… we can do slow later, okay?. I need you, O" Raven kept rolling her hips against Octavia's leg, her hands kept tugging to break free but O had a firm grip on them over her head, not letting her touch her. "Baby… please" she whined still moving almost frantically against Octavia's leg.

O moved her hand under Raven's torso, she unclasped her girlfriend's bra and pulled it up until she was able to get it off before diving in and taking a perky nipple in her mouth, sucking on it and swirling her tongue around it. Raven moaned, louder than she had so far. Octavia finally let go of her hands since she needed both. One of her hands moved to Raven's other breast, squeezing and playing with her nipple as her other hand slid down and under Raven's pants. She teased her girlfriend, running a couple of digits over the other girl's pantie clad center. She could feel the fabric completely drenched and knew those were ruined

"Fuck, Rae… you're so wet"

Raven moaned and buckled her hips up against her girlfriend's fingers

"Mmm… babe, stop teasing me, please"

Octavia pulled back, she looked down at Raven and smirked at how her girlfriend looked. She was almost quivering with want, her skin was flushed and she was already panting. Having a little mercy Octavia moved lower on the bed, she pulled on the waist band of Raven's sweatpants and pulled them down along with her panties. Once they were both gone Octavia took her time to look down at Raven once again. With both of her hands she spread her girlfriend's legs before leaning down and laying between them.

"Fuck baby…" she breathed out, her hot breath hitting Raven's center and making the other girl squirm

"Octavia…" she moaned and pushed her hips higher, trying desperately to finally make her girlfriend just fuck her

Not wanting to torture Raven any more, Octavia placed both of Raven's legs over her shoulders, she reached around them with her hands to keep her girlfriend's hips down and finally without a warning dived in for the price. She gave a long strong with her tongue from Raven's entrance to her girlfriend's clit, moaning at the taste as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Raven moaned louder, her hands reached out and held on tightly to the bedspread, fighting the urge to reach down and push her girlfriend's face even more against her

"Fuck O…. mmmm… yes baby, right there"

Octavia sucked on Raven's clit, moved her tongue around it and drawing tight eights over it before sucking it back into her mouth. She knew Raven wouldn't last that long, and all she had to do was keep on sucking on her clit and it was everything her girlfriend needed to hit her orgasm. So she kept licking and sucking, occasionally moving south and running her tongue over her entrance, diving the tip of her tongue inside before moving back out and up to her clit. Each of Raven's moans, grunts and the way she kept panting out Octavia's name told the girl that her girlfriend wouldn't last much longer. She reached down with one hand and without warning slid one digit inside Raven as her tongue kept on sucking on her girlfriend. She quickened her pace at Raven's squirming and just when she felt Raven's walls closing in on her finger Octavia added a second one, sucking hard on Raven's clit, a second later had Raven tumbling down over the edge, her hand moving to grasp Octavia's head and keeping it in place as she threw her head back and moaned out her name.

Octavia stayed there cleaning after herself long after Raven stop shaking from her orgasm. It wasn't until her girlfriend pulled on her hair and told her to stop that she finally kissed her way up Raven's body

"I love you, Rae…" she said just before kissing her on the lips, letting the other girl taste herself as she felt Raven slide her tongue in Octavia's mouth and running it over Octavia's.

"I love you, too O" Raven panted, her arms wrapping around Octavia's frame and pulling her closer "You're wearing too many clothes, babe" Octavia chuckled and quickly got rid of all her remaining clothes before moving back to cuddle against Raven's side, giving her lazy kisses on her neck and chest

"Just give me a second, babe… I'll return the favor in a second"

Octavia shook her head as she wrapped her leg over Raven's and tangled them together "No, it's okay. Tonight is about you"

She kept kissing her girlfriend on her neck, cheeks and finally her lips. Octavia snuggled closer to Raven, wrapping the other girl completely in her arms. She buried her nose on Raven's hair and stayed there cuddled up to the love of her life, listening to her breathing until Raven's evened out, finally getting that much needed rest.

* * *

 **AN2: so there you have it! tbh I didn't have the heart to keep them arguing and sad and shit for many chapters. I love them too much. Now that their shit is worked out and stuff, and Lexa and Jona's relationship is a little more solid, Octaven will start hanging out with the little kid even more! so yay to babysitters and more Clexa alone time :D**

 **I hope you like this, I was a little meh with the smut scene cause it's not my forte, but I felt like they really needed it. Maybe soon we'll have a Clexa smut scene, maybe not :O just remember... Lexa is g!p. I will put a disclaimer for explicit scenes with the g!p when it happens for those of you who are not comfortable with that part :D**

 **Again, thank you SO much to all of you for all of your kind words and all the reviews. And shoutout to DarkBlueMint for being the 100th review! holly molly guys! anyways, enough with this rant. Till next time**

 **-Alex**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey guys! so so sorry with the delay. I know I said I would post sooner but a few things happened and then I just wasn't comfortable with the smut scene at the end (yes, there is a smut Clexa scene finally). To compensate you Clexa readers because after all you are here for Clexa and you got nothing but Octaven last chapter (which I felt was needed and they deserved) here you get an all Clexa chapter - which I should say I think is the second longest chapter so far so there you go :D**

 **My dear readers now enjoy this chapter ( and my apologies for the smut scene - those are not my forte ) more comments at the end :D**

 **OH! there is a warning at some point in the story where says the smut scene begins. Now this is a g!p story so all of you should know this was bound to happen. But for those of you who are not comfortable with sex with a d* I suggest you stop reading at that point and then just wait for the next chapter :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of this charries, they all belong to CW, except for presh little Jona and the journey they are all in here :)**

* * *

Chapter 12

' _What the actual fuck am I going to do for Lexa and I's date?'_ is the question that kept going around in Clarke's mind for over the past couple of weeks. She honest to God didn't know what the best option was for an amazing night with the other girl. Clarke knew she wanted to give her a great time, in a way to thank her for all the effort Lexa had been doing to actually be a great parent for Jona, but also because she really wanted to show Lexa that she really liked her, that this whatever was between them meant something for Clarke too, that she was done fucking up between them and redeeming herself for all those years she kept quiet.

Her mind had been just too caught up with everything that was going on around her and enjoying her time with Jona and Lexa that she just hadn't really sat down and planned their date, seeing the drama that was becoming Octavia and Raven's life and how that freaking girl Katie kept calling for Octavia's attention. I mean, Clarke would have actually liked this girl if it weren't for how obvious Katie was trying so hard to get Octavia. And her friend, well even when it was clear that Octavia didn't exactly shared the same intentions Katie did, well her friend wasn't exactly pulling up the stops for the other girl.

Clarke was honestly relieved when Thursday morning Octavia arrived at work, mind the huge mug of black coffee in hand – a sign that she hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night – had sat down next to Clarke and announced that Raven and her had actually talked things through and were finally on the same page, that she was relieved Raven seemed to want the same things she did with the big family and the house and all. She was even more relieved when after Octavia and Katie had gone to the break room for another coffee mid-morning the two girls had come back to the redhead giving her friend some space and focus solely on her work for the rest of the day, it was a huge relief.

And it wasn't until Lexa asked her on her front porch after another one of their afternoons hanging out that night about when was going to be their date that Clarke had finally felt the pressure coming. They had made it a habit that every other day Lexa would come to Clarke's house, the three of them would hang out, play with some of Jona's toys, watch movies or just have some quality mothers-son time, then Lexa would have dinner with them and after Jona was put to bed Clarke would say goodnight to Lexa on her front porch after a sweet kiss shared between them. And you really can't blame Clarke or Lexa when every night their kiss would turn a little more heated. And Lexa would always pull back, remind Clarke of her neighbors and their sleeping son upstairs and how it wasn't a good idea to put up a show and walk back to her car.

Now, now that it was finally Friday Clarke was freaking out in her desk thinking what she could possibly pull this late on the week that would resemble anything close to an amazing night. Octavia kept reminding her that it was obvious Lexa wasn't the kind of girl who would really appreciate the big gestures, fancy dinners and stuff like that. That yes, Lexa was a classy woman that loved her suits, to dress nice and always look her best, but that if the last few weeks had taught her something it was that Lexa preferred the easy evenings, the ones where they could have fun and enjoy each other presence.

So after much brain wracking, and no she won't ever admit to this, some google search for what would be good ideas for dates, Clarke finally came up with the brilliant idea that going bowling was the best option. No, she didn't know much about the sport and didn't even know if Lexa actually liked bowling. What if she didn't? What if she actually hated it? After much arguing with herself and some – Octavia would say annoyingly – complaining to her best friend the blonde mustered up the guts to ask Lexa if the brunette would like to go bowling with her

 **Baby mama:** _are you kidding me? I would love to! Man… I haven't gone bowling in a few years. I'm probably all rusty about it._

 **Blue eyed angel:** _babe… don't even worry about it. I'm not good at it at all so I'm not trying to impress you or something. Just thought we could have some fun, eat some pizza and drink some beer?_

 **Baby mama:** _Clarke Griffin, are you trying to get me drunk? ;)_

 **Blue eyed angel:** _what? Pfft, I don't know what you're talking about_

 **Baby mama:** _I would love to go with you, beautiful. X._

 **Blue eyed angel:** _alright then, awesome! :D_

 **Baby mama:** _gorgeous… may I ask, are we going to take Jona with us or is someone going to babysit?_

 **Blue eyed angel:** _No, it's just going to be the two of us. O and Rae are going to babysit for tonight_

 **Baby mama:** _okay, just asking :D_

 **Baby mama:** _so what time should I pick you up?_

 **Blue eyed angel:** _pick me up? Uhm, I thought /I/ was the one that asked YOU out._

 **Baby mama:** _I like to drive, come on Clarke. I'll make it up with kisses ;)_

 **Blue eyed angel:** _FINE! Only because you are cute. Can you pick me up at 7?_

 **Baby mama:** _I'll be there at 6:59. X._

 **Blue eyed angel:** _haha you're ridiculous_

 **Baby mama:** _and you are beautiful. XX._

 **Blue eyed angel:** _look who's smooth now…_

 **Baby mama:** _I have to go, this buffoons are fucking things up again. See you tonight!_

 **Blue eyed angel:** _can't wait. Have a great day! XX._

 **Baby mama:** _You too! XX._

Clarke put her phone back on her desk before picking up her pen and her pad to continue with her drawing of this week's couple cartoon. Her smile was big and bright and her best friend couldn't help herself from looking over the little wall diving their desks and teasing her a bit.

"Look who's all red and shit. Does Lexa already managed to turn you into a puddle this early?" she wiggled her eyebrows at the blonde and Clarke just rolled her eyes and told her to shut up.

Because fucking yes, every conversation with Lexa always left her so fucking smitten. She didn't even understand how the brunette always managed to do it with just a few lines. Octavia went back to her own article, laughing at her friend, and Clarke went back to her cartoon.

She was glad that her friend was back to her usual self. That Katie-phased had been really weird for the blonde. She could see Katie completely wrapped in her article, trying her best to not pay attention to the other two girls and Clarke couldn't help but feel bad for the girl. Sure, she had tried to get with Octavia but it wasn't like Octavia had put a stop to her advances. It seemed that now that Octavia had, Katie was going to respect her so for that Clarke had a bigger respect for the other girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as the clock had hit 5 Clarke had practically pick up all of her things and ran out of the office, hearing a faint 'good luck' from Octavia as she sprinted towards the elevators. She had limited time to go back home and get ready for her date with Lexa, she wanted to look good but not over-do it since they were just going bowling. Since Clarke was in such a hurry, Octavia had promised to stop by and pick up Jona at her house after finishing something in the office in about twenty or so minutes.

Almost two hours later had her already showered, her hair in natural waves down her shoulders and light make-up done, with a pair of tight blue jeans and her favorite pair of white and gray Air Jordans but still running around her closet with just her black lacey bra, wearing the matching panties under her tight jeans, that she had recently purchased still looking for the perfect top.

Clarke was looking between a gray loose sleeveless shirt with a low cut and another of her white tops. She was biting her lip looking from one to the other when suddenly she heard the doorbell going off. She panicked and looked back to the entrance of the room knowing full well who was actually at her front door. Hanging the white top back in her closet Clarke quickly pulled the gray top over her head and made her way to the front door.

She looked outside over the window by the side of her door and saw Lexa standing there, looking as nervous as she was but absolutely gorgeous, fixing her shirt and looking down to make sure everything was in place. Clarke took a second to appreciate the beauty of the other girl without having her looking back. Lexa was wearing black jeans with a pair of classic black vans, her hair was thrown over one shoulder, she was wearing a plaid red button up shirt with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows and the buttons done all the way to the top. It was the most casual look she had seen on the other girl – if you don't count the time Lexa had come over in sweat pants for breakfast – and she looked absolutely beautiful.

Clarke quickly straightened up, fixed her clothes and opened the door. Lexa stood in front of her, with that freaking charming smile on her face and looking up at her through her eyelashes. Her make-up was on point as usual and out of nowhere she pulled out a single red rose in front of her presenting it towards Clarke.

"Hi, beautiful. This is for you"

Clarke blushed and graciously took the rose from Lexa, she pulled it up to her nose and took a deep breath, inhaling her perfume and catching a hint of Lexa's perfume as well.

"I thought _I_ was the one who had asked _you_ out on a date. And here you are pulling all your charm on me" she shook her head as she reached for Lexa's hand to pull her closer, intertwining their fingers and placing her arm behind her back so she would have Lexa's arm around her waist "you know… I should be the one wooing you tonight, not the other way around" Clarke smirked and leaned closer bumping her nose with Lexa, giving the brunette the chance to close the gap and give her a sweet soft kiss.

"I just saw it and thought of you, couldn't help myself" mumbled Lexa against Clarke's lips before leaning in again and reclaiming her lips once again.

After a few seconds of soft kisses and warm hugs, Clarke reluctantly pulled away and traced the outline of Lexa's lips with the petals of her rose.

"How about you let me put this beautiful rose on a vase and then we head out?"

Lexa nodded at her dumbly and after another peck from Clarke, the blonde finally pulled away and went to her kitchen. She found a small vase, filled it with water and after smelling her rose once again, she placed it in and went back to Lexa, who was patiently waiting for her at the front door.

"You ready?" asked the brunette

Clarke nodded, she took her purse and stepped out of the house with Lexa in tow. After locking the door Lexa reached for Clarke's hand and the two walked towards her car. Lexa leaded Clarke to the passenger's seat and opened the door for her, smirking at the blonde

"So chivalrous" teased Clarke and kissed her cheek before getting in. She watched Lexa smile at her one more time, close the door and make her way to the driver's side.

The two of them made their way to the bowling place with Clarke giving Lexa directions every now and then of which way to go. The two girls kept singing along quietly, sometimes not so quietly, to the playlist Clarke had pull out from her phone. It had all kinds of songs, of course pop classics. From Britney Spears to Katy Perry, not forgetting Ariana Grande's new album, Rihanna and Beyoncé, even some Shakira. Yes, Clarke liked classical rock and even some of punk rock but for now she was in the mood of pop and well Lexa wasn't complaining.

The two had even ended up belting out A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton. Lexa even pulled the moves that Terry Crews did on that famous scene from White Chicks. It had Clarke laughing so hard on her seat from the moment Lexa started, and even when Lexa was laughing along she kept on with the performance and singing along. Clarke had to actually whip away the tears from her eyes and hold on to her stomach with how hard she was laughing. And when the song ended and another one began which didn't required such an intense performance, Clarke reached out and placed her hand on top of Lexa's over the control between them. The brunette pulled their joined hands towards her lips and placed a soft kiss over the back of Clarke's hand.

Once they finally parked Lexa's car near the entrance Clarke and Lexa had walked hand in hand towards the entrance. Lexa tried to pay for her shoes or half the game but Clarke was having none of it

"Lex… _I_ invited you. You already drove here and even got me a rose. So no, _I'm_ paying. Okay?"

Lexa bit her lip and nodded at her, happily accepting the shoes that the teenage boy was offering them from behind the counter. She smiled at him thanks and the two girls made their way to their line.

"What do you say, we play one and then get some pizza and beer while we play the second round?" asked Clarke as they put on the shoes and their names appeared on the board over their heads

"Sounds good to me"

Lexa had gone first, taking a little bit of time to finding the perfect ball. She brought it to their lane and laughed a little when Clarke was struggling to find one for her

"Want me to help you, gorgeous?"

Clarke bit her lip and looked back at Lexa, giving her a timid nod

"Please?" Lexa laughed and walked closer. She picked up a couple and asked Clarke to test out the weight, once they found the one Clarke felt she could play with the two made their way back to their lane

Lexa picked up her ball and stood in place. She took a couple of steps before bending and throwing the ball down the alley. It went in a straight line in the middle of the alley and hit all the pins, sending them flying everywhere and doing a strike on her first try. Clarke stared at her open mouthed, she let out a huff and stood up from her place

"Are you kidding me? First shot and already a strike?"

Lexa laughed gently and walked back to Clarke

"I told you, I sort of know how to play" she kissed the blonde on the cheek and took a seat, giving the blonde space for her turn.

With another huff Clarke picked up her own ball. Lexa bit her lip and refrained herself from saying anything. Everything about Clarke was wrong, from her posture, to the way she was holding the ball, how little space she had left between the throw line and herself before making her move. And when she finally did, pulling a foul in the way, and the ball went in a straight line for the channel rolling down giving her zero points, Lexa couldn't help but laugh softly as Clarke walked back with a big pout

"Don't laugh! I told you… I don't know how to play. I … guess I didn't think how bad I would suck"

Lexa laughed even harder at that and stood up, making her way to the blonde

"Do you want me to give you quick lesson?" she arched her brow at Clarke and heard the ball coming back. Clarke pouted at her again and nodded dejectedly "alright, pick up the ball and let see how you hold it"

Clarke did just that, but again the way she was holding it was just wrong.

"Okay, first…" Lexa grinned to herself as she reached up and fixed Clarke's fingers on the wholes of the ball " _this_ is the right way you should hold the ball" the blonde gave her a solemn nod saying she understood. It actually felt more comfortable this way

"okay now-" Lexa took hold of Clarke from her hips and turned around, pressing her front completely against Clarke, she heard her breath catching in her throat and Lexa couldn't help the smirk that came over her face, too happy knowing the effect she was having on the blonde "You need to start from here so you can take quick steps towards the alley and gain momentum before throwing the ball. We're going to simulate the move slowly but don't throw it okay?"

Clarke nodded dumbly, too focused on the way Lexa's arm was wrapped around her waist and how Lexa's hand was moving down her bare arm until her hand was over Clarke's on the ball. She felt the other girl push her body forward making them take a few steps ahead and just when they were in front of the alley Lexa bent slightly making Clarke bent as well, and this time it was Clarke's time to hear Lexa's breath catch in her throat as her own ass pressed on Lexa's crutch "and here is where you pull back and then throw the ball" Clarke noticed the shake in the brunette's voice but didn't comment on it, she did the movement that Lexa was teaching her and once it was done Lexa stepped back, giving them the space the two needed and reminding them that they were surrounded by so many people, a few of them actually looking at Lexa and Clarke but looking away as soon as the girls parted.

"Okay… I- I think I go it. Yeah"

Lexa went back to her seat, Clarke noticed the way the other girl had pulled on her pants discretely to accommodate herself as she sat down, surely trying to make sure that no one would notice anything. The blonde smirked to herself and got ready. This time she threw down six out of ten pins. At least it was progress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Torture. Freaking torture it's what this is._ It's what Lexa kept thinking every time it would be Clarke's turn and would bend to throw the ball. Every time she did it had Lexa's eyes on Clarke's ass. Those freaking jeans looked freaking good on her. She wasn't even ashamed of staring at Clarke's ass every time, except that every time she would feel a twitch in her pants. But the fourth or fifth time that she had looked up to the line next to them a second earlier she had caught one of the guys there staring at Clarke's ass as well… let's just say it wasn't as pleasant as it had been two seconds before.

She had felt her blood boil, had seen red. Lexa had wanted to stand up and get in his line of vision, ask what the fuck he wanted and to look at his own girl, who was actually sitting next to him with his fucking arm around her. But she hadn't. She knew she couldn't actually do that and cause a scene. Instead she had held on to her beer a little tighter and threw daggers at him through her eyes. He must have felt her look on him or something because as soon as Clarke was coming back with a big smile and ready for a high five because she had finally pulled a strike, the dude looked back at Lexa and quickly looked away.

Clarke made her way to the brunette and noticed the way she was holding tightly onto her beer and how her eyes were on fire looking at something in front of her. She looked that way and saw a guy suspiciously all too busy with his beer and looking everywhere but at them. She frowned and stood next to the brunette, reaching up she tucked some of that soft hair behind Lexa's ear and graced her jawline with the back of her fingers

"Are you okay, Lex?"

Lexa quickly looked back at the blonde and gave her a smile "Yeah, I'm good" she looked up at the board and beamed at the blonde "Hey! You got a strike! Great, babe" she offered her hand for a high five and after the blonde gave her one Lexa stood up, she pecked Clarke on the lips before moving for her own ball, throwing the dude another warning glare she went to keep on playing.

The two girls kept on playing, eating pizza and drinking beer away. It wasn't after about three games that they were finally ready to go home. Lexa had just drank a couple of beers since she was going to be the one driving and since she had ate pizza and played some knew she was perfectly good to drive. She drove them back to Clarke's place, the two keep on singing along to every song in Clarke's playlist happily, with Lexa's hand over Clarke's thigh and the blonde playing with her fingers.

It felt natural this thing between them, even when they didn't have a label. Clarke had never really felt this way and neither had Lexa. The brunette had had a few relationships before, nothing serious and nothing lasting. But none of those had felt as easy as this whatever it was with Clarke. And Clarke, even when she hadn't had a relationship since she had Jona, she had had a few lovers here and there but never felt like this with any. She had never felt that need to make it official, or to pursue anything other than some casual sex to relief tension.

Once they were back at Clarke's and Lexa was once again standing in front of her at the front porch, with her arms around Clarke's waist and the blonde's arms around her neck, their lips locked in sweet and soft kisses, she knew it was time to go home.

"Clarke…" Lexa whispered between kisses, Clarke just hummed in acknowledgement but went back to kiss her, too into it to let her go "Clarke it's late… I should go" finally with one last kiss Lexa reluctantly pulled back. She licked her lips, the taste of Clarke's lip gloss still lingering, biting her bottom lip and sucking it her mouth.

"I had a really good time, Clarke"

Clarke reached for her hand and kept her from stepping too far away. She bit down on her lip as she stared at this beautiful girl in front of her, debating whether or not she should make a move. She swallowed the nerves that kept on getting stuck on her throat and tried her best to ignore the blush that was suddenly rushing up her cheeks in anticipation for what she was about to ask and said with a shaky voice

"Why don't you… stay…? I had a great time too and I don't want it to end just yet"

Lexa stared at her for a moment, looking into her eyes to gage if what she was thinking is what Clarke was really asking

"Are you sure?"

Clarke nodded and pulled on her hand. Lexa let herself be pulled inside the house and once she was safely in Clarke closed the door and locked it. As soon as the blonde was turning around Lexa stepped closer to the blonde, she placed her hands on Clarke's waist and pushed her gently against the door pinning her in place. She pressed their foreheads together, still a little shocked that they were actually doing this. But before she could even ask the blonde once again if she was really sure, Clarke was cupping her cheeks and leaning up to kiss her once again.

 **( Warning: sex with dick involved from here on )**

This time the kiss wasn't soft. This kiss was hungry, needy. As if all she needed was Lexa's lips and Lexa's touch. The brunette's hands held on tighter to Clarke's waist, her body automatically pressed itself even closer to Clarke, loving the way they fit just right. Soon they were panting between kisses, hands were tugging on clothes, or disappearing under fabric of shirts. Lexa's hands seemed to have a mind of it's own moving down to Clarke's ass, squeezing her cheeks and pulling her closer against her. She rolled her hips against Clarke's and felt a twitch once again in her pants as Clarke let out a whimper.

God how much she had wanted to hear that for a while, to do this.

"Lex… baby" Clarke whispered between kisses "let's move to my room, okay?" she was saying the words but her body was doing the exact opposite. She was holding on to Lexa's shirt, practically running her nails down Lexa's back at one particular roll of the brunette's hips, gasping as she felt her panties get even wetter.

She felt Lexa's hands move lower, just under her butt cheeks. Clarke let out a surprised yelp when Lexa pulled her up, carrying the blonde in her arms. She wrapped her legs around Lexa's waist and bit down on her lip as she stared down at Lexa, her green eyes were almost black with lust and Clarke just knew that her own eyes were probably the same. She didn't even notice when they started moving until Lexa was going up the stairs. Clarke's fingers were buried in her chestnut hair as she took this opportunity to kiss down Lexa's neck. She knew Lexa needed to see where she was going, but Clarke wasn't willing to part her lips from the brunette's skin. She tugged on Lexa's shirt and unbuttoned the top four bottoms of Lexa's shirt. She needed more room to work with, she needed more of Lexa's skin to kiss, to bite.

Lexa groaned as soon as Clarke bit down on her collarbone, she even stopped in the middle of the stairs and moaned Clarke's name when the blonde sucked on the love bite

"Clarke…"

Clarke on her side kept on tugging on Lexa's hair, she kept on rolling her own hips against the brunette's hips and kept on kissing her neck, keeping in mind that she couldn't leave any hickey that would be noticeable at work. Lexa felt her legs become jelly with the way Clarke was moving. She had to take a moment, turn and press Clarke against the wall as her hips rolled along Clarke's. They were practically dry humping and Lexa wasn't exactly embarrassed by how fast her pants had become tight in the front.

After taking a moment to enjoy everything Clarke was doing and once her mind reminded her that it would be even better once they reached Clarke's bed, Lexa kept on moving up the stairs. She passed by Jona's room, the door closed, she passed by the door that knew was the bathroom and even passed a little space where a desk and a small couch were. Finally she reached the room she knew belonged to Clarke. Thankfully the door was already opened. She stepped in and kicked the door closed. Once inside Lexa placed Clarke gently back on the floor, her hands moving up to Clarke's hair, scratching her scalp and tugging gently as she felt Clarke's lips, tongue and teeth all over her neck and chest

"Lex…" breathed Clarke against her skin, a second later her teeth was scrapping gently on the top of her right boob and giving it a gentle love bite. More buttons of her shirt had been undone, giving Clarke a clear view of Lexa's front and her lacey bra.

Clarke pulled back and suddenly the two were just standing there hungrily looking at each other

"We're wearing too many clothes" whispered Clarke

The blonde reached up, her hands slipping under the fabric of Lexa's shirt by her shoulders, she moved them around them and pushed Lexa's shirt down her arms tracing after it with her fingertips and enjoying the way the brunette seemed to shake at her touch. Once Lexa's shirt was pooling by their feet Lexa didn't hesitate to reach for the bottom of Clarke's shirt and pull it over the blonde's hair, evening the game.

"Fuck Clarke … you're so freaking beautiful" she threw herself in, her hands moving up on autopilot. They cupped Clarke's breast over her bra and gave her a gentle squeeze as Lexa started to kiss over the top of her breasts.

"Baby…" Clarke breathed out as she threw her head back and let Lexa had her way with Clarke's body.

Lexa on her side was just loving this. She loved the tiny whimpers that would leave Clarke's lips, she loved the way she could feel Clarke's heartbeat go crazy under her lips, loved the way her skin seemed to break on goosebumps as Lexa moved them around Clarke towards her back and unclasped her bra. She loved the way Clarke just dropped her hands from Lexa's waist to let the bra drop and the moan that escaped her blonde when Lexa moved lower and took a perky nipple in her mouth.

"Fuck me…" breathed out Clarke and the brunette could just smirk against her nipple and mumble a cocky

"I intend to"

Clarke didn't even ask permission. If she wasn't going to wear one then Lexa had no right to wear one either. The blonde reached over Lexa's back and undid the clasp of her bra. She pushed it down the brunette's arms and laughed a little at the grunt Lexa let out at having to stop touching Clarke's boobs for a second.

Clarke then tangled her fingers on Lexa's hair and pulled on it until the other girl was stepping back and giving her enough space for Clarke to bring their lips back against hers. Lexa let the blonde's tongue invade her own mouth and moaned at the way Clarke had just one of her hands and started to rub it over Lexa's pants

"Is it painful?" asked Clarke between kisses

It had to be. Lexa was wearing tight jeans and they already had a huge fucking tent on it. Lexa stumbled back, letting out a gasp as Clarke ran her nails over her cock.

"Fuck babe… take them off. Just take them off" Because yes, it was fucking painful at this point.

Clarke happily unbuttoned Lexa's pants, she hooked her fingers over the waistband of Lexa's pants and boxer briefs before pushing them down enough for them to fall naturally and pool by the brunette's feet, letting that beautiful cock that she hadn't seen in almost six year spring to life. Lexa kicked them off, along with her shoes, huffing out relieved at this freedom. A second later had her groaning as Clarke wrapped her hand fully around it and pumped it a couple of times. She stopped her a second later, because this is not what Lexa wanted, not just yet. Not with Clarke still wearing clothes. So after distracting Clarke with a hungry kiss that left the blonde a little dazed, Lexa turned them around and dropped to her knees. She undid Clarke's pants and hooking her fingers over the waist band pulled them down her beautiful legs.

As soon as her eyes caught the wet spot over Clarke's panties Lexa felt her dick twitch because fuck, that was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. Clarke was holding on to the doorknob of her door, her chest was coming up and down in a light pant and her other hand was holding on to the doorframe. All about her was screaming 'eat me' and how could Lexa resist?

With one more evil smirk sent up at Clarke, Lexa dived in and ran her tongue over Clarke's pantie clad lower lips. She felt the blonde quiver and heard the long moan. If she was like this now Lexa couldn't wait until she was tongue deep in Clarke's pussy. Lexa slowed things now, taking her time to kiss everywhere she wanted, running her hands everywhere she wanted. It brought her pleasure the way Clarke was a quivering mess as she ran her hands up her legs, going around and to her inner thighs from the back, the way her hands went up and squeezed that sweet ass and how Clarke's stomach had tightened when Lexa gave her a few well-placed kisses and bites over her hip bones, her lower stomach, the top of her thighs and licking once again over her panties

"Fucking hell, Lex… I swear to God, if you don't do something…"

Lexa just chuckled but granted her princess one more wish. She pulled on the panties until they were pooling with Clarke's pants and the blonde kicked everything away, including her shoes just like Lexa had. Lexa took a second to admire the glistening of Clarke's pussy lips, the pinkness of her flesh and the sweet scent that was Clarke's arousal. Oh how she had missed this scent.

Without another warning Lexa went in. She ran her tongue from the bottom to the top, using her lips to part Clarke's lips and sucking on her clit. Clarke moaned as loud as she had so far, her body had stumbled back and her hands had tighten on anything she could to hold herself together. Lexa was working relentlessly between her legs, sucking and licking and diving her tongue in her entrance. Clarke had forgotten how good Lexa was at this, how talented she was with her tongue. And after some embarrassingly short moments, Lexa had Clarke shouting her name as she came against that door.

Lexa stood up and wrapped her arms around Clarke and placed a few kisses over Clarke's neck and jawline as she let the blonde come down from her high. Her dick was throbbing by this point but she really needed to take care of Clarke first. After a few seconds Clarke pushed gently on her Lexa's shoulder and kissed her, tasting herself on Lexa's mouth and moaning at it.

"Maybe we should move to your bed, baby" whispered Lexa after a few seconds and was sure that Clarke could walk on her own. The blonde nodded and with arms still around each other and gentle kisses on every surface they could reach, the two finally got to Clarke's bed.

Clarke pushed Lexa until the brunette was laying on her back against the pillows and the blonde was straddling her. She reached her hand down and noticed how Lexa squeezed her eyes shut and bit tightly on her lip as Clarke pumped her cock a few times.

Lexa pulled her back in for a kiss and wrapped her arms around Clarke, letting the blonde be top for a bit as they got going once again. It wasn't until Clarke started to rub her pussy lips over Lexa's cock that the brunette knew she couldn't hold it anymore. She needed Clarke, she needed to be inside of this beautiful girl and feel her completely around her.

Surprising Clarke, Lexa turned them around, getting on top of the blonde and rolling her hips just like Clarke had been doing a little bit ago. All this rubbing, the kisses and playing with each other's boobs had Clarke ready for round two.

"Have you been… with anymore with a dick since we were together?" asked Lexa after she broke from the kiss

Clarke bit her lip and shook her head. She had been with other girls since that time but none of them equipped like Lexa was. Lexa gave her a nod and promised to be gentle at first, to get her back used to it. Lexa knew that for her condition she was carrying quite the package and she didn't want to hurt Clarke in the process.

"There's condoms and lube in that drawer"

After another kiss Lexa reluctantly pull back from their kiss and moved to Clarke's night stand. This time they would be responsible. This time they would wear protection and not give Jona a little sibling before they were ready.

Lexa put on the condom but before she could pour on some lube, Clarke was taking the bottle from her hand and rubbing it on Lexa's dick herself. Lexa's muscles tightened at the way Clarke kept pumping her, she was practically biting on that pillow at how much attention Clarke was giving her cock.

"Clarke, baby… I'm not going to last very much if you keep doing that"

Clarke chuckled but pulled back. She laid on her back once again pulling Lexa on top of her and everything slowed that in that second. Lexa was supporting her own weight with both her forearms on either side of Clarke and the blonde had her arms around Lexa's back, her fingers running up and down her back and her legs going around Lexa's waist. The two kept staring at each other, their breathing had slowed down just like the moment and for a second they just enjoyed how intimate this moment was

"You're so beautiful, Clarke"

Lexa leaned down and sucked Clarke's bottom lip, nibbling on it gently as one of her hands moved south and took hold of her own dick. Slowly, enjoying the moment, Lexa started to run the tip of her cock over Clarke's pussy lips, spreading her wetness and enjoying the moans and whimpers every time she would tease her entrance with the tip then move it back to Clarke's clit

"Fuck Lexa… for God's sake just get it inside of me" she moaned out, completely frustrated with Lexa's game

Lexa grinned into the kiss and sucked on Clarke's tongue the next time the blonde shoved it inside of her mouth. Her hand guided herself at Clarke's entrance and slowly started to push in. It was a tight fit, a very tight fit that had the two of them moaning. Lexa from pleasure and Clarke from pain and pleasure. Lexa waited a second, letting Clarke accommodate her before starting to push her hips and dick into Clarke even more. Inch by inch Lexa slid inside Clarke until she was balls deep with the blonde panting and scratching at her back, sure leaving marks

"Fuck Clarke… you're so tight. Just… give me a sec"

"Fine by me" breathed out Clarke, still trying to get used to the size, though it was starting to be less painful and more pleasurable

A moment later Lexa started rocking her hips. It took her a second to find a rhythm but once she found it the two girls kept moaning and grunting every time Lexa would grind in and out of Clarke. Clarke was being so loud that Lexa was a little worried the neighbors hear them but after having Clarke once again scratching her back that thought had flew out the window.

Lexa felt Clarke's walls starting to close down on her and knew the blonde was close, that and the way Clarke kept giving her short little moans was definitely a telltale. On her side Lexa felt her balls start to tingle, her dick was twitching and just prayed that she would last longer than Clarke. The blonde had her hands holding on tight to Lexa's back, with her hands on Lexa's shoulder blades and her ankles hooked on Lexa's lower back pulling the girl closer and closer when her orgasm hit her a second time

"Fuck babe… that's it, right there… don't… stop… Leeeeexaaa"

Lexa grunted as she felt Clarke's nails go down her back once again and settle for her ass, burying Lexa's dick deep inside of Clarke. She kept on moaning as Clarke's pussy kept on milking her dick, making her whole body twitch as she felt herself empty in that condom.

After both of their orgasm had passed Lexa found herself with her face hidden on the crook of Clarke's neck, the blonde kept running her fingertips over her back and kept on apologizing for the way she had scratched her

"Stop apologizing, Clarke" Lexa chuckled once she felt she could talk again "honestly, it was so fucking hot I don't mind at all"

Clarke kissed the top of her head as one of her hands pulled Lexa's hair away from her face

"You were amazing" whispered Clarke and leaned down to kiss Lexa on the lips

The movement made her cock move still very much inside of Clarke and had the two of them whimper.

"Let me go throw this away and clean myself then I'll come back, okay?"

With a pout Clarke nodded and gasped as she felt Lexa pull out of her, suddenly feeling empty and cold as the brunette girl ran for her in-suit bathroom. Not even two minutes later Lexa was walking back, in all her naked glory. She slipped right next to Clarke and wrapped her arms around the blonde, loving the way that Clarke welcomed her with open arms and didn't mind at all when Lexa buried her face on the blonde's boobs.

"Do you mind if we take a breather before round two?" smirked Lexa as she bit gently on Clarke's boob

"My superwoman needs a moment?" Clarke teased as she kept running her hands wherever she could reach

"Shut up… I need to… recharge"

Clarke let out an embarrassing snort at that, which had the brunette laughing along with her. But neither said anything as the two went back to kissing knowing that their night was so far from being done.

* * *

 **AN2: SO YAY ANOTHER CLEXA CHAPTER. Again, sorry for that awks Clexa scene. I hope you liked it at least one bit. I went over it like twice cause the first time I had wrote it just seemed wrong. Now you can imagine how it was if this was the better result lol :S**

 **Thank you guys so much for all of your support and all your comments, favs and follows. They really keep me writing this story. I encourage you to keep commenting and even throw in some things you would like to see happening and I'll try to include them as best as I can**

 **anyway, thank you all for reading and read you the next time!**

 **-Alex :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: HEY GUYS! I'm so sorry about the long wait for the next update. And so much thanks to those of you who messaged me asking if everything was okay. Really, you are the best. Finally I give you the next chapter, and I hope you like it. Please review and leave comments, and again if you want something to happen you can put it there and I'll try to put it in.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of this characters, except for little Jona and the journey they are on here.**

* * *

Chapter 13

The next morning sunlight was streaming through the open drapes from the window, its glow was casted mostly on the bed, covering its occupants' full bodies and waking up one of them. Clarke let out a groan when finally she couldn't resist it anymore coming out of dreamland. She took a deep breath and took a couple of seconds with her eyes still closed to enjoy everything about this morning. From the memories of the previous night to the feel of an arm wrapped around her midsection and the feel of a body pressed against her side. Without opening her eyes Clarke ran her hand along Lexa's arm and when she finally opened them they landed on the sleeping form of one very beautiful brunette still fast asleep cuddled up to her. She hadn't let go of her not even once through the night and Clarke loved it.

The blonde reached up and gently pulled some of Lexa's hair away from her face, pulling it behind her ear so she could look at her face more clearly. They were still very much naked and the sensation of skin against skin was something Clarke honestly missed. She was so warm and felt so good that even when she really had to pee, Clarke couldn't bring herself to move. She kept tracing her fingertips over Lexa's features, taking her time to trace every detail, her eyebrows, the arch of her nose, her cheekbones, her jawline and her lips. She couldn't take her eyes off of Lexa, grinning to herself when she saw that tiny smile appear on Lexa's lips when Clarke touched them.

At the end Clarke's bladder won and as carefully as she could the blonde moved away from Lexa's grip. She started to walk away towards her in-suit when she heard movement and a groan from behind her and a sleepy voice calling for her

"Not that I don't like the view, cause it's pretty amazing… but why are you out of bed? Come back" Lexa mumbled against Clarke's pillow though she was peaking at the blonde from the top of it.

The blonde could actually hear the pout in Lexa's voice and found her adorable. Clarke looked back at the brunette over her shoulder and smirked to herself when she noticed her eyes trained on her naked ass.

"I'll be right back, I just have to pee. Go back to sleep"

"Mkay" mumbled Lexa before burying her face on Clarke's pillow.

Clarke took her time peeing then brushing her teeth and washing her face, definitely not a fan of morning breath. She really wanted to spend the whole morning in bed with Lexa and having bad breath was not something she actually wanted to put Lexa through. She pulled one of the extra toothbrushes she had under the sink out and placed it next to it for the brunette. Once she got out of the bathroom she noticed that Lexa was sitting up, her naked body was covered with the bedsheet but she was running her hands through her face, trying to wake herself up.

"Now that you mention it… my bladder needs some release, too" Lexa gave her a sleepy smile and watched as Clarke came walking back to the bed

"Bathroom is all yours" she knelt next to the brunette and pecked her on the lips "good morning baby"

Lexa hummed and pecked her back mumbling a "morning"

Slowly the brunette made her way out of the bed and walked towards the in-suit. Clarke kept on biting her lip just looking once again at Lexa's naked backside, her eyes trailing up and guiltily staring at her when she noticed the angry red marks running down Lexa's back from the blonde's nails. She had really lost control the previous night with that.

The blonde snuggled back in bed, enjoying the still warm spot Lexa had left behind and turning her back to Lexa's side of the bed. She smiled to herself when she felt the bed dip behind her and the bedspread lift as Lexa slipped in. She felt an arm wrap around her midsection and soft lips pressed against her shoulder

"Thank you for the toothbrush, beautiful" Lexa peppered kisses along Clarke's bare shoulder, breathing in her natural perfume and leaving gentle love bites as the blonde moved to press her back to Lexa's front

"Whoa…" Clarke laughed and quickly leaned away for a second when she felt Lexa's dick poke at her ass.

Lexa laughed and hid her face between the blonde's shoulder blades, not loosening her grip on Clarke "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I should've warned you. Uhm… morning wood is a real thing, babe. And you walking around naked kinda didn't help either"

Clarke laughed before she turned around still in Lexa's arms. She cupped the brunette's cheek and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. Her own arms moved around Lexa, pulling her closer and running her fingertips up and down the other girl's back

"It's okay" she whispered between kisses "I don't mind at all, just a little warning perhaps?"

Lexa nodded, smiling into the kiss and pulling Clarke closer "Maybe next time" Clarke hummed as she felt Lexa's hand going down her back gracing her ass, giving it a tentative squeeze before lowering and pulling on the back of her thigh so the blonde would wrap her leg around Lexa's waist "would you… help me out?" said Lexa smirking at Clarke as she started to place kisses along her jawline. Clarke could feel the smirk on Lexa's lips but refrained from commenting on it.

She hummed, her fingers tangling on Lexa's hair tugging gently on it as she felt Lexa pushed until the blonde was laying on her back with Lexa on top of her. Clarke could feel the tip of Lexa's morning wood rubbing against her inner thigh and just the thought of it started that heat between her legs. She pulled on Lexa's hair until the brunette looked back and Clarke could claim her lips once again. The kisses had started sweet and delicate, but they were shifting to frantic, needier. Clarke moaned when she felt one of Lexa's hands grab on her breast and knead on it, running her thumb over her sensitive nipple as Lexa sucked on Clarke's tongue. Clarke's hands moved to Lexa's ass and pulled on her until they fronts were completely flush against each other. She could feel the underside of Lexa's cock rubbing against her lower lips, making her let out a deep moan into their kiss. God, this girl knew how to move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later the couple were still in bed, naked as when they woke up and a tangled mess of limbs. Clarke had her head resting on Lexa's chest, one of her legs tangled with Lexa's and her fingertips tracing patters on Lexa's abs. Lexa had her eyes closed, not sleeping but enjoying the moment as she tried to catch her breath. Her fingers kept playing with Clarke's hair with one hand while the other went up and down Clarke's thigh

"Lex?" called Clarke out

"Mm?"

"I was thinking…" Clarke paused, taking a moment to gather her thoughts and think of the best way to say what had been going on in her mind. It was something very intimate that she only hoped Lexa would agree on "Uhm… I'm not seeing anyone but you, and even less sleeping with anyone else but you"

Lexa opened her eyes and looked down at Clarke, wondering where the blonde was going with this.

"You know I'm not seeing anyone else either, babe… you're the only one I want. And I'm definitely not sleeping with anyone else either"

Clarke hummed, seemingly pleased with the answer as she pressed her lips over Lexa's heart before propping herself with one arm and looking down at Lexa. She stared at her lips until the brunette smiled at her, pulling some of that blonde hair away from her face and running her thumb over her bottom lip.

"What's running through that beautiful head of yours?"

Clarke smiled and leaned down, pecking Lexa before leaning back up

"I want to go see my doctor, I'll make an appointment for next week"

Lexa frowned and stared at Clarke, not following where the blonde was going with this "are you sick? Do you not feel okay?" her voice was slightly etched with concern, not wanting to jump to conclusions but not being able to help herself with the word 'doctor'.

"No, no… I'm okay. I was thinking going to my gynecologist. I'm gonna ask her to put me on the pill" Lexa's eyebrows shot up, a smile appearing on her lips at the implication "it's just… I don't really like condoms" Clarke grimaced and let out a chuckle, knowing she wasn't explaining this as smoothly as she had wanted "I want to be able to feel you, all of you. And honestly I don't want to have to worry about it ripping or something" she chuckled at the last part once again and Lexa laughed along too, because yeah they didn't want that at all.

"Are you sure about this?" Lexa ran her thumb over Clarke's bottom lip, her eyes glued to them wanting nothing more than to kiss her, and suppressing a shudder as Clarke kept on running her hand over Lexa's lower stomach from one side to the other and back again.

"I'm sure. I mean, if we are exclusive then I think it's the best option"

Lexa grinned and leaned up to kiss Clarke, her arms wrapping around the blonde and pulling on her until she was laying fully on top of her. Lexa's hands cupped Clarke's butt cheeks and pulled her closer, making the blonde smirk into the kiss

"You know, I'd really love another go but I think we should get up. We have a son to pick up" mumbled Clarke against Lexa's lips, kissing her one more time before pulling back

Clarke leaned on her forearms hovering over the brunette, giving her that eyebrow raised and smirk in place look. Lexa hummed and let her go, not really wanting to stop touching her but knowing they really had to get up from bed at some point. Besides, she was kind of hungry. And like Clarke said, they needed to pick up Jona. Clarke moved to her night stand, grabbed her phone – which was on silent – and came back to snuggle up against Lexa, facing away from her but smiling to herself when the brunette pulled her closer. It was on silent so she was a not surprised at the amount of texts she got through the night and all morning. Seemed like Jona was up and asking about when she was going to pick him up. She got a few from Raven asking if Jona sleeping over with them had been worth it. All Clarke send as a wink emoji and heard Lexa chuckling from behind her

"You know she's gonna tease us for that, right?"

"I didn't confirm or denied anything, babe" Clarke smirked and turned back to Lexa, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her once again "okay… I'm going to shower now, how about after my shower we go pick up Jona and then go somewhere for lunch?"

Lexa kissed her once again and nodded "Go take your shower. We can stop at mine's before going for Jona. I need to shower and change too"

Clarke smirked and kissed the top of Lexa's nose "Why don't you shower with me… you know, to save water and all" she winked at her and Lexa could only chuckle "and then we can go to yours, you can change and all and then we go for Jona, or you can borrow some of my clothes"

Lexa pressed her lips on a thin line at the prospect of using Clarke's clothes. Not that she didn't like the idea of having Clarke's perfume around her all day but knew Clarke style wasn't exactly hers.

"How about… I shower with you" she smirked at that part, pulling the blonde closer and pecking her lips "then we go to mine and I change and then we go for our boy?"

"But really shower, no funny business. I mean it" Clarke said, pointedly at the brunette and even when Lexa kept on pouting for a second she finally agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were finally on their way to Lexa's place. If Clarke was being honest she was a little excited to see where the other girl lived in. Lexa had seen pretty much all of the house by now and Clarke had yet to know even what zip-code the brunette had. Clarke kept on playing with Lexa's fingers over her own lap as the brunette drove them to her place. Lexa was singing along to some Bieber song and even when she got teased by Clarke all the brunette said was that even when she hated the guy, she could admit he had some catchy songs.

Lexa parked in her usual spot and the two of them got out of the car

"Oh… you got lucky. Costia is around" Lexa pointed to Costia's white Mazda 3 and Clarke halted in her step at the mention of the other girl

"Costia?"

Clarke wasn't proud of it, not one bit, but the mention of the other girl brought memories of said girl that the store all those weeks back. She remembered how pretty she was and how comfortable the two of them seemed to be with each other. Lexa stopped and looked back at Clarke, she squinted at her with suspicion as she walked back to the blonde

"Yes Costia. She's my roommate"

"Oh…" Clarke looked everywhere but at Lexa and the brunette couldn't help the little laugh that came out, making Clarke send her that eyebrow raised and no smile look "what?"

"Nothing, nothing" Lexa raised her arms in defense in front of her and made her way closer to Clarke, she put her hands on either side of Clarke's waist and smirked at the blonde "I just find it cute that you are jealous of Costia"

Clarke huffed, crossing her arms and keeping Lexa from getting too close "I don't know what you're talking about"

Lexa on her side just kept on smirking, thrilled with this new development. She found it endearing really how Clarke seemed to be jealous of her best friend when the two of them hadn't ever even crossed a word

"Clarke… she's just my roommate and best friend. There's nothing going on there. We were roommates back in LA and when they transferred us both to DC we thought it was best to keep the arrangement the same. But there is nothing going on there, I swear"

Clarke stared at her squinting trying to figure out if Lexa was telling the truth or not. After a few seconds the blonde let out a huff and stepped back "Fine, I believe you. It's just… when I first saw you it seemed you two were cozy with each other. For a while back then I thought you two were dating"

At that Lexa really let out a laugh, shaking her hand and mumbling an apology when Clarke hit her on the arm for laughing "Sorry! I just… I've never seen Costia like that. Sure, she's beautiful and all but we are _just_ friends, I swear"

Content with the answer Clarke took Lexa's hand and pulled her towards the entrance of the building "fine… but let's hurry because I texted Rae that we would be over there soon"

"Aye aye captain"

They went upstairs to Lexa's apartment and found Costia on the kitchen bar finishing up a sandwich and reading something on her tablet. She smirked knowingly when the two girls stepped into the room and stood to place the plate in the sink.

"Good afternoon, girls" Costia had a huge smirk in place and kept on looking at Lexa teasingly that she completely missed the way Clarke eyed her pajamas, which consisted of really short shorts and a tank top.

Lexa rolled her eyes and pulled on Clarke's hand which was still linked with hers so they could walk further into the apartment

"Hey, Cos. I want to meet Clarke… my girlfriend"

At that Clarke looked up a little surprised at Lexa, because so far they have dated, they were trying to raise Jona together, they had made out, had sex and talked about not being with anyone else. But so far neither had mentioned the "g" word. It was a big step, one that made Clarke's heart flutter and made her feel like a teenage girl again.

"Hey, Clarke. Nice to meet you, finally. I've heard so much about you and your mini you" Costia stood in front of her and extended her hand towards the blonde, who took it a second later after finally snapping out of her daze

Clarke laughed and smiled politely at Costia "Hi, I've heard some about you, too… but I'd say he's more like a mini Lexa than me. We just share the same shade of blonde"

Costia laughed and Lexa just beamed proudly that her son actually was a mini version of her. At least it sort of made up in her mind for all the years she wasn't around.

"Alright alright, enough of introductions. I'm gonna change and then we're heading out. Gotta pick up mini me" Lexa pulled Clarke down the hallway to the right until they reached the first closed door. They went in silently and Lexa let go of Clarke's hand to point to the bed

"You can sit or look around. I'm going to change and then we can head out, okay?"

"Some pajamas your friend has…" Clarke commented, not being able to let go of the provocative way Costia seemed to dressed, and since Lexa hadn't even react she could tell it was the normal thing.

Lexa stopped on her way to the closet and smiled to herself. She walked back towards Clarke and wrapped her arms around the blonde

"I thought we had just talked about this…" she smiled and kissed Clarke's cheek, wrapping her arms around the blonde and pulling her closer "I don't feel anything towards Costia except for a very good friendship"

Clarke rolled her eyes, her arms still crossed between her and Lexa

"She's beautiful, Lex…"

"She is" Lexa nodded and gave her a small shrug "but I don't see her like that. She's my best friend. That's it. I like you and I want to be with you. You gotta trust me here"

Clarke huffed and rolled her eyes, mostly to herself because she knew how silly she was being but she couldn't help it. "Fine, you're right. I'm sorry"

Lexa smirked at Clarke and just shrugged as if what Clarke had just said wasn't a big deal. In this time that they had gotten to know each other more and more Clarke was never one to say 'you're right' to someone else.

"Okay, thank you for your trust. Now I'm gonna change before our son calls asking why we're not there yet" she pecked Clarke's lips and walked away in the direction of her closet.

Clarke nodded and watched Lexa walk away, now that her mind was at ease with the whole Costia thing Clarke felt actually curious about Lexa's bedroom. One's bedroom was something very intimate and she felt good with herself that the brunette was letting her be and look around her room. Clarke walked around a little, trying to capture everything as much as she could. She noticed how clean Lexa was, how everything was in place but not in an obsessive way, more like a neat way. She noticed a framed picture on Lexa's night stand and realized it was the three of them that day at Chuck-e-cheese. It had been the first time the three of them had gone out on their own like sort of a family. She smiled to herself once again realizing how this little family meant the world to Lexa, just as it meant the world to herself.

It was little things like these that Clarke was falling for. It was so easy for Clarke to fall deeply and hopelessly in love with Lexa and there was nothing she could do to help it. Lexa had her heart already, and if she was being honest Clarke was scared how easy Lexa had gotten a hold of it. She didn't know if the speed at what her heart was falling was one sided or if Lexa felt the same way, but at the same time didn't feel brave enough to actually ask.

Lexa came back in that moment, all changed of clothes and smelling of that sinful cologne that always made Clarke a little weak in the knees.

"Okay, I'm set" she stopped next to Clarke and smiled down at the picture "Oh you found it, I liked it too much and asked my assistant to print it and frame it for me"

Clarke arched an eyebrow at the brunette and smiled to herself "you have an assistant?" she asked teasingly, placing the picture safely back on the night stand and turning to Lexa, who was blushing and looking everywhere but Clarke's eyes

"Uh…. It's more like an intern?" Clarke just rolled her eyes and pulled on Lexa's arm so they would head out

"Right…. Intern" she said sarcastically

The two of them head out of the apartment, calling out a 'good-bye' to Costia who was on her laptop in the living room still on those damn pajamas. At least Clarke and Lexa wouldn't be hanging a lot in there with her.

Lexa opened Clarke's door once they were at the car and quickly made her way to the driver's side

"So chivalrous of you, baby" the blonde smiled at Lexa and happily took Lexa's hand when the brunette offered hers

"I'm not… but I'm a gentlelady. So get used to it" she smirked at the blonde and drove in the direction of the restaurant Clarke had mentioned before

All the while Clarke had just rolled her eyes and texted her two best friends asking what they wanted. The two had talked and figured the least they could do for taking care of Jona and giving them a full night and morning to themselves was buying them lunch. Rae happily agreed asking her usual burger with extra guacamole, and Octavia asked for the veggie one with Portobello instead of meat. Clarke honestly found them gross but Octavia kept telling her that was the only place that did them as she liked so that's why she usually ordered that one. Jona asked for chicken nuggets but Clarke knew she would end up having to share some of hers with her son as usual so she ordered some side fries. Lexa ordered hers with extra bacon and once they were all set the couple drove to the other couple's apartment.

"How come Rae and Octavia hadn't married?" Lexa asked on one red light about five minutes from the other girls' place

"Uhm…" Clarke shifted in her seat, adjusting her seatbelt and holding a little tighter to Lexa's hand, which told the brunette it was a sensitive subject "It's not that they don't want to, because I know they do. And Octavia had _really_ wanted it for a while now. But… Rae is busy" she shrugged and looked at Lexa, her thumb running over the other girl's knuckles "Since she graduated everything had been about her career and her projects and all that at the university. I guessed she knew that eventually it would happened and so far she had put it on hold without realizing"

"How does Octavia feel about that?" Lexa peaked towards Clarke before turning back to the road as the light turned green

"It hadn't been easy for her. She wants the whole package, you know? The big wedding, the house and kids. And she wants it with Raven. I've known since college and I know she's known it since then, too" Clarke shrugged and turned her body slightly to face the other girl "Recently they hit some bumps because of it. I guess Raven had been too wrapped up in her projects that she hadn't realized just how much Octavia really wanted it"

"Seems like Octavia is putting her life on hold for Raven… doesn't seem fair"

Clarke sighed and looked down at their joined hands, knowing Lexa was right "I guess not. But… when you love someone the way I _know_ Octavia loves Raven and how I _know_ Raven loves her back then everything is worth it. And it's not like Raven doesn't want it, it's just that she had put it on the back burner for a while"

"And now?" Lexa looked at Clarke for a second, trying to know her thoughts on the matter

Clarke took a deep breath and smiled to herself, happy for her friends "Now… they've talked about it, they know that they are both on the same page when it comes to their future and what they want. They know they want to be together forever and want the wedding, house and kids. And _now_ Raven knows Octavia doesn't want to wait much longer. She knows that the wedding can't be too far into the future and Octavia wants a house next to mine, or at least in the same neighborhood" the two of them laughed at the last part

"Well, I'm happy for them. That they know what they want and that now they're on the same page with everything"

Clarke nodded, smiling at Lexa and wondering if they would ever reach that point of a wedding and the house and who knows maybe more kids. Clarke could see her future with Lexa, the question here was if Lexa could see her future with Clarke. The blonde snapped out of her thoughts when Lexa parked her car in front of Rae and Octavia's building. They got out and Clarke carried the bag with their food on one arm as her other hand linked with Lexa's as soon as the brunette was within reach. Like magnets that got pulled together.

Lexa buzzed the other girls' apartment and after Rae asked who was it the door buzzed opened and they made their way inside. As soon as they were on their floor and the door was opened Jona ran towards them shouting out "momma!"

Lexa let go of Clarke's hand and knelt down to receive Jona's hug. She kissed the top of his head and gave him a bear hug "Hi, kiddo"

"Momma, you came!" he jumped on her arms and Lexa carried him before standing up.

Clarke had handed the bag to Raven and pouted at her own child "What? No hug for me? You're gonna make me sad"

Jona squirmed on Lexa's arms and threw himself at Clarke, wrapping his little arms around Clarke's neck "mommy"

The blonde picked him up from Lexa's arms and hugged him close to her "No… you hurt my feelings"

Lexa smiled at her and rolled her eyes, while looking at Raven and Octavia dig around in the bag with food, letting the little family have their moment.

"I'm sorry, moooommyyyy" he hid his face on Clarke's neck and held on tightly to her, a moment later he pulled back and peppered kisses along Clarke's face until he made Clarke giggle.

"Alright, alright. I forgive but only 'cause you have me kisses"

Jona gave her a big sloppy kiss on Clarke's cheek and wiggled on her arms until the blonde put him down, leaving the blonde and Lexa laughing behind.

"Hey, at least you got the kisses. I just got a big hum"

"Come oooon! I'm hungry" shout out Raven

Clarke rolled her eyes and the two made their way further into the apartment. By this point Octavia and Raven had already set the table and were waiting for them to sit down. Octavia pulled out some lime soda for all of them and some juice for Jona as Raven unwrapped her burger and stole a couple of fries from Clarke.

The five of them ate their respective burgers, Jona eating his chicken nuggets and taking some of Clarke's burger as usual. Jona told them all about how he and Raven had played Wii and how after they played with some of the toys he had brought to the sleep over. He told them how aunt Raven snored at night and at that Raven had protested and threw a fry at him. They all laughed and after Octavia kissed Raven's cheek she said that yes, she indeed snored some at night. Raven pouted until Octavia kissed her on the lips and after that Jona just changed the subject. He asked Lexa if they could go to the zoo, and of course Lexa couldn't refuse.

* * *

 **AN2: So there you go, did you like it? love it? hate it? leave comments please! Also, question... would you like to see some angts for Clexa or should I keep the happy bubble a little longer.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hi there guys! I'm back with another chapter. I wanted to thank all of you who had reviewed, followed and favorite this story and those of you who PM me to say what you think about this story, really thanks a lot. I'd like to wish a happy birthday to BelieveInMe11-1-11 who messaged me. This is for you! And I assure all of you that I read every single one of your reviews even when sometimes I don't get the chance to reply to you all. Thanks so much. Anyways, too much chitty-chat. On with the chapter.**

 **It's late and I didn't have much time to proof-read it so all mistakes, are usual, are mine :) sorry for those**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to CW, except for little Jona and the journey they are on here**

* * *

Chapter 14

It had been a little over a week since that beautiful night they shared. Now that they were officially together Clarke felt more comfortable to be as affectionate as she wanted whenever she wanted with Lexa. Of course excluding the times they were with Jona. And it wasn't that they were trying to hide things from their son, and it wasn't that they were ashamed of their relationship or something. But both knew being together would be a huge thing for the boy, they knew if they showed Jona they were together well that would make it ten thousand times more official and neither was ready for that. Besides what if it didn't work out? What if after this process of getting to know each other they found out that they were actually not fit for the other? What would happen then? Sure, maybe they could get used to the idea and get along like any other separate parents do whenever they have a kid together, but that didn't mean Jona would be okay with it.

He was barely five, he still believed in Santa Clause and still placed his tooth under the pillow for the tooth fairy. He was too young to really understand how complicated this situation really was, heck not even Clarke fully understood how complicated the situation was. Even when matured for his age, his way of thinking still believed that parents should live together with their kids because that's how it worked, right? That's what _Ethan_ how told him it should be and he was still waiting for Lexa to move in, Clarke just knew it. He believed they were a family, and they truly were, but what if it didn't work out the way all of them wanted?

Clarke had spent most of the previous night thinking about this after a facetime call with Lexa where the brunette had said good night to their son from her office, another late night at work. And honestly? Clarke missed Lexa. After that beautiful weekend the brunette had been swamp with work. Apparently her boss was going to pay her a visit by the end of this week and wanted to see the results she had so far, how solid the new office was becoming and if Clarke could notice anything by the way Lexa had pretty much lost the tie by the time they were talking alone, it was that Lexa was stressed out of her mind.

She laid in bed, staring at the ceiling thinking of a million things at the time. She was thinking of how she had to find a costume for Jona because her son was going to be on a show next month. Every month one of the classrooms would present something to the rest of the school and the parents of the kids in that classroom. Jona's class was going to sing a song and dance for the rest of the school and even have a couple of solos. Jona had one of the solos in the song and he was thrilled the previous day when Clarke picked him up. His teacher explained what it consisted of and what kind of costume he would require and now she had to find that freaking costume.

Clarke was thinking of how she needed to finish the cartoon for the couple of this week's article and how she still needed to interview the best man and the maid of honor. And how jealous she was because she had always wanted a wedding during fall. With the leaves turned yellow and orange; that chill weather around them and the beautiful sunsets.

She was thinking of how much she missed Lexa and how she wished the brunette was right here in bed with her just cuddling and if possible kissing her. It had been too long since they had seen each other face to face. Okay maybe not too long, just like six days. And only because Lexa had stopped by for like thirty minutes and almost passed out on her couch after a late dinner. And even when Clarke had asked her to stay the night, Lexa had refused and gone home claiming she had to wake up early the next day. She had spent the whole weekend cramped up in the office with her team so much so that she had to cancel the zoo plans the three of them had for Sunday. Jona had been a little upset but understood mostly. He knew Lexa had to work and quickly agreed when Lexa told him they would go another day. Still that didn't keep Lexa from feeling bad and Clarke from constantly remind her that it was okay.

She was staring at the ceiling and pondering if staying in bed all day would be too terrible when her phone alerted her of a new text. It was five thirty and her alarm wasn't set for another thirty minutes. She frowned to herself and reached for her phone, she checked the screen and smiled to herself when she noticed a text from her favorite brunette

 _Baby mamma: Hi there gorgeous. Just thinking of you. I hope you have a wonderful day. XX_

 _Blue eyed angel: hi baby. I'm thinking about you, too. Miss you like crazy. Have a wonderful day, too and kick some ass. XXXX_

 _Baby mamma: Well look who's up. I thought you were sleeping. If I woke you up I'm sooo sorry. I miss you too, you don't know how much._

 _Blue eyed angel: No, I was up already. Couldn't go back to sleep._

 _Baby mamma: Everything alright? :/_

 _Blue eyed angel: Yes, everything is okay. Just lots to do._

 _Baby mamma: Tell me about it. I can't wait for this week to be over. That woman is going to drive me crazy._

 _Blue eyed angel: Believe me, me too. Kinda hate your boss right now._

 _Baby mamma: It's not gonna be much longer, baby. Then you'll have all my attention. I promise._

 _Blue eyed angel: I'll hold you to that._

 _Baby mamma: Cross my heart. But now I have to go or I'll be late. Text you later?_

 _Blue eyed angel: sure, have a good day baby! XX_

 _Baby mamma: You too! XXX 3_

Clarke stared at the screen of her phone for a few more minutes just wishing she could be there with Lexa. Even if it was just to fix her tie and send her off with a kiss before she went off to work.

Was she being too domesticate? ...maybe.

Finally when she was starting to doze off again this time her freaking alarm went off. She shut it down and groaned into her pillow. Now she regretted thinking so much and not sleeping that extra half an hour. Dragging her feet around she got ready for her new day, waking up Jona and after getting him ready preparing him breakfast and lunch.

"I want my iron man lunch box" he said as he ate away his scrambled eggs. That lunch box was a present from Lexa and ever since she had given it to him it was like he didn't like any other lunch box. Every morning he would always ask for it, as if Clarke would give him another one.

"I know, baby" he packed his juice box, a ham and cheese sandwich with lettuce and tomato like Jona likes it, a bottle of water "carrot sticks of apple slices?" she called back to him

"Carrots" he said before jumping off the chair and picking up the plate. She put it on the counter next to the sink since he couldn't actually reach the sink and went back for his cup of juice

"Finish your juice and go brush your teeth. We have to go soon"

"Yes, mommy" he drank up the rest of the juice, placed the cup on the counter next to the plate then ran upstairs to brush his teeth as Clarke finished packing his lunch box.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost time for her lunch break. She had been working on the cartoon of the couple for this week's article all morning and it was almost done. She had called the maid of honor and arranged a meeting with her for around four that afternoon and it seemed the best man was going to join them. Two birds, one stone. Clarke counted it as being productive, still she couldn't keep her mind from wandering once in a while. She kept looking down at her phone every ten minutes or so to check if Lexa had texted her at all during the morning but the brunette had been absent so far.

"Stoooop it" Octavia whined from her cubicle next to her.

Clarke frowned and looked at her friend, a little confused "Stop what?"

Octavia rolled her eyes and pointed at Clarke's phone with one look "You think I don't know what you're doing? You've been staring at your phone every few minutes and I _know_ you are waiting to hear from your girl. I get it, you're finally with her and it's all sunshine and rainbows but you're also both adults with careers and neither can afford to spend their whole day texting the other".

Clarke rolled her eyes and went back to her article. Of course she didn't even wrote two words before letting out a sigh and turning to Octavia

"Am I being pathetic?" she asked, her hands holding on a little tight to the arms of her chair as she leaned forward "I am, I totally am" she rolled her eyes to herself and turned herself back to her desk even before Octavia could utter a word.

Octavia turned her chair to face Clarke and pulled on the blonde's chair until she was facing her too, she had a knowing smirk and this craving need to tease her friend

"You're not pathetic. I get it, you're in the honeymoon stage. You want to be with her all the time, you want to know what she's doing pretty much 24/7. That doesn't make you pathetic … a little clingy perhaps but not pathetic" she let out a laugh when Clarke groaned and covered her face with both hands at the mention of the word "clingy".

"O… I-…" she huffed again and just stared at her hands, her jaw clenched and her brow furrowed "I've just never felt like this before. Back in college yes I had this massive crippling crush on her but I never really experienced what being with her felt like. I never knew how amazing she truly was. It was all this huge perception I had of her and my imagination coming up with these situations between us but I never truly knew. And now… now I do. And it's fucking amazing. She's amazing" she huffed once again and stared at her phone, willing it to ring.

Octavia looked around and noticed how everyone was too wrapped up in their things to even hear them, so she took advantage of it. She wheeled herself closer and took her friend's hand.

"Is it better than you've pictured it?" Clarke huffed and nodded silently "Then that's a good thing, right? Means that your dream girl is way better in real life" Clarke pressed her lips together on a thin line and refused to say another word, making Octavia understand at last "…and you're scared… you're scared because she's more than you thought she would be and she makes you feel things you've never felt and you're terrified because you're falling for her and you think it's too soon"

Clarke sniffed and kept staring at her hands. Because really there was no other thing to say there

"And you're scared that she's not as into you as you are. So you're expecting her texts and her calls and those shows of affection that proves she's just as much as into you as you are into her. Am I close?"

Clarke sniffed again and shrugged "Spot on"

Octavia smiled to herself and squeezed Clarke's hand

"Clarkey… I think you have nothing to worry about. I saw the way that Lexa looked at you the other day in my apartment. And I see the way she is with you and Jona. I'm not saying she's in love with you yet because I don't know. But I can clearly see that she's in the right path. You don't have to doubt yourself. Just let things be. Don't push her and don't push yourself. Live this honeymoon phase. You both deserve it"

Clarke smiled at her friend and gave her a nod. Thankful that she was there to set her straight and put things back in perspective. Clarke knew she could always count on Octavia and Raven to do just that and she was never surprised when she didn't even need to utter a word and they would know just what to say.

Octavia went back to her desk and Clarke went back to her article. She was about to continue typing when a ding sounded from her phone. And when she looked down at it a huge smile broke free just seeing the name on the screen

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lexa dismissed everyone from the meeting room, she rolled her shoulders and let them sag. She was tired. No, she was exhausted. Since last week she had pulled some late nights and early mornings trying to get everything ready. And it wasn't that the office was running badly or that her team was lazy and not showing results. She knew they were doing okay, but Lexa wanted more than okay. Some reports were delayed for her liking and the contract with the new store that was going to sell one of their products wasn't signed yet. She had asked Costia to step in and help the salesman in charge of that, more than a little frustrated that the sign-up was a little over a week delayed. Costia had stepped in right away and had basically helped Murphy convinced this old man to branch out a little and sign the contract. It was hard but they had finally done it. Lexa was proud, a little annoyed with Murphy that Costia had to step in, but proud.

Anya stared at her from her seat. Lexa was sitting on the head of the table and Anya was sitting to her right. The brunette was pressing on her temple, feeling a headache coming and she could actually feel Anya's eyes on her.

"What?" she asked, not pleased with being stared at.

"You look tired" was all she said.

"That's because I am" Lexa continued rubbing on her temple, her eyes closed, and she could still feel Anya's piercing stare on her "could you please stop it?".

"I'm not doing anything" Anya chuckled, smirking to herself a little amused with Lexa at the moment.

"You're being annoying"

"And you're being stubborn"

Lexa huffed and finally opened her eyes. She glared at Anya, practically throwing daggers at her with her eyes.

"How am I being stubborn?"

"You think I don't know you've been staying late and that you're here before everyone else? It's just a visit, Lexa. And we're doing pretty great. I know you have a lot on your plate since you're responsible for this office but let me tell you, we're doing a pretty amazing job so far. Don't get too into your head. And cut the team some slack. You're driving them crazy" Anya smiled to her friend and watched as her shoulders dropped, and all the air came out of her lungs.

"You think I'm being too harsh on them?" She grimaced at her friend

"I _know_ you are" Anya gave her a sympathetic smile and chuckled when Lexa groaned and buried her face in her hands "Look, it's not like they don't know you are under a lot of pressure. They know you have a lot to prove and all of them think you're a pretty good boss. Just keep reminding yourself that you _are_ a good boss and that Mary is going to be pleased with the results so far"

Lexa nodded to herself, letting out a sigh Lexa reached for her phone and stared at her screensaver for a moment. A picture of Clarke, Jona and herself staring back at her. God, how she missed them.

"Lex… I know that you recently got this promotion and that it's a huge deal for you. But you have to remember you have a family now. It's not only you. There's the little one and Clarke, too" Anya smiled at her friend and squeezed her forearm "I know you miss them, I can see it in your eyes. And I know you hated pulling everyone in for the weekend. And I know you hated even more to cancel your plans with that little man" she pointed to the screen and nudged her friend gently

"What do you think I should do? I mean… with everything. I don't want everyone to think I'm a tyrant and I definitely don't want them to hate me for keeping them here for too long"

Anya sighed taking a moment to think "A day off?" she shrugged and smiled at her friend "I mean… maybe you could give everyone next Monday off for the weekend they stayed here. I'm sure they'll appreciate it"

Lexa pressed her lips on a thin line and nodded to herself "I'll talk about it to Mary when she gets here. I'm sure she won't have a problem, though once she sees how much they've worked"

Anya nodded to Lexa and then reached for the brunette's phone "Now text your girlfriend. You miss her and I'm sure she misses you. Go out, have lunch with her" she placed the phone back in Lexa's hands "And God, give us a break"

The blonde let out a laugh and stood up from her chair. Lexa rolled her eyes and stared down at her phone. Maybe she should follow Anya's advice with lunch. Her guys needed at least lunch to catch their breath and recharge and she really missed Clarke.

 _Baby mamma: Hey there beautiful. I miss you._

 _Blue eyed angel: Hi! I wasn't expecting to read from you. I thought you were swamped. I miss you, too!_

 _Baby mamma: Well, I am. Thought I should catch a break._

 _Blue eyed angel: How is everything?_

 _Baby mamma: everything is okay. I have a great team and we have almost everything ready for tomorrow's presentation._

 _Blue eyed angel: what a power point show you're putting on, I'm sure :P_

 _Baby mamma: Something like that :P_

 _Baby mamma: So it's almost lunch time…_

 _Blue eyed angel: Yeah…_

 _Baby mamma: and you know, I gotta eat…_

 _Blue eyed angel: haha yeah, I would expect you to_

 _Baby mamma: I don't know if you have plans for lunch. But I was hoping that you'd stop by? I know my office is not exactly close to you, but I really miss you and I really want to see you. I was thinking we could go to this place down the street?_

 _Blue eyed angel: I'll be there in twenty minutes :D_

 _Baby mamma: Can't wait to see you! XX_

Lexa placed her phone down and leaned back on the chair. She really missed Clarke and was thrilled the blonde was willing to drive all the way here just to have lunch with Lexa. It made her heart flutter and her cheeks blush a little.

Lexa went back to her office, smiling at a few of her team members and saying good job to the few that had presented their progress in the earlier meeting. Lexa could actually see the joy in their eyes at having their hard work recognized and Lexa made a mental note to keep it in mind. She stopped by Murphy's desk and patted his back at signing the contract with the new clients. Costia winked at her from the cubicle in front of Murphy because she knew what Lexa was doing and she was proud of her friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clarke parked in front of Lexa's office building and killed the ignition of her car. It wasn't a big ass building and the company she worked for were in just one floor but still, knowing that Lexa was pretty much in charge of that whole floor made her feel proud of her brunette. She walked right in, she went straight to the elevators and up to the sixth floor, where Lexa was. Clarke stared at herself in the mirror of the elevator doors. She fixed her hair some, put on a little more of lip gloss and straightened up her blazer. She went out of the elevator and immediately felt a few eyes on her. Not wanting to draw attention she walked further in, imagining that Lexa's office should be around the back and praying that she would see Costia or even Anya soon.

Admittedly she had gotten there a little faster than planned, too eager to see her brunette, and had decided to just swipe in and steal the girl out of the office. She kept on walking and felt even more eyes on her but ignored them, head held high and that determined look on her face as if she wasn't actually nervous about this place.

"Clarke!" she heard from somewhere next to her. The blonde looked up and beamed when she noticed Anya walking out of a small office

"Anya!" she walked towards the other girl and kissed her cheek

"I didn't know you were going to stop by" Anya said, a little quieter now that they were in closer proximity

"Yeah… Lexa asked me for lunch and I figured I should surprise her a few minutes early" Anya beamed at the girl and discretely pointed at an office on the far back

"That's Lexa's office. You should go right in and pry her away from that laptop. I swear, she needs it" Anya winked at her and kissed her once again on the cheek "it was great to see you, don't be a stranger" And with that she was off back to her office.

After Clarke had come clean with Lexa the blonde knew Lexa had talked to her best friends and knew that Anya was far from happy with her. Once the other blonde realized that Clarke had never really wanted to keep mother and son apart, that now Clarke was letting Lexa be as close to her son as possible and giving Lexa the place she deserved in Jona's life, well after that the older blonde couldn't stay mad at Clarke. And once she realized how happier Lexa seemed to be with her new family, that tiny grudge she had held on had completely vanished.

Clarke walked in the direction of Lexa's office, only stopping once more to say hi to Costia when the other girl approached her. Costia smirked and winked at her when Clarke told her about her lunch plans and told her to go ahead and surprised the other girl.

" _That's_ Lexa's girlfriend?! …damn…"

Clarke heard from somewhere behind her, she suppressed the smirk that wanted to take over and finally made her way to Lexa's office. She knocked gently and when she heard a faint 'Come in' the blonde pushed the door opened, her lips forming a smile watching Lexa in her element. The brunette was behind a desk, there was a small frown on her face and was typing away on her laptop. She was biting gently on her bottom lip and everything about her screamed powerful.

"one second" she said as she kept on typing not even looking up at Clarke. The blonde stayed by the door, with an amused smile on her lips and eyebrows arched up.

A second later Lexa looked up, her focus face being immediately replaced by surprised as she quickly stood up, buttoning the jacket of her suit and walking around her desk to meet the blonde

"Clarke!" she beamed at the blonde and reached for her hand when she was closed enough "Did I lose track of time?" she frowned and looked down at her watch, afraid that she had made Clarke wait at the restaurant until she had to come up here for her.

"No, not at all" she shook her head and cupped Lexa's face "I came a little earlier. Wanted to surprise you"

"Color me surprised" Lexa beamed and leaned in to kiss the blonde. And God how she missed these lips. She hummed, her arms wrapping around Clarke and pulling her closer "I've missed you" she mumbled into the kiss and smiled into it when Clarke just hummed back agreeing with her and continued kissing her.

About thirty seconds later, or maybe a minute, of them just kissing the blonde finally pulled away, whipping some of her smeared lip gloss from Lexa's lips. Her hands were still cupping Lexa's and the brunette just stared at her, with a big smile on her lips and that look that always made Clarke's heart sky rocket.

"I've missed you, too" she pecked Lexa once again and pushed back, knowing if she kept on kissing her then they would never leave the brunette's office and she was actually kind of hungry.

"Let's go have lunch"

Lexa walked back to her desk, picked up her phone and walked back towards the blonde. She reached for her hand and interlocked her fingers with Clarke's before reaching for the door

"You sure you want to walk out of here with your hand in mine?"

Lexa stopped and looked back at Clarke, giving her a smile "Of course. I don't mind my team knowing you are my girlfriend. In fact I want them to, because I'm fucking proud to call you mine"

Clarke beamed and leaned in, pecking her once again before letting Lexa pull the door open. The two walked out of the office and after Lexa told her assistant she was going out for lunch, the two left the building, still hand in hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the two of them had ordered their food, a salad for Clarke and an alfredo's pasta for Lexa because she hadn't eaten breakfast and was starving, Clarke and Lexa started to talk about the last couple of weeks. They hadn't talked much since Lexa's days had been filled with work or sleep and Clarke hadn't really wanted to disturb her.

"I'm really glad you agreed to lunch with me" Clarke had her hand on the table with her palm facing up and Lexa kept on tracing the lines of her palm with her fingertips, staring at them as they traced the blonde's skin and wanting nothing but to be somewhere far more private and with way less clothes

"Of course I would" the blonde smiled at Lexa and leaned closer "you think I'd pass a chance to see you?"

Lexa blushed, hiding her face a little as she bit on her lip, Clarke beaming at the reactions she seemed to bring out on Lexa

"No, but I mean… I'm sure you have a full agenda. I wasn't sure if you'd have time"

"I'm glad you called" Clarke linked their fingers and pulled Lexa's hands up to her lips. She kissed the back of her hand and gently bit on her knuckle

"This weekend we'll have time for ourselves. I promise. Tomorrow I'll have my presentation, then just Friday to go and then we can spend all weekend together. We can go to the zoo with Jona or do whatever he wants to do. And we can watch movies and cuddle, maybe even make out once he goes to bed" the two of them smirk to each other, knowing they wanted far more than just make out

"I-" Clarke cleared her throat and looked down at the table "I went to see my doctor and she put me on the pill already. Maybe we could… ask Octavia and Raven for another favor…?" Lexa beamed, liking the idea very much.

And it wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with her son, because she really did. But she also wanted to spend time with Clarke, just the two of them. What was going on between them was new, and exciting. And even when she adored their son, they also needed some time for themselves, to grow their relationship and enjoy each other without having to worry about their five year old son catching them.

Lexa leaned closer and kissed Clarke on the cheek just as their water came over with their food.

"How do you think your presentation would go tomorrow?" Clarke asked as she poured some of her dressing over the salad

"I know it'll go over good. I mean, I have a great team and I know what we've done so far reaches my boss' expectations. That being said it doesn't keep me from being anxious" Lexa chuckled as she moved some of her pasta around her plate "I think I might have pushed them a little too much"

"How so?" asked Clarke, as she watched the brunette take a bite of her pasta, she took a bite of her own and the two chewed in silence for a moment.

After Lexa took a sip of her water she looked at Clarke and grimaced a bit "Well… Anya brought to my attention today how everyone was a little stressed out because of how hard I've been pushing them these last couple of weeks. I know I have a great team, and she pointed out that we were perfectly fine presenting what we had so far but I pushed them to deliver that little extra. I mean, I called them in all weekend so…" she looked regretfully down at her plate as she took a bite

"Babe…" Clarke smiled at Lexa and squeezed her forearm "I'm sure they understand the kind of pressure you're under to deliver"

"That's what Anya said but still. I shouldn't forget to tell them when they're doing a good job"

"Then you'll do it next time. Learn from this and grow from it"

Lexa gave her a firm nod, knowing Clarke was right. No point in dwelling on what Anya had said before. She had an opportunity to grow from this as a leader and she had to take it.

The two of them enjoyed their lunch together, a little sad when the time was over and Lexa said she really had to go back to the office soon. They stood next to Clarke's car in the parking lot in front of the building sharing a few innocent kisses as Clarke leaned her back on the side of her car and Lexa leaned against her front, not really happy with having to part.

"Can I stop by tonight?" asked Lexa as she played with Clarke's hand with one as the other draw small circles on Clarke's waist

"Of course" the blonde smiled and pecked her lips "should we expect you for dinner?"

Lexa shook her head and reached up, pulling some of Clarke's hair behind her ear "I don't think I'll be able to get out of here in time and I don't want Jona waiting up for me"

Clarke nodded, understanding that it was a busy week for Lexa "Alright, baby"

"But still, I'd like to give him a good night kiss and enjoy some time with my lady if that's possible" she beamed at the blonde

Clarke grinned and nodded "Absolutely. Just text me when you get home in case Jona is asleep already"

Lexa nodded and kissed Clarke one more time. They finally pulled back and Lexa helped Clarke get in the car. She stood back and watched her drive away from the parking lot. With a sight Lexa walked back into the building, ready for the second part of her day to be over already.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good job, team" Lexa beamed at her team as they all clapped once the rundown for tomorrow's presentation was over. They were in the meeting room again and were finishing up the last details. The clock marked pass eight thirty and Lexa knew by this point her son was already asleep.

"I'm really proud of all of you and how hard you've worked for this. I know the last two weeks had been stressful and I must admit that was mostly my fault. But I am pleased with what we've achieved so far and I know Mary will be too tomorrow when she sees how far we've come in the short time this office has been working. That couldn't be possible without the hard work of each one of you. I thank you for the effort and the long hours you've put here and I assure you I will not forget. Now please go home, rest up and prepare for tomorrow. Mary will be here around ten in the morning, I want you all alert and at your best. Good night"

Her team wished her a good night and one by one they exited the room, leaving her alone with Anya once again. Her blonde best friend looked happy with the outcome, and even happier with Lexa's attitude. She knew she had done the right thing speaking up this morning and even more so suggesting Lexa called Clarke for lunch.

"That was quite the pep-talk" Anya smiled as she closed her laptop and stood up from the chair. She could see her co-workers on their desks shutting down everything and getting ready to go home "They seem happy that you've acknowledged their hard work."

Lexa smiled at Anya as she too closed her laptop and notepad "Thank you for pointing it out to me. For reminding me the kind of leader I want to be"

Anya smiled at her friend and gave her a nod "I can't tell you how to lead, Lexa. The things you decide to do with your team is solely on you, but I'll be happy to tell you how things are looking from our side"

"That's more than enough, Anya" she walked towards her friend and Lexa patted Anya on her arm "now go home and rest. I know I've made you work hard, too"

Anya smiled and nodded, taking her leave and telling Lexa to not stay for long. After everything was closed and she made sure no one was around, Lexa went to her car and drove over to Clarke's home.

She was tired, and even when she honest to God wanted to sleep, her need for her family was bigger. She got there a little faster since the streets were pretty much empty, the light on the foyer and the living room was on but the second story was not. Meaning Jona was asleep by then and Clarke was waiting for her in the living room. She parked her car behind Clarke's in the driveway and got out, hand going for the knot of her tie and loosening it a little bit as her other hand texted Clarke that she was outside. Just as Lexa was climbing the last step to Clarke's door, the blonde opened it and smiled at her

"Hi, baby" Lexa walked closer, wrapping her arms around Clarke and burying her nose on the blonde's neck. Her body sagged a bit against the blonde and Clarke could only hold her

"Hey. You seem exhausted" Lexa pulled back and pecked Clarke on the lips before the blonde pulled her inside of the house

"I am, actually. But I really wanted to see you" the two walked further into the house, still hand in hand as Clarke lead them to the living room

"I'm sorry that Jona didn't stay up. He was pretty tired after dinner"

Lexa waved her hand dismissively and sat down on Clarke's couch "Don't worry about it, it's late anyway"

Clarke sat next to her and snuggled up to her side, smiling when Lexa wrapped her arm around her and pulled her even closer

"Have you had dinner yet?" asked Clarke as she rested her head on Lexa's chest. When the brunette shook her head Clarke pulled back and smiled at her "I'll make a plate for you" she kissed the brunette on the cheek and walked away even when said brunette protested.

A moment later Clarke was placing a plate on the coffee table in front of Lexa and a glass of iced tea next to it. She helped Lexa out of her jacket and tie before turning on the tv and letting her girlfriend eat with the tv as background noise. She could actually see how tired Lexa was, and even when she was a little bit selfishly happy that the brunette had stopped by to see her, she was also happy because she knew Lexa wouldn't have eaten had she gone straight home.

When Lexa was done with dinner Clarke took the dirty plate back to the kitchen as Lexa leaned back and sipped on her iced tea

"Did you interview the maid of honor and best man?" Lexa asked once Clarke was back in the room

"Mhm" Clarke sit next to the brunette and smiled to herself as Lexa opened her arms for Clarke "they had some stories of when the two met. It was actually kind of sweet. They've met on a concert, he asked her to dance with him one song and they ended up dancing like five. After that he asked for her number and from then on they started hanging out. Three years later here they are, about to get married"

Lexa smiled to herself and nodded, her lips pressed to Clarke's forehead "that is a sweet story"

They were laying on the couch and Clarke could actually feel Lexa dozing off on her. She didn't want to disturb her girlfriend. She wanted her to rest some and not have to worry for Lexa driving home at this hour and this tired. She was feeling Lexa's fingers on her hair slowing down as she played with blonde locks

"Baby…" Clarke whispered to which Lexa just hummed "maybe you should sleep here tonight"

Lexa took a deep breath and pulled slightly back, shaking her head and waking herself up "No, no. I should go home. We don't want Jona to see me here in your bed. Besides, I have to be early at the office. Big day tomorrow"

Clarke cupped Lexa's face and she made the brunette look into her eyes. Her beautiful green eyes were red with tiredness and Clarke could see Lexa was fighting sleep. It was barely ten pm but Clarke just wasn't going to let her drive home in this state.

"Don't worry, Jona never goes in my room if he sees the door is closed. If he happens to wake up before you leave you can always sneak out while I'm giving him a shower" Lexa pressed her lips on a thin line, wanting to say yes right away but not knowing if it's the best option "I'll wake you up, okay?" whispered Clarke "I'll set an alarm and wake you up. You can shower here and then go to yours to get ready before work. It'll be fine"

At that Lexa finally relented. She nodded to Clarke and smiled as Clarke pressed their lips together, relieved that Lexa was spending the night. She pulled on the other girl's hand so they'd stand up and guided the brunette upstairs to her room. Lexa was pretty much sleep walking by this point, it seemed that the whole week was weighting down on her and all the stress she had felt and the little sleep she got was taking it's toll on Lexa.

Once they got to Clarke's room the blonde helped Lexa out of her button up shirt and her pants. She smiled as she noticed Lexa folding everything neatly and placing it on a chair that Clarke had in the corner of her room.

"Do you want me to give you sweatpants and a shirt to sleep?"

Lexa shook her head and sat on the edge of Clarke's bed "Do you mind if we sleep on our underwear?" Lexa grinned at Clarke and chuckled when Clarke rolled her eyes and nodded, because really, who was she to refuse her girlfriend?

The two of them undressed until they were down to their underwear and slipped in bed after brushing their teeth. Lexa got in bed and buried her face on Clarke's pillow as the blonde applied night moisturizer to her face. The image of Lexa in her bed almost asleep made Clarke's heart warm, as if picturing her bed as _their_ bed. And maybe it was too soon, and maybe she was falling too fast and too hard for Lexa, but Clarke really wanted this at some point. Lexa coming home to them, they sharing dinner and then slipping in bed together to sleep next to each other. She wanted this, she really did. And Clarke only wished that one day she would have it. Maybe not tomorrow or the next week, but at some point. And for now, well for now she was going to enjoy what she could.

Clarke slipped in bed next to Lexa and smiled to herself as she felt Lexa moving closer to her side and snuggling up to her. She hummed happily as Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke and pulled her full front against the blonde's back, burying her nose on Clarke's hair

"Good night" mumbled Lexa

"Good night, baby" and just like that Clarke felt Lexa's breathing evening out, letting her know the brunette had finally fallen asleep.

* * *

 **AN2: I hope you liked this chapter! and again thank you so much for those of you who take the time to review or PM me, really make my day. Damn, we've hit the 140 review mark! YAY GUYS!**

 **again if any of you have any ideas of what you'd like to see happen here you're welcome to PM me and tell me what you think. Until next time!**

 **Alex :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN- Hey guys! me again with another chapter. I know! so soon. Who would have thought. Not me deffo. Inspiration hit me this week and here you go. You can thank The100-Clexa for the idea of the first scene (hint - is smut O: ) and you can also thank BelieveInMe for this chapter aswell lol**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of this charries, they all belong to CW sadly. I only own little Jona, his teacher Ms. Jenny, Lexa's boss Mary and the journey there are on here :D ENJOY**

* * *

Chapter 15

Lexa woke up in the middle of the night. She felt groggy and immediately knew she wasn't in her own bedroom, if the person she was wrapped around of was anything to go by. When she opened her eyes and noticed blonde hair right in front of her Lexa remembered she had stayed over the previous night at Clarke's place, too tired after dinner to go home. She smiled to herself when she felt Clarke snuggle closer and she couldn't help but press her nose to the top of Clarke's head and taking in the scent of her shampoo. Lavender.

She looked around, feeling much more rested, and noticed the clock on Clarke's night table read two thirty am. Meaning she had already slept around four and a half hours, give or take. She ran her hand from side to side on Clarke's stomach and smirked when she felt the blonde shiver and snuggle back closer.

"Mmm… Lex" mumbled Clarke

Her girlfriend was basically pressing her butt-cheeks against Lexa's crotch, making the brunette squeeze her eyes tightly, all too aware of the start of a boner forming in her boxers as it usually happened in the night. She rolled her eyes to herself and bit hard on her lip when she felt Clarke press even more against her. She was tempted, really tempted, to wake up the blonde with kisses and have her way with her. She missed the blonde, everything about her, and she knew Clarke missed her too. Squeezing her eyes shut for a moment trying to decide what to do, if going back to sleep or waking the blonde was the best option. That was until Clarke rolled her hips back against Lexa, making the choice for her easy.

Lexa started to kiss Clarke's shoulder, her hand on the blonde's stomach tracing the muscles and feeling them tremble beneath her touch.

"Lex?" Clarke whispered, half asleep and half awake

"Baby…" whispered Lexa back, pressing her front to Clarke's back and making her feel the beginning of a boner against her ass-cheeks as she pressed open mouthed kisses to her shoulder and neck

Clarke whimpered as she felt Lexa's hand go lower, gracing her inner thigh and going around it before trailing back up. A second later the blonde turned around, wanting to feel Lexa's lips on her own instead of her neck. She pulled the brunette closer by the back of her neck and pressed their lips together. It had been too long since they had been together, and Clarke couldn't deny the crave that took place deep in her core just having Lexa this close.

"We have to be quiet" whispered Clarke between kisses, all too aware that their son was asleep in his bedroom just down the hall.

Lexa just hummed, acknowledging Clarke's request and sucking hard on Clarke's bottom lip. She let herself be pushed until she was laying on her back, with the blonde crawling on top of her and rolling her hips against Lexa's crotch over her boxers.

"Sweet Jesus…" whispered Lexa, taking a moment to bury her face in Clarke's chest taken by surprised by Clarke's actions and feeling her cock harden even more in her boxers.

"Shhh" Clarke smirked down at Lexa, claiming back her lips as she was practically humping Lexa

Lexa's hands moved from Clarke's waist down to her ass, squeezing her cheeks and helping her in the rotating motions. She was thrusting up, too eager for more friction to even care for a moment that they still had their underwear on until that became too frustrating and she turned them around, taking the blonde by surprised. Clarke let out a gasp, hitting her pillows and holding on tightly to Lexa's shoulders as she stared up at the brunette

"Too many clothes" husked out Lexa, even when they were practically naked, but not naked enough

Lexa made a quick work of the rest of their clothes, she got rid of Clarke's panties, to which by this point were already soaking wet; her own boxers, that as soon as she pushed them down enough for her dick to be free she felt like she could breathe again; she got rid of both of their bras, taking Clarke's last so she could bury her face in the twins leaving a few bite marks on top of them before sucking perky pink nipples in her mouth. Gosh, Lexa loved Clarke's body.

She was starting to kiss down Clarke's body when she felt the blonde's hands on her hair, as she looked up she saw the blonde shaking her head and pulling her upwards, sucking on Lexa's lip as soon as she could

"Not tonight, baby. I just want to feel you inside of me tonight"

And how could Lexa refused her lady's wishes? She reached down with one hand and aligned herself to Clarke's entrance, rubbing the tip of her dick over it and spreading Clarke's wetness around. She collected some with her index finger and brought it up to her lips, sucking on it and watching as Clarke's eyes turned a darker shade of blue as they were trained on her lips.

She claimed Clarke's lips soon after, shoving her tongue in the blonde's mouth and letting her taste herself as she slowly pushed her hips into Clarke's, thrusting the tip in Clarke's entrance and taking a moment for her girlfriend to adjust. Clarke gasped against Lexa's lips, and Lexa had to take a moment at how amazing it felt to be doing this without a condom. She opened her eyes, staring down at Clarke's eyes as she thrusted in a little more, slowly until she was buried deep inside of Clarke. The blonde had her mouth open, her eyes fighting to shut but willing herself to keep looking at Lexa

"You're so beautiful" whispered the brunette, kissing Clarke as her hips started to roll against each other, with Clarke letting out short whimpers that were quickly quieted by Lexa's lips.

And they made love, slowly and sensually. Kissing each other and biting on each other's shoulders when the need to moan out or scream was too much. They clung to each other and made love until they were both seeing stars, Clarke cumming again as she felt Lexa explode still buried deep inside of her. And after they were done, they stayed still for a moment, Lexa kept on kissing Clarke and the blonde kept on holding on to her girlfriend. Both wishing many more nights like this one.

And when they had finally caught their breath, and Lexa felt herself going soft still inside of Clarke, when both of their eyes started to feel heavy again, the brunette finally pulled out. They snuggled against each other, sharing soft and sleepy kisses until both went back to sleep. Still very much naked and still very much tangled in the other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Like Clarke had assured Lexa, the blonde had set up an alarm for five thirty in the morning. While Lexa showered Clarke had gone down and prepared her a quick breakfast of toast with jelly and some fruit and coffee on a to-go mug. It was still early so she wasn't worried about Jona waking up and catching Lexa in the house this early. When Lexa came down after her shower, dressed in yesterday's suit, she had kissed Clarke thanking her for breakfast, had eat it quickly and with a good bye kiss ran out of the door to go home and change with Clarke's mug in hand.

And still Lexa had managed to get to work as everyone else was, still earlier than their clock in hour. She smiled to everyone, saying good morning as she passed by. Her spirit was high, and she felt at ease. Maybe it was because of the way her morning had started or maybe it was because of how she had felt since she had parked in Clarke's driveway the previous night. Whatever it was she knew today was going to be a good day, and she was confident that Mary would love the way things were running so far in the office and that everything would run down smoothly.

By the time the clock struck eleven am Mary was getting out of the elevator with her Starbucks coffee in one hand and her briefcase in the other. She smiled at everyone and said her good mornings like any decent person would, and she practically beamed as she laid eyes on Lexa. Always as poised as ever, with her blue navy suit, her white shirt and red tie, a present from Jona.

"Lexa, dear!" she called after her and Lexa happily accepted the kiss on the cheek

"Mary, it's great to see you!"

"As you, my dear! I can't wait to see how good this place is going. I mean, a short few months and you have everything up and running. I'm very proud" she grinned at Lexa and the brunette felt herself inflate with pride, for herself and her team.

"Would you like to step in the meeting room?"

Mary nodded and walked in the direction Lexa was showing her, Anya and Atom, Lexa's assistant, following close behind. They sat down and after Mary and Lexa asked for coffees, Atom hurried away to prepare the coffees for the three ladies. Anya was almost an equal to Lexa, what they did was slightly different, with the blonde taking care of the finances of this office but even when Anya was in charge of her side of the things and she pretty much approved or denied every purchase and even when Lexa had to consult with her whatever purchase or expense that would be required, she still had to report things to Lexa for the brunette had to report everything up to their bosses, in this case Mary.

The three of them talked some, Mary not wanting to delve in business quite yet since these two had been very important assets to her own team back in LA. Mary was proud of what they've achieved so far, if the monthly reports were anything to go by. She knew they worked well together and hadn't been wrong when suggesting it had to be the two of them to start this office and whatever team they both required. After a little of catching up and when they were up to the second cup of coffee, Lexa asked Atom to call everyone into the meeting room and Mary's request. Well, not everyone, but the ones that had been pulling all the hours and the long weekend, the ones required for this meeting.

Once the necessary people were filled in and the laptop and projector hooked the presentation began. One by one her team members explained the situation in each department. Costia, as the lead sales person, presented the new clients and gave credit to each one of the sales person responsible for each account. Mary seemed impressed so far, if the little smile adorning her face was anything to go by. When Anya explained that their budget had been more than enough and that they had actually saved more money than expected Mary's smile was more noticeable. She asked questions here and there, but overall let the team explained. And when all her team had said their part Lexa presented the overall results, the sales projections and the graphics that proved their current situation was considerably better than the projection they had done back in LA. They were ahead of schedule and Mary seemed more than pleased with this outcome. She thanked everyone for their hard work and shook hands with all of them before one by one filed out of the meeting room.

Mary was someone Lexa admired, someone she was modeling her type of work after. Lexa had worked three years with her and had grown to love her as almost a mother and a true mentor. She was fair and what a true leader should be. So when Mary had asked Lexa to branch out and come back to DC to direct a new office the brunette hadn't even need to think about it, proud of herself for being the one person Mary had thought of for this.

It was lunch time, Mary, Anya and Lexa were in a restaurant a couple of blocks from the office discussing little details the boss lady wanted them to refine and talking about the work plan for the next few months. It was overall good, great even, but she still had some comments here and there.

"Thank you, Mary. For everything" Lexa smiled at her mentor as Mary smiled back at her

"You have nothing to thank me, Lexa. I knew the results were going to be good but I never expected this good. I'm proud of you, and of you too Anya. I knew you wouldn't let me down and you've proven me right"

Lexa and Anya both nodded at her in appreciation, elated that Mary had such kind words for them

"Your whole team did a splendid job, Lexa. It's clear they all put in hard work"

Lexa nodded, sitting straighter on her chair "They did, indeed. I was actually going to ask you for a favor" Mary nodded for her to continue, sipping her coffee quietly "The members you saw in this morning had been putting in extra hours every day for the past couple of weeks and they spent all their weekend in the office getting ready for today. I might have gone a little overboard trying to have everything perfect" she grimaced and Anya and Mary let out short laughs, knowing how Lexa tended to be.

"I can imagine" said Mary

"I was wondering if you'd let me give them next Monday off. I don't want them to think I'm ungrateful for their hard work and like I don't give a damn about their personal lives"

Mary smiled at Lexa and gave her a solemn nod

"Alright, seems like a fair deal. Can't really refuse when you're making us win so much money" the three of them laughed and Mary waved a hand dismissively at Lexa "go ahead and send the email. And you should take the day off, too. Just be available in your phone in case anything happens"

Lexa nodded at Mary, agreeing in a heartbeat. The three of them finished their lunch and after that Mary said her good byes

"I have other things to do in the city and tomorrow morning I'll be flying back to LA. It was great seeing the two of you" she hugged both Anya and Lexa and with that walked back to the car that was waiting for her outside of the restaurant.

Both Anya and Lexa let out breaths, happy that this meeting had gone by so well. They hugged each other and then started to walk back to the office

"Told you everything was going to be alright, little one"

Lexa glared at Anya, not pleased with the nickname the blonde had come up with back in college due to their height difference

"I told you not to call me that" she arched an eyebrow at Anya and all the blonde did was laugh and keep on walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clarke was at Jona's daycare, waiting for her son to come out for them to go home. This had been a very good day and not even her boss bitching about around the office as usual had spoiled her day. Octavia had quickly picked up on the attitude, and after some coaxing and sharing one of her doughnuts Clarke finally spilled that Lexa had stayed over and that they had made love for big part of the night. She had to endure some teasing, but it was alright because she knew her friend was happy for her.

She was about to text her girlfriend and ask how everything had gone when suddenly the face of Raven appeared on her screen. A little confused, but happy to hear from her other best friend, Clarke answered the call

"Griffindor speaking"

Clarke heard a snort from the other side of the line followed by "God Clarke, you're such a nerd" they both laughed for a moment. She even heard Raven sniff a bit before letting out a sigh "Thanks, I needed that"

"No problem" Clarke chuckled before asking "What's up, Rae?" Clarke smiled at a few moms and a few dads that have already gathered around her to pick up their kids and waved at Nichole, Ethan's mom, as she walked closer to the entrance of the day care.

Clarke heard her friend clearing her throat and suddenly everything became more serious in a second, all jokes and laughs aside. Clarke frowned to herself and turned away from every mom, walking a few steps to the side to give her full attention to her best friend.

"Clarke… I wanted to ask for a favor" Clarke could hear the nervousness in Raven's voice and it caught her attention, making the blonde nervous in an instant

"Of course Rae, anything you need" she pressed her finger to her free ear to block out the external noise and give her full attention to Raven

"Well… I was wondering if you could go with me tomorrow after work to do some shopping."

Clarke frowned to herself, a little thrown off by the question and the tone of Rae's voice "shopping? You're nervous about shopping?"

Raven cleared her throat once again "Well… yeah. I wanted your opinion. Uhm… I'm going to buy a ring for Octavia and I want it to be perfect"

Clarke let out a short shriek, she covered her mouth with her hand to not attract unnecessary attention of everyone and jumped in her place a little more than excited for the news "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my Goooood!" she hushed into the speaker of her phone and heard her friend laughing on the other side "Of course I'll go with you ring shopping, Rae! I can't believe you're finally going to pop the question" she shrieked once again until her friend hushed her

"One would think it's you the one who's going to be proposed to" they both laughed and Clarke really couldn't stop smiling, too happy for both of her friends

"Octavia has absolutely no idea that you're thinking of finally proposing" she was sure, if Octavia had any idea she would be rambling to Clarke by now asking all kinds of questions to see if Clarke knew anything about it

"And you better keep it that way, Griffin! I want it to be a surprise" she heard the warning in the latina's voice and was more than happy to comply

"Absolutely, don't even have to ask" Clarke nodded to herself knowing that Raven couldn't see her

"So, you'll go with me tomorrow to check out some rings?" she could hear the hope in Raven's voice and she wondered what her friend was feeling at the moment "A co-worker told me of this place where apparently they have really nice rings and are not too expensive"

"Of course, Rae! I'll call Lexa and ask if she can pick up Jona tomorrow so we can go shopping right after work"

"Alright, make it happen Clarke. Text you tomorrow? I'm almost home and I don't want Octavia hearing any of this" a moment later the line went dead.

Clarke looked for Lexa's phone right away, looking back to see if the kids were about to come out or if she still had some time, and from what she could see they still had a bit of time. Clarke quickly found Lexa's number and dialed it, she heard it go off a couple of rings before Lexa's voice sounded from the other side of the line

"Hey there my beautiful lady" Clarke smiled to herself, blushing slightly at the compliments

"Hi baby. How did your day go? Everything okay with the boss lady?" Clarke looked up and saw a couple of teachers coming up to the door of the day care, greeting the parents and saying their kids would be out in a minute

"Things went great, thanks for asking. Mary loved the progress we've had so far. So much so that she agreed to give us next Monday off"

Clarke gasped, surprised and happy that her girlfriend's hard work seemed to be paying off "That's amazing, baby!" she hushed into the phone and heard the smile on Lexa's voice when she thanked her

"I might leave the office a little early. Mind if I go to yours for dinner?" Clarke heard Lexa moving around, seemingly a little distracted

"Of course! I'll be happy if you come over and I'm sure Jona will be too" she smiled to herself and waved at Jona's teacher "Babe… I was calling because I'm about to pick up Jona and I was wondering if tomorrow you could pick him up?"

"Oh, uh sure. Everything alright?" she heard the surprise in Lexa's voice

"it's just… Raven just called me and she asked me to do her a favor tomorrow after work. I don't think I can pick Jona up. But if you can't I guess I could ask Octavia…" she bit her lip because she really didn't want to have to ask Octavia

"No, that's nonsense. I'll happily pick up Jona. You mind if I take him to mine after?" Clarke heard Lexa stop whatever she was doing, giving the blonde her full attention

"Sure, you take him to yours. I can go to yours once I'm done with Raven and if I'm not too late I could always pick up dinner?"

"Sounds like a plan, babe"

Clarke saw Jona walk out of the building with Ethan by his side. He smiled at Clarke and waved, walking closer to the blonde

"Alright, Jona just got out. I'll let his teacher know you'll be picking him up tomorrow. Talk to you later?"

"Mhm. See you later"

After that the two of them hung up, Clarke walked closer to Jona's teacher so she would be able to tell her that Lexa was going to pick him up the next day. Clarke knew that Ms. Jenny already knew about Lexa because Jona had already told her about his other mommy. When it had first happen Clarke had briefly told her that yes, he had another mommy and that Lexa was back in DC and would be involved in his life.

"Mrs. Griffin" Jenny greeted the blonde and Clarke smiled at her, not bothering to correct her

"Hi, Ms. Jenny. How was Jona today?" she picked his bag as her son handed it to her and hugged her leg, always the shy one when adults were talking about him in front of him

"As sweet as always" Ms. Jenny smiled down at Jona and the little guy buried his face on Clarke's leg

"That's good to hear" Clarke ran her hand over Jona's hair, smitten by her boy, before looking up at Ms. Jenny "I wanted to talk to you because tomorrow I'm not going to be able to pick up Jona"

"Oh. Is one of his aunts going to pick him up?" asked Ms. Jenny. Curious about this now Jona looked up at his mommy and his teacher

"No, actually his other mommy is going to" at that Jona pulled back and beamed at Clarke

"Momma is going to pick me up tomorrow?" Clarke smiled at him and nodded, running her fingers through his hair

"Yes, baby"

"That's good to hear. As you know, if that's the case you'll have to sign Mrs. Griffin?" asked Jenny, clearly confused about how to call Jona's other mom

"Mrs. Woods" corrected Clarke

"Right… you'll have to list Mrs. Woods to the people allowed to pick him up. You know, for safety purpose. You can send the permit with Mrs. Woods and I'll be happy to file it"

Clarke nodded because she knew all the paperwork, and even when she found it actually pretty good idea considering the safety measures, right now it was a little annoying.

"I understand, absolutely. Do you happen to have one of those permits?" Clarke asked and watched as Ms. Jenny looked down at her clipboard

"As a matter of fact, I think I do" a second later she pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to Clarke.

"Thank you so much. I'll fill this up and Mrs. Woods will deliver it for me tomorrow" Clarke smiled at Jona's teacher

"Of course" Ms. Jenny smiled back at Clarke and hugged the clipboard back against her chest "I'll be happy to meet her".

Clarke took Jona's hand and the two headed towards the little parking lot that was in front of the kinder garden. She squeezed his hand and smiled down at him once they had crossed the street. They got to her car and after helping him on his seat and getting on the driver's seat Clarke pulled out of the parking lot and started to drive to her home, running through her mind what she could possibly do for dinner

"Momma is going to come for dinner" Clarke told Jona, looking back at him through the mirror

Jona gasped and jumped a little on his seat "Really? Can we play after dinner?"

Clarke smiled to herself "You'll have to ask your mom but I doubt she'll refuse. She misses you, baby"

Jona let out a sigh and slumped back in his seat "I miss momma, too. Is she done with work now?"

"Mhm. She'll have more free time now"

"Yaaaay!" Clarke smiled to herself knowing how happy the three of them were now that Lexa would seem to have more time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clarke was pulling out the chicken from the oven when she heard Lexa knocking on her front door. She placed the chicken on the stove, closed the oven and ran to the front door. She opened it finding a smiling Lexa on the other side

"Hi baby" Lexa stepped in, wrapping her arms around Clarke and after checking around for Jona she leaned in and kissed her girlfriend

"Hi" Clarke whispered against her lips before kissing her once again "you're just in time, chicken just came out of the oven" Lexa hummed as she loosened the knot of her tie "Jona, momma is here!" Clarke called up the stairs and heard little feet run around the second floor before little feet came down the stairs "No running on the stairs" Clarke reminded the boy and walked back to the kitchen, giving mother and son some time alone.

"Momma!" she heard Jona shout and a grunt followed by a "Hi, kiddo" from Lexa

A minute later Lexa walked in the kitchen with Jona in her arms. She hummed once again after taking a deep breath "Smells good, Clarke"

Clarke smiled and nodded "Thank you. Jona why don't you help momma put the table. We're about to eat"

She watched her son wiggle on Lexa's arms until she put him down then watch him move around the kitchen pointing things for Lexa to pull out when he didn't reach high enough, which was almost always. The two of them set the table and sat down as Clarke brought out their dinner, lemon chicken with potatoes and carrots and some white rice. She served them each a portion as Lexa poured them all iced tea. Everything was very homey and Clarke was secretly loving it.

After dinner they had played a bit of 'Operation' in which Jona and Lexa laughed a lot every time one of them would make the little man buzz when they hit the edges and every time Clarke laughed along. Around eight thirty Clarke told Jona that it was time for bed, and even when her son didn't want to go to sleep he finally agreed knowing that tomorrow he'd get to spend more time with his mom. She helped him into his pajamas and after he brushed his teeth Clarke and Lexa tucked him in and said good night.

"I can't believe he beat me in that game" Lexa chuckled as she shook her head, the two girls going down the stairs

"In your defense, it had been a while since the last time you played it and Raven loves to play that game with him every chance they get" they laughed, both sitting down on the couch and snuggling against each other

"I'll have to practice some more, then" she looked down at Clarke, placing her hand under the blonde's chin and guiding her to her own lips. She kissed the blonde, taking her time with it and smiling into the kiss when she felt Clarke sucking on her bottom lip "thank you for last night…" she pecked her again and smirked as she leaned back to stare at Clarke "and for what happened after we went to bed… and again for this morning" she kissed the blonde once again, running her thumb over Clarke's cheekbone and beaming when she noticed the blush on the other girl's cheeks and the bright smile

"Trust me, you have nothing to thank me for. I enjoyed everything just as much as you did" she pecked Lexa's lips and pulled back, needing some space or this would lead to something else

"We took a big risk last night with me staying over. What if Jona had woken up and seen me?"

Clarke shushed her, placing her hand over Lexa's lips and shaking her head

"I know my son, I knew none of that would happen. Besides, you could barely even finish your dinner. You seriously expected me to let you drive home? Nu-uh" she shook her head and smiled when Lexa kissed her cheek

"You're so good to me"

"Someone has to take care of you since you clearly don't" Clarke smirked, giggling as Lexa leaned over her making her laid back on the couch with the brunette on top of her.

"How about we hang out here for a little longer and then I head home? You can tell me about your day or we can not talk at all?"

They both smirked as Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck, pulling her girlfriend closer and humming as she felt Lexa lay fully on top of her, wrapping one of her arms around the blonde's waist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lexa was driving up to Jona's daycare, or at least the address Clarke had given her saying it was Jona's daycare. She was glad that it was finally Friday and her work team had been thrilled this morning when they received an email saying they had next Monday off in appreciation for the long hours pulled in the past couple of weeks. If she was being honest Lexa was thrilled as well. She had talked to Clarke about it the previous night and the blonde had suggested she would take one of her sick days saying they both needed some time alone. And to that Lexa wouldn't refused.

The brunette parked in the small parking lot Clarke mentioned was right in front of Jona's daycare. She button her suit jacket once she was out and after locking her car, started to walk in the direction of where she saw the rest of the parents were walking to. To say she was slightly nervous was an understatement, which didn't make sense since she was here to pick up her son. Lexa looked down at the sheet of paper Clarke had handed her the previous night were it allowed her to pick up Jona. She had to sign in her name and Lexa kept on reading Jona's teacher's name, Ms. Jenny, to be able to greet her by name once she met the girl.

Lexa stood with the rest of the parents as she watched the kids fill out of the building with their teachers, some of them taking double looks at Lexa clearly not knowing who she was. Lexa stood straighter, not letting their looks get to her and trying to catch sight of her son and when she finally did, a big smile broke out on her face. She took a deep breath and made her way closer where her, the rest of his class and his teacher were standing.

"Momma!" she heard her son shout as soon as he caught sight of her and ran to hug her legs as soon as she was close enough

"Hi munchkin" Lexa ran her hand through Jona's blonde hair and smiled down at him. She looked up, still with a smile in place and caught Ms. Jenny already looking at her "Hi there, I'm Lexa Woods. Jona's other mom" she introduced herself, extending her hand to Ms. Jenny and shaking hers.

"Nice to meet you. Mrs. Griffin informed me yesterday that you'd be picking him up today"

"Yes, she actually gave me something for you" Lexa pulled the sheet of paper from the inside pocket of her suit jacket and handed it to Jona's teacher

After taking a moment to see that everything was filled properly Jenny nodded at Lexa "It's great to finally meet you, Jona keeps talking about you and all your adventures" Jenny smiled at Lexa and offered her hand once again "Hopefully we'll get to see you more often around here" the brunette couldn't help but feel a little weird at the way the other girl smiled at her and the way she held on to her hand.

"Sure thing. Thanks a lot" she let go of Jenny's hand and waved her goodbye, taking Jona's hand instead and walking with him in the direction of the parking lot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clarke had met Raven outside of the jewelry store her friend had told her about. She had left five minutes early to avoid any questions from Octavia about her evening plans knowing that if her friend asked her directly she would have a very hard time lying, and she knew Octavia would see right through her lie right away. Clarke looked down to her phone and smiled to herself when she got a text from Lexa saying they were already at her apartment and going to watch a movie while they waited for Clarke.

The blonde looked up and found her friend asking the gentleman behind the showcase to pull out another set of engagement rings. They had been here for almost an hour and so far Raven had liked none, claiming some were too much and others were not enough. And every time Clarke would point to one she liked, Raven would grimace and move along.

"What are you looking for, Rae? Can I at least get a small sense of what you're looking for?"

Raven grunted and kept on looking, shaking her head as she placed down yet another ring "I don't know!" she said, exasperated at herself and at Clarke "I don't know what I'm looking for. All I know is that the ones I've seen so far are just not right. They are not something I see Octavia wearing for the rest of her life" she huffed and moved to the next showcase.

Clarke could see the old man smiling to himself and wondered how many times a day he saw this kind of behavior. She was sure many people that were looking for 'the ring' had spent the same amount of time, if not more, as Raven trying to find it. Clarke was looking around when her eye caught one of the rings. It was beautiful and in her point of view was completely Octavia.

"Rae… come here" she muttered and a moment later she felt her friend stand besides here "Do you see Octavia wearing _that_ for the rest of her life?" she pointed to the ring she had seen before and heard her friend gasp.

"Oh, that's a beautiful one" said the old man behind the showcase. He pulled the ring out from it and presented it to Raven "Moissanite Halo Ring, fashioned in 14k white gold, a gorgeous cushion cut centered stone framed by a halo of round cut accent gems. A triple split shank lined with accent gems complete this unique style for 1.15 carats" he pressed his lips on a thin line and smiled at both of them "The only one in it's kind. It was brought last week, actually. The price is two thousand dollars, if you're interested"

Raven took the ring and looked at it for a moment. Clarke could see clearly the emotions in her eyes and knew this was the ring Raven would take with her. Raven nodded at the gentleman and the three of them smiled at each other. Her friend followed him to the register for paperwork and Clarke kept looking around, going for the necklaces and bracelets. Honestly? She had thought this would take way longer but she was a little happy that it didn't. She wanted to pick up dinner and go to her son and girlfriend already.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lexa opened the front door of her apartment and motioned for Jona to step inside. She watched him look around, clearly curious about the place his mom lived in. Lexa placed Jona's backpack and lunch box in the small closet by the entrance and followed her son towards the living room

"What do you think?" Lexa asked, suddenly nervous for what her five year old son might think of her home

Before he could answer the two of them heard Costia call from her bedroom "Lexa?" they turned to find Costia walking out of her room and smiling brightly as she caught sight of little Jona "Hey there"

A little confused Jona looked between this new girl and his mom, Lexa seeing this she stepped closer to him and placed her hands on his shoulders

"Jona, this is Costia. She's my best friend, she lives here. Costia, this is Jona… my son"

Costia beamed at him, happy to finally put a face to the name and seeing what Clarke had said the other time with Jona being a mini Lexa with blonde hair. Jona stared skeptically at Costia for a moment but offered his hand for a handshake like his mommy taught him to

"Nice to meet you"

Costia beamed and knelt in front of him, shaking his hand in greetings "Nice to meet you too, Jona" she looked up at Lexa and then around, wondering where was the blonde

"Clarke asked me to pick him up, she had some stuff to do" Lexa said as explanation before she picked up her son "Want something, munchkin?" she grunted and started to walk to the kitchen with a giggling Jona in her arms "Want some juice?"

"Yes, please"

He sat up once Lexa put him down on one of the kitchen stools and eyed Costia as the other girl walked in the kitchen and took a bottle of water from the fridge before handing the pitch with orange juice to Lexa

"Thanks" muttered his mom as she moved around to find a cup for Jona

The little man watched them, seeing there was certain familiarity between the two of them and not liking it one bit. It seemed strange to him that they lived together, even if his mom had said they were best friends.

"Are you friends like aunt Octavia and aunt Raven?" he asked, because they were the only other two adults he knew lived together but they weren't friends. They were together, right?

Lexa stopped as she was about to pour him some juice and turned to face him, Costia looked between the two, clearly confused about his question, and let Lexa explain for the two of them.

"No, kiddo. They are girlfriends, not friends. Costia and I are best friends, like Aunt Octavia and mommy are. Yeah?" she handed the cup with orange juice to Jona and watch his brow furrow, processing the information

Costia suppressed a smile as she took a sip of her water, leaning against the kitchen counter, totally amused that he looked so much like Lexa whenever she was thinking hard.

Jona nodded to himself and took a sip of his juice, seemingly like he accepted her answer. After a moment he looked between them and asked again

"So why do you live together?" Costia once again smiled to herself, finding this little man adorable, but letting his mom do all the explaining.

"Well that's because… uhm" Lexa took a second to find the best way to explain and sat on another stool in front of him, with Costia behind her "Sometimes when adults become best friends like Costia and I, and they have no girlfriend or boyfriend to live with, sometimes best friends live in the same place. They each have their own room but both live under the same roof. Like you and mommy"

Jona stared at Lexa, taking in this information and nodding to himself once he seemed to catch on

"That means… when I grow up if I'm not married and Ethan is not married either we can live in the same place but I would have my room and he would have his room?"

Lexa smiled at him and nodded "Exactly like that, baby"

"Okay" he shrugged and drank the rest of his juice "can I see your room?"

"Sure" Lexa watched him jump down from the stool and she stood up to follow him

"God, he really is a mini you" Costia chuckled and shook her head, laughing once again "I'm going to change then going out. Anya and I are going out for dinner"

Lexa gasped, hurt that she was left out "and you didn't invite me?"

"Uh… lately you seem to have your hands full" she pointed to Jona, who was walking in the direction of the bedrooms, before patting her shoulder "it's okay. We understand. Enjoy your family, make up for lost time. We'll be here when you're ready to take a break"

She walked away and showed her fist to Jona for a fist bump, giggling when Jona gave her one and grinned up at her. Lexa rolled her eyes and went after her son, she showed him her room and around the apartment, he even got to see a bit of Costia's room from the doorstep as he was walking to the bathroom.

A little while later they were on Lexa's couch. Jona had been changing the channels and settled on Disney Channel, they were airing Cars and it was one of his favorite movies. Jona was leaning against Lexa as she kept on playing with his hair and laughing along as Mate said another of his silly come backs at Lighting McQueen.

"Mom" Jona asked all of the sudden, making Lexa looked down at him in question "If Costia is not your girlfriend, can she be _my_ girlfriend?" he beamed at Lexa, innocently and all Lexa could do was stare at him in shock, her eyebrows raised and her mouth a little agape.

"What? You want Costia to be your girlfriend?" when Jona nodded Lexa just laughed "Why don't you ask mommy if you can ask Costia to be your girlfriend? Let's see what she says to that"

Lexa laughed once again, knowing full well what Clarke would say at that idea. She looked up when the buzzer of the front door went off and knew it would be Clarke, just in time.

"I think mommy is here now" she stood up and walked over, buzzing Clarke in "Come wash your hands please, mommy is bringing dinner"

Jona jumped off the couch and walked towards the kitchen where Lexa was waiting for him. She picked him up and placed him next to the sink then helped him wash his hands. As she was placing him down on the floor she heard Clarke knocking on her door. She walked over and opened the door, stopping herself from kissing Clarke in greeting at the last second

"Hi there"

"Hi!" Clarke stepped inside carrying a bag from the restaurant Chipotle. Lexa took it from Clarke's hands to let the other girl greet their son as he came running after her "Hi baby!" Clarke cooed and picked her son up, kissing his cheek a few times and hugging him close as she kicked the door close behind her "How was your day?"

"Hi mommy!" he cheered and giggled when Clarke kissed him "Good! Ms. Jenny is teaching us to count to twenty!" he said excitedly "And she's teaching us the vowels and how to write them!" he wiggled in Clarke's arms "Imma show you"

"After dinner, munchkin. Please" Lexa said from her place by the dining table where she was setting it up for them to eat

"Yes, baby. Show me after dinner" Clarke kissed Jona once again on his cheek before placing him down on one of the chairs. She looked around, noticing that one member was missing "where is Costia?" she asked Lexa, making her girlfriend smirk

"She had dinner plans with Anya already" Lexa could see Jona listening but pretending to be too busy with the food Lexa was pulling out of the bag "This young man, though… he wants to ask you something regarding Costia. Right, buddy?" Lexa grinned as she watch Jona blush a deep shade of red before looking up at Clarke

Clarke on her side look from her girlfriend to her son and back to Lexa again, trying hard not to smile at the way these two were acting "Okay…"

Jona squared his shoulders and gave Clarke his best puppy look "well…" he started, looking from Lexa to Clarke "Mom said that Costia was her best friend, so they weren't girlfriends" he started to which Clarke frowned and looked at Lexa. Lexa just shook her head and pointed to Jona so the blonde would pay attention to him "So… since Costia is not mom's girlfriend… she could be _my_ girlfriend" he smiled to Clarke, proud of his logic.

"What?" Clarke asked in disbelief, glaring at Lexa as the other girl laughed quietly "You want Costia to be your girlfriend? But baby… you're too young for that"

Clarke saw his shoulders drop and a pout forming on his lips "But… momma said I could"

When Clarke looked up at Lexa, asking for an explanation Lexa quickly raised her hands in defense and shook her head "Nuh-uh. I told you that you needed to ask mommy, that didn't mean I said yes to that"

Lexa placed the soft tacos in the center along with the burrito bowl Clarke had bought of them as Jona kept on pouting but said nothing else, knowing he had lost the battle to his moms. The three of them ate dinner together, Jona told them about the rest of his day at the daycare and they talked about going to the zoo on Sunday like Lexa had promised last week. Soon Costia's topic was long forgotten, at least for Jona. After he was dozing off on Lexa's couch Clarke and her laughed about it and Clarke even pouted some saying how maybe Lexa didn't like Costia like that but it seemed their son had. To which Lexa just laughed once again, and after checking Jona wasn't looking, kissed Clarke's lips making her forget about it.

* * *

 **AN2: what did you think? loved it? hate it? I hope you liked it at least. I think it's the longest chapter I've written so far so yay to that. Thanks to all of you who follow and favorite my story and for those of you who review. Don't forget to leave comments please! Because almost always your comments are the ones pushing me to write faster :P**

 **Till next time! Your friendly neighbor**

 **Alex :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN - Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait. Tbh, a little of writers block. And I got distracted. But here it is, I'm not that happy with this chapter and hopefully you'll like it a little more than me. Here we're finally moving forward and I give you more of Clexa time and Clexa family. Enjoy! and don't forget to leave your comments :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of this characters, they all belong to CW. I only own little Jona and the journey they are in here :)**

* * *

Chapter 16

It was Saturday morning and Lexa once again had decided to go to the Griffin's house and pay her girlfriend and son a surprise visit. She had loved it that one time and she had loved having breakfast with Clarke the last time she had stayed over, even if it had been kind of hurried and she had to run off to her place to change. Lexa stopped by the grocery store, picking up everything she needed to make French toasts and some fruit to go along with those. Lexa would convince her son, though she knew she didn't need to make much of that, and Clarke, with her it would need a little more convincing, to let them do breakfast for the blonde. She wanted to spoil her girlfriend some, wanted to thank the blonde for being so patient and caring the last couple of weeks when Lexa knew perfectly well that it hadn't really been easy for either of them. She was thankful to have the blonde and she was thankful that Clarke seemed to understand the importance of her job right now and the hours she needed to spend at the office. Past experiences had showed her that not many were okay to falling on the back burner temporarily for professional growth.

So here she was, parking in Clarke's driveway behind the blonde's car. She hugged the paper bag against her chest and got out of her car. Even before Lexa had made it to the front door, just as her foot touched the last step on the foyer, the front door was opened and Jona was running towards her

"Mom!" her son wrapped his little arms around her legs, not quite making it all around, and looked up at her with a happy smile

"Hi kiddo" Lexa looked up expecting to see Clarke but not seeing the blonde anywhere she looked back at her son "Did you open the door by yourself?"

Jona looked away, knowing he wasn't supposed to and deciding not to answer the question instead

"Baby…"

"I know, mom. But I knew it was you. I checked before opening it" Lexa couldn't exactly fight his logic so she let the subject drop, running her hand through his hair

"Just don't do it again, okay? Call for mommy if someone knocks on the door. Even if it's me or one of your aunties, okay?"

Jona nodded, claiming he understood, before taking Lexa's hand in his and starting to pull her in the house

"Jona?!" Lexa heard Clarke calling from the top of the stairs "baby, did you open –" Clarke stopped in her tracks seeing Lexa standing in the front door right next to a beaming Jona. She had a paper bag in her arm and was still wearing her pajamas.

"Hi Clarke" Lexa smiled at the blonde, her whole body tingling with the need to walk closer and pull the other girl in her arms "And yeah, he did. But we already talked about it. Right, munchkin?"

Jona nodded in confirmation, definitely not wanting to hear it again from his mommy. The blonde beamed just staring at Lexa and made the rest of the way down the stairs. She kissed Lexa's cheek in greeting – like she would Octavia or Raven, right? – and peeked inside the bag.

"What do you got there?"

Lexa smirked at Clarke and started to walk in the direction of the living room with the other two trailing behind her

"You haven't had breakfast yet, right?" Jona shook his head before Clarke did and Lexa's smile just got wider "Okay then… good. I was thinking that maybe Jona and I could make French toast for breakfast. And no, Clarke... you're not allowed to help" she winked at Clarke when Jona jumped in glee right on his spot.

He took Clarke's hand and pulled her towards the couch "You wait here, mommy. Mom and I got this" he said it with such conviction that Clarke could do nothing more than to giggle and plop down on the couch once Jona was pushing on her legs. Her son then made his way towards the kitchen and both of them heard him opening the fridge

"Good morning" said Lexa, a little quieter standing right in front of Clarke. Lexa looked up, making sure Jona wasn't looking, before leaning down and pecking the blonde's lips "You just sit your cute ass there and we'll make breakfast for you"

At that Clarke just laughed and shook her head. Her heart was soaring with the way Lexa always found ways to charm her way even more into the blonde's heart. She was sure that the word 'like' wasn't enough anymore. Every day and every single one of Lexa's actions made it clearer and clearer for Clarke that she was falling in love with Lexa, fast and hard.

Clarke picked up the remote from the coffee table and sat back on the couch. If Lexa was going to spoil her some even if it was just with breakfast she wasn't going to complain. After taking a look into the kitchen and watching Lexa sit Jona on a stool in front of the kitchen counter, the blonde turned the TV on and started zapping through the channels, trying to find something to watch in the meantime.

Lexa on the other side had laid everything down on the kitchen counter. She had placed a pan on the stove and cracked a couple of eggs in a bowl then poured some flour in it. She showed Jona how to mix as she moved around getting the butter and putting the blue berries in water to wash them.

It took them about forty minutes to get everything ready. Jona had helped her slice the banana with a plastic knife, he had helped Lexa dip the bread in the egg and flour like his mom taught him to, leaving the scooping and placing the bread on the pan to Lexa. Once the French toasts were made, the two of them had set up the table, pulling out some orange juice and milk for whichever Clarke preferred, and when everything finally was ready Lexa asked Jona to call for Clarke. The two blondes came back into the dining room, Clarke saying a low 'wow' looking at everything in front of her.

There were blue berries, strawberries, banana, some nutela and maple syrup. Lexa was beaming at her realizing that Clarke had actually been impressed with the breakfast the other two had managed to pull off.

"Come, mommy! Sit" Jona pushed Clarke to the head of the table and after the blonde obliged with a giggle, she took a seat. Lexa and Jona sat on either side of the blonde and waited for her to reach out first for the food, Clarke taking her time to cut the toast in small bite sized pieces for her son then preparing a plate for herself

"Thank you" she smiled endearingly at Lexa and suppressed the urge to kiss the other girl

"You're welcome" Lexa beamed at Clarke, knowing exactly how the blonde felt and feeling the same. But for now at least, they had to behave.

After the little family had enjoyed breakfast, talked about some of Jona's week and Lexa confirmed that they would be going to the zoo the next day, the three of them sat on the couch to watch a movie. Frozen, once again. Lexa laughed along with Clarke as Jona belted out 'Let it go' along with Elsa and even wiggled around on the couch between them moving his little arms around. Lexa hadn't been able to resist herself and about twenty minutes into the movie she had thrown her arm over the back of the couch and ended up playing with Clarke's blonde hair. She needed something, some form of touching with the blonde. Maybe it was stupid but her body actually craved it. She knew what they had was new, and maybe that was the reason for this craving. But being this close to Clarke and not being able to even hold her hand or hug her or have the three of them snuggled a little closer was starting to become too much for Lexa.

She might be tough and she might not really like to show what she felt to other people, she might not even have a very expressive face but still, when it came to the one she was sharing her life with, when it was about the person she called her girlfriend, and now the people she called her family, then Lexa needed that touch. Maybe it was stupid, and maybe it was clingy and maybe a little pathetic. But she couldn't help herself. And unless Clarke would say it bothered her Lexa felt comfortable enough to actually ask that from the blonde, at least when they were alone.

Once the movie was over and Jona had become restless enough that he didn't want to stay put to watch another movie, the three of them had decided to go to the park. Jona had wanted to take his tricycle, so after loading it to the back of Lexa's car, the three of them got on it and drove the ten minutes to Clarke and Jona's usual park.

"I don't like Jona driving around the neighborhood. Some of the cars don't really drive around as slow as they should and I just…"

"Hey" Lexa called after the blonde when she started to notice her become anxious just thinking about it "it's okay, you don't have to explain. I get it" she reached out and squeezed Clarke's thigh. It meant to be comforting but when the blonde took her hand in hers and laced their fingers together it became relaxing for her too.

When they got there and Lexa placed Jona's tricycle on the floor, her son didn't wait another minute to climb on and starting wheeling away. The two girls followed behind him, at first in comfortable silence as they surveyed the area. Lexa took a little bit longer, being the first time she was here, trying to find any spots that would be too dangerous for Jona to wander on the tricycle, or anyone looking suspicious like a careful parent. After a few minutes the two of them were just walking side by side, the back of their hands occasionally bumping, making Clarke smile to herself every time she felt Lexa's pinky reach out and link with hers for a moment.

"There's going to be a parents-teachers meeting at Jona's day care in a couple of weeks"

Lexa looked up at the blonde, paying full attention since she had actually wondered when she would get to go to one of those

"Okay…"

"They have one every three months or so. Basically they show you what your kid has been doing, progress so far and if there are issues about his behavior or anything like that those are addressed in the meeting. It's one-on-one so no other parent hears about how your kid is doing. Which… kind of helps for kids with learning or behavior issues"

Lexa looked away, taking a moment to absorb the information and give a gentle nod for Clarke to keep going

"Has Jona ever had any issues?"

It kind of bothered Lexa, having to ask this. But she guessed it was understandable with the time she hadn't been in his life. And even when she understood Clarke's reasoning, she really did, it still left her feeling bad that she didn't know some of the basic things that she needed to about Jona.

Clarke shook her head, smiling at Lexa "Not really… a couple of fights here and there but that's normal with all kids. Jona is very… opinionated" she chuckled at the last word, arching an eyebrow at Lexa "he likes things certain way and he views things certain way. When other kids don't exactly agree with him he gets… defensive"

Lexa frowned to herself, her hands moving to her back and linking with each other, her shoulders squaring ever so slightly "How so…?"

"Like that actually…" Clarke chuckled and pointed at Lexa's body. She shook her head before looking back where her son was "I never knew where he got it since none of us did it but I guess it runs in the blood" she chuckled once again, biting her lips when she noticed the look of confusion in Lexa's face "when he's apprehensive of something, when he thinks he's going to hear something he won't like or won't agree to he stands rigid, places both of his hands behind his back and gets all serious… just like you did" she nods in Lexa's direction, referring to her posture "it's endearing now that I know it comes from you" she laughed once again

Lexa huffed, doing her best to keep herself from smiling, as she crossed her arms over her chest and arched an eyebrow in Clarke's direction, silently asking the blonde to continue

"He doesn't physically fight when kids don't agree with him. He's more into stubbornly throwing words at the other person trying to make them see his point of view. Other kids usually get bored and walk away, which really pisses him off" at that the two laugh, knowing full well that actually comes from Clarke and not Lexa.

"But there are times… times when he thinks something unfair is happening, when he's defending one of his girl friends in the recess or classroom that he actually turns into physical fights. Last year the principal called me. Jona and Ethan had made an older and bigger boy cry. When I got there Jona had a black eye and Ethan had a busted lip. I got so mad when I noticed the other boy wasn't going to get in trouble. All because he had cried and Ethan and Jona hadn't. So clearly the principal thought it was their fault" Lexa frowned to herself, not at all happy with the notion that maybe the principal was an imbecile.

"When we got home I sat Jona down on the kitchen counter, I put a bag of frozen peas on his face" Lexa laughed at that, picturing her little boy with a bag bigger than his head pressed against his eye "I straight up asked him what happened. He knew he was in trouble, no point in lying. Jona said how that older boy had stolen Ollie's juice box. How he had thrown it to the floor and stepped on it and how he had made Ollie cry"

The two girls smiled, proud at little Jona for standing up for his friend.

"He told me that he didn't like seeing her crying. That it was wrong. So Ethan and Jona had gone over and pushed him. The kid was bigger so he punched them a few times until they made him fall and scrap his knee. That's when he started crying and one of the teachers saw them. He got suspended for a couple of days… I had to call in sick those days because I couldn't exactly leave him by himself".

"The other kid? The bully?"

Clarke rolled her eyes and shrugged "didn't get in trouble. Nichole, Ethan's mom, and I fought against it but the principal argued there was no proof of what the boys were saying since apparently no adult saw this"

Lexa huffed and shook her head, not at all happy how the day care had handled the whole incident but knowing there was nothing she could do now. What she _could_ do was be there for them and support Clarke if something like that ever happened again, though she was hoping it didn't. She was still thinking about it when she felt Clarke reached for her hand and squeezing it, bringing her back to the present for a moment

"I was thinking, if you want, you can come with me to this one. There hadn't been any incidents lately but you could ask any questions you want and look around some of your son's work?"

Lexa smiled at Clarke and nodded "Yeah, I'd love to" looking around she caught sight of Jona talking with another boy close to the jungle gym, they seemed to be familiar with each other "Who's that?!" Lexa pointed to the two boys and the brunette sitting on a bench a few steps to the side

"That's Ethan, you son's best friend, and that's Nichole, his mom" Clarke smiled at Lexa, pulling her by her hand and pecking the brunette gently on the lips "come on, I'll introduce you to Nichole"

Clarke dropped Lexa's hand and started walking in the direction of the trio, and even when Lexa hadn't exactly liked it when she dropped her hand she knew why Clarke had done it. The little family spent the afternoon at the park with Nichole and Ethan, at some point Nichole's husband showed up and hung out with them. Lexa had actually found the guy quite funny and entertaining and hadn't mind one bit when Nichole and Clarke had left them alone for a few minutes to get coffee for them and snacks for the kids.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Sunday night, the couple had just put Jona to bed and had gone downstairs to enjoy a glass of wine in the quiet living room. The previous day both had decided it was best for Lexa to spend the night since neither would be working the next day and after Nichole would come pick up Jona to take him to the day care, a favor her friend was happy to agree to the previous day when they had gone on a coffee run, the two would be spending the day in bed and enjoy each other after a couple of weeks not being able to.

Clarke came back to the living room from the kitchen with two glasses of red wine. She placed them on the coffee table and sat down next to her girlfriend, curling up on the brunette's side once the other girl opened her arms in a silent invitation. Clarke smiled to herself as she felt Lexa press a kiss to her forehead and even smirked to herself when she felt Lexa taking a shallow breath against her hairline. She was so enamored by this beautiful brunette that whatever she did Clarke could only find endearing. Honeymoon phase, Octavia had called it. Whatever it was Clarke didn't want it to end. She ran her hand from one side of Lexa's stomach to the other, sliding her fingers under the hem of her shirt and giggling a bit when she felt Lexa's muscles trembled at her touch.

"I'm so glad that we finally got a moment to ourselves. Don't get me wrong, I love our son but … I kind of wanted you all to myself" Lexa whispered, her lips ghosting the words against Clarke's forehead. The blonde smiled and turned her head to kiss whatever patch of skin she could reach on Lexa's neck

"Me too, baby" she squirmed a little in Lexa's arms until they were facing each other, her hand coming up to cup the brunette's cheek and pulling her in for a soft kiss as her thumb rubbed her cheekbone gently. They hadn't really been able to kiss all day since Jona pretty much kept them running around the zoo looking at every single animal available and making Lexa read the signs for him.

It was funny really when he had tried to convince them to bring home a penguin with them. Of course they hadn't but it kind of broke both of their hearts to have to say no to his puppy eyes.

"Jesus… how do you even say no to that?" Lexa had complained once Jona had pouted and turned to look back at the penguins

Clarke had only laughed and squeezed her hand for a second "You got it easy. You only have to deal with him. Now I got _two_ of you ganging up on me" Lexa had to laughed and even smiled smugly at the blonde, not really denying or admitting to have teamed up with Jona against Clarke once or twice.

"Thank you for today" whispered Clarke after pulling back from the kiss, she still stayed pretty close to Lexa but pulled back enough to be able to look her in the eye "and for yesterday, and thank you for picking up Jona on Friday"

Lexa leaned in and pecked her once again before shaking her head and bumping their noses "You have nothing to thank me for. I want you to know you can count on me for whatever you need with Jona. I'm serious, anything. We're together in this, your responsibilities are mine now. So don't even thank me again"

Clarke beamed once again, her heart soaring at how amazing her girlfriend was not only with her but with their son. She knew it was Lexa's responsibility too now, but the fact that she didn't even really have to ask for the other girl to willingly offer any kind of help it really made her feel so much better, so safe and protected. Like someone finally had her back. Even when she knew rationally there were plenty of people who would step in if she needed it, but it wasn't the same. None of them were Lexa. None of them were Jona's other parent.

"And about yesterday and today, don't even. I love spending time with him and I love spending time with you. You two are my family and I want to take advantage of all the time we can spend together. Make up for lost time"

Clarke felt guilty that Lexa felt the need to make up for lost time. She knew it was completely her fault and even when they had moved passed it, it was clear her heart hadn't. She looked down between them, at the hand that was on Lexa's stomach and watched as her thumb fumbled with the fabric of her shirt

"Hey, no" Lexa quickly reached up, placing her hand under Clarke's chin and making the blonde look up at her "I didn't… you know that's not what I meant. It was just a stupid comment"

Clarke shook her head, dismissing the whole thing "yeah, I know" still, her chest felt a little heavy. That was until Lexa pressed their lips together once more, making her forget everything but the feel of those soft lips against her own, those fingers running through her blonde hair and that hand on her waist pulling her closer.

It amazed her, how with one kiss Lexa was able to make her forget about everything. She just needed one touch and her mind would go blank and all that mattered was the girl sitting next to her. Finally Clarke pulled back, more because of the need for air than actually wanting to break the kiss. She smiled at Lexa and kissed her cheek, grateful for the other girl wanting to reassure her. She reached for the glasses of wine and handed Lexa hers

"How about… we drink this wine and then we go upstairs and cuddle some more in bed before going to sleep. Then tomorrow after Nichole picks up Jona then you'll have me all to yourself"

Lexa smirked, loving this idea very much. She nodded at the blonde and took a sip of her wine, as the blonde snuggled up against her and did the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that was what they did. After they finished their wine Clarke and Lexa had gone up to the blonde's room. They had each done their nightly routine and gotten in bed wearing their pajamas. They had cuddled, made out a little and then when the clock on the night stand read pass midnight and Clarke couldn't really keep her eyes open for much longer, they had fallen asleep tangled up in each other, with Lexa's hand under Clarke's shirt drawing small patterns on the blonde's stomach.

The next morning Clarke had forgotten to put the alarm, so naturally neither girl had woken up in time for the blonde to get Jona ready for school. It was almost time for Nichole to pick up Jona. Clarke had told her son that he would be carpooling with Ethan and his mom to which Jona had no complains. The blond kid had woken up like he did every morning, a little weirded out that he had to do it himself instead of having his mommy wake him. Jona got out of bed and went to the bathroom in the hallway. He pulled the small steps they kept under the sink for him up to the toilet so he could step up and pee. After flushing and moving the steps in front of the sink he washed his hands and brushed his teeth like Clarke had taught him to.

He went back to his bedroom and opened his closet but everything was just too high for him to reach so he dismissed the idea of dressing by himself. Jona had a Toy Story clock on his night stand right next to his night light and it read seven am. Ethan and his mom would be here at seven thirty or so he had heard them say. Knowing he didn't have much time left Jona closed the door of his closet once again and walked out of his room in to the hallway. He stood in front of Clarke's bedroom door and saw it closed. His mommy had said to never come in if he saw the door closed but what choice did he have? Jona pressed his ear against the door and heard nothing on the other side, seemed like mommy was still sleeping. He looked down the hallway, and back up at Clarke's door. Should he go in? Should he wait? He needed to get ready.

Taking a deep breath he squared his shoulders and reached up for the handle. What could possibly happen if he did go in? He pushed the door open slowly and peaked inside. He could see there was clearly someone in the bed and it seemed his mommy had slept in. Jona pushed the door open all the way and paddled inside, still in his socks. He went in and walked around the bed, it seemed that his mommy was mostly laying on the other side. He walked closer and stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes going wide as soon as they landed on who was under the covers.

His mommy wasn't alone in bed. His mom was there with her too. And his mommy was almost on top of his mom sleeping. Not knowing what to do or what was going on Jona just stood there for a bit. Waiting to see if they woke up or if he had to wake them up.

"Mommy?" he asked timidly and saw them moving from under the covers. He heard his mom taking a deep breath before opening her eyes

Lexa thought she heard the faint voice of her son but she couldn't be sure, maybe it was in her dreams. She was in that state of half asleep and half-awake but not really wanting to wake up just yet. She was very warm and comfortable. She could feel Clarke laying almost on top of her and could feel the blonde's breath on her neck. She could feel her hand on her hip and could feel the warmth of Clarke's skin under her hand, which seemed to be resting on Clarke's back under her shirt.

A moment she later took a deep breath, maybe it was time to wake up and start her day with Clarke. She opened her eyes slowly and took a moment to focus. She looked around, the room casted with the light coming from outside, until her eyes landed on a tiny boy standing next to the bed looking at them with confused eyes.

"Jona!" she said, a little louder than she should have, completely startled. Lexa jumped a little, holding on tighter on Clarke but jostling her enough for the blonde to wake up

"What…" she heard the blonde ask sleepily

"Uh… Jona… what are you doing here?" she knew she was looking at her son like a deer caught in headlights, completely freaking out on the inside and not even knowing what to say. She shook Clarke a little more and let out a breath when the blonde finally woke up

Clarke sat up as soon as her eyes landed on her soon "Baby… I- … what are you doing in my room?"

"Why is mom in your bed?" he looked from one adult to the other, ignoring both of their questions

Clarke looked back at Lexa, noticing her girlfriend seemed to be in a complete state of shock, with her eyes still wide and her lips on a thin line "Uh… we had a sleep over" covered Clarke, she could hear her voice shaking and could only pray that her son wouldn't catch up on it.

A moment later she looked at the clock and noticed how late it was, finally realizing she had slept in and why her son had the need to come in and wake her "Oh my God. It's so late" she jumped from the bed, throwing the covers to the side and slipping her feet on her slippers, completely disregarding Lexa for now and thanking everything that was Holly that they had decided to sleep in pajamas and not underwear like last time "Ethan and his mom are going to be here soon. Come, baby" she reached for her son and Jona silently walked around the room and took his mommy's hand.

Clarke threw a glance back at Lexa, worried about what was going through her mind since clearly she was freaking out about being caught. Clarke picked up Jona on the hallway and made her way to his room. After putting him down on his bed and turning to look for clothes for him he finally dared to ask again

"Mommy… is mom living with us now?" he asked, innocently "Like Ethan lives with his mom and dad?"

Clarke stopped for a second, wracking her brain for something to say to her son "No, baby…" she moved back over to the bed where he was and pulled the cowboys pajama shirt he was wearing "she's not going to live with us" Clarke could see the dejected look on his face as he nodded and put his arms up for her to pull the clean shirt on and it honestly broke her heart.

"Come on, we have to get you ready for school"

Jona nodded but didn't say anything else. He moved when Clarke told him to and waited patiently as his mommy did the laces of his shoes. He walked downstairs after his mommy and ate his cereal without saying anything else. Clarke could see it bothered him that Lexa wasn't going to live with them now and it only made her feel worse about having been caught. Just thank God that they had actually slept and not done anything else during the night.

Once Nichole honked, letting them know she was outside, Clarke walked Jona out of the house and helped him get in Nichole's car. She greeted her friend and Ethan and saw how even Ethan noticed something going on with Jona.

"Thank you so much, Nichole. I owe you one" Nichole waved dismissively at her and with a wink drove away.

Clarke let out a deep dejected breath, she made her way over to the house and found Lexa standing in the middle of the stairs still looking in shock

"Good morning" said Clarke. She waited until the other girl made her way down the rest of the way and let out a sigh

"Morning…" mumbled Lexa. She looked around, seemingly lost, and let her shoulders drop "we've been busted"

Clarke snorted at that, because yes they had been. She shook her head and kissed Lexa's cheek "We have. Now let's have some coffee and plan what we're going to tell our son when he comes back from school"

They made their way to the kitchen and Lexa plumped down on one of the stools as Clarke started the coffee maker.

"We have to tell him now" said Lexa after a while, looking up at Clarke when the blonde turned around to face her "I think we should tell him we're together"

"He asked me if you're moving in, Lexa…and when I said no he looked so sad" Clarke bit her lip, knowing full well they weren't ready for that. Heck, they hadn't even said the "L" word

Lexa closed her eyes for a moment, then stood up and walked over to Clarke. She pulled on the blonde's arms until they dropped from their crossed position against Clarke's chest and pulled them around her own neck. She rubbed them up and down and rested her forehead against Clarke's

"I know it'll be confusing for him. And I'm sure his little friends will probably confuse him even more. We just have to be clear with him. Tell him we are dating but that it doesn't mean I'm moving in. He's smart, he'll understand"

Clarke nodded to herself, knowing her girlfriend was right, and when Lexa kissed her forehead she could only lean closer and burry her face on the brunette's neck. This is so not how she had envisioned their morning going. She had never expected Jona to catch them like that but thankful that he hadn't caught them in a worse way.

"You're right… we'll talk to him".

* * *

 **AN2 - So there you go :) next chapter we'll have clexa talking with Jona and telling him they are together but NOT moving in just yet. We also have Octaven's proposal, so I'll jump to Rae's POV some for that, or maybe Octavia's. Which would you like to see it from?**

 **OH and a little surprise on the end of next Chapters. A couple of charries showing up for the first time. Dun Dun... who could they be? don't forget to leave comments!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN- hey guys! I think I didn't make you wait that long for this chapter. I honestly wasn't happy with the last, and I think this one is much better. I really liked it and I hope you like it too. With not much else to say I leave you to read next chapter :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charries, they all belong to CW. I only own little Jona and the journey they are on here.**

* * *

Chapter 17

Once the coffee was ready Clarke had poured them both a cup of coffee and had prepared Lexa's like the brunette liked it and then prepared hers. Lexa hadn't really stepped back from her position behind her and it gave her some sort of comfort to have her girlfriend this close when she knew both of their minds were running wild. Clarke had put a couple of bagels on the toaster and after they were done and spread some of cream-cheese on them the two of them had walked to the living room to have breakfast snuggle up on the couch.

"Okay so we tell him we are girlfriends" Lexa said after taking a sip of her coffee

They were on the couch, Clarke was sitting next to her with the blonde's legs over Lexa's as she had her arm wrapped around Clarke's shoulder and was playing with her blonde hair, both of them leaning against the other and had been going back and forth with pros and cons of the situation.

Clarke reached up and placed the bagel against Lexa's lips, feeding her girlfriend as she nodded in agreement "Yeah… and we explain that girlfriends kiss and hug and all that" she took her own bite of the bagel she was holding and looked back at Lexa as the other girl nodded

"But we leave it clear that we're not moving together, that we're still getting used to being together but that we are still a family. We tell him it's too soon for living in the same house but that it doesn't mean it won't ever happen. He's smart. He'll understand" Clarke gave her a firm nod and offered the last bite of the bagel to Lexa who happily took it.

Clarke knew in the big picture that Jona was going to be happy about this, that them being together was what he wanted. It was what the two of them wanted, too. And yeah that they weren't going to live together like Ethan's family but that didn't mean they never were. Clarke knew he would understand, and that he wouldn't push. He would just accept things as they are and be happy that Lexa is around much more, like he has been since she showed up in his life.

Lexa moved her arm from around Clarke and reached over to put her empty cup on the coffee table and reached for Clarke's before placing it next to hers

"How about…" she turned back to Clarke and ran her hand up and down the blonde's leg, glad that the blonde was wearing pajama shorts so she could enjoy some skin on skin contact "we let go of this for now until Jona gets back and we actually enjoy our day together?" Lexa smiled at the blonde and leaned in, grinning into the kiss as Clarke placed both of her hands on each of Lexa's cheeks and pulled her closer

"Happily so" mumbled the blonde just before capturing Lexa's bottom lip between her teeth and gently tugging on it

Clarke leaned back, pulling her girlfriend with her making Lexa move around until she was able to lay on top of Clarke on the couch, supporting her weight on her left forearm as her right hand move to lay on Clarke's waist just under her tank top, their legs tangling in each other. Their kisses turned from soft and caring to needy and passionate, hands pulling on each other to feel the other one closer, tongues tangling and little moans and whimpers coming out as they started to roll their bodies against the other.

"I've missed you" whispered Clarke between kisses as she wrapped her leg over Lexa's waist, pulling her closer, pleased with herself when she felt a twitch against her thigh and a hum of approval coming from Lexa.

"I've missed you, too baby" Lexa pulled back just enough to look down at Clarke, her hand moved up to the blonde's face and her thumb traced over the outline of the blonde's lips, then her nose, her eyebrow then down to her cheekbone as her eyes followed the movement.

Clarke couldn't help but smile to herself at the way she could see Lexa looking at her. She felt so good right now. Lexa made her feel so good, so cared for, like no one ever had been able to make her feel. She could feel so much just with that look and knew Lexa felt the same way that she did without having to hear the words. She let her girlfriend trace her face and have a moment to collect her thoughts, her heart was beating like crazy just being on the receiving end of that look. It made her stomach feel funny and that crave to have Lexa closer that much bigger. She reached up and tucked some of Lexa's hair behind the brunette's ear, letting the back of her fingers trace over Lexa's strong jawline.

"I love you, Clarke" whispered the brunette.

Clarke beamed up at her, her chest exploding with happiness over this and the surprise to finally hear the words she so had wanted to hear. She could actually feel the love coming from Lexa, she could actually see it in those beautiful green eyes looking back at her. She could feel it in the way Lexa touched her, kissed her. Everything about them felt like love.

"I love you, too" Clarke breathed out, eyes sparkling with emotions.

Lexa leaned down, capturing the blonde's lips on a searing kiss. Biting on her bottom lip as her hand moved to Clarke's waist pulling her closer as she pressed her body down on Clarke, wanting to be closer and desperate when she felt she couldn't be. Clarke's heart was beating like crazy in her chest, her stomach felt like a thousand butterflies were flying around and her limbs felt as if she was standing up they would have given out on her.

"Let's go to your room" whispered Lexa, all too eager to feel everything that was Clarke, to connect with her even more now that those words were finally out.

Reluctantly she pulled back, sitting up than standing from on top of Clarke. She offered her hand for the blonde and smiled to herself when it took her a moment for Clarke to get up and link their hands together. Lexa started leading them to the stairs, not without stealing one more kiss from Clarke. She had never felt like this, she had never felt such sense of belonging. Like there wasn't any other place in the world where she was supposed to be but right here with Clarke and their son. She had never really felt like she had a purpose and now she felt like her purpose all along was to love this family, to be everything for this little family. She loved Clarke, that much was clear for her, and she knew she loved their son. And nothing that could happen would change that.

Lexa and Clarke made their way to the blonde's bedroom. Just as the door closed Lexa got rid of her own shirt, leaving her in nothing but boxer briefs. She leaned in and kissed Clarke's jawline, behind her ear and down to her neck as her hands moved around the blonde's waist and under the loose pajama shorts and underwear. Lexa pulled on Clarke's behind to press them closer, kneading on the soft but toned cheeks and letting out a moan at the feel.

She had never specifically thought of herself as an ass girl or a boob girl. But with Clarke she definitely was both. Lexa started kissing lower, she could feel Clarke's fingers on her hair pulling and guiding her where the blonde wanted her and Lexa happily kissed and nibbled on the top of the blonde's breast just over her tank top. She let herself be guided blindly towards the blonde's bed and only letting go when she felt the back of Clarke's legs hitting the end of the bed.

"Take them off" whispered Clarke, just as she pulled her own shirt over her head and got rid of her bra. Seemingly all too eager to get naked with Lexa in bed

Lexa on her side did as instructed, pushing Clarke's shorts and panties down the blonde's beautiful legs. She knelt down in front of Clarke and helped the blonde out of them. Her mouth watered as her eyes caught Clarke's folds, all glistening with the proof of her want for Lexa.

"Sit down" Lexa pushed gently on Clarke's hips and once the blonde was sitting down on the edge of the bed Lexa knelt down between her legs, spreading them apart to give her enough room. She could feel Clarke's eyes on her but Lexa had her eyes closed, her lips ghosting over her inner thighs, making her way slowly upwards.

Lexa could feel Clarke shaking with anticipation. She could feel her skin heating up and smiled to herself when Clarke groaned as Lexa skipped where she wanted her the most to kiss on her other inner thigh. Lexa knew she was teasing the blonde, and if the amount of moist that was over Clarke's folds was any indication, she knew Clarke was more than ready for her.

"Lexa" Clarke whimpered, her hand reaching for Lexa's head and whimpering when Lexa pulled away from her grasp

"Let me take my time, babe" Lexa bit gently on Clarke's skin, almost at the joint, and blowing gently over Clarke's folds making the girl squirm in front of her "I want to enjoy all of you"

"Ugh… you're the worst" Clarke huffed and threw herself back on the bed, Lexa smirked to herself as she saw the blonde throwing an arm over her eyes and biting on her lip clearly too frustrated with her girlfriend to keep looking down at her.

And at that Lexa could do nothing but have mercy on her beautiful girlfriend. She leaned in and slowly started to run her tongue over Clarke's folds, from bottom to top until her lips where hovering over Clarke's clit. She heard her girlfriend gasp in surprise, and when Lexa wrapped her lips around Clarke's clit and sucked on it, running her tongue on the underside, she was elated at the drowned out moan that came from the girl laying on the bed. Lexa had to wrap her arms around the blonde's legs to keep them spread so she wouldn't squeeze her head involuntarily. With each stroke of her tongue and each moan and groan coming from her girlfriend Lexa could feel her cock twitching in her boxers. Suddenly the fabric feeling all too tight for her liking.

It was starting to become painful how stiff her member was, Clarke's moans only aiding it in getting harder, seeking for Clarke's warmth. She let go of one of her legs, her hand moving to her own groin and finally letting herself free. Lexa kept on sucking and licking at Clarke's folds, taking her time with her clit then moving down to the blonde's entrance. She licked around it before her tongue went in slowly, taking her time and making herself moan as she squeezed at the base of her own cock at how tight Clarke was

"Mmmm… that's it, Lex… keep going, don't stop" moaned Clarke in pleasure, more than enjoying what Lexa was doing to her

Lexa could see her chest rising and falling in rapid breathing, her tongue started to thrust in and out of Clarke and her girlfriend's moans becoming louder and louder with each of them. Lexa started to tug at her own member in sync with her tongue but stopped when she felt Clarke's walls fluttering around her tongue. She reached up around the blonde's leg, her fingers going for Clarke's clit drawing tight circles over it as her tongue curled inside Clarke and with that she heard her girlfriend calling out her name and falling apart. She felt warmth flooding her mouth and Lexa happily lapped up every single drop until she felt Clarke pushing on her shoulder for her to stop.

Lexa pulled back and stood up, with the back of her hand wiping at her chin to get rid of the excess of Clarke's cum before kissing her way up the blonde's body. Clarke had her eyes closed, her focus on trying to control her breathing but Lexa could see that happy sated smile on her lips, smirking to herself Lexa laid besides her, giving her a moment to collect herself and taking a moment to catch her own breath.

"That was amazing" Clarke let out between breaths. She turned her head to look over at Lexa and ran the back of her hand over Lexa's defined abs "You're amazing".

Lexa smirked smugly and leaned over to kiss the blonde, hearing Clarke moaning into it as she tasted herself on Lexa's lips. They started to move higher on the bed without parting lips. It was a little tricky but they managed to lay side by side, their heads on the pillows and just under the fluffy comforter of Clarke's bed. The blonde pushed Lexa on her back and without a warning straddled the brunette

"Now…" she smirked down at Lexa and ran her nails gently over Lexa's chest and abs, watching her muscles tremble under her touch "I think it's your turn" she positioned her folds over the underside of Lexa's dick, she could almost feel it pulsing against her as she rolled her hips and spread her own wetness over it

"Jeeeesus…" Lexa squeezed her eyes shut, holding on tightly on Clarke's hips and aiding her on the movement, not wanting her to stop "Gosh… you're so good at that"

They were looking into each other's eyes as Clarke kept rolling her hips and coating Lexa as the blonde's hands reached down and stared kneading on Lexa's breasts. For the brunette it was the most sensual thing in the world, she felt like she was in heaven. Clarke leaned down, not being able to resist kissing Lexa any longer and whimpered when the tip of Lexa's dick nudged at her clit

"Fuck…" she hissed, she moved a little higher and guided Lexa's member to her own entrance not wanting to wait any longer, she pumped it a couple of times before downing herself on it slowly, looking into Lexa's eyes as she did so.

"You're so fucking hot" whispered Lexa, her arms wrapping tightly around Clarke's waist and leaving the blonde to take her as slowly as she wanted.

Once she was fully inside of her, taking a moment for Clarke to adjust to her size and for Lexa to get used to the warmth fully around her without wanting to cum in that second, Clarke started to roll her hips over Lexa's moaning as Lexa moved her own hands to Clarke's ass and aiding her in the movement, thrusting her hips up in time with Clarke's.

Lexa reached up and buried her face on Clarke's breasts, leaving gentle love bites until her lips wrapped around one hard nipple and started to suck on it. She paid enough attention to each of them until Clarke couldn't take it anymore and pulled her back to hungrily kiss her on the lips.

It was messy, it was needy and desperate. With both of their orgasms just not quite in their grasp yet but the tingly feeling all over their bodies. Clarke could feel her walls starting to close down on Lexa making it harder for them to keep thrusting and Lexa could feel that twitch in her balls just letting her know she was about to blow. It took just a few more thrust before Clarke was moaning out Lexa's name. Sitting up and ridding her orgasm, her nails scratching red angry marks on the brunette's abs and the sight and feeling made Lexa throw her head back and groan as she could feel her own load blowing up inside of Clarke.

The blonde collapsed on top of Lexa, their arms going around each other and holding on tight as they both came down from their high. She could feel Lexa's dick twitching inside of her and could feel their cum oozing out of her but never before had she felt so sated.

"Fuck, I love you" whispered Lexa, to which Clarke just chuckled and leaned back to look at her

She pecked kissed-swollen lips and nudged her nose against Lexa as the brunette ran her hands up and down her back all the way to her butt cheeks.

"I love you, too" she tentatively squeezed her inner walls and smirked at the gasp that her girlfriend let out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After laying together in bed for a while then a couple of more rounds in the shower until the water had ran cold, the two had finally decided to get dressed and join the civilization for lunch. Clarke hadn't particularly felt like standing around the kitchen and cooking and neither had Lexa. So the two had decided to climb on the brunette's car and go to this little Italian place that Clarke loved. They had sat on the booth side by side and had shared a pasta and a thin crust pizza. Lexa had told her how her boss had been so happy with their progress and Clarke had showed her the cartoon she was making for this week's couple.

"You're really talented, Clarke" Lexa kissed the blonde's cheek as she put the iPad down as Clarke enjoyed a bite of their cheesecake

"Thanks" she could feel her cheeks tinting with a shade of pink from the compliment and smiled up at Lexa. "I honestly never thought that my drawing would come in handy with my writing. I always thought that it would only be a hobby for me but then that one time I thought it would be a good idea to add one or two cartoons of the couple for the article and next thing I knew boss man was telling me to add them to all of my articles. It's not always _only_ of the bride and groom. Sometimes I draw scenes I see at the wedding when they are so kind to invite me and the article hadn't come out yet, or when I interview them for the article and something funny happens between them and the bride's maids and best men. I guess it adds a little extra because it seems to be a popular section"

"Of course it is" Lexa shrugged as if it was the most normal thing in the world and cut a piece of the cheesecake for herself "You're the author so it's _that_ good" she smiled at Clarke and took the bite as the blonde rolled her eyes at Lexa but smiled nevertheless.

"Dummy"

They had enjoyed a cup of coffee for Lexa and tea for Clarke as they enjoyed their cheesecake before Lexa paid the bill and the two walked hand in hand out of the restaurant. It was such a nice day to be out that the two hadn't want to go back to Clarke's place, so they had decided to take a stroll around the park that was a couple of blocks from the restaurant. They had been walking for a few minutes, hand in hand and talking about nothing in particular when Lexa suddenly squeezed her hand and looked up at her.

"What were you and Raven doing the other day when you asked me to pick up Jona?"

Clarke looked around as she took a deep breath not knowing if she should tell Lexa. Not for not wanting to share things with her, but because this was not her secret to share. It was Raven's. But then again it wasn't like Lexa was going to go and spill the beans to Octavia, they barely even talked when they were in the same room. So with a small shrug, and looking down at her shoes Clarke just let it out

"Well… Raven wanted me to go with her shopping"

Lexa arched an eyebrow at her girlfriend, a little confused about the statement "shopping?"

Clarke nodded then smiled up at Lexa "Yeah… she wanted me to go with her to this jewelry store that someone recommended and said she wanted my opinion on something"

"Wait…" Lexa stopped and pulled on Clarke's hand until the blonde was facing her "jewelry shopping?" she smiled at Clarke, remembering the time Clarke had complained about Raven being so into her head that she couldn't see Octavia wanting more "does that mean…?"

Clarke nodded, a beaming smile taking over her own lips "yeah… Raven asked me to go with her ring shopping for Octavia" she squeezed Lexa's hand excitedly and jumped a little in her place "she's going to propose!" a little squeal left Clarke's lips and Lexa could do nothing but laugh at the cuteness that was her girlfriend "you should've seen the ring, Lex… it's so perfect. So Octavia. I mean… I'm so happy for them. And thank God Raven finally grew the pair to ask her!" she let out a huff and pulled Lexa's hand so they started walking again, all the while the brunette kept on laughing at her girlfriend's antics.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven had been staring at her notebook for quite a while. She was in her lab, had come back from lunch about thirty minutes or so ago and for the love of everything that was holy just couldn't come up with what to do. Since Saturday morning she had been trying to storm ideas for the proposal. It was so frustrating that her brain seemed to be blank with this that she couldn't even work properly. Even Wick, her best friend at the lab, had given her some time on her own to figure her shit out but even he was getting frustrated with her.

"Jesus, Reyes… why don't you give it to her in bed or something after some love making" he wiggled his eyebrows at her and she just flipped him, not in the mood for his crass comments.

Wick had met Octavia a few times when her beautiful girlfriend had brought them lunch on the rare occasions that they were stuck in the lab all weekend. And every time she would leave, after giving a loving kiss to Raven, he would comment how some bastards were so damn lucky and how unfair it was. It had always made her laugh, but at the same time always playfully gave her friend the warning to stay away from her girl.

"Shut up, fucktard. I can't do that. O deserves more than just a tacky proposal after some hanky panky" she grunted and continued to write ideas on her notepad, scratching each one just after writing it. She was frustrated beyond belief, so with a grunt she stood up from her desk and went to the corner of her lab where some old robot parts were laying around. Maybe occupying her mind with something else that wasn't the proposal would actually help out.

She had been tinkling with a robot she had made on her last year of college, the poor little dude had blown up and burned on the inside from an electrical short-circuit but the outside was still functional, she just needed to change some wires here and there and it would be as good as new. Back then she had just thrown it in the pile of metal scrap, not giving it much thought, but now it had caught her attention. As she was checking how big the damage was an idea popped into her head. She looked up and smirked, Wick giving her a side glance knowing that look meant trouble

"Oh boy… what now?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night Octavia was walking up the last few steps to their floor. She was drained from work as it hadn't exactly been a pleasant one without her blonde friend there to be a buzzer against all the morons in the office. She was tired, just wanted a bubble bath and to snuggle in bed with her girlfriend. Sadly, she hadn't seen Raven's car parked in it's usual place and Raven wasn't answering any of her texts meaning she wasn't going to see her any time soon, sure her girlfriend was stuck once again in one of her genius-frenzy, as she called them.

She opened the door and tried to flick the lights on but the switch wasn't working. With a huff she dropped her bag on the little table by the door and hung her coat on the rack, already annoyed. She walked further into the house and tried with another switch but same result.

 **O-bear:** _Babe… there's no power at home. Could you please come and check? :c_

Octavia sent a text to her girlfriend but doubted that she would get a reply right away. She walked in the direction of the living room keeping in mind the few candles she kept in the few drawers under the tv, when suddenly noticed a trace of lights flicking down the hallway. Squinting at it suspiciously knowing this had to be Raven, she started to follow the lights.

"Rae?" Octavia called out but heard no response. She peaked inside of Raven's home lab trying to see if her girlfriend was there and suddenly a projection started on the wall.

Octavia smiled to herself, it was a collection of short small home videos made through the years by the two of them. The first few of when they had started dating and Raven would always surprise her with a little trinket once in a while, she still had every single one in a box on the top shelf of their closet. She watched herself find the metal rose Raven had made for her at their one year anniversary and the necklace she had made with their initials. And Octavia loved them all, having more value to her that Raven always took the time to do something for her instead of just going out and buying something.

She stayed standing there looking at short video after short video with a watery smile. She watched Raven all sick and snotty in her dorm room. It had been their second winter break together Raven had been so sick that they had decided to stay instead of visiting their families, Octavia had taken care of her girlfriend all through it and had made a few videos to tease her about how much of a baby she became whenever she was sick. She watched herself painting the walls of their bedroom of this very same apartment just before they moved in, her nose all covered in paint and smiled as she watched Raven appear on screen and peck her before dotting her chin with more paint and laughing as she ran off. She watched herself wake up to find Raven standing there with a tray of food, Octavia's naked body barely covered by their blankets, on their first morning in their new apartment.

She watched video after video of little moments, anniversaries and important events. Like Jona's birth and the moment Clarke told them they were Jona's Godmothers. She watched Raven looked down at little Jona with so much fondness in her eyes that her own chest ached just knowing how Raven would be when the time came for them. And when the videos ended, when the screen turned white, she turned as she heard something wheel into the room. She turned and found a little robot staring at her, Octavia looked at it as she knew Raven would be looking at her through the camera on its head.

"Where are you, Rae?" she watched the little robot wheel itself closer and then the plate on its chest move higher to reveal a little screen

 _Please follow me_

And follow she did. She followed the little robot, which if Octavia remembered correctly Raven had built on her last year at college, and followed it back to the living room. She followed it until it reached the window where the fire-escape stairs where and looked down at it. The message had changed

 _Find me at the top_

Octavia climbed off the window sill and made her way up the stairs the couple of flights until she reached the rooftop. And when her head was high enough that she could see, she found Raven standing there. There was an iPhone dock and Raven moved to hit play and their song started as soon as she caught sight of her girlfriend. Octavia frowned as she made the rest of the way up and started walking to her, not knowing what was going on but knowing it was going to be huge.

"What's all this, Rae?"

She saw her girlfriend swallow and take a step closer, she watched her take in a shallow breath and reach for Octavia's hand and stare at them for a moment

"Since I was a little girl it had only been my mamma and I against the world. I never felt like I had anyone else I could count on and for a while I thought I never would" she watched Raven look up at her and give her a nervous smile, not letting go of her hand "Before I met you I used to believe that soulmates and having someone forever was just a myth silly girls told themselves in hopes that one day they would find that prince or princess charming and an excuse to going around and having no one judging them. I had no shame in calling people stupid whenever I thought they were being romantic idiots and I truly believed they were wasting their time in pursuit of that so called 'other half'. It wasn't until I met you that I finally understood all of it, that I finally understood the songs and the books. The movies and all that sappy shit that everyone was just so hung up on" she smiled as Octavia chuckled and rolled her eyes

Raven took another shaky breath and held on tighter to O's hand "what I'm trying to say is… that before you, I never expected to want a forever with someone. I never expected to feel so much for someone that wasn't my mom and to care and want to give my best to someone else. I never felt the need to make someone else proud but myself. And when I met you… all of that changed. You made me become a better person, you made me want to change the world just so I could give you a better one. Everything I am and everything I do is for you and now I'm not ashamed to say that I'm so fucking in love with you and that I'm so damn happy I found my soulmate"

Octavia was crying by this point, not really believing everything that was happening around her. She was practically shaking in her spot and her hand was holding on to Raven like her life depended on it. Suddenly her girlfriend pulled out a small remote and without anything else to say she went down on one knee, making Octavia gasp.

"So what I'm trying to say is" she pressed one of the buttons and Octavia heard one of Rae's robots make its way closer to them before lifting it's little arm and presenting a velvet box to them. Rae picked it up, looked up at Octavia and pressed the second button on the remote before opening it for O. A screen behind Raven lighted up bright letters a simple question stood out:

 _Would you marry me?_

Octavia let out a watery laugh and nodded at Raven. The darker girl beamed at her girlfriend, sliding the ring in O's finger before standing up

"Yes, yes I'll marry you" whispered O, her hands cupping Raven's cheeks before pulling her girlfriend in and sealing this moment with a meaningful kiss "I love you so much" she mumbled between kisses

"I love you, too"

Raven wrapped her arms around Octavia, finally feeling like she could breathe again. Even when she had known that this is what Octavia wanted, that a future together, the weeding, the house and kids were all part of the plan, it had still been nerve wracking to actually propose. She happily kept kissing Octavia, hugging her girlfriend when the other girl's tears were too much that they couldn't keep on kissing and she wiped them away before pressing her lips to both of her cheeks as the two of them started to sway at the beat of their song as it was on repeat. This was just one more start for their forever after.

* * *

 **AN2: SO? what did you guys think? Did you fall in love with Raven a little over there? I kinda did :p**

 **well I gave you some Clexa smut, some Clexa fluffiness and some Octaven. Some had said you wanted to see the proposal so here it is! :D I'm hoping you liked it as much as i did. As usual please leave your comments, they are always welcome and they help me grow a lot. Thanks and till next time! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN- HEY GUYS! Here i am with another chapter. I literally just finished and I'm trying so hard to keep my eyes open long enough to post this lol so please forgive me for all the mistakes you will find in this. Sorry!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of this charries, they all belong to CW, only little Jona and the journey they are on here**

* * *

Chapter 18

To say the two of them made the best of their time together was putting it lightly. After their morning in bed, lunch and walk in the park Clarke and Lexa had decided to go back to the blonde's house and hang out for a bit watching tv until it was time to pick up Jona from the daycare. Lexa had told Clarke she was going to start on dinner as the blonde went to pick him up so by the time they would be back dinner would be ready. She had seen a recipe online for an Alfredo pasta with chicken, bacon and spinach and was currently in the process of mixing everything ready when she heard the front door opening.

She smiled to herself as she heard her boy come running into the kitchen and hug her leg

"Hi mom" he said against her leg before looking up at Lexa

The brunette ran her hands through his hair and smiled down at him "Hi munchkin. How was daycare?"

He hummed as he stepped back and started to pull the little tie of the uniform from around his neck as he gave her a little shrug "It was okay. We draw some and then Ms. Jenny taught us how to write the numbers"

His nonchalance attitude was not something Lexa was used to, and when she looked up and silently asked her girlfriend what was wrong Clarke could only shrug. Jona usually was much more energetic than this and he was always so happy to be learning new things. By this point he would be pulling out his notebook from his bag and showing them what he had done. But not today.

"Baby, why don't you go upstairs and change before dinner?" Clarke said to Jona to which her son just nodded and walked away. Clarke walked up to Lexa and pecked her lips in greeting "He's been like that since I picked him up. I think… I think his mind is still wrapped up in what he saw this morning".

Lexa pressed her lips on a thin line, letting out frustrated sigh as she stirred the pasta, feeling bad that her son seemed to be in a funk because of them "Do you think we should talk to him before, during or after dinner?" Lexa looked up at Clarke and saw her girlfriend biting on her thumbnail, something she had seen her done quite often whenever she was nervous.

"I think… I think we should tell him before dinner. I don't like seeing him like this" she grunted and leaned closer to Lexa, hiding her face on the brunette's shoulder "I hate to see my baby upset"

Lexa turned off the burner on the stove then wrapped her arm around Clarke's waist and kissed the other girl's forehead "I know, babe… We'll talk to him. I don't like to see him like this either". This was so not how Lexa had ever seen him in the relatively short time she's been in his life. And if she was being honest, she fucking loathed it. Even more so because it was her fault.

Clarke pulled back from Lexa's arms. She moved around and took two water bottles from the fridge as well as one of Jona's juice-box and walked to the living room to wait for her son. Once Jona came downstairs wearing a pair of shorts and a shirt, which they totally didn't match and if you would ask Clarke they were not dinner appropriate, but neither said anything considering their baby boy was feeling down at the moment.

"Honey, why don't you come sit with us. Mom and I want to talk to you"

Jona made his way to the living room and with Clarke's help he got on the couch and sat down between his two moms. He looked up, looking from one to the other not really sure who was going to start. Clarke reached up and ran her fingers through his hair, a motion that had always helped relaxed them both.

"Munchkin, mommy and I want to talk to you about what you saw this morning" Lexa started, fiddling with the cushion behind Jona and trying to maintain eye-contact with her son

Clarke took a deep breath and squeezed his hand gently to catch his attention "Baby, do you remember when you told me about your friend Jocelyn and how she had told you her mommy had a new boyfriend?" Jona frowned and nodded slowly "and remember how you told me that Jocelyn said they hugged a lot and kissed each other on the lips like usually mommies and daddies do?" Jona nodded again at that

Lexa cleared her throat and inched closer "well kiddo this is just like that. Mommy and I are girlfriends. We love each other and we want to be together"

Jona frowned and looked up at them for a moment "Like aunty Rae and aunty Octavia?" Both girls nodded at him with a smile and he nodded to himself, his mind wrapping around it a little more before frowning again and shaking his head in confusion "But aunty Rae and aunty Octavia live together…"

"Yes baby, but that's because they have been girlfriends for a looong time. They first got to know each other better, experienced many things, went on many dates" she smiled at him and squeezed his little leg

"and theeeen-" Lexa continued, smiling down at him "then they started to live together"

"Just because mom won't be living with us now, baby, doesn't mean she never will" Jona kept silent, trying to take everything in and wrapping his head around what his parents were telling him

"And just because I don't live here doesn't mean I won't be available for you whenever you need me, munchkin. You know you can always ask mommy to call me, and you can ask me to come visit you or you can come visit me at my apartment. We could hang out with Costia" she grinned at this, poking his belly in a teasing way "you like Costia, right?" Lexa did her best, her truly best, to suppress the snort that wanted to come out at the glare Clarke was sending her way at those last words. No, her blonde was definitely not pleased with the Costia related subject.

"You are my son, baby… and I love you with all my heart and that will never change. And yes, your mommy is my girlfriend and we hug and we kiss and all of those things couples do and I love her and maybe someday, in the far future, we will be ready for me to move in with you guys. But right now is not the time. Are you okay with that?"

Jona looked from his mommy to his mom and then back again before nodding "Yeah, I'm okay with that" he smiled at them, more relaxed now that his parents told him some day his mom was going to move in with them. And who knew, maybe his mom and mommy would have more sleep overs from now on and maybe that meant he would see his mom more often. He liked them being together, his mommy smiled so much more when his mom was around. She laughed much more than before his mom came back. He liked his mommy laughing, and he loved to spend time with his mom. So if them being girlfriends meant he would see them happy then it was fine by him.

"Would you like some juice while mom and I set the table for dinner?" Jona nodded, smiling at his mom as Clarke handed him the juice box and turned on the tv "I love you, baby" she kissed his forehead before standing up, waiting for Lexa to follow her

"I love you, kid" Lexa kissed his cheek and stood up, smiling to herself when they both heard him say "I love you, mommies" before sucking on the straw of his juice box

Throughout dinner slowly Jona started to become more himself, he started talking about what he had done in day care and that Ethan had given him his cookie in recess. Both girls had smiled at that, figuring the other boy had done it because he knew Jona wasn't feeling good that day. He asked if they could go with Ethan and his parents to the park again this weekend and Clarke happily agreed to ask Nicole about it. It felt good to have her boy back in good spirits, to know that he wasn't in a bad mood because of them and that he wasn't confused anymore. He had happily told them that he was working on this 'super-awesome' drawing for them for when they'd see Ms. Jenny this week and had even bounced some on his seat when Lexa told him she was going to see his work.

After dinner the three had played a new game that Lexa had bought for them "PieFace". To say Clarke and Jona had laughed their asses off when the pie hit hard on Lexa's face the first time was an understatement. Even the brunette had laughed and proceeded to smear some of it on Clarke's face too before their son ran off around the first floor fearing his mom would be coming for him after. And when nighttime came Clarke had given him a bath and the two of them tucked him in bed like they usually did whenever Lexa was around for bedtime. He hugged them both and said he loved them once again and it made both of their hearts soar with the declaration of love from their little man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they came down from tucking Jona in bed the two girls were back in the living room cuddling on the couch with Lexa zapping through the channels lazily and Clarke on her phone not really paying attention to what was on TV but simply surrounded by the warmth that was her girlfriend enjoying a comfortable silence between them. She was changing from facebook to twitter and then to Instagram trying to pass the time until Lexa would decide on what to watch. A gasp left her lips as soon as she started to scroll down her Instagram feed. She sat up, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"Oh my God…" Clarke whispered, completely stunned.

Lexa looked at her girlfriend. She placed her hand on Clarke's waist, a little worried about the state of her girlfriend and leaned forward to ask "What is it, babe?"

Clarke could hear the concern in her voice and yet she really couldn't shake out her state of shock and giddiness she was currently in. She was more than giddy about what her eyes were stuck on until from the corner of her eye she saw Lexa leaning in closer and peaking at the screen of her phone.

"Oh my…" There on her screen looking back at them was an Instagram post from Octavia. The picture only showing her hand and a beautiful diamond on her ring finger. Clarke heard the low whistle coming from her girlfriend before hearing her whisper "that's some ring…"

"She finally did it!" Clarke beamed at Lexa, throwing her arms around the other girl's neck and basically tackling to the back of the couch with a short squeal. Lexa laughed and wrapped her arms around the blonde, leaning back as she was pushed and burying her face on Clarke's neck "I can't believe she finally did it! I'm soooo happy"

Lexa watched Clarke pull back and reach for her phone again "what are you doing, babe?"

"I'm going to call her right now!" she said excitedly and pouted when Lexa placed her hand on top of Clarke's

"No, you can't. Let them enjoy this night for themselves. Tomorrow you can gossip about it all you want with your best friend"

Clarke let out a sigh and nodded, completely agreeing with Lexa on this after taking a second to think things through. If Octavia hadn't called her yet it meant that she was busy with Raven. She was sure that the only reason that picture existed on Instagram was because she had been so hipped and excited about _finally_ having it happen that she just couldn't helped herself. And she knew Raven had most likely tried to win her attention back and wouldn't let her go for the rest of the night.

"You're right, you're totally right" she nodded to herself and let out a breath "tomorrow I'll see her and we'll gush about it and she'll tell me about how Raven proposed" she turned to Lexa and shook her head "Can you believe that the bitch never told me how she was going to do it? I've been dying here just wanting to know!" she huffed and a second later rolled her eyes with a wave of her hand "but knowing Raven and how much she knows Octavia she probably recorded the whole thing. That's kinda their thing"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" asked Clarke for the second time as they were getting up from the couch to walk to the front door. A couple of hours had passed were Lexa had been able to get Clarke's attention once again with a few well-placed kisses and touches. Clarke so did not want for Lexa to leave, she had liked having her in bed with her, she had liked having her so close and feeling so cared for, and Clarke knew she could get used to it dangerously fast.

Lexa turned to Clarke once the two were a few steps away from the front door and wrapped her arms around the blonde before pulling her close. She did want to stay, she didn't want to go to her apartment and to her big cold empty bed. She loved being here with the blonde and her son. But she didn't have a suit and she had already stayed one night and pretty much spent the whole weekend with them.

"Aren't you tired of me yet?" Lexa smirked up at Clarke and kissed her cheek

The blonde huffed as her arms automatically went around her girlfriend "No!" she said indignantly before pulling back and mock-glaring at Lexa "did _you_ get tired of me already?"

Lexa beamed at her and pecked her lips before shaking her head "Never" she let out a sigh and gave the blonde a shrug with her best puppy eyes, pleading for the blonde to understand "But I have to go, babe… I have no clothes for tomorrow and sadly I have to go to work"

Clarke rolled her eyes, reached up and covered Lexa's eyes with one hand as she huffed once again. "You're playing dirty" how could she say no to those eyes? They were her weakness. They always had been since they were back in college, and then again when Jona was born and had the same shade of green, and then double attack when Lexa came back and ganged up against her with their son. "Fine!" she threw her arms in the air and walked around Lexa, as if frustrated "Go, I won't try to keep you anymore"

Lexa chuckled, amused with the sense of dramatics her girlfriend seemed to be in the mood for at the moment. She pulled the blonde back against her and kissed her cheek "You don't know how happy it makes me that you want to keep me around so much. And trust me, I want to be around just as much. But…" she scrunched up her nose and pursed her lips, as if she was disgusted by her next words "adult life and responsibilities…"

"Ugh adulthood" Clarke rolled her eyes but smiled when her girlfriend laughed, her heart skipping a beat just hearing the sound of her laugh and feeling a thousand times better knowing she was behind it.

"Ugh adulthood indeed, baby" Lexa kissed her once again before stepping back and taking the final steps to the front door. And even when Clarke really didn't want her to go, and even when her chest felt like someone was pressing on it and she starting to feel like the light was being suck out of the room as she watched her girlfriend go, she followed her girlfriend diligently because she knew that after all Lexa was right. They did have adult responsibilities that both needed to accomplish the next day and _theoretically_ knew that Lexa staying wasn't the best option. That didn't mean her damn heart agreed with that.

Clarke followed Lexa to the front door and sadly leaned against the frame with a pout as the brunette stepped out into the foyer and turned around to give her a smile and say goodnight.

"Text you tomorrow?" asked Lexa to which Clarke happily agreed to, her eyes closing almost immediately as she felt Lexa lean closer to kiss her softly on the lips "maybe we can do lunch if we're not that busy?"

"I'd love that" the blonde leaned in again and stole a kiss from Lexa, making the other girl laugh before she stepped back "I love you" she mumbled, still getting used to this new development between them but loving to say the words and loving it even more when she heard her girlfriend saying them back.

Lexa beamed, she winked at the girl and said "I love you, too" before walking down the couple of steps and making her way to her car "good night, beautiful" Lexa called out just before climbing in her car and turning the engine on.

"Good night" whispered Clarke, smiling at her girlfriend as the other girl pulled out of the driveway and kept on looking until the red lights disappeared around the corner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next couple of days went by in a blur. Octavia and Clarke had gushed and gushed and _gushed_ about Raven's proposal all through Tuesday morning whenever boss man wasn't looking. And yes, as Clarke had predicted Raven had recorded the whole thing and Octavia had thanked her in more ways than Clarke had wanted to hear. She didn't get to see the video until Wednesday morning though, because well Raven had to download it in her laptop, edit it and all that shiz. Octavia had been more than happy to parade her ring around and Clarke had noticed that Katie's smile wasn't as bright as the rest of the girls.

Clarke had been impressed back when Octavia and Katie had hung out so much, when the red head had taken a step back and understood without a problem or drama that Octavia was a taken woman and that there was no future there. That though, didn't mean that Katie was over her little crush for Octavia. Clarke could clearly see it. But Octavia was so happy and so in her bubble that she couldn't. And well, Clarke wasn't going to burst that bubble, but her respect for the red head grew when she had hugged Octavia and congratulated her on the engagement. Clarke knew, even when her friend was a force to reckon with and an amazing person, that Katie would get over it quite soon and find herself a good girl.

The girls had gushed again when Clarke had seen the video of the proposal. The beginning with Octavia watching their homemade videos. Raven had edited it so the videos where on the big screen and on the corner there was a small screen with Octavia watching them in Raven's home lab like in a skype call. Then Octavia following the little robot around the apartment and then cutting to when she climbed to the rooftop and Raven's speech. Clarke honestly never thought her crazy friend had it in her to be this romantic but then again Clarke really knew how much Raven loved her best friend. And she knew that Rae would give everything and then some for Octavia. And Octavia would do the same for Raven. And for that Clarke was grateful.

And before she knew it Thursday was here and with it Jona's open house. Clarke knew that Lexa was really looking forward to it and knew her girlfriend had made sure that her schedule would be cleared by the time she needed to leave the office and pick up Clarke from the blonde's house. Octavia had gone to the blonde's house after work to babysit Jona and wait for Raven while Clarke and Lexa went to the day care to talk about Jona's work with his teacher.

It was Lexa's first open house so Clarke could practically feel her nervousness in the way Lexa's palm was slightly sweaty in hers. She was holding the brunette's hand in her own lap while Lexa drove them to the day care.

"Baby, relax" Clarke was trying _really_ hard not to laugh at the way Lexa was acting but she was finding it truly hard and couldn't help but find the other girl so freaking adorable "there's literally nothing for you to be nervous about" she chuckled and leaned closer to Lexa, trying to give the other girl some comfort by her closeness.

"Gawd…" Lexa swallowed hard and rolled her eyes as they stopped on a red light before looking at Clarke and letting out a defeated sigh "I just… I know it's stupid but I feel like they are going to judge my parenthood, you know?"

"Ow" Clarke made a cooing face and moved even closer, one of her hand moving to Lexa's cheek as her lips were pressed to the other in short little pecks "No, stop it" she turned Lexa's face to look at her before kissing her on the lips and giving her hand a squeeze "that is so not what is going to happen, Lex. We are actually going to check how he's doing. We are not going there to answer questions about our parenthood. I don't even think they can actually do that" she rolled her eyes but smiled to herself when she felt Lexa loosening up her grip on Clarke's hand a little "you, on the other hand, can ask as many questions as you want to his teachers and she _has_ to answer you. So… maybe Ms. Jenny should be the one feeling nervous" she chuckled and watched Lexa roll her eyes before the brunette pressed on the gas pedal once again as the light turned green and drove them the rest of the way to Jona's day care.

Ten minutes later they were finally parked in front of the day care and walking towards the entrance. She saw many couples and single parents walking in the direction of the daycare's doors and smiled brightly when she noticed Nicole and her husband a few feet by their side. Clarke and Lexa greeted them before the four of them made their way inside the building. Clarke led Lexa through hallways until they reached the boys' classroom. Clarke knew this place like the back of her hand by now with all the times she had come and remembered her way to Jona's classroom from the last open house. There were a few parents already waiting there and Clarke greeted them all, introducing Lexa to all of them but without giving any kind of explanations.

About forty minutes later it was finally their turn. Clarke couldn't help but notice the way Miss Jenny smiled brightly as her eyes landed on Lexa and her eyes sparkle, and as much as the blonde didn't want to make much of it, she couldn't ignore the irk it gave her. She noticed also that when Miss Jenny greeted them both she took a longer moment shaking Lexa's hand than hers, placing her other hand over their clasped ones and giving it a squeeze.

"I'm really glad that you were able to join us, Miss Woods. I've heard a lot about you from Jona and I can tell that he really cares about you. It's absolutely refreshing to see parents that care so much for their kids and give them so much time and attention"

Lexa was smiling to herself, completely oblivious to the look Miss Jenny was giving her. Clarke noticed the smile that adorned Lexa's face as she contemplated those words and she heard the little sigh that left her lips

"I'm really thankful that I get to have my son and that I can be with him for whatever he needs. So when Clarke told me there was an open house I just knew I couldn't miss it and just wanted to see how he was doing"

Miss Jenny beamed at Lexa and Clarke could just feel even more unease at the way Jona's teacher was staring, smiling and just basically ogling over her girlfriend

"Yes, well… Jona is a very smart kid. He's very driven and when he knows it's time to get to work he gets so focused and does as he is told without having to ask him twice. He impresses me sometimes with how fast he gets some things, and his drawings are truly a piece of art" Miss Jenny looked down and opened a folder with a few drawings made by Jona, she handed them to Lexa, barely even sparing a glance at Clarke to which made the blonde bristle.

It was so obvious that _Miss Jenny_ had a freaking crush on Lexa. It was so obvious that the younger girl for sure wished that Clarke wasn't here and that she could keep on flirting with Lexa. And it was so obvious that with how much Lexa was focused on everything that was about Jona that the other girl couldn't notice the way Jenny kept staring at her, completely ignoring Clarke.

After a few more interactions between them and finally having fucking enough of her girlfriend being so fucking oblivious and seemingly giving Miss Jenny the go for keep on flirting, Clarke cleared her throat and inched closer to Lexa, sliding her hand into her girlfriends and linking their fingers. She noticed that Miss Jenny's eyes caught on to the movement in a millisecond and watched the corners of her lips drop a little, not much but enough that Clarke knew she was getting her point across

"I want to thank you, Miss Jenny. My girlfriend and I can really see that Jona is doing really well and we know that he's happy in your class with all the stories he tells us. Right baby?" Clarke turned to Lexa, who was still admiring Jona's drawings, before the brunette looked up and nodded, completely in the dark to what Miss Jenny had been trying to do and what Clarke was doing

"Oh yes! Absolutely. He tells us whenever you teach him to count to higher numbers and how you are teaching them how to write the letters" Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand as she looked back at the blonde for a moment then back at Jona's teacher "actually the other day he showed us he can write his name now, right?"

Clarke nodded, she was smiling endearingly at Lexa, enamored with the way Lexa was acting and how she had not even once let go of Clarke's hand since the blonde had taken hers "Yeah… I mean it was just 'Jona' but it's something"

Miss Jenny cleared her throat, sitting up straighter in her chair as she regarded both of them and if Clarke really paid attention she could almost see a slight blush covering the other girl's cheeks

"We are working on that. I'm teaching them to write the letters, get acquaintance with a pencil, and they are working on writing their names. First just how people call them and when they can do it fluidly then I'll teach them to write their full name"

Lexa chuckled a little, shaking her head and looking back at Clarke "Poor Jona… his hand is going to cramp with that long ass name, babe" Clarke laughed along and noticed Miss Jenny giving them a tight smile

"Okay, well… if you don't have any more questions…" it was clear to Clarke that now that Jenny knew the two of them were together she was doing everything she could to get this meeting done with as fast as she could. Clarke looked at Lexa and the brunette looked at her back before the two shook their heads "Perfect" Jenny said, maybe in a tone higher than needed, before standing up "I encourage parents to try and help their kids move forward in writing. Sit down with him, move your hand with his so he gets comfortable with the movements, let him practice on his own. It'll make it smoother for him to learn new things if he is constantly practicing"

"We will" Lexa gave the teacher a solemn nod as she stood up and pulled on Clarke's hand so the blonde would follow her "and thank you for your time, Miss Jenny"

"Thank you both" the teacher shook both of their hands and walked them to the door of the classroom.

Lexa and Clarke started working towards the exit and Clarke could see a new sense of purpose on Lexa's eyes at this new information. And in that moment Clarke knew Lexa would spend a lot of time with Jona doing "homework" in the near future. Not that she was complaining at all but knew their son would soon would.

"What did you think of your first open house?" Clarke smiled at Lexa as they walked hand in hand out of the building

"Very eye opening" Lexa nodded to herself before looking back at Clarke "She's right, we should be practicing with him some of his school work. Not everything should be fun and games" Clarke chuckled and leaned in to kiss the other girl's cheek

"Sure, baby. We can try that tomorrow"

"And had you seen his drawings before?" Clarke could see the pride in Lexa's eyes when she talked about Jona's work and it made the blonde boast with pride for their son even more

"I had, yes" Clarke nodded, watching down the street then to the other side to make sure no cars were coming as she pulled on Lexa's hand in the direction of the parking lot

"He's _really_ talented, Clarke. I think he has potential to be as good as you" Clarke chuckled and nodded at Lexa "do you think we should get him like a teacher or something?"

"Uhm…" Clarke pondered her words, this not being the first time she had thought about getting someone to help Jona get better "I don't know if he should go to drawing classes yet. I kind of want him to learn how to write and read first"

Lexa nodded at Clarke "yeah, I guess… but he's soooo good"

The blonde beamed at Lexa, nodding in agreement "He is. But for now _I'll_ teach him" they reached Lexa's car and the two got inside of it and buckled their seatbelts before the blonde continued "I know he has potential and I know he can do so much with this talent. But I also know he's just a baby, and I want him to enjoy his creativity without having it spoiled with techniques and teachers and all that. I want him to be able to do his art freely as however he wants and I love to draw with him whenever we can. He imitates what I do sometimes and it helps him find his way"

Lexa had sat next to Clarke with her torso slightly turned to face the other girl as she ranted about Jona's talent and in a heartbeat Lexa agreed that at least for now Jona should be able to enjoy his way of drawing without people telling him how he should do it. And in the future she was sure they would help him be the best he could be.

"You're right"

"Damn right I am" Clarke chuckled and fiddled with the radio as Lexa pulled back from the parking spot and drove them home.

* * *

 **AN2 - okay there, you had the next chapter. PLease comment and tell me how much it sucked if you think it did and how it didn't if you think it didn't. Also most likely next chapter some charries are going to be introduced in the story, at least for a while. We'll see. see ya later!**

 **take care!**

 **Alex**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN.- Hey guys, I know it's been so long since the last time I updated and for that I'm really sorry. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Like I said last time there are some surprise characters in here.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to CW. I only own little Jona and the journey they are here**

* * *

Chapter 19

It had been about two months since that night at the open house. Since that night Lexa had started to spend a lot more time in the house with Jona and Clarke. She would come to visit them at least three nights during the week and usually spend at least an hour practicing Jona's writing and the numbers while Clarke made dinner for them. Lexa had taken it to herself to teach him how to add up single digits and even when Jona wasn't too happy that his playtime had been reduced, he seemed happy to be spending time with his mom. Clarke had started helping Octavia with planning the wedding since her friend wanted a wedding in June and there wasn't much time left.

And during the weekends the trio tried to stay out of the house as much as possible. Going to the park, the movies, visiting Aunty Rae and Aunty Tavia. The weather was starting to get a little colder, so Clarke had decided to reduce time in the park as much as possible not wanting Jona to get sick. Like now, they had just come in from the park, the sun was still out but the wind had started to pick up so Clarke had called out to him that it was time to come home. As soon as the three stepped inside the house Jona pulled his sweater over his head huffing about having to use it, threw it on the floor and ran to the living room. Clarke groaned while Lexa chuckled as the brunette followed their son and Clarke picked up the sweater from the floor.

"Jona, I've told you not to throw your clothes around"

"Sorry, mommy" he said distractedly as he kept changing the channels looking for something good on tv.

Lexa sat next to him and threw her arm over the back of the couch, reaching down and starting to play with his hair as she watched Clarke walk over to them and sit down on Jona's other side, clearly tired from having been in the park most of the day.

"Who's hungry?" asked Lexa, looking up to the two most important people in her life, when both Jona and Clarke said 'me' Lexa stood up from the couch and started to make her way to the kitchen "I'll make us a snack" thinking of apple slices and some strawberries she had bought the previous day.

Clarke and Jona stayed behind watching some cartoon Jona had picked, Clarke frowning as she watched the weird ass cartoons goof around and shaking her head at the quality of tv shows these days, that was until the blonde heard someone knock on her front door. She frowned and looked down at her son, who was watching back at her.

"You expecting someone, buddy?" she chuckled and Jona smiled at shook his head. After kissing Jona's head Clarke stood up from her spot on the couch and went to open the door. Who greeted her on the other side wasn't exactly the first who would have come to mind.

"Surprise!" the older couple said at the same time with matching grins on their faces as they looked at the blonde and stepped inside the house.

"Mom… dad…" Clarke's eyes were wide open, like a deer caught in headlights, just staring at her parents. Her immediate reaction was to look back and see if Lexa was back from the kitchen but thankfully no, only Jona was in the living room still watching his cartoon "what… what are you doing here?"

"Oh honey, it's good to see you, too" her father said sarcastically with a laugh then stepped forward, wrapping her up in one of his famous bear hugs and pulling her off the floor-

Clarke couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. Having her father's arms wrap around her always made her feel safe and loved. She stepped back and wrapped her arms around her mom, kissing her on the cheek and pulling them further in the house

"Yes, sorry. It's great to see you guys… just wasn't expecting you"

The older couple looked at each other before looking back at Clarke and shrugged "We wanted to surprise you. I had some days off at the hospital and your father decided to take his vacation leave and come visit you before he would get too busy with his new project. We haven't seen you in a while, honey. You haven't visit us in so long and we miss our grandkid"

The three of them walked further inside the house, Clarke could feel her heart beating like crazy inside of her chest. Not because she wasn't excited to see her parents, because she was she really was. She missed them a lot and she, honest to God, wished she could see them more often. That being said she didn't exactly knew yet how to explain certain person that was currently in her kitchen making snacks for them. How was she going to explain Jona calling her mom or her roll in their lives now?

"Grandpa!" Jona squealed and jumped from the couch to his arms. Jake huffed and picked him up, hugging his grandson close to his chest as Jona wrapped his legs around his grandpa

"Hey, little man" Jake kissed the boy's cheek and beamed at him as Abi leaned over Jake's shoulder to kiss Jona's other cheek "Oh my God, look at you! You're so big!"

Jona squirmed in his arms and giggled until his grandpa put him down "I am big and tall" he boasted up his chest and tried to stand taller to prove his point to which the three grown-ups laughed.

In that moment Lexa decided to step back from the kitchen with a plate of fruit and Nutella in her hand, having heard the commotion and wondering what was going on in the other room. Her heart had leaped when she heard Jona call out for his grandpa and had to swallow down her nerves knowing that Clarke never really told them about her. She didn't know what to think, what to do or what to say, but knew that staying in the kitchen wasn't exactly an option either.

"Look mom! It's grandpa and grandma!" Jona squealed and jumped from the couch, running to his mom and pulling on her hand to bring her closer to the other people. Jake and Abby looked from Lexa to Clarke and back again with a look of pure confusion hearing the name their grandson was calling this stranger.

Lexa swallowed hard and reached out a hand to shake with Jake's "Hey… I'm Lexa, nice to meet you"

Jake looked at her hand taking it slowly in his and giving it a tentative shake, appreciating the firm but not too tight grasp of Lexa's hand on his, before turning and looking back at her daughter once again "Uh… Clarke…?" he let go of Lexa's hand and stepped back, clearly still confused and waiting for an explanation

"Right!" Clarke jumped into action and walked over to her girlfriend and her son, she placed her hands on Jona's shoulders and started to guide him towards the stairs "Baby, why don't you go upstairs for a bit? Mom and I have to talk about some boring adult stuff with grandpa and grandma" Not pleased and not really understanding why his mom was introducing herself to grandma and grandpa, Jona huffed but listened either way, taking the plate with snacks from her mom and stumping his way around the adults and going upstairs like his mommy had asked.

Clarke walked back to Lexa and took her hand in hers before turning to her parents "Mom, Dad… this is Lexa Woods. Uhm… she's my girlfriend. We met in college but she moved to LA after graduation and recently moved back"

Jake and Abi looked at each other before turning back to Clarke, not knowing what to make of this considering Clarke had never really talked about having someone in her life or anything like that. "Sweetie… how long have you two been together?" surely if Jona was already calling Lexa 'mom' this girl must have been in the boy's life for a while now.

"Uhm… a few months…" said Clarke as she looked back at Lexa trying to escape her dad's inquisitive eyes. The blonde could feel Lexa's hand sweating in hers, she knew the brunette was practically shaking right next to her completely nervous. How to explain their situation without seeming it too bad? Clarke still felt her heart beating wildly in her chest, she felt like it was going to burst out of it any second now with how hard it was pounding in her chest.

"Don't you think it's a little early for Jona to be calling her mom already?" Jake asked this time, feeling a little apprehensive with what was happening and not liking that his grandson seemed to be this attached to Clarke's new girlfriend. What had her daughter gotten herself into this time?

"Well… not really" Clarke trailed off as she looked back at Lexa and watched the other girl give her a barely there nod, encouraging her to come clean with her parents "Lexa is Jona's other mom… like his other biological mom…"

Jake and Abi both let out incredulous little laughs at the news as they sat down on the couch. Feeling like her legs were going to give out Clarke moved to the chair that was closer to the kitchen pulling Lexa with her before sitting down. Lexa on her part sat on the armchair and placed her free arm on the back of the chair, swallowing hard against the lump in her throat.

"Clarke… I'm pretty sure you know how that works. How can Lexa be Jona's other biological parent?" asked Abi as she leaned forward, completely missing the point the two girls were trying to say.

Lexa and Clarke looked at each other, how to word what they really needed to say? Each too a deep breath before looking back at the other couple "I have a penis…" Lexa shrugged, not knowing how else to word what she had to say but be blunt about it. "A fully functional penis…" she trailed off, too nervous to say anything else.

Realization dawned on Jake and Abi, the two finally catching up with what they were saying. Lexa noticed Jake's eyes hardening and she could almost hear the cogs turning in his head

"You got my daughter pregnant?" he hissed and abruptly stood up. Lexa's eyes went wide when she realized what he was about to do and without thinking twice took off towards the kitchen and the backdoor.

Clarke realized two late what was going on, and before she could react her father was chasing down Lexa through the backyard yelling at her to "get back here" as the brunette kept running out of his grasp. Clarke tried calling out for her father and Abi for her husband, both knowing that this chase was pointless, but neither were successful in getting through to him. The blonde was worried but noticed that Lexa was faster than her dad, and even then she knew that he wouldn't really do anything about it in case he caught up with her. About five minutes of continuous chasing her dad came to an stop, he leaned down and rested his hands against his knees as he bent over trying to catch his breath, Lexa stopped running too once she realized that the older Griffin wasn't going to try and chase her anymore and she too stood to the side trying to catch her breath as she pressed her hand to her side.

"You got my daughter pregnant" he said between breaths, gulping down as he kept glaring at Lexa "walked away and now dared to be back in her life as if nothing happened?" he wasn't exactly yelling because he didn't want Jona to hear them fighting but his face was all read from anger and the exertion it took to chase the girl around the backyard

"No!" Lexa shook her head and was about to explain when Clarke hurriedly stepped between them

"No Dad!" the blonde reached for Lexa's hand and pulled her closer "Lexa didn't know… I-… I never told her I was pregnant"

And once again both her parents stared at the two of them in confusion. The two couples made their way back inside the house and after both Jake and Lexa had some water to qualm their thirst after that chase, they all sat down in the living room and the two girls told them what had happened, Clarke explained that Lexa had moved to LA before she even knew she was pregnant and even when Jake wasn't happy that Lexa had treated Clarke as a one night stand he felt better knowing that she hadn't abandoned Jona knowingly. Abi and Jake weren't happy with Clarke's decision to keep quiet but knew there was nothing they could do now.

"We're happy, mom" Clarke said, leaning closer to Lexa's side as they sat next to each other on the couch "we may not be the most traditional family but we're still a family. And Jona is really happy to have Lexa in his life"

"And I'm not going anywhere" Lexa reassured the older couple "now that I know, believe me there is no other place in the world for me but with my family. And yes, this relationship between Clarke and I is new but I truly love your daughter. And even if it doesn't work out between us that will never keep me away from my son. I never want to miss any more of his life. I refuse to"

With this information Jake felt more at ease, now he felt like Clarke finally had a support system. Not that Octavia and Raven weren't but it wasn't the same. He was happy that Jona had both his parents with him now that he wouldn't grow up wondering why his other parent didn't bother to stick around, and he could clearly see in Lexa's eyes that she cared about two thirds of the most important people in his life, that she could care for them.

"I believe you, Lexa… and I'm sorry for chasing you down before" the four of them laughed a little and Lexa waved it off like it was no big deal because really, it wasn't.

"I would have done the same" she smirked and squeezed Clarke's hand, elated to realize she was in Jake Griffin's good books.

"How about we go to dinner?" asked Jake as he stood up from the couch and reached for Abi's hand, to which the older woman stood up and happily took it "your mom and I are going to the hotel now to freshen up and later we can meet at our restaurant for dinner. My treat" Clarke beamed and went to hug her dad. Every time her parents came up to visit her they would always go to the same restaurant. It was their thing and she was elated that now she could share this with Lexa. The blonde called Jona down to say goodbye to grandpa and grandma temporarily as Lexa hugged Abi back and shook Jake's hand

"Welcome to the family, Lexa" he patted her shoulder and chuckled at the tight lip smile Lexa sent his way, still feeling nervous with him.

"Take my car, dad. Lexa can drive us" her dad nodded, happy to not have to call one of those damn cabs, and hugged his daughter goodbye for now and hugged his grandson tightly.

After her parents have left, Jona ran back upstairs saying he was going to pick his clothes for dinner. Clarke groaned and leaned against Lexa, not entirely believing how their Saturday afternoon had gone so far. Lexa could do nothing but wrap her arms around her beautiful blonde and kiss her forehead, relieved that things had gone relatively well with Clarke's parents. At least it had gone better than expected. Both Jake and Abi seemed more at ease now that they knew the truth, Lexa could even dare to say the look happy that Lexa was back.

"Why don't you take a shower and start getting ready? I'll give Jona a bath and get him ready in the meantime, then you can watch him while I shower" said Lexa as she ran her fingers over blonde hair and looked into those beautiful blue eyes that she loved so much. Clarke hummed and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend on the lips, thankful for the nth time to have her in her life.

"Want me to pick out a suit for you?" asked Clarke, still looking into her girlfriend's eyes. Since a few weeks ago Clarke had opened up some space for Lexa in her closet for whenever her girlfriend decided to spend the night, so she wouldn't have to go running to her place before work just to change. It had worked wonderfully because now Lexa felt more and more inclined to spend the night, the amount of suits left in Clarke's closet slowly started to become bigger and at that Clarke couldn't be happier

"That would be nice, thank you" Lexa kissed Clarke's nose just before the two started to make their way upstairs to start getting ready for dinner with the Griffin's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the little family had gotten ready; Jona wearing a navy blue suit jacket with a white button up shirt underneath, dark blue jeans and black converse; Lexa with beige suit pants, a white button up and brown suit jacket, topping it with a burgundy tie; and Clarke was wearing a green sundress with a white jacket on top and high heels making her legs look longer. The little family was ready for the cover of a magazine and Lexa loved knowing that they looked damn good, almost like a poster family.

After parking her car the three of them made their way to the front of the restaurant where they could see Jake, in a grey suit looking down at his phone and saying something to his wife, who was standing next to him in a beautiful blue dress that reached just over her knees with her hair flowing down her back in waves. The older couple were holding hands, Jake pulled on Abi's hand and made her step closer as he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. The scene in front of her warmed Lexa's heart, thankful that Clarke had grown up around two loving parents who clearly weren't afraid to show their affection for the other, and she could only hope that Clarke and she would be as in love as Jake and Abi seemed to be in twenty years from now.

"Go Jake" Lexa laughed and looked down at Clarke and the blonde only squeezed her hand and rolled her eyes noticing her parents kissing a few feet from them but smiling at the scene nevertheless. Jona was walking on Clarke's other side, holding her hand but looking around since they had never come to this place before, it seemed almost boring with too many adults and not any games around to play.

Clarke cleared her throat when they were close enough and her parents pulled back from each other, smiling at them as if nothing had happened. Jake motioned for them to walk with him inside and gave his name for the reservation to the hostess

"Your dad had to change the reservation for five after we left your house, I hope we won't have any problems" Abi told Clarke as she kept her eyes on Jake and the hostess and smiled to herself once her husband pulled on her hand.

Ten minutes later the five of them were seated, their orders taken and each had a drink in front of them. Jona had his attention on Lexa's phone as he played some game his mom had let him download so he wouldn't get too bored during dinner.

"So… Lexa" Jake grinned as he sat back, placing his water back on the table "you never told us why you moved to LA after college? What you do for a living?"

Lexa sat up and smiled to herself when she felt Clarke's hand squeezing her thigh under the table, a subtle sign to give her strength and support

"Well…I studied business administration back in college with a minor in industrial management. Just before graduating I got a job in a company across the country in the products development department. My job was to find ways to manage the resources we had, reduce costs and try to increase the sales. It was a one in a lifetime opportunity but sadly it was all the way over in LA. I didn't even doubt in accepting it when they offered. I was going to start in the bottom of the food chain in the department but I felt like I had to accept it"

Lexa took a sip of her water before leaning back and taking Clarke's hand in hers under the table still over her leg giving it a gentle squeeze "There I scaled my way up and thankfully I caught the eye of one of the partners. About a year and a half back she came to me with a proposal. We were spending so much on transportation to this side of the country, where one of our biggest clients is. Our utility was much less than what they had projected when taking on this client and now they couldn't back down and the client refused to pay more. So we had to reduce costs. We worked together for a while with my best friend Anya, who was in the finance team back there, and we came with a proposal to open an office here with a warehouse big enough to reduce considerably the transportation costs by reducing frequency and other factors. So she offered me the head chair. My best friend is in charge of financial team, and I'm in charge of logistics, sales and marketing. It's challenging but it's very empowering knowing how far we've come in the little time we've been here"

Clarke smiled proudly at her girlfriend as she leaned in to kiss her cheek "Our clients have risen and with this we've found other ways to reduce costs in logistics. My boss is very happy and I'm hoping for a raise real soon to be honest" at the last part the four of them laughed and Lexa watched her son look up from her phone, a little confused at what they were laughing about but shrugging and going back to the game.

After that they food arrived, Lexa asked Jona to stop playing and eat his food and she helped him cut his chicken before going to her own food. They talked about other things, Lexa told them some about her family and how it was only her and her mom and how she lived in New Jersey.

"I don't see her as often as I'd like" Lexa said with a sad smile "I have a very busy life and sadly I can't take as many days off as I'd like to go see her. We skype once in a while but she doesn't have that much free time either. She's a nurse"

Lexa had told them how her grandparents had disowned her mom when she got pregnant out of wedlock. And she told them that thankfully her mom was already out of college and was able to stand on her own two feet when it happened.

"Even when things were hard for her I'm grateful that she didn't have things even harder for her. I don't even know where our lives would be if it had happened in another time in her life where she couldn't stand on her own"

And even when Clarke already knew all this, even when Lexa had told her all about this on one of their nights cuddling after making love, it still made her heart hurt for what Lexa and her mom had to go through. She moved closer and ran her hand through Lexa's hair. It made her heart hurt even more knowing what Lexa must have felt like knowing she hadn't been there for their son at the beginning.

Jake let out a sigh shaking his head as he reached for Clarke's other hand "I don't get how some parents can turn their back on their kids. I really don't. But know Lexa, that now you have us too. No matter what happens between you guys. You're Jona's other mom so you're part of the family"

Lexa smiled at him, grateful for the kind words, but on the inside she was aching now, feeling guilty for not trying to visit her mother sooner. She had been too busy lately than it had been so long since the last time they skyped. Of course they texted every other day but to Lexa that wasn't enough.

"Does your mom know, Lexa?" Abi asked, nodding in the direction of Jona. Lexa looked back at her son and smiled to herself as he kept on eating his mashed potatoes

"Not yet… I didn't think telling her over the phone was a good idea" And that was another thing that didn't sit well with her. Lexa needed to tell her mom. She really did.

"I think it would be a good idea asking your mom to come for a visit, baby" Clarke said to Lexa in the most soothing voice she could muster and smiled at Lexa reassuringly when the other girl looked up at her

"Yeah, you might be right"

After that Jake decided to change the subject, they chatted some about how things were going back home. Jake Griffin was the owner of a construction company. He's a civil engineer and works with architects in different kind of projects, from homes to buildings. Now he's working on a project to build a new complex building, that's why he had decided to visit his daughter before he got too busy directing the project. Dinner went smoothly the rest of the night, they kept up the conversation going without a problem after those sad moments about Lexa's past. Before they knew it hours had passed and most people were already gone from the restaurant. As promised Jake paid the bill, ignoring Lexa's attempts at paying for them.

"You're my kids now, let me spoil you. Grandpa's are for spoiling"

Clarke had laughed, kissed her father on the cheek and hugged him "I've missed you, daddy" and she really had. Jake Griffin had always been that one person that she could always count on to guide her whenever she was feeling lost. He had guide her back when she had found out about Jona. He had her back when she was so overwhelmed and the doctor bills kept going up. He had her back when Clarke's apartment has just too small for her and her son but couldn't afford to get a bigger place.

After dinner the four of them said their goodbyes, hugs were exchanged and kisses were pressed to Jona's cheeks from both his grandparents. Jake was going to take Clarke's car and Lexa was taking him to get a rental the next day.

The little family went back home with Jona almost falling asleep on his seat booster. Clarke smiled to herself as she looked back at her son and noticed the little smile on his lips. His mood had changed so much since Lexa came into his life. He was happier, he had more energy, he was more invested in things. Yeah, Jona had always been a passionate and a happy kid but still now it seemed that something had been missing in his heart and Clarke really couldn't be happier to finally make his life full.

Once they were back home Lexa carried him upstairs and Clarke got him out of his clothes and into his pajamas while Lexa went to Clarke's bedroom to get out of that suit. The blonde made her way into her room just in time as Lexa was unbuttoning her pants, suspenders hanging by her sides, and pushing her pants down her legs. Clarke stood back and watched her girlfriend as Lexa leaned down, picked them up and folded them neatly before placing them aside. She was standing there in nothing but her gray boxer briefs, a white interior sleeveless shirt and her brown socks. And she couldn't look sexier if she tried.

Clarke walked further into the room and after taking her jacket off asked Lexa if she could undo the zipper of her dress. Lexa happily obliged, kissing Clarke's neck after finishing just as Clarke had predicted. The blonde let the dress fall, let it pool by her feet and turned around without a second thought as she kicked it to the side and reached up to cup Lexa's cheeks. Her lips hovering over Lexa's but not quite touching yet. Clarke took a shaky breath and her eyes closed as she felt Lexa's hands gripping her by the hips, turning her skin on fire, as she pulled her closer against her.

And then Lexa was closing the minimum gap between their lips. She was sucking Clarke's bottom lip, pulling on her, wrapping her arms around her waist. It was as if a switched had been turned on setting them both on fire. Clarke moved her hands lower, fingers sneaking under Lexa's shirt and pulling it up until they had to pull back so Clarke could throw it over her head and somewhere across the room. Lexa took a deep breath and Clarke could see her eyes go darker as she noticed the matching lace panties and bra that she was wearing. She heard a low growl and before she knew it Lexa had captured her lips in a hungry kiss and ripping off the fabric of her panties. Clarke gasped as soon as she felt the tug on her hips and a second later the cold breeze hit her just where she needed Lexa to touch her. Clarke moaned as she felt the pieces of her ripped panties fall to the floor and whimpered when she felt Lexa's hands moving lower, squeezing her ass in the way before placing both hands on the back of Clarke's thighs and pulling so the blonde would wrap her legs around her waist. She gasped again as she could feel Lexa's hard on pressing between her legs. She looked down and moaned as she could see Lexa's boxers get stained by the precum leaking from the tip of her dick.

"Lexa…" she breathed out just before the brunette placed her in the middle of the bed before standing back up.

Clarke watched entranced as Lexa pulled her sports bra off and pushed down on her boxers until she too could kicked them away. She whimpered once again at the predatory look in Lexa's eyes. It wasn't very often between them, but once in a while the two would have this need to tear each other's clothes off and just have their way with the other. And tonight, yeah tonight was one of those nights. Clarke's mouth watered just looking Lexa like this, driven by their lust. She moaned, frustrated, when she felt Lexa start kissing her way up her body, taking more time than Clarke would like.

"You're dripping" said Lexa as she bit gently on Clarke's thigh leaving a mark as her eyes were trained between Clarke's legs "you're dripping for me?"

Clarke moaned and nodded "yes, baby. I need you"

Lexa kept on kissing up her way, skipping where Clarke needed her, just so she could kiss her other thigh. Clarke couldn't help herself and kept on canting her hips up looking for that much needed release and getting more and more frustrated as Lexa refused her

"Lexa" she huffed out, moving her hand lower determined to take care of herself if Lexa refused to give her what she wanted. But before she could reach where she needed, Lexa took her hand and pushed it away. The brunette linked their hands together and squeezed Clarke's hands just before leaning down and running her tongue from Clarke's entrance up to her clit, sucking it hard and running her tongue over the tip. Clarke had to bite her lip hard, had to cover her mouth with her free hand just to make sure she wouldn't be so loud that she would wake up their son.

She looked down at Lexa and could see that annoying look in her eyes whenever Lexa was proud of herself for pleasing Clarke. She huffed but moaned again when Lexa moved lower and slid her tongue inside of her. Clarke threw her head back and just enjoyed the moment, thankful that Lexa wasn't teasing her too much tonight because she wouldn't be able to endure it. Lexa kept on licking, alternating from fucking her with her tongue to moving higher and sucking her clit in her mouth, bitting it, pulling on it. Clarke knew she wasn't going to last long if Lexa kept up the pace. She knew it but was trying to fight it, kept trying to make it last longer. She closed her eyes tightly and held on to the bedsheets with a death grip when Lexa shoved her tongue in her once again, curling it against her front wall and pressing her thumb on Clarke's clit. The blonde was holding on by sheer determination but when Lexa started humming she was gone. Clarke gasped as she exploded. Wave after wave started to run through her body and she could practically see stars behind her eyelids. She shook as she felt Lexa lapping up her cum and humming at the taste, making her orgasm last longer.

"babe…" Clarke breathed out as she tugged on Lexa's hair, wanting her to come up.

Lexa kissed her way up the blonde's body, running the tip of her tongue between Clarke's abs and dipping it on her belly button. She undid Clarke's bra and threw it away before taking her time kissing the underside of the blonde's breasts, leaving bite marks behind and little hickeys, claiming her girlfriend.

"Lexa…" Clarke buried her fingers in brown locks as she felt Lexa starting to suck on her nipple, biting it and running her tongue over it before moving to suck on the other one and repeating the process. "Lex… come here" Clarke pulled on her hair until Lexa moved. She captured her girlfriend's lips in her own, running her tongue over Lexa's bottom lip asking for access then over Lexa's once it was granted.

Clarke pulled on Lexa's hips, wanting her closer, until her girlfriend was pressing fully on top of her. She could feel Lexa's dick between them, she could feel her hard on press on her lower belly and Clarke wanted nothing more but to have it inside of her, making her squirm and moan out Lexa's name. She started to buckle her hips up, feeling the underside of Lexa's dick run through her folds making her groan against her lips.

"Take me, Lexa" she whispered against the brunette's lips "I'm yours. Take me" Clarke was a whimpering mess as she felt Lexa's dick twitch against her, the tip of her dick pressing down on Clarke's clit and making her tingle all over. "Fuck me" she huffed, desperately as she pulled on brown hair completely frustrated and needing more.

Lexa groaned, getting more turned on by the second as she felt how desperate Clarke felt for her, as she heard the words coming out of her mouth. And before Clarke knew it, Lexa was aligning herself to her entrance and in one swift motion buried herself deep inside of Clarke. The blonde gasped surprised, clenching her eyes shut tightly in a little pain at the intrusion, but it was pain that was overpowered by pleasure of being so full. Lexa gave her a moment to adjust, she kissed her neck and sucked on her earlobe, she reached down and played with Clarke's breast getting her to relax just before she started to pull back before pushing right in, building up the pace at a fast speed.

They made love for the rest of the night, even when they were fucking it was making love for them. It wasn't until they were both sated, around the fifth round when Clarke's pussy couldn't take more and Lexa's limbers were shaking from the exertion that Clarke let herself fall on top of Lexa after riding their the last round. They laid there panting as she could feel the last spurt come out of Lexa still inside of her and could feel Lexa shaking underneath her

"Fuck…" panted the brunette, throwing one of her arms over her eyes and swallowing against the dryness of her throat. It felt amazing every time she was inside Clarke, every time she felt her inner walls close down on her, milking her of her juices. Lexa smiled to herself as she felt Clarke run her hands up and down her sides making her relax even more. "That was amazing, baby" she whispered, kissing the sweaty top of the blonde's head and pulling her hair away so she could look into those beautiful blue eyes. Clarke reached up and kissed her, whimpering when she felt Lexa move inside of her. Really, her pussy couldn't take no more.

Carefully Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke and slowly turned them to their sides, pulling out of Clarke in the process. She felt Clarke shudder in her arms and kissed her to sooth the feeling. She ran her hands over Clarke's back and hummed as she felt the blonde kissing her neck tenderly.

"I'm sorry for scratching your back" Lexa could hear the smirk in her voice but didn't really care about it

"It's okay, baby… I quite enjoyed it" Lexa kissed just under Clarke's ear and pulled the blonde closer, rejoicing in the feeling of both of their bodies fully naked pressing together "I'm sorry for ripping your panties… they were my favorite"

Clarke laughed quietly hearing the pout in Lexa's voice. Yeah, she knew they were Lexa's favorite that was why she had worn them tonight. "It's okay, baby. I can buy a new set" she kissed Lexa's collarbone and buried her face in the crook of Lexa's neck, completely spent and sated as sleep slowly started taking over her body.

"I love you, Clarke Griffin" whispered Lexa, lips ghosting against Clarke's ear

"I love you, too Lexa Woods" Clarke said in the cutest sleepy voice Lexa has ever heard. She kept on running her fingers over Clarke's back and sighed as she felt the blonde's breathing become steady a few seconds later, falling asleep completely exhausted.

* * *

 **AN.- there you go :) I hope you liked it.**

 **On another note. To those of you who live in USA, I'm really sorry for how the elections turned out and I feel your pain about it. And even when i'm extremely mad and I don't understand how this even happened... There's nothing else but to stay strong for now. If you feel vulnerable and unsafe please reach out to others. There are many that are willing to help, to listen. My inbox is always open if any of you want to vent to a stranger about anything. Please stay safe and try to never be on your own. Sometimes power comes in numbers. Remember, you're not alone. You have a whole community that has your back.**

 **With that said... is there any Canadian lady that wants to be my wife? lol kidding (not really :P )**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN- YAY you got another chapter real soon. Felt a little inspired today and this came out. I hope you enjoy it. Again please review and let me know what you guys think. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to CW. I only own little Jona and the journey they are on here**

* * *

Chapter 20

Ringing, fucking constant annoying ringing kept going off again and again from somewhere around her. Annoyed at being woken up and not wanting to move at all from how warm she felt at the moment Lexa could only groan. She buried her face even more, if that was even possible, on Clarke's breasts, from what she could tell with her eyes still closed.

"Clarke…" Lexa groaned, her arms tightening on the blonde's waist and moving a little more on top of her girlfriend "make it stop" Lexa was definitely not a morning person.

No, not at all. Not until she had at least her cup of coffee and even less when they hadn't gotten that many hours of sleep after their night of love making. No, she was not ready to be woken up by whoever was calling them at this Godforsaken hour. She heard Clarke take a deep sleepy breath against her forehead and felt Clarke's hands running on her back as the blonde slowly woke up. She felt her girlfriend try to move away but Lexa was too comfortable to let her go, her arms tightening around Clarke, and groaned once again not pleased with Clarke moving. The ringing stop for just a moment before starting once again. Clarke tried to move again but with the same result, Lexa heard her girlfriend chuckle and felt lips being pressed against her forehead.

"If you want me to make it stop you're gonna have to let go babe… you know, so I can pick up the phone?"

With a reluctant huff Lexa let go of Clarke, burying her face on Clarke's pillow as soon as the blonde moved from her spot.

"Hello?" God… Lexa really loved the raspy tone of Clarke's voice in the morning just after waking up "Yeah, we were still asleep" another pause and a clearing of throat "Lexa stayed, yeah. She's still kind of asleep, mom"

At that Lexa's eyes opened, definitely awake by now, and turned to look at the blonde. She could see the soft redness on Clarke's cheeks at being caught. Not like Clarke's parents didn't know they were sleeping together, they had a kid after all, but still… it was kind of embarrassing to catch them when they were still in bed and very much naked even if it was just on the phone.

"Right, Lexa was going to take dad to rent a car –" Lexa watched Clarke run her hand through her face then her hair, trying to fully wake up

 _Son of a bitch, what time is it?_ Lexa looked around, rubbing her face to clear the little sleep that was still clinging to her. She reached for the nightstand on her side of the bed where her phone laid. She grabbed it and noticed that it was a little pass ten am. Fuck, it was late. She wondered if her son was awake by now. Whenever Lexa stayed the night they made sure to lock Clarke's door to prevent any accidents from happening anymore.

"Yeah, we can meet you for brunch. Then Lexa can take dad" Clarke looked back at Lexa for confirmation to which the brunette nodded "Okay… we can meet you there in an hour?"

Lexa jumped out of bed and walked around Clarke's bed to go to the bathroom, still completely naked. She could feel the blonde's eyes on her as she kept talking to her mom and Lexa sent her a wink just before closing the door. She peed her slit boner making it a little harder to, brushed her teeth and took a cold shower to get rid of the morning wood she had woken up with, apparently five orgasms the night before hadn't been enough. While she was showering she heard Clarke come in and brush her teeth before telling her to hurry up and walking out.

She walked out of the bathroom a few moments later to see that her girlfriend was gone, probably downstairs figuring out what their son was up to. She got dressed, khaki pants, navy blue button up dressed shirt tucked in her pants with her sleeves rolled up to her elbows, her favorite pair of brown leather Nike Air force and matching suspenders. Tired of her contacts, Lexa pulled out her pair of thick framed glasses, let her hair air dry down her back and walked out the room to meet her little family.

"Looking good, baby" Clarke smiled her way when she came out of the hallway bathroom with Jona wrapped up in a towel in her arms. Lexa smiled at her and pecked the blonde's lips before Jona was passed to her "Could you dress him while I jump in the shower real quick?" Lexa nodded and pecked Clarke again before walking with Jona to his room

"Good morning, munchkin" Lexa kissed his cheek and giggled along when Jona squirmed in her arms. "What you wanna wear today?"

She placed him on the bed and the two of them immersed themselves in a game of Lexa pulling out clothes from his closet and Jona saying no to all of them. It took them way longer than it should have but at the end he settled for an outfit.

Red converse, blue jeans, black and red plaid shirt tucked in his pants with a dark grey vest on top. Once he was dressed Lexa took him back to the bathroom and helped style his hair just the way he liked it. "Might need to get you a haircut soon, kiddo" Jona nodded absently as he kept close eye on the mirror as his mom finished with his hair. He liked it a certain way and if it wasn't like that then his mom would have to start again.

"You ready?" Clarke poked her head through the bathroom door, her hand placing the last earing on her left earlobe. Lexa let out a low whistle, because damn… her girl was hot.

Dark blue tight pants that seemed to be painted on her body, dark brown leather boots that reached just under her knees, a loose beige sweater that reached just under her ass and a grey scarf wrapped around her neck and a big ass light brown purse hanging from her arm. Her hair was coming down in waves and she had light make up on. Definitely beautiful.

"You look pretty, mommy" Clarke smiled at the two of them before thanking them and walking down the hallway towards the stairs.

Soon after Lexa was parking her car down the street from the café Abby told them to. She walked around her car and met her girlfriend and son on the sidewalk next to her car. She took Clarke's hand without thinking and with Jona on her other the trio started to walk in the direction of the café. She could see the Griffin couple standing already outside and to her surprise Octavia and Raven were there with them.

"Aunty Rae!" Jona yelled out when he noticed them standing a few feet ahead of them, he quickly let go of Lexa's hand and started to run towards his aunty Rae. Luckily there weren't many people on the sidewalk and since they were not that far Lexa let him let go of her hand to catch up with his aunty Rae.

"There's my boy!" Raven yelled back, squatting down and opening her arms wide for the little boy running at full speed in her direction. She huffed as Jona crashed against her and might have lost her balance if it wasn't for her fiancée standing behind her to keep her steady "Oh yes, bear hugs!" she chuckled as Jona squeezed the living shit out of her. It had been a while since he last had seen his aunty and he honestly missed them. He felt kisses pressing on his cheek making him squirm in his auntie's arms.

Lexa and Clarke reached the rest of the group with big smiles on their faces and the blonde couldn't help but notice the adoring smile on Octavia's face. Really, this girl couldn't be more smitten with her fiancée if she tried. The couple greeted everyone, Jona only letting go of his aunty Rae to greet the rest of the group and give another bear hug to his aunty Tavia

"I've missed you, baby boy" Octavia kissed his other cheek, leaving some of her red lipstick there just to tease him as she carried him in her arms into the café.

They took one of the tables outside, Jona not even leaving his aunty Rae's lap as he talked and talked about what was new at the daycare. It warmed both Clarke and Lexa's heart to see him being this close to Raven and Octavia.

"So, Octavia!" Abby said as she placed her glass of tea back on the table "You've showed us the ring already, again congratulation girls!" at that both Octavia and Raven beamed and thanked the woman who was like another mother to both of them "When's the wedding?"

It was so obvious to Clarke that Abby was a little too happy and excited about the prospects of a wedding happening soon. She was basically leaning on the front of her chair to get closer to the bunch. Octavia beamed and looked back at Raven, keeping her eyes on her girlfriend as Jona showed her the new game he had downloaded on Lexa's phone the previous day.

"Uhm, we were thinking a June wedding. We've visited some place but the one that caught our eye the most is the Ritz. We thought about making it outdoors but this one here doesn't want to be bothered with summer heat. Said the dress will be enough to make her sweat, no need for the sun too" the five adults laughed and Raven just rolled her eyes "I mean, I don't really mind, so why not"

In that moment the waiter arrived with their orders and Clarke helped Jona get on his own seat and started helping him cut his food on bite size pieces.

"We picked June 17th. Figured it would be a good enough date to go on our honeymoon. We're thinking a whole week in Cancun" Raven wiggled her eyebrows as the adults laughed as Octavia rolled her eyes at her fiancée

"Yeah, apart from that we don't really have much. Clarke is helping me find a wedding planner because there is so much to do and not enough time" she huffed and took a sip of her cappuccino.

"And when you planning to spread the genes?" Jake asked just as Raven had taken a bite of her bacon. Raven started coughing as soon as she caught Jake's words, bacon going the wrong pipe and making her choke on it. She was tomato red by the time she was able to catch her breath, Octavia helping her by passing the juice that was in front of her

"Uhm… we haven't talked much about that yet" her green eyed friend said to the Griffins as she rubbed circles on Raven's back, making sure her fiancée was okay "we figured we should enjoy marriage a little before thinking about kids"

"Enjoy marriage? Pfft… girls, you've been together for like seven years. What more enjoying you wanna do?" papa Griffin huffed as he reached for his cup of coffee before bringing it up to his lips

"Octavia and I talked some and we figured it would be a good idea if we first–" Raven shrugged, looking back at Octavia, as if confirming what they had talked in the past few weeks about 'spreading the genes' "got the house, we thought it would be easier"

Abby nodded to them in approval "very smart, kids. Very smart"

The group spent the next couple of ours at the café, long enough that the people around them started to leave and soon people were coming in for lunch. It wasn't until Jake said how it would be better if they took the party somewhere else and Clarke offered her house for some family bonding time. Raven and Octavia were going to follow Clarke in her car towards her house in the meantime that Lexa drove Jake to rental car place.

"I can turn on the grill and make us some burgers for dinner" said Jake as he came out of the café with Jona in his arms

"Listen to you, you just ate and now you're thinking about dinner?" Abby teased him, following close behind as they started to walk in the direction of the cars

"What? Can't a man make plans to cook dinner for his family?"

"Of course he can" Abby kissed his cheek just before Jake leaned down and placed Jona back on the ground.

The two groups parted ways and soon Lexa found herself in her car with Jake on the passenger seat messing with her radio. Not that she ever let anyone touch the radio but well… he's Clarke's father after all.

"I gotta admit, Lexa. At first I was apprehensive about you. Not gonna like, I didn't like you" Lexa gulped at his words and tried her best to keep her eyes on the road, too nervous to even look at him "But then I heard Clarke's reasons, I heard your backstory. I like you… I'm actually relieved that you turned out to be Jona's other mom and not some punk asshole that didn't care about Clarke or Jona at all"

Lexa let out a breath she didn't know she was holding before smiling at Jake "thank you… Honestly I cared about Clarke long before that night. Just… I don't know, I never thought I had a chance with your daughter. That night… well I was leaving the next day and I just couldn't not say goodbye"

"Just say goodbye?" Jake arched an eyebrow at Lexa, to which the brunette blushed a deep shade of red, clearing her throat as she sat up on the driver's seat

"Yeah well… I guess we let things get out of hand. Emotions were running high and well…" how did she continued that phrase? How could she tell Clarke's father that she couldn't leave without at least one chance to be with that beautiful blonde she had been crushing on for the better part of a year? Even if it was just as a goodbye, that her brain couldn't fathom the idea of not being with Clarke when she had craved it for so long and the blonde had been so willing that night, so responding to her feelings, her touch, to her body.

"It's okay… I get it" he winked at her "then what happened? You got back and … what?"

Lexa let out a dreamy sigh, still not believing how things had turned out for them

"Well… I wanted to look for her. I heard that she was still here, that she had stayed. At first I was too busy to even think about looking for her but then, I don't know if it was fate or God or what but then I saw her one day at the store. She was buying party hats for Jona's birthday party and I-" she paused, trying to get her thoughts clear but those days still seemed to be in a haze "she was standing there, as beautiful as I remembered and all I could think about was 'thank you, God'. I knew I had to talk to her, that was my chance. So I did" Lexa shrugged "I hadn't noticed the party hats so I just walked to her and made myself known. She was shocked, clearly. I remember my heart breaking when she told me about her son. I thought she was married, had a family and all. I thought hope was lost"

Jake kept staring at Lexa from his side of the car, even when Lexa kept driving carefully it was as if her mind was far away, thinking back to that day. He sat up when Lexa drove in some parking lot, found a place and killed the engine before turning to him and continued with the story

"Still… I had to see her again. It was like this magnetic pull I couldn't shake off. I knew I couldn't leave without knowing if I was going to see her again. I couldn't leave it to fate again. I asked her to call me and you can't even imagine how my heart was beating when she finally did. At the beginning I looked for any excuse to talk to her, see her if possible. She kept jumping in my head at the most random moments and yet back then I thought she wasn't available. I felt guilty for looking for her so much but I felt like I couldn't help myself. If friendship was all I could achieve then so be it" she chuckled and shook her head, clearing her mind a bit "took me a while to figure out she was single. When I did, well… I had to ask her out. And I did. But your daughter… well, before our official date she told me about Jona, told me she had gotten pregnant that night we were together and to be honest it blew my mind. I was pissed, beyond that... I felt betrayed. Mostly because I had missed five years of my son's life and I wouldn't get them back"

The older man let out a sigh, he could only imagine how frustrating it must have been for Lexa back then. How guilty she must have felt to not have been there for Jona, if what he had seen of her so far was anything to go by.

"I wanted to meet him right away and thank God Clarke let me. I loved that kid as soon as I saw a picture of him the day Clarke told me about him. When I went to meet him I felt like I was going to be sick. I was so nervous, I didn't even know what to say. How was I going to explain? I tried to be as close to him as possible in the days after that. But you see… Clarke… I was still mad, we were civil with each other because well she's the mother of my son, but I was still hurt. And yet… couldn't shake the pull she had over me. It didn't take me long to forgive her, whatever was going on between us was too strong to ignore. So we started dating. And here we are now" Lexa laughed, giving Jake a little shrug

"I can't even imagine what you went through when you found out. How confused you felt"

"I understood why she had done it. Besides, nothing I could do to change the past. Best to move forward" Lexa shrugged once again "I love your daughter, and even when I honestly believe she could do so much better than me I'm thankful that she chose me. And every day I try to be better for her, for them. Be what they deserve"

Jake smiled to himself, finally Clarke had found someone that deeply cared about her. He had always said if someone didn't believe they were good enough for you but still tried their damn best to be then you should hold on to that someone and never let go, because that someone is more than deserving.

"Come on. Let's go get that car and then go to Clarke's"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven was outside on the backyard playing soccer with Jona. She was the goalkeeper and Jona kept on kicking the ball at her and running away with it whenever Raven ran to him to take the ball back. Abby, Octavia and Clarke were sitting on the chairs by the porch watching the duo chase around the ball.

"That girl is going to be an amazing mom one day" said Abby as she sipped her tea

"I know" Octavia was still staring at her fiancée with that stupid in love smile and honestly, Clarke couldn't be happier for her friend. It seemed that the problems that bothered her best friends around three months ago were nonexistent anymore, and for that she was thankful. It was painful to watch them doubt their relationship and their love for each other, to doubt their future.

"Are you sure you want to wait that long, O?" asked Clarke, she couldn't help but notice the look on Octavia's face as she watched Raven with her son

"Yes and no. Sometimes I really get that baby fever" she chuckled as she looked back at Clarke "Especially when I see her with Jona. And trust me, sometimes I really can't wait to be pregnant. But then the logical side of me comes out and I can't help but think that yeah, we still have stuff to do before a baby comes into our lives. We've traveled, we're working on our careers but still there's things to do. Like a place that's really ours instead of renting that apartment. We talked about be having the first baby because its more practical but still, we might be waiting a year after the wedding before we really start trying"

"You're going to be a great mom too, Octavia" Abby squeezed O's arm reassuringly and Clarke could see the nervousness inside Octavia's eyes at the prospect of being a mom. Yes, her green eyed friend wanted to be a mom but that didn't mean it didn't scared her.

In that moment Raven and Jona decided to come up to the porch with them, they were both basically panting from continuously running around. Jona was hanging from Raven's shoulder as he kept squealing to put him down

"Little man and I gonna get some water, anyone wants anything?" asked Raven as she passed by them into the kitchen.

Moments later the three of them heard noise coming from inside the house, Clarke heard Lexa's and her dad's voice along with Raven's and soon enough the other four were coming outside to sit around with the trio. Lexa and Jake with a beer in hand each and behind them Raven had another and Jona had a juice box in hand.

"Look what papa Griffin brought?" Raven smirked at Octavia and went to plump down on her fiancée's lap

"Rae… you're all sweaty. Get off me" O huffed, trying to push her fiancée off but not being able to with how Raven kept on clinging to her as she sipped her beer happily

"Aw, but babe… I thought you liked it when I was all sweaty!"

"Raven!" Abby and Clarke said at the same time, scolding the girl for saying something like that in front of Jona. Jake and Raven just laughed, Lexa rolled her eyes and Jona looked around, completely confused about what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The week the Griffins spent in town were full of dinners in expensive restaurants, some paid by Jake and others paid by Lexa, sometimes Raven and Octavia went with them having been long since the last time both had seen the Griffins, a visit to the zoo the Saturday before Jake and Abby had to leave because Jona just had to show them the penguins at the zoo, of grandpa Jake being taught to play videogames by little Jona and by Raven and Octavia spending more time with the little family. As promised Raven and Octavia asked the blonde go with them to see the wedding planner. It had been a good week, even when Lexa had been late two times to dinner because of work, to which she deeply apologized to Abby and Jake. Neither cared, of course, they knew what it was like to have a demanding career. A week in which Abby had agreed to take Jona with them to the hotel for a couple of nights and enjoy the pool while Lexa and Clarke enjoyed those as a couple with a night out just the two of them as a date and having sex as loud as they wanted without fearing that Jona might hear them.

Clarke and Lexa were lounging in the living room of Clarke's house next Sunday night as they finished watching some movie on Netflix. If Lexa was honest, she didn't even know what the movie was about. Jona had gone to bed about two hours ago and she was honestly too tired to even pay attention. She had dozed off on Clarke a couple of times by now but the blonde had wanted to watch this movie, so Lexa was going to stay here with her and at least cuddle her.

Besides, since that dinner with the Griffins where she talked about her mom, Lexa really hadn't been able to think about anything else but seeing her mom once again. She was nervous, really nervous about calling her and asking her to visit, but she knew it had to be done. Before she knew it Clarke was turning the tv off, the movie clearly over by now.

"Penny for your thoughts?" whispered Clarke as she ran her fingers through Lexa's hair. They were laying on the couch, Clarke was on her back with Lexa resting her head on Clarke's chest, her hand tracing patters on Clarke's stomach under her pajama shirt as the blonde kept running her nails over Lexa's scalp.

"Just thinking about my mom…" Lexa said quietly, her fingers not stopping.

"Yeah… you told my parents how it's been a while since you last saw her… and well, I can see you miss her"

Lexa swallowed hard and nodded, yeah she couldn't denied she missed her mom. She had been Lexa's entire world for so long. Now she was closer to where her mom lived than the last five years but still not close enough. She sighed as she hid her face on Clarke's neck, a little frustrated

"Yeah, I miss her"

"And you haven't exactly told her you have a son… I mean, it's been three months, Lex"

Lexa pressed her lips on a thin line and nodded, yeah it had been three months. But how to tell your mom you have a five year old son that you knew nothing about until a few months ago without having her smack you for being reckless and hate your girlfriend a little for hiding said son?

"I know… it's just… well, when we've talked over skype I hadn't exactly known what to say about it. I always keep on changing the subject when she asks me what I've been up to"

"Does your mom even know you're with someone?" Lexa bit her lip, hiding her face a little not answering that. It's not like she was embarrassed or anything, or that she didn't want her mother to know about Clarke. It was that she truly didn't know how to tell her what her life had become now "Lexa!"

"I know!" Lexa pulled back, resting all her weight on her forearms on each side of Clarke and looking down at her "I know… I just, I haven't found the right time"

"Don't you think it'd be a good idea if you called her and asked her to visit us? You can introduce her to Jona. I'm sure he'll love to meet his grandma" by this point Clarke kept on running her fingers through Lexa's hair trying to sooth her girlfriend, she knew that her mom was a big subject for Lexa and knew that she felt really anxious about the whole thing "you don't want her to miss any more of his life, right?"

Lexa glared at Clarke playfully, that was a low blow. She nodded at the blonde and sighed, giving up "I'll call her tomorrow and see if she can ask for some days off. If she can then I'll buy her a plane ticket as soon as possible and we'll go from there"

"Sounds like a plan" Clarke leaned up and kissed Lexa's forehead trying her best to give as much support to Lexa as she could "Why don't we go upstairs? We can cuddle some before bed"

The brunette nodded and pulled back. She stood up and offered her hand for the blonde, Clarke took Lexa's and started to pull her in the direction of the stairs. She was going to be Lexa's support system as much as she wanted, and even when she had a feeling that Lexa's mom wouldn't be too difficult, she was still nervous about meeting said woman. She was a powerhouse, Clarke knew this much by the way she had raised Lexa all on her own and the amazing person her girlfriend had become.

She helped her girlfriend get in bed, sliding in after her and opening her arms for the brunette once she got settled. Yeah, for now she was going to comfort the other girl as much as possible and be her rock now that she felt vulnerable and anxious about this whole deal. She was going to be her support system, anything Lexa needed.

* * *

 **AN2- there you go! liked it? loved it? hated it? almost 200 reviews btw :O so surprised by that. ANYWAYS,** **TBH there's not much left of this fic. For what I'm planning... MAYBE another 5 chapters. Soon there'll be a time jump. Next chapter... dun dun dun... mamma Woods.**

 **Will she hate clarke? smack Lexa? lol... you should give me ideas, I'm still going back and forth with this.**

 **Till next time! Alex :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN.- Hey guys! I know it's been so long since last time I updated and for that I'm really sorry. I met someone then some family members died, then things with that someone ended and then I made a mistake :| ( never go back to exes, they're exes for a reason lol )and I just... inspiration was certainly lacking for a while. But I'm back now, inspiration is hitting again and hopefully wont be that long before i post another chapter. Maybe because we just welcomed my little niece into this horrible world, I don't know, but I'm the proudest uncle in the world. (Btw, we will welcome another two babies into the family next month :D! )**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to CW. I only own little Jona**

* * *

Chapter 21

Lexa hadn't called her mother the next day. Nope. In fact a whole month had passed and she still hadn't called her mom. Thanksgiving was around the corner and she still didn't know how to even bring the subject up with her. Clarke kept on asking, kept on pushing Lexa to do it, every single night. And Lexa told herself that she would do it, that the next day she would finally call her mom and be the adult she was supposed to be and tell her about her relationship and how she wanted her to come over for Thanksgiving. At least the blonde had agreed that telling her about her son over the phone might not be a good idea, considering the sensitive subject.

But every day something happened that made Lexa chicken out. If it wasn't a call of her boss asking about updates, or meeting with clients and suppliers it was something in the office, or something about Clarke and Jona. Even Halloween and their costumes had been more important in her mind. Either way Lexa always found a reason to back out of calling her mom and every night, either on phone call or face to face, Clarke always asked her if she had finally called her mom. It was frustrating really.

The little family kept on bonding and even when Lexa really wanted her mom to be a part of all of this, at the same time she was terrified of it. And why? She didn't really know how to explain it. They had spent their very first Halloween as a family, one day Jona had come home saying how they just had to get costumes from his new favorite movie "Zootopia". At first Lexa had thought it would be hilarious and quickly agreed to it, but then when Jona told her she had to be Flash… well the idea didn't seem very appealing anymore. Clarke had laughed, kissed her cheek and told her how she would be a very cute sloth. So there they were. Lexa dressed as Flash, Jona dressed as Nick Wilde and Clarke dressed as Judy Hopps. It was quite funny once their costumes were done, Clarke had done a great job if she said so herself. Clarke had even found that carrot-pen from the movie. It was pretty awesome.

Of course Octavia and Raven had stayed in their place to give out candy to the rest of the kids while Lexa and Clarke went trick or treating with Jona. Octavia had cooed and Raven had laughed. Both had taken shit ton of pictures and even teased Lexa some about the make up on her face that made her look more like Flash. They had even face timed with the Griffins and Abi had awed at how cute Jona looked. Lexa hadn't been able to keep from thinking that maybe, if she hadn't be so much of a chicken, her mom could be enjoying this year's Halloween of Jona with them instead of missing it again. It had been a good Halloween and Jona had gotten more candy that he could eat even in a whole year. And yet Lexa felt like something was missing.

Then November started and Lexa kept on getting distracted by work or any other things. Another Open House at Jona's day care. Clarke's garden needed a little work and the blonde had been too busy. Costia was having trouble with a couple of sales and needed Lexa's support, new people were hired at the office and she needed to welcome them. Excuses, excuses and more excuses. Lexa knew this. She was well aware of this. And when Clarke finally sat her down one evening and asked her why in the heavens she hadn't called her mom Lexa hadn't been able to doge the bullet this time. She finally confessed to Clarke how she was scared shitless to disappoint her mother. How she was terrified to look into those brown eyes and see judgement or disappointment. But Clarke had calmed her, she had kissed her, hugged her and told her again and again that even though she had never met her mother she was absolutely sure Lexa's mom loved her with all of her heart and would accept this and whatever curve Lexa would through her way.

So finally Lexa had gathered up as much courage and strength as she possibly could, had gone home (to her own apartment this time after almost a week), sat down on her bed and pressed the call button on skype to finally talk to her momma. It took about a minute for her mom to answer and Lexa's smile couldn't be bigger as soon as her screen showed her mother's excited face and laughed a little at the beaming smile looking back at her.

"Hi momma" she said, giving her mom a little wave

"My baby finally giving me a little bit of her time" Lexa blushed and looked down guiltily

"I know, I'm sorry. Complicated couple of months"

"I'm just messing with you, honey. But you do let too much time pass between these calls"

Lexa swallowed hard. Oh how much she missed her mom. She could see her mom was just coming back home from work, she still had her purple scrubs on, her hair was in a bun but Lexa could see a few stray hairs coming out as they usually did after a long shift. Lexa could see the tired lines in her eyes, that usually meant she had a crazy night, and in the corners of her smile despite the clear happiness at seeing her daughter.

"I know, momma. I promise it won't happen again. I'll try harder. But how have you been? How's work?"

Callie let out a sigh and a little shrug

"Work is okay. A few new interns here and there that give the doctors some good headaches. I actually caught two of them in one of the on-call rooms today… it wasn't pretty" the Woods women let out grimaces at the same time, both surely remembering the countless times Callie had come home only to tell Lexa how she had caught people again in the on-call rooms doing stuff that they shouldn't "apart from that, same old same old"

"Well… I guess it's good to know some things never change" Lexa let out a chuckle and ran a hand through her hair, trying with everything in her to calm her racing heart

"How are you, honey? Are you eating? I know you tend to get lost in your work and skip meals. Should I call Anya to make sure you won't overdo it again?" Callie looked at her with an eyebrow arched and serious look on her face, daring her to lie

"No momma, you don't have to do that" Lexa blushed, still remembering how she and Anya had gotten along so well during Lexa's college years whenever the older woman came over to visit and how the other woman had vouched to the older Woods she would take care of Lexa whenever she wasn't around "Anya has enough on her plate. Besides, I'm old enough. I don't need a babysitter" she grumbled at her mother, not being able to keep from smiling to herself loving the way her mom clearly cared for her

"Well, you obviously do if you keep skipping meals. Maybe I should call that roommate of yours. What's her name? Costia, right?"

"Gawd, mom!" Lexa huffed out, rolling her eyes a little exasperated at her mother "You don't have to call anyone. I promise that I'm eating, not skipping meals. I exercise and I get plenty of sleep. I promise" of course she wasn't going to mention that for now the exercise consisted of constant sex with Clarke instead of her morning run like it used to be. She made a sign of crossing her heart and at that her mom seemed to get satisfied with the answer.

"Okay, if you promise. I'm sorry, baby but sometimes you get so into your head that you just shut down and forget to eat. I still remember those times in high school when you went full days without eating until I came home and made you eat. You lost a lot of weight back then. I worry about you"

"I know, mommy. But I take better care of me, I promise" she smiled at her mother and Callie gave her a solemn nod, seemingly satisfied with this

"Okay, I'll have to believe you" she looked at Lexa for a minute before smiling at her and placing her own hand over her heart and giving it a couple of taps "and how is this going? Have you found any suitable pretty ladies to settle down with? Alexandra, I swear… I'm not getting any younger and I want grandkids. You can't make me wait forever"

Lexa let out a nervous laugh and shook her head, her mother was just too much sometimes. But God, she loved her.

"That's… kind of why I wanted to talk to you"

"Oh?" Callie sat up straighter in her chair, clearly surprised about the possible news her daughter had in store for her

"I wanted to see if you could ask a few days off work? It would be nice if you came for a visit. Obviously I will cover all expenses"

Callie huffed at the last words, even though she couldn't hide the smile at hearing her daughter asking her to visit "You know, I can afford a trip to go see my baby"

"Still, ma. Let me pay. You know I prefer it. So… you think you could get a few days off?"

"You know I'd love to see you. But… is there a special reason you want me to go there? …or a special someone?" her eyebrows were raised, she had that glint in her eyes of whenever she was trying to get information from her daughter but not wanting to push too much.

Lexa blushed furiously and cleared her throat. She looked around the room and couldn't help but wish she was back at Clarke's, at least if she was then she would get kisses and cuddles after this skype call.

"Well… there's this girl I've been dating for a while now. And uhm… I would really like it if you came to meet her"

Callie let out a soft gasp, her hand coming up to cover her mouth and behind those fingers Lexa could see a smile making its way out

"Finally!" she chuckled and leaned forward in her chair, as if wanting to get closer to her daughter "Finally one is worthy enough to meet the mother!" she beamed at Lexa "is she the one, baby? Am I going to meet my future daughter in law?"

Lexa didn't think she could blush any shade darker, but with every word that left her mother's lips it seemed as if she could. She cleared her throat and sat up on her bed, suddenly feeling like the room was too hot.

"I think so, ma. I mean… We met when we were in college and she had my heart back then. But we never dated. Then I moved and we didn't keep in touch while I was away. But this time… I got my chance, ma… and she loves me back"

"LOVES?!" Callie gasped once again, leaning back on her chair completely shocked at this new information "oh my God. My baby is in love. I can't believe this" Callie placed her hand back on top of her heart and gave Lexa the warmest smile she had seen in a while "Okay, okay. I have to meet this mysterious girl that has my baby's heart. I have to see if she's worthy" she solemnly nodded to herself before sitting back up, eyes wide as if just thinking of something "Oh honey, send me a picture of her! You gotta have a picture on your phone, right? Send one!"

Lexa laughed once again at how eager her mom was. She picked up her phone and bit her lip, scrolling through her albums trying to find one where they weren't with Jona. It was a difficult task but finally Lexa did manage to find one that was suitable. She found one that Clarke had taken when they were at the park. Raven and Octavia had been playing with Jona on the monkey bars and the two of them had stayed behind to watch from the bench. Clarke had pulled out her phone and snatched a selfie, both of them had big smiles on and Lexa was looking at the camera over Clarke's shoulder. Clarke was giving a charming smile and Lexa was trying hard not to burst out laughing. She thought it was good enough and sent it to her mom. A second later she heard the 'ding' coming from her mom's phone and before she could even lift her face Callie was gasping.

"Lexa… she's beautiful. What's her name?"

"She really is, ma. And she's so sweet and amazing. Her name is Clarke, she works at the paper and writes articles about the newlyweds, makes this beautiful cartoons of the couples. She's really talented"

"Does she take care of you, baby? Does she make you happy?" asked Callie, looking at Lexa with a raised eyebrow once again.

"Yes, she does ma. She's very good to me"

"Okay, that's all I ask" Callie took a deep breath. She looked back down to the picture in her phone and let out a hum "Okay… tomorrow I'll check when I can take a few days off and I'll call you, okay baby?" Lexa nodded "Okay… I should go now. It's late and I need to do my night routine before bed"

"Okay ma. I love you"

"I love you too, sweetheart. I'll talk to you tomorrow"

Lexa waved at her mom and watched her send a kiss her way before the screen went black for a second, disconnecting the call. She sighed, at least that conversation had gone out well. Lexa had never before introduced any of her girlfriends to her mother. Though back in her teenage years she used to ask her about girls and had the safe talk with Lexa, showed her how to put on a condom using a banana – worst conversation of her life with her mother, one where she had wanted to die every second of it – and they were pretty honest with each other, Lexa had never felt ready to introduce a girl to her mother. She had never felt like they were the one, and didn't want to bring her home and have her mom get close to someone who most likely wouldn't stay in their lives. But with Clarke was different. With Clarke there was no turning back now. Even if they didn't work out, they were tied for life. Clarke would always be in her life because of Jona. And if everything went how Lexa wanted it, then they would always stay together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The very next day Lexa had called Clarke and told her all about the conversation with her mother. She told her how the older Woods was so excited to meet her and at that Lexa could hear nervousness in Clarke's voice. She got it, meeting the mother of your partner could be a very nerve wracking situation. She knew she had been terrified when the Griffins had showed up on Clarke's house unannounced and before she knew it Jake had been chasing her around through the backyard beyond angry about her being Jona's second parent.

And yes, that was another subject. It wasn't just meeting your possible future mother in law. It was also introducing her to a grandson her very own daughter had no idea of until very recently. Lexa was sure that Clarke was terrified of that little detail's outcome but knew that the blonde was putting on a brave face for her sake. And for that she was even more thankful.

Lexa walked out of her bedroom, fully dressed in her usual suit ready for work when she noticed that Costia was sitting on the kitchen bar, mug of coffee in one hand and a toast with some jelly in front of her as she scrolled through her phone.

"Well, look at that. Finally my amazing roommate dignifies me with her presence" she laughed at Lexa, sending a bright smile her way

"Har-har. Very funny" Lexa walked into the kitchen and opened a cupboard, getting her favorite mug out and pouring herself some coffee

"Hey, don't get me wrong. I'm enjoying this. It's sort of like living on my own without having to spend so much money on the rent" she laughed at the other girl as Lexa once again rolled her eyes and poured some sugar in her coffee before taking a sip "how come you're not over at Clarke's?"

Lexa moved to sit in front of Costia, stealing her toast completely ignoring the other girl's protest

"Well… for once I wanted to talk on skype with my mom. Would've been kind of hard to explain Jona or Clarke's voice in the background without spilling everything"

"Riiiiiiight… because she still doesn't know about them. Remind me again why that's a good idea?" Costia shook her head, still not getting why Lexa couldn't just come out with it with her mom. The other woman was lovely and very reasonable. So Lexa really had nothing to fear, and if she was being honest… just making matters worse for herself.

"Well… because you just can't tell a woman that she was a grandson over skype! God Costia!" she huffed at the other girl, though not at all exasperated, as she pulled the container with strawberries from the fridge and a knife, cutting some slices and putting it on her stolen toast

"You better make me another toast, girl" Costia pointed a finger in Lexa's direction, but when the brunette only poked her tongue out, Costia just huffed and got up from her stool, knowing that Lexa wasn't going to make her another toast "Okay, you came over cause you had to talk to momma bear. What else?"

"And… because I didn't have any more clean clothes at Clarke's" she mumbled, lips touching the edge of her toast just before she took a bite

Costia snorted and shook her head. Those were practically living together, didn't know why Lexa even bothered to pretend to be her roommate anymore.

"Well… if it works for you, I'm taking my clothes to the drycleaner before work. Want me to take some of yours?"

Lexa nodded around a mouthful of toast and strawberries. She placed her mug of coffee down on the kitchen bar and ran to her bedroom "You're a lifesaver"

"Sure thing, boss" Costia shook her head as the toast jumped up. She picked it up and went directly for the Nutella, putting some strawberries that Lexa had sliced on top and taking a bite just as Lexa was coming out of her room with a bunch of suits, jackets, shirts and coats from her room "Oh God. You really waited until the last minute"

Lexa huffed and put everything on the couch before pouting at Costia. She really had. But she had been so busy lately that she hadn't had time to take it to the drycleaners.

"You can ask them to just give you the note and I'll pay for it once I pick everything up. I can pick up yours and bring them here if you want"

Costia nodded absently as she drank the last of her coffee "Sounds good. Alright, Imma head out now if I wanna make it on time to work with all of that"

After Lexa helped Costia get everything in the other girl's car she went up to finish her breakfast, brush her teeth and run to the office. She had a couple of her suits hanging on her backseat to take to Clarke's tonight for the next couple of days, at least those would hold her until her clothes were ready at the drycleaners. She was good to go for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clarke parked her car in the underground garage of her office five minutes short of when she should be on her desk. Bag in one hand, thermos with tea on the other, she hurriedly made her way out of her car and towards the elevator. She had gotten so used to Lexa being around and waking her up on time that the previous night she had forgotten to put her alarm and had been her son who had woken her up asking if they were going to skip school today. Maybe she was too used to her girlfriend being around.

She practically sprinted to the elevator, squeezed in just before the doors closed and ignored the glares sent her way by her co-workers. She was a woman on a mission, and that mission was that boss man would see her sitting on that damn chair by nine o'clock. She hadn't even been able to have breakfast. All she had was tea on a thermos and a granola bar somewhere in her bag.

Once the doors from the elevator opened on her floor, Clarke was out of there before any of the other people. She powered walked to her desk, barely catching a few good mornings here and there and was practically panting by the time she plopped down on her chair, with an amused Octavia sitting right next to her, and a bit of her blonde hair falling over her eyes.

"Hey there" said her brunette friend, not even trying to hide the huge smirk on her face "tough morning?"

Clarke huffed, running a hand through her hair setting it back in place and getting everything in order on her desk "Lexa went to her place last night… I forgot to put the alarm. Slept in" she mumbled and ignored her friend as the other girl laughed as quietly as she could – which wasn't very quietly at all.

"Oh God. Priceless"

"Shut up" she hissed and moved her mouse around willing her computer to boost up faster "not my fault that I'm so used to her waking me up in the mornings by now"

"You're such a married couple and you guys don't even live together. This is gold" she picked up her phone and unlocked it "I gotta tell Rae this"

Clarke kept on glaring at her friend as she watched her type away on her phone with a huge smile on her face. Not even a minute later she could hear a few 'dings' in rapid fire coming from her friend's phone. Octavia snorted and ignored her blonde friend when Clarke asked her about Raven's reply.

Knowing she wasn't going to get any more information from her two teasing best friends, Clarke decided to better ignored them and start focusing on her actual job. She was almost done with her article and was about to start on the cartoon of the couple. The bride, one of those bridezillas in Clarke's opinion, had sent her a picture of the couple asking Clarke if she could base her cartoon on said picture. That wasn't usually how Clarke got her inspiration for the cartoons, she would usually meet with the couple, interact some while doing the interview and then draw inspiration from there to create it. But this bride requested – more like demanded – the cartoon to be made of _this_ picture.

When she was giving the final touches to the article she heard her phone buzzing with a text next to her keyboard. Shooting it a quick glance, Clarke stopped writing and reached for her phone as soon as Lexa's name appeared on her screen. It was a good morning text.

 **MammaBear:** _Hey beautiful. Good morning. I hope you're having a wonderful day so far. Missed waking up to your pretty face :c_

 **MammaBear:** _Love ya!_

 **Princess:** _Hi sexy. Good morning to you, too!_

 **Princess:** _I wouldn't say 'wonderful day so far'. Kinda slept in :/ and almost got late to work. Endless teasing from Octavia there and I'm expecting a teasing text from Raven later._

 **MammaBear:** _Haha, you didn't set your alarm, did you?_

 **Princess:** _Shut up ._

 **MammaBear:** _You're adorable, love._

 **MammaBear:** _Sadly I have to go now :c Call you at lunch? Hopefully your day goes up from now. I love you – xoxo_

 **Princess:** _Okay. Have a wonderful day! Missing you already. Love you, too xoxoxo_

Clarke sighed and dropped her phone back where it was, she stared at the screen where her article was looking back at her and took a moment to get her mind back where it was. It always took her a minute to get back to Earth from the happy place Lexa-land whenever she had any kind of interaction with her girlfriend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lexa was finishing up a report just before going for lunch when her phone alerted her from a text, not wanting to lose her train of thought she continued writing the last few lines under a diagram that showed the progress of her division comparing it to the last month. She had to send it to her boss today and she preferred to send it before lunch so she wouldn't have to stay late after work and missing out on Jona doing his homework.

Once she finally was satisfied with the words in front of her she leaned back on her chair a took a deep breath, letting her mind get back to absorb her surroundings and remember the text on her phone. Looking down she noticed her mom's name on her screen. The older Woods was letting her know that she was available to come for a visit next Friday and would stay for about five days. That gave her three days to find her mom a plane ticket, make a reservation in a good hotel for her and rent her mom a car so she wouldn't have to depend on her. But most importantly, that gave her three days to prepare herself mentally from what her future had in store for her.

She was going to introduce Clarke to her mother, Clarke… the woman she was so deeply in love with. Whom she expected to share the rest of her life with and with whom she never wanted to part from. And the mother of her child. A child she had no idea of for the first five years of his life, who was now the most important person in her life. How was she supposed to explain this part to her mother? and how would the introduction to said child would go?

Lexa had absolutely no doubt that her mother would love Jona unconditionally. She would give her all the love a grandma was supposed to give their grandkids. She would pamper him, spoil him and pretty much fall to his every wimp. She knew this, because she knew her mother and how much she wanted grandkids. But what would happen with Clarke? How would her mom take to Clarke keeping him from their lives for five years?

She had never been more nervous in her entire life. And she knew Clarke was as well. Yet, no matter how much she wanted to reassure Clarke and tell her that everything would be okay, she couldn't. Because she didn't know. She didn't know how her mother would react. Didn't know if she would be so mad at Clarke that she wouldn't accept the relationship between them or if she would understand where Clarke was coming from thinking back on her situation. On how Lexa's father had bailed on her as soon as she had told him about Lexa.

It could very well go both ways.

And she was terrified.

She kept on staring at the screen of her phone for about thirty minutes before she was finally able to move. She texted her mom saying how she couldn't wait to see her and letting her know she would email her the details of her flight once Lexa had purchased the ticket, then set herself to find a first class ticket to DC for her mom. Once she had emailed the information to her mom, Lexa had set herself to find the best hotel and book a room for the time she would be here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clarke and Octavia were ridding the elevator to the first floor. It was their lunch hour and they had chosen to go to the small coffee house down the street for a couple of sandwiches. Octavia was complaining about the lack of caffeine in her bloodstream and how her organs were eating each other with how hungry she was. Clarke even had to laugh when her friend's stomach made itself known with a loud growl just before the doors opened at the lobby.

"I'm not kidding, Clarke…" Octavia huffed as Clarke rolled her eyes and the two made their way out of the elevator, smiling to a few of their coworkers on their way out.

Octavia was staring at the board of today's selection of sandwiches, Clarke already knew what she was going to order, when her phone went off in her pocket. Fishing it out she smiled when she noticed it was a text from her girlfriend.

"Mamma bear again?" Octavia said teasingly as they stepped closer to the counter as the line moved forward.

"Mhm" Clarke unlocked her phone and opened her texts app, her eyes going wide and suddenly not feeling very hungry anymore.

 **MammaBear:** _Mom just texted me. She's flying in this Friday and staying until Wednesday. Getting everything ready for her. Love you!_

 **Princess** _: Can't wait to meet her! Love you too! Xx_

Yes, she had pushed Lexa to call her mom and invite her over. But if she was being honest with herself she had only done it because she could see how much it bothered Lexa to be hiding her new life from her mother. Clarke knew, from the stories Lexa had told her and what little Raven had said about Lexa back in college, how important the older Woods was to her. How she had been her whole world before Clarke and Jona came into her life and how important it was to Lexa to share all of this with her. So yes, even if she was nervous as hell and pretty much wanting to puke every time she thought about meeting that woman, she wanted Lexa to be fully happy. And if this is what it took then so be it.

"You okay there, Clarkey?" asked Octavia, just after ordering her sandwich and drink, putting the change back in her wallet "you looking a little yellow over there"

"Yeah, no… I'm okay… just, Lexa's mom is flying in this Friday"

"oh shit…" whispered Octavia, her head snapping up to look at her blonde best friend.

Oh shit indeed.

* * *

 **AN2.- Well there you go, another chapter. Comments are very much appreciate it. Even if its to tell me how much i suck for waiting this long for an update lol Let me know if you hated it, loved it, if you want more or want me to stop lol or even pointers about my writing. Everything is welcome**

 **\- Alex**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN .- Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I don't know if any of you use AO3 but I've been posting this story over there. I've actually had this chapter for a while sitting in my laptop waiting until I would get caught up with the chapters there to post them at the same time. Sorry, not fair to you guys. But here it is, at last. Good news is, I already have chapter 23 so maybe I'll post it by Friday, if I've already started on the 24th. If not then latest Monday, promise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charries, they all belong to CWS except with little Jona and a few others.**

* * *

Chapter 22

The days had passed as if someone had pushed the forward button. Friday was here before Lexa could even start to be ready. She had booked a room in the hotel her mom always stayed in back in Lexa's college days, she had booked a couple of reservations on different restaurants for the five nights her mom would be here and she had even made plans of going to the zoo with her mom and Jona for this Saturday, when Lexa would introduce little man to her mom. She had figured Jona's favorite place in the world would be the best option. Maybe it would give them some distractions and there wouldn't be too many awkward moments between the family with the aid of the animals around them.

Still, Lexa could see that her blonde girlfriend was as nervous, if not even more, as she was. But in the state she was in she couldn't offer much comfort herself. They tried to reassure each other, but most times than whatnot it seemed like they were reassuring themselves.

And now, well now Lexa was standing at the airport. The flight her mom had took had the words "Landed" right next to it and Lexa could see the people start walking into the room from the glass doors in front of her. She stood on her tip toes trying to catch sight of her mother, her hands playing nervously with the tips of her blue tie. She craned her neck cursing a few times whenever a really tall person would keep her from seeing who was behind them. Until finally Lexa caught sight of those brown curls that looked so much like her own, except for the few gray hairs here and there that of course Lexa would never mention about. A bright smile broke on her face as green met green and Lexa was practically bouncing her way over to her dear mother.

The elder Woods wrapped her arms around Lexa, cooing as she ran her fingers through the brunette's hair and pulled her baby girl closer.

"Oh honey, I missed you so much"

"I missed you, too mama" Lexa had her eyes closed, realizing for the first time just how much she had really missed her mother.

"Let me take a good look at you" Callie Woods took a step back, placing her hands on each of Lexa's shoulders and keeping her at arms-length as she ran her eyes up and down Lexa. Sighing as she looked up into her daughter's eyes "You're a big girl now"

Lexa chuckled and rolled her eyes "Mom… I've been a big girl for a while. But thanks"

Finally noticing a few grumbles from people around them Lexa decided to take the handle of her mom's suitcase and wheel it away from the walkway, pulling on her mom's hand as they started to walk to the exit.

"I booked you a room in that hotel you like. I asked for the extra pillows just like you always do"

Callie grinned and leaned in, kissing Lexa on the cheek "thank you, honey. You didn't have to"

The two Woods girls made their way to the parking lot, never letting go of each other's hands. It had been too long since they saw each other and neither could deny that their heart felt full once again to have the other close by. They made small talk, as Lexa lead them through a few rows of cars until they finally reached Lexa's. She opened the trunk and placed her mom's suitcase in the back as she heard her mom getting inside over the passenger's seat.

"Where is that girlfriend of yours? I thought she would be waiting for me with you here"

Lexa smiled to herself, closed the trunk and made her way to the driver's seat. She buckled herself before turning to smile at her mom, shaking her head at the clear eagerness to meet Clarke.

"She's at work, mom. It's still a little early but I made a reservation for dinner tonight. You'll meet her there and as I'm sure you're dying to, question her all you want"

With a satisfied hum Callie leaned back on her seat and nodded to herself "Alright, seems like a good plan"

"Alright, let me take you to the hotel, get you checked in and then I gotta run to the office for a bit. But I'll be back to pick you up for dinner. Okay?"

"Sure, honey. That sounds lovely"

Lexa beamed, still thrilled at having her mom around. She started the ignition, fiddled with the radio and after sending a quick text to Clarke to let her know she had picked up her mom and they were on their way to the hotel, finally pulled away from the parking lot to do just that. She had a good feeling about these days, even when her anxiety for all the things they had talked about where at an all times high, she still felt better than before just having her mom around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clarke took a deep breath. Callie Woods was finally in DC and Lexa was taking her to her hotel. In a few hours the three of them would be having dinner. She would be meeting Callie Woods. Callie Woods would decide if she liked or not Clarke Griffin. And the young couple would reveal to the older Woods about the existence of little Jonathan.

God, Clarke really wanted to puke.

"You okay there, Griffin?"

Clarke heard coming from her left. Once she opened her eyes she saw her best friend staring at her with a worried expression on her face. The past week Clarke had ranted again and again about the situation to Octavia, even to Raven whenever Lexa happened to spend the night at her own place. She had ranted about how nervous and unprepared she felt to face the powerhouse that was Callie Woods, if the stories Lexa had told her were anything to go by.

"Lexa just picked her mom from the airport"

"Ah" Octavia wheeled her chair closer to Clarke and squeezed her arm reassuringly "Just remember… to keep breathing. I'm sure things will go better than you expect. I mean she raised Lexa, right..? how different could they be?"

Clarke swallowed hard and took another shaky breath. Yeah… but of course Lexa hadn't been happy when she told her about Jona. She had been pretty mad actually.

 _Oh God._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maybe she should have picked up Clarke before picking up her mom. Maybe letting Clarke drive to the restaurant on her own hadn't been the best idea. But Clarke had insisted, saying she should spend as much time with her mom as she could, and Clarke still had to wait for Octavia to arrive to her place before going to the restaurant. And they didn't want to be late. So it was the best choice. According to Clarke.

Of course her mom didn't agree. 'How could you let your girlfriend get to the restaurant by her own means? That's not very gentlelady-like Lexa!'

Lexa knew that her mom wasn't really mad, that she truly just wanted to meet the blonde before they arrived at the restaurant. But Lexa had just said 'sorry, ma' as she closed the passenger's door and made her way to her side.

They arrived at the restaurant, one that had been highly recommended by Anya, and offered her mom the seat that would keep her back to the entrance. After Callie gave her a knowing look she smiled and accepted the seat, sitting down and smiling at their waiter. Not even five minutes later Clarke was walking through the front doors, making Lexa's heart skip a beat at how beautiful she looked and a smile appearing on her face mid talk with her mother.

Lexa stood up just as Clarke was taking the final steps to their table and Callie looked up, curious about the woman who had made her daughter's face light up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Hi… sorry I'm late. There was so much traffic"

Clarke gave them her most charming smile and offered her hand to Callie, who took her time in standing up from her chair as the blonde greeted her daughter with a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry, Clarke. We just got here" said Lexa, just before she turned to face her mother and gave her a nervous smile "mom… this is Clarke Griffin, my girlfriend. Clarke… this is my mom, Callie Woods"

Usually Callie wasn't one for open shows of affection, unless they were Lexa or someone very close to her heart, but seeing the way Lexa's face had lightened up and how she looked at Clarke and how Clarke was looking at her daughter, well she couldn't help but like this girl already.

"Clarke, hi. It's so nice to finally meet you" she stepped forward and enveloped Clarke in a hug.

Both Clarke and Lexa surprised by the gesture, the blonde didn't hesitate to wrap her arms loosely around the older woman and the big smile spreading over her cheeks "It's so nice to finally meet you, too Mrs. Woods"

Callie rolled her eyes as she stepped back, with a wave of her hand she dismissed the formal name Clarke had called her before taking a seat "Please, call me Callie. If Lexa deemed you 'meet-the-mother-material' then you're definitely worthy"

Clarke and Callie let out a laugh as the young couple shared a light blush over their cheeks. The three women took their seats just as the waiter arrived to ask for their drink order.

"Lexa tells me you're a journalist..?" asked Callie a few minutes into their light conversation.

"Yes!" Clarke beams at her girlfriend as she looks between mom and daughter "I am. I work for the paper in the 'newlyweds' section"

"Oh really? How did you get there?"

"Well… I had been working there as an intern in my last year of college. By the time graduation rolled around my boss talked to the editor in chief about me and they offered me a position there. Said I would be in like a trial for a couple of months and if the public liked my work then I had the job. Then I did a couple of articles but it wasn't until this cute couple. They were high school sweet hearts and had both finished college a couple of years back and were finally getting married. I did a goofy cartoon of them and added it at the end of my column. The public loved the cartoon and my article and before I knew it the editor was offering me the job full time. So I took it. They still let me write a few articles on different things here and there but I'm mainly on the 'newlyweds'"

Lexa was smiling proudly at her before looking back to her mom "You should see her cartoons, mom. She's really talented"

Clarke blushed and rolled her eyes, bashful of the praise her girlfriend was giving her "Shush, you're biased"

"Maybe" they both giggled.

Callie watched them for a moment, how they had these smiles to each other, how their fingers were linked over the table cloth between them, how much love she could see in Clarke's eyes whenever she looked at her daughter.

The waiter brought them their food, Lexa and Clarke finally letting go of each other's hands and sitting back on their chairs. They started eating their food, neither feeling the need to keep the conversation going all the time as they enjoyed their dinner, commenting here and there on how good their food was, or small comments about Callie's neighbor or Lexa's coworkers.

"Lexa told me you're a nurse?" asked Clarke once the waiter had removed their empty plates and was serving them each a cup of coffee.

Callie nodded, giving a smile to Lexa "yeah, have been for the past thirty years"

"And a damn good one" Lexa gloated, proudly "All the doctors love my mom, always asking for her" she winked at her mom and had the older Woods rolling her eyes.

"Wow… that's pretty amazing"

"When you've been in the field for so long you kind of learn certain tricks. Doctors appreciate the experience and not having to deal with new nurses. And yeah, I've been in the same hospital my whole career"

"She's the head nurse" gloated Lexa once again.

Clarke smiled at the other two, her heart warming at how obvious Lexa's love and admiration for her mom was.

"I just have to say… I admire you so much for raising Lexa on your own" Clarke knew she was treading into dangerous territory talking about this, but she just had to "Lexa told me what happened and I just wanted to say that I think you're so brave and strong for handling things the way you did. I admire you and thank you so much for the way you raised Lexa… because thanks to you she's the amazing person that she is today"

Callie smiled at the two girls in front of her, a knot in her throat and tears in her eyes, just like Lexa and Clarke were looking back at her.

"It wasn't easy…" whispered the older Woods after a moment "Specially after my parents turned their back on us" she reached for Lexa's hand and Lexa could only hold on tightly to her mom, hating her grandparents on the inside for doing that to their daughter "but I was lucky enough to be able to stand on my own, I already had a job and I had friends that helped me through it at the time. We didn't have much but I had lots of love for my baby girl"

Lexa leaned closer and kissed her mom in the cheek "I love you, mama"

Clarke smiled at them, touched by the scene in front of her. She knew her situation had been so different from Callie's. That she hadn't even given Lexa the choice to be present, like Lexa's dad had refused to, that her own parents had been nothing but supportive at the time, like Callie's parents hadn't been. At least she had some consolation in knowing that Callie had friends there for her like Octavia and Raven were there for Clarke. It was good to know that she wasn't completely on her own.

Lexa leaned back, cleared her throat and gave Clarke a look as if asking if now would be the best time to let her mom know about Jona. The two of them had decided that it would be best if first they would let the bomb drop that Clarke had a son, before the second bomb of said son being Lexa's kid too.

"Actually… Callie" Clarke cleared her throat and Lexa offered her hand as support "I have a son"

"Oh?" Callie looked between Clarke and Lexa, completely caught off guard with this new information.

"Yeah… my situation is somewhat different from yours. I was lucky that my parents were supportive of me when they found out, though they don't live here, but I had their support. And I had amazing friends that to this day are still the best aunts and uncles to my baby boy… I got pregnant just out of college. Thankfully I found out a couple months after I had the job offer at the paper and for the first five years of his life, I was all my son knew"

Clarke could feel tears welling up in her eyes, her stomach turning into knots with how guilty she still felt for the way she had handled things. Lexa leaned closer, wrapped her arm around Clarke and kissed her forehead, letting her know that things were alright between them now, giving her all the strength and support she could with her touch.

"His other parent and I weren't in a relationship when it happened. We barely knew each other. By the time I found out about my Jona… they had moved away" she swallowed hard and played with her fingers, they were shaking with how nervous she was, with how much this subject still shook her even when the three of them were a happy family now "I was terrified when I found out. I thought…" she looked up and huffed, frustrated with her past self "I thought the stupidest things back then. I thought they would blame me, or that they would refuse our kid or demand I get rid of them. I thought I would be turned away and that would be it" her voice broke at the last couple of words and Clarke could feel Lexa shaking right next to her "So I didn't even try, I was too scared".

There was a long pause between them as Clarke took breath after breath trying to compose herself. She had talked it out with Lexa that it should be her the one to tell Callie, since it was her fault that Lexa wasn't around at the beginning, that Callie hadn't been able to enjoy the first few years of her grandkid's life, that maybe Clarke could explain better how things had happened.

"I was so wrong…" whispered Clarke "then they showed up again in my life a few months back, completely oblivious of what we had created that night" Clarke saw a small smile appear on Lexa's face from the corner of her eye but she didn't dare look away from Callie "We started talking and I realized how much of an amazing person they were and how completely stupid I had been. I knew I had to tell them about our son and beg for forgiveness"

Lexa was running her hand in small circles on Clarke's back, trying to send all her love through her gentle caresses.

"Thank goodness they wanted to be in Jona's life, that they proved me wrong and thank goodness they forgave me for my mistake. I'll never be able to repay for what they missed in this time but hopefully I can make up for it"

Callie stared at the couple, putting two and two together through the story. It was as clear as water when Clarke said how her son's other parent had showed up a few months back again that she was talking about Lexa, and with the way Lexa kept on showing her support and love for Clarke, well that only confirmed her theory.

"So you have a son" she said, looking straight into Lexa's eyes, catching her daughter off guard for a moment.

"I do…"

"And I have a grandson…" she clarified, still not knowing what to feel.

"…you do"

Callie took a deep breath and nodded to herself. "Okay…"

She definitely didn't know what to feel. On one side she was really happy knowing she had a grandson. She had wanted one for so long, had wanted Lexa to find happiness and have a family. And now it was so obvious that her daughter had done just that. It wasn't in the most conventional of ways but she had a grandson and her daughter seemed happy wither her grandson's other mother. They looked in love.

But on the other hand, she was upset with Clarke. This girl, even when she clearly regretted her decision back then, had kept Lexa from her own kid. She had keep Lexa from experiencing all the first. The first words, the first steps, the first fever, the first time they learned how to go potty and the time when they actually left the diapers. Her daughter had missed all those magical moments. Moments that one remembers for the rest of your life. Lexa had missed them. And it pained her to know this.

But then again Lexa seemed to have forgiven Clarke about all of this. She seemed happy with Clarke, she seemed in love. And she still remembered all those years back when it had happened to her. She still remembered how scared she had felt when she found out, how scared she felt when she went up to Lexa's father and told him about the baby and how he had reacted. How could Callie blame Clarke from being scared of something she had been scared of? It didn't matter if Callie was absolutely sure Lexa was nothing like her father, because it was obvious Clarke didn't. She even said so herself. They barely knew each other back then. How could Callie blame Clarke for saving herself that heartache? At least this girl had her parents and friends who had her back.

"I want to meet him" said Callie after a while "can I?"

"Of course!" jumped Clarke in her seat "whenever you want"

Lexa was nodding along "Yeah… actually, I kind of thought it would be a good idea if the four of us went to the zoo tomorrow?"

"It's Jona's favorite place" shared Clarke.

"Okay…" said Clarke, her eyes jumping from Clarke, who's eyes were still watery and the worry lines on her face still present, to Lexa, who was still holding on to Clarke's fingers rubbing her knuckles as a clear sign of anxiety "I would like that".

* * *

 **AN2.- there we go, another chapter gone. Sorry that it isn't that long. Another side note, I'm going to transition to AO3 after this story is done. Don't worry, I'll finish this story here and post all chapters here until it is complete. But once that is done I'll be moving to AO3 for any future stories. If any of you want to look for me there I'm under the same username. I have a few stories in mind that I want to work on but I'm keeping them in my head until I'm finished with this one, don't want to have my attention too divided.**

 **Thank you so much to all of you who had been with this story since the beginning and to all of those who had come along the way. I really appreciate all of you, all your follows and faves and specially the reviews. Like I've said on AO3, if you want to see something happening in this story please let me know, give me ideas and I'll take them into consideration and think of how to make them work into the story. Again, thanks to all of you. Don't forget to review! :D**

 **-Alex**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN.- Hey guys. I know I said I would update the chapter by Friday, but I had expected to start the next chapter by then. Sorry to say that I didn't. Actually haven't even started the next one yet but didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. Hopefully I'll have it before Friday but can't make any promises. Enjoy :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charries. They all belong to CW. I only own little Jona and the little story they are on here.**

* * *

Chapter 23

The tension had been high ever since the two of them dropped the bomb on Lexa's mom. It had been an awkward dinner after that conversation was over but at least everything was out in the open now. Lexa had taken her phone out and showed her mom some pictures of her son, even the Halloween pictures with the three of them in costumes doing silly faces, of Jona trick or treating and even some with his aunts. Her mom had commented on how much he looked like a Woods and how he had their green eyes. It was a tender moment, and she could see her mom warming up more and more to Clarke as the minutes ticked by.

Once it was time to leave Lexa had kissed Clarke and told her she would come home after dropping her mom off at the hotel. She had walked side by side with her mom to the parking lot, with Callie's hand on Lexa's arm until they reached the car, and it wasn't until Lexa had sat down, buckled up her seat belt and started the ignition when Momma Woods had slapped her behind her head, making Lexa groan and lean forward. It wasn't a hard hit, not at all, but one with which Lexa knew she was in trouble.

"I thought that 'safe talk' had been enough, Alexandra. I thought I had raised you better than to objectifying women like just something to lust after"

Lexa could hear a little bit of disappointment in her mom's tone, and even when it hurt, Lexa kept quiet and took it in.

"You had a one night stand with this girl you barely knew on the very last day you would be in town and then disappeared and didn't even bothered to keep in touch" Callie huffed as she looked around them, clearly frustrated.

Lexa swallowed hard and killed the engine, knowing her mom was far from over from this conversation and she better pay full attention to it. She turned her body slightly to face her mother, trying her best not to look away from those eyes.

"Don't get me wrong, Clarke is no innocent in all of this. After all, it takes two to tango. And even when she was completely wrong in not telling you about that kid, I can't blame her for keeping quiet either"

Momma Woods took a moment for herself, thinking everything through before keep going with what she needed to say to her daughter.

"I truly expected more of you"

Lexa felt like her heart was being stabbed, but she knew her mom was being truthful. So with a sigh she nodded, completely aware she was just as guilty as Clarke had been in all of this. Like her momma had said, it takes two to tango.

"I know, momma. Trust me, I know"

The two of them kept quiet for a moment after that, Lexa wasn't sure if her mother had any more words for her so she didn't even dare to move. She could feel this wasn't over. She could feel her mom had more to say if the twitch of fingers over her mom's lap was anything to go by.

"What are you going to do now?" started the older Woods "What are your plans? Surely you two must have thought of something by now"

"What do you mean, ma?" Lexa frowned and looked up at her mom.

"I mean… are you going to do something about his last name? Are you going to change his birth certificate so he's legally your son? Are you helping with child support now? How often do you see him?"

Lexa felt a little overwhelmed with the load of questions her mom had for her. They made sense, but she never expected her mother to just dump them on her all in one go. So she took a deep breath, trying to remember which the first question was and starting from there.

"We've talked about it. We think it would be a good idea if we changed his last name to Griffin-Woods. That way he would still keep the Griffin last name"

Callie gave a solemn nod as she looked around "Seems like a good option"

"…about the child support. I've tried talking to Clarke about that but she doesn't feel comfortable with taking a monthly check from me. Even if I've told her time and time again that it's for Jona. So, in the mean time I've started a college fund for him. I've been putting the money Clarke refuse to accept in a bank account for Jona's college. I haven't told her yet but I don't think she'll be too upset considering it's for Jona's future. For now I help here and there with what she lets me in the house".

Lexa watched her mom take the information in. Her lips pursed in a thin line and that wrinkle on her forehead all too present letting her know she was in deep thought.

"As far as with how often I see him, well… I try to spend as much time as possible with him. I usually help him with homework at least three times a week and the times I'm not over at Clarke's to tuck him in we facetime"

Lexa knew her mom was still upset about this, but not sensing any more rants coming her way, she turned the ignition back on and drove them in the direction of the hotel. The drive there was in complete silence, not even the radio was on. Lexa knew her mom had a lot to think about and if she was being honest with herself, so did Lexa.

She parked her car, waited about a second and reached for the handle of her door, not even getting to open it before Callie was voicing her next question.

"What did you tell my grandson?" At Lexa's confused glance she clarified "what did you tell him when you came into his life out of nowhere? What does he know?"

Lexa sat up on her seat and turned slightly to face her mom once again "We told him that I had been away because of work but that now I was back and I wasn't going to leave again. I didn't want him to think that his mom had tried to keep him from me or something"

"How did he take it?"

"He was okay. Didn't ask too many questions. I guess he was more excited about me being around than about why I had been away. At first he thought I was just going to move in with them"

"Did you?" Callie Woods arched an eyebrow at her daughter, trying to figure out where Clarke and Lexa stood in their relationship at this point. If her daughter had thrown herself in recklessly.

"No, of course not. At the beginning there was nothing between Clarke and I. I was still hurt about being kept in the dark so we were just like one of those divorced couples that shared custody of a kid" she looked at her hands giving a shrug as she kept playing with her fingers thinking back on those days "But I kept thinking about her situation, about what you went through. I knew it must have not been easy back then. And I guess I tried my best to see it from her point of view. I saw how good of a mom she was to my son, the good life she had made for him and how much he clearly loved her. We started to hang out the three of us, like a family, and I saw what could be. I finally saw what I wanted"

Callie nodded to her daughter, at least they had pulled their heads out of their asses.

"Why didn't you tell me before, Lexa? Why did you wait months to tell me about all of this?"

Lexa could clearly hear the hurt in her mom's voice, which only made her own heart squeeze painfully in her chest. She never wanted to hurt her mom, far from that. It was already bad enough to know she had disappointed her, but to know she was also hurting her was too much for Lexa.

Tears welled up in her eyes, her throat felt like it was closing in on itself and Lexa didn't even dared to take a breath.

"Because I was scared of what you might think of me, ma. I didn't want to disappoint you, I didn't want you to think any less of me for this"

Callie let out a long sigh before she reached out and took Lexa's hand in her own, giving it a squeeze and trying to catch her daughter's eyes.

"I don't think less of you, Lexa. Not at all. It's as if I would think less of myself for having you in my life and its so far from it" she reached up and cupped Lexa's cheek, running her thumb over Lexa's cheek and giving her a warm smile "baby, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. You're my biggest achievement and even when I'm not happy on how things happened, I don't think less of you and I'm not disappointed in you" she leaned in and kissed her forehead, trying to convey all her love "you made a mistake, but now you have a blessing in your life. You are a good person and you are taking care of your family. I know you love that girl, I can see she loves you too" Callie sighed again, shaking her head "and yeah, I'm not happy either that she kept you in the dark for so long but nothing to do about that now. She's making amends, she's letting you be in his life and now the three of you share a life together. It's time to let go of the past and just look forward, enjoy the blessings you have and be the best you can be, now for them and yourself".

Lexa felt tears roll down her cheeks, her heart swelling with how much she loves her mother and the most sincere gratitude for having her as her mom. She leaned up and kissed her mom's forehead before wrapping her arms around her frame as best as she could in her car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Lexa walked her mom to the lobby and said her goodnight she made her way back to the car and drove to Clarke's house. She was in need of some cuddles and kisses after that conversation. She felt completely exhausted and knew that tomorrow the four of them would have their first day together as a family.

By the time Lexa arrived to Clarke's place Octavia and Raven were already gone. Only Clarke's car was in the driveway and the second story lights were out, clearly Jona was asleep by now. She parked her car behind Clarke's and made her way to the front door. Pulling out her keys, she used the copy Clarke had given her a few weeks back before going in and looking around for her girlfriend. Clarke was waiting in the living room, already in her pajamas and with a glass of wine in front of her.

"Hey love" whispered Clarke as Lexa made her way over to sit next to her.

"Hi" she sat down, leaning back fully on the couch and letting the cushions swallow her for a second. She rested her head back, looking at the ceiling for only a moment before she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The house had a mixed scent of Clarke's perfume and Jona's unique baby smell. It was the smell now Lexa thought of when she thought about home. She felt Clarke's arm go around her waist and the blonde lean closer on her side, kissing her neck and chin in silent support.

"I take it you had a conversation with your mom"

Lexa nodded, picked up her head and looked at Clarke, her hand coming up and running her fingers over those blonde locks she loves so much.

"Yeah, we talked some. She knows why you did what you did. She's not happy about it but she understands. So I think you're in the clear"

Clarke smiled at Lexa and let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding, it almost felt like she hadn't even been breathing since this evening started, too afraid of what Callie Woods would think of her to even attempt to.

"She also asked me if we had thought about putting me on his birth certificate. I told her that we had talked about it and decided to hyphenate our last names, so he would have both"

Clarke nodded, they had indeed talked about this before. She chuckled once a thought hit her and after Lexa asked her about it she just shook her head.

"Nothing, just thinking about how much Jona is going to complain once they start asking him to write down his full name again and again. He's going to hate me"

Lexa laughed along with her, he sure will. Jonathan Alexander Griffin-Woods. Yeap, his hand would cramp by the end of it.

Clarke offered Lexa some of her own wine and after the two of them were finished with the glass, Clarke took Lexa's hand and started to pull her up from the couch.

"Come on, baby. It's time for bed. We have a long day tomorrow and I'm sure your son is going to make us walk around a lot. Better use the comfy shoes" she huffed, just thinking about the last time they had gone to the zoo and how Jona had made them walk through every corner of that zoo, had made them read him every single plate of every cage and had spent what felt like hours staring at each animal in that place as if trying to commit them to memory. It wasn't until the sky started to turn gray when Lexa had said it was finally time to go home. Clarke's feet seemed to have a pulse on their own by the end of it and the next day she couldn't even wear high heels for work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunlight was hitting her face. Sunlight was pulling her away from the sweet place of dreamland. She was begging Sand Man to hit her again and let her enjoy more time, even five more minutes would be good. But she knew she couldn't. She knew he wouldn't. Lexa opened her eyes finally, cursing herself for forgetting to close the curtains the previous night. She had been too tired, barely conscious enough to take off her clothes and pulling the blankets back before she laid next to her beautiful girlfriend. She turned her face to Clarke's side and noticed that the blonde had her face hidden under her pillow, she probably had been woken up too by the damn sunlight.

"Are you awake?" whispered Lexa, not wanting to wake up her girlfriend in case she wasn't.

At the answering groan from the other side of the bed Lexa could only laugh and move closer. She reached for her girl, smiling to herself when she came in contact with warm skin. Seemed like Clarke had gotten rid of her shirt before bed, too. She inched her way closer and snuggled up against her favorite blonde.

"Good morning, baby"

"Morning" Clarke mumbled, still under her pillow.

Lexa smiled to herself and pulled the offending item away, smiling down at her girlfriend and wondering how in earth she had been so lucky as to end up with a woman like Clarke. Whom even just after waking up, with her blonde hair in every direction and her eyes still closed because of sleep, managed to be the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.

"Stop staring" mumbled Clarke, peaking one of her eyes open and staring back at her girlfriend.

Lexa could only laugh quietly and lean down to kiss Clarke over her collarbone, her lips still tingling even after she pulled away and started to get up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" huffed Clarke, neither girl was a morning person. That much they both knew.

"Time to wake up, beautiful. We have a day at the zoo with our son and my mom waiting for us"

Lexa walked to Clarke's en-suit bathroom still clad in only her boxers and interior sleeveless shirt. She ran her fingers through her tangled hair with one hand as the other pulled discretely on the tent in her boxers. Lexa really hated morning wood.

And on the other side of the bedroom, well Clarke could only admire the way Lexa's boxers always clung to her backside and how lovely said backside was. She had seen it so many times by now that she knew by memory exactly where Lexa had that small birthmark – on the right cheek, to the side. Where she had left a bite mark – just under Lexa's back dimples, and a hickey the last time they had made love – on Lexa's perfect left cheek.

She bit her lip the whole time her eyes were stuck on that backside, up until Lexa had closed the door behind her. She didn't need Lexa to pull those boxers down, or that shirt up, to remember every detail about Lexa's body. She loved that body.

Clarke kept on looking at that door, her mind going back to the last time the two of them had been together intimately, and already wishing the next time would come by now, that it wasn't until Lexa opened that door again that her mind snapped out of it. Face washed, with a few droplets of water still here and there, and morning still slightly present but much less noticeable.

"Babe, come on" huffed Lexa, laughing as she pulled on the bedspread "get up, sleepy head"

Clarke smiled at the other girl, enjoying the view for a few more seconds before she finally would get up and face the day, sneaking in a gentle slap to Lexa's backside as the other girl was looking in her side of the closet picking out her clothes for today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The little family arrived at the hotel where Callie was staying about two hours later. Clarke and Lexa had talked that morning with Jona before leaving the house and explained how Lexa's mom was visiting them for a few days and how she was dying to meet him. He was excited, on one side to meet the grandma he still didn't know, and on the other on going to the zoo and see all the amazing animals once again.

Jona had asked all kinds of questions so far about Callie. Like where she lived and what she did. He was surprised when they explained that she was a nurse and asked if it was the same thing as what grandma did. Clarke had explained that while they both worked in a hospital and helped sick people feel better, that what they did was slightly different.

He hadn't cared much about it after that, asking any other question that came to mind. After he seemed to run out of questions Jona had stayed quiet watching something on Lexa's tablet. She had downloaded a few videos and saved them for Jona, not wanting her son to use YouTube on his own just yet. Kids these days learn how to navigate the internet even before learning how to spell stuff. Who knows what he could end up watching.

"Mommy, can we go to IHOP before going to the zoo? I want pancakes" asked Jona as the three of them walked towards the entrance of the hotel, his hand clasped in one of Clarke's.

"We are having breakfast at the hotel's restaurant, munchkin. You can order pancakes here, okay?" asked Lexa, looking back to her son through the rear mirror.

"Okay"

Jona didn't really care where as long as he ended up eating pancakes. Lexa had already talked to her mom and agreed on having breakfast at the hotel's restaurant. It would be the most practical solution since the zoo wasn't that far from the hotel.

Lexa had called her mom just before leaving Clarke's house, so it wasn't much of a surprise for her to see her mom already sitting in one of the tables at the restaurant. She had a cup of coffee in front of her and the paper in her hands, reading all through it from top to bottom as Lexa knew her mom used to do. When the little family walked up to the table, Lexa clearing her throat and finally calling for her mom's attention, Callie's face broke into a huge smile at seeing the little man that was standing between the couple.

"Hi there" she said, her eyes almost glowing as Jona smiled shyly at the strange woman and hid half his face on Clarke's leg.

"Hey" he mumbled, looking from the woman between them to Clarke and Lexa.

"You must be Jonathan" said Callie, not even looking away from him.

"Yeah, this is Jona" Lexa smiled at her mom as she squeezed his shoulder gently to let him know it was okay. After giving her mom a kiss on the cheek as a greeting and Clarke's shake of hand and bright smile to her mom Lexa stepped back and introduced her to her son "Jona, I want you to meet my mom. Why don't you give your nana a hug?"

At that Jona looked up at Lexa for a second before stepping away from his mom's side and walking shyly over to the other woman. Clarke didn't really know what was happening, he wasn't usually a shy kid with new people, but then again before Lexa came back Jona didn't even know he had another mom and another grandma.

"Hi nana" mumbled Jona as he stepped into Callie's arms.

The other woman couldn't help herself and cooed as soon as Jona was in her arms. She held him tightly and took in his natural perfume "Oh my, such a strong and warm hug for nana"

Lexa and Clarke watched the exchange silently, each taking a seat and letting grandma and grandson get acquainted.

"You look so much like your mama" said Callie once they had pulled back, she caressed Jona's cheek and taking him fully in. He was the spitting image of baby Lexa, the only different thing was the blonde hair and thinner lips.

Jona smiled brightly hearing this, he always gloated whenever someone would say he looked like Lexa. It honestly warmed Clarke's heart whenever it happened, it was so clear how they two of them were so close, how much Jona loved his mama.

"Your eyes are green, like mine" he said, putting his finger on Callie's cheekbone, eyes wide and full of amazement.

"That's right, Jona. They are"

Callie finally let go of him and Jona took a seat next to his mommy. The waiter came in a second later and gave them all a menu, except for Jona whom he gave a sheet of paper with the outlines of sponge bob and a small box of crayons. Jona gasped and grinned up at Clarke, the blonde only laughed and told him to go ahead and take them.

The waiter took their order and left, but not before pouring the couple a cup of coffee each and saying he would bring juice for the young gentleman.

"So, Jona" Callie called out after they got fully settled and Jona had the brown crayon on his hand "Your mom tells me you're in day care. Any cool stuff happening there?"

Jona looked up at Callie for a second, but the drawing in front of him caught his attention even more so his eyes snapped back to it as he started to color Bob's pants.

"Uhm… I guess. I like hanging out with my best friend Ethan. Our teacher, Miss Jenny, always lets us sit together even when she complains sometimes that we're too loud" Jona huffed out a laugh and changed crayons, going for the black one to color Bob's shoes.

"Oh really? You give trouble to your teacher?"

Jona shook his head quickly "No, I don't. I behave but sometimes it's funny to pull jokes on the kids that are annoying"

Clarke smirked and rolled her eyes, knowing too well what kind of pranks Jona and Ethan loved to play.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Callie sat up, intrigued if Jona was anything like Lexa had been back in the day.

"Well… there's this kid… he likes to be mean to everyone. Last week he made April cry" Jona stopped coloring and frowned at the drawing before looking up at his nana "it is never okay to make someone else cry, right?"

"Right" replied Callie, not even missing a beat but with a big smile on her face. This kid was adorable. So much like her baby.

"Well… he made her cry. I was so mad but Ethan told me that last time I had said something Miss Jenny had sent me to the principal" the last half of that sentence was said almost quietly.

Lexa snorted, covering it up with a cough as she continued to stay quiet. She remembered that time. It was about three weeks ago, she had been in a meeting when Clarke had texted her that the principal had called her. Someone had to pick up Jona because he had gotten into an argument and had said a bad word in front of the entire class. Totally surprised Lexa had ended the meeting short and ran towards the day care. Jona was sitting outside, still with a frown set on his face, arms crossed and Ethan by his side at least looking a little apologetic. She had raced through the hallway, Nicole was sitting with the two boys and gave Lexa a half smile.

"What happened?" she had said, still not understanding the whole situation.

Before Nicole, or any of the boys could say something the principal had stepped out. She had said time and time again how this was unacceptable and how it wasn't the first time Jona was involved in something like this. It was the first time he had said a bad word, so they would give him a warning this time, but practically demanded Lexa talked to her son about it and that it must not happened again. Jona had explained, had started to say the word to which Lexa had covered his mouth and told him to never repeat it again. Turns out he had heard his aunty Raven slip it out once. To say Lexa wasn't happy was an understatement, but she knew Raven didn't really meant for Jona to be repeating it around. Lexa had explained to her son how his behavior had been wrong and apologized to Nicole since apparently Ethan had repeat it just after Jona. And as usual, the bully had gotten out of it free of charge.

"So Ethan and I thought to get revenge in other way"

"How did you get revenge?" Clarke sat forward, this being the first time she had heard about his latest shenanigans.

Jona looked up at his mommy, trying his best not to laugh but not doing a very good job of it. "Ethan sneaked to his lunch box and got his sandwich, and I took some dirt from the flower pot Miss Jenny has when she wasn't looking. I put the dirt in his sandwich and then put it back in his lunch box"

Clarke stared at Jona, completely surprised by this information. She could see Lexa's shaking frame as her girlfriend was trying really hard not to laugh at what her son had just said, and she could also see Callie's surprised face, eyes as wide as her own, looking at her boy.

"That was not okay, Jona!" Clarke exclaimed "that was so not okay. Jona, you can't go around putting dirt in your classmates' lunches. Would you like it if someone did it to you?"

"But mommy! He made April cry! That's not okay. And I didn't get caught" he frowned, crossing his arms over his chest and looking around the table "I didn't hit him…" said as an afterthought, thinking maybe that would help, but he guessed it didn't when his mom just covered her face and looked away. "I'm sorry" he said, dejectedly.

Lexa on her side was trying really hard not to burst out laughing. Her kid was a genius. And yeah, maybe it wasn't okay. But if she was honest Lexa preferred the pranks as payback than him getting in fights any day.

And Callie, well she just sat back and watched the scene unfold in front of her. Her mind going back to all the times the principal had called her to come in because Lexa had gotten in trouble, _again_. She guessed the apple never fell far from the tree after all.

In that moment the waiter stepped up to their table, a tray with their food in his arm. He placed each plate in front of them, all the while Jona looked away from his mommy and Lexa did her very best to try not to laugh anymore. She didn't want to give her son the wrong idea that this was okay.

"Eat your pancakes, Jo. We'll talk about this when we get home" said Clarke at last, to which her son only huff dejectedly and poured some of the syrup on his pancakes.

"He's you" said Callie quietly to Lexa "He's completely you"

Lexa smiled at her mom and gave her a nod "I know, ma"

Callie laughed and leaned back, picking up her fork and knife before muttering "God bless you, child"

Lexa's eyes widened, a short snort came out and she could only roll her eyes. Nah, she hadn't been that bad. Had she?

* * *

 **AN2.- There we go, thoughts?** **? Again, thank you so much for the comments and the kudos and everything. I've read all your comments and I promise you, I'll deliver Jealous Lexa. Someone gave me the idea of Bridezilla Raven as opposed to Bridezilla Octavia and I'm actually liking that even more. Next chapter you'll have the little family with Nana at the zoo and maybe some Octaven at the end, haven't decided yet. Love you all! thanks again for all the support and don't forget to leave comments :) they make my day.**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN.- I'm so sorry guys, I promise you I haven't forgotten about you. But I just started working last week after a while of not doing it and I'm getting the hang of it again. TBH i'm sleeping a freaking lot cause end up exhausted. But anyways, honestly i haven't started chapter 25 but didn't want to make you wait any longer for this. I hope you like it :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to CW. Except for little Jona and the journey they are here :)**

* * *

Chapter 24

After they had been done with their breakfast the little family along with Nana Woods had all climbed up in Lexa's car and drove over to the zoo. Jona was practically bouncing on his seat and telling his Nana all about the animals in there. He kept saying an animal, claiming it was his favorite, until he remembered another one that was 'more his favorite' and so on and so on until he just said his 'mostest' favorite animal, the tiger.

"You need to hear it, Nana! He can roar so loud" Jona kept on saying as he pulled on Callie's hand towards the entrance of the zoo. Clarke and Lexa one step behind them just smiling to themselves seeing how happy and excited Jona seemed to be showing his Nana the zoo.

"Really? But isn't it scary?" asked Callie, squeezing her grandson's hand and smiling to herself when she noticed the little boy's chest expand and him standing a little taller.

"Nah, it's not scary. If you get scared you can hold my hand. I'll protect you"

It was endearing, all adults were overjoyed with how Jona was acting. Callie couldn't help but think how much Jona seemed like his mother. She still remembered, back when Lexa was his age, how she always put up a brave face and did everything without a second thought. She remembered when she used to take Lexa to the circus. Lexa loved going to the circus and watching the animals doing tricks. She loved to see that look in Lexa's face whenever they would bring out the elephants. She didn't know what it was, if the size or the way they moved or the sounds they made. But something about the elephants always made Lexa awestruck back then. She remembered how her baby used to jump in her seat every time she heard one of the elephants chirp. The same amazement she could see in little Jona's eyes as they neared the entrance of the zoo.

Lexa paid for all of them, handing each their bracelet and kneeling down in front of Jona so she could wrap his around his wrist. She opened the pamphlet with the zoo map, trying to figure out where they should start, though by now they kind of already knew their way by heart. Clarke always told her to park close to the tigers so Jona would be able to look at it as they were getting there and before leaving. She knew her son couldn't leave the zoo without visiting them twice before leaving to go home.

"Come on, mama!" Jona tugged on Lexa's shirt, already pulling her in the direction of the tigers.

Callie and Clarke could just chuckle and follow after them.

"That's one energetic kid you got there" Callie smiled at Clarke, watching the other girl stare at her girlfriend and son with that smitten look.

"Yes, he loves this place. Always has us running around. We come at least once a month and he always gets so excited".

"He seems like a happy kid. Pretty smart, too if those pranks he told us about are anything to go by"

Clarke covered her face with both hands, embarrassed by her son's behavior. She didn't know what was going on, he had never done pranks before but then again, he was still a baby, just starting to become a big kid.

"I don't even know how he comes up with these kind of things. I swear, this year it has been surprise after surprise" she huffed, still not fully believing it "I mean, he had gotten in trouble before, but I didn't know he was pranking his classmates"

Callie laughed, even loud enough for Lexa to throw a look back and smile to herself pleased that at least the two most important girls in her life seemed to be getting along.

"Don't be so shocked. Lexa used to be like that, too. Always getting in trouble" she breathed in deeply and watched her daughter picking up Jona on a piggy back ride so he could look better at the cheetahs "I remember one time in middle school. I had to leave in the middle of my shift because the principal wanted to talk to me, ASAP. Lexa and a couple of her friends decided it would be a good idea to prank her gym teacher"

Clarke's eyes widened as she looked at Callie in surprise, never pegging Lexa as the prankster type.

"Don't get me wrong, the son of a bitch deserved it. Pardon my language" Callie smiled sadly in Lexa's direction thinking back on those days and that particularly asshole "he refused to treat Lexa like a girl all because of what was between her legs and forced her to use the boy's locker room for gym class. Some of the students had her back but others… let's just say Lexa had some tough times back in the day"

Clarke looked down, frowning to herself. In the time they had been together Lexa had told her a few times of how hard it had been growing up with her condition. She had mentioned she had had great friends but that it had still been tough. And yet never really delved too deep in the subject, never feeling too comfortable talking about it.

"Anyways. The principal called me. Lexa and her friends had thought it would be a good idea if they bombarded the gym teacher with paint filled balloons after class"

Clarke gasped, wanting to know more about the subject but preferring to ask her girlfriend in private, wanting to know all about her pranksters days from the source.

"Yeah… I was pissed. They suspended her for three days. I had to work, I couldn't really stayed at home and watched her. Thankfully I had a friend working at a dinner that helped me look after her while I was at work. I didn't exactly want her to be around in the hospital with me so it was the best choice"

Clarke chuckled, just thinking about middle school Lexa sulking away in a dinner's booth waiting for her mom to pick her up.

"She used to get in so much trouble all the time. That sort of changed in high school. She became more focused and just threw herself into her grades and college"

"You have a very smart daughter"

"I do" sighed Callie, giving Clarke a smirk "but it seems like Jona inherited some of those antics. If they are anything alike then Clarke, my dear, you're gonna have your hands full for quite some time" Callie laughed and walked towards the other two. Lexa putting Jona down as the little boy reached for his Nana's hand and pulled her in the direction of the Panda habitat.

Lexa waited for Clarke, reaching for her hand when the other girl was close enough and smiling mischievously at her.

"What was all that about? What did my mom tell you?"

Clarke smirked and kissed Lexa's cheek just before pulling the brunette along the walkway and shrugging gently.

"Oh you know… just giving me a heads up about the pranksters way of the Wood's kids. Apparently Jona got her antics from you, and if your record is anything to go by then I should expect many years of calls from the principal's office"

Lexa snorted, rolling her eyes and pulling up Clarke's hand to kiss the back of it.

"Dear Lord… I don't even want to think about it"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was already four thirty. They were walking in the direction of the exit with Jona up on Lexa's arms, his eyes were practically shut with how tired he was but the panda hat, same one as Nana Woods was wearing, still firmly placed over his head. They had walked all over, had seen every single animal in the zoo. They visited the kid's farm, with Jona feeding the fish, calling the donkey a pony, imitating the sounds of the goat and even moving his tongue around like the cows were doing. They had gone to the Great Cats Exhibit and he had gone crazy with the tigers and the lions, had said how the bobcat looked like a bigger version of the neighbor's cat and how the prairie dog looked like that video of the squirrel screaming that his aunty Raven had showed him. They had lunch at the café overlooking the Panda Habitat and Jona had walked around funnily imitating the seals and goofing around with his mama.

They had even visited the gift shop, where Jona convinced his Nana to buy him a few things not with much effort, much to Clarke and Lexa's protests. Callie had waved her hand again and again, saying how it was her duty to spoil her grandson as Jona picked out Panda Hats for them.

"Did you see the tiger, mama?" Jona mumbled against Lexa's neck, his face tucked away as he fought off sleep trying to make it through until they were outside of the zoo.

"I did, baby. I think he roared just for you" she mumbled back at him and kissed his cheek.

Clarke's feet were killing her, she could only guess that Lexa and Callie were feeling the same though neither said anything all the while Jona had been dragging them around and squealing about something some animal was doing. Clarke helped Lexa get Jona on his seat booster once they were by her car as Callie munched on her soft pretzel and got in next to her grandson. She placed the neck pillow around Jona's little neck and moved around until she was climbing on the passenger's seat, all too happy to not be standing on her feet.

"Did you have a good day, ma?" asked Lexa once they were all settled in the car and she was starting the ignition.

"I did, honey" Callie smiled at her daughter through the rear mirror with warm eyes and a big smile "Though honestly I thought he would never get tired. He seemed to have so much energy. I had forgotten what that was like"

Lexa and Clarke laughed along Nana Woods. They nodded in agreement as Lexa pulled out of the parking lot and drove them in the direction of the hotel. They could only guess it had been a while since Callie had been around over excited kids.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It was tough for me too at the beginning to keep up. But it's nice to see him having so much fun"

"He's adorable" Callie smiled as she looked to the side to her grandson, who was dead to the world with his new stuffed tiger tightly held in his arms.

"How about tomorrow we do an easy day since today was so exhausting? I was thinking maybe turning the grill on at Clarke's?"

"Yeah!" said Clarke, jumping in at the prospect of an easy Sunday of not having to chase Jona around in the park or too much activities "I would love for you to meet Raven and Octavia. They are my best friends and Jona's Godmothers"

"I would love to, girls" Callie nodded, all too happy to meet the new people in her daughter's life.

"Alright, it's settled. I'll turn on the grill and make a few burgers for us. Maybe I could invite Anya and Costia. Make a day out of it"

It had been a while since she had hung out with her friends and considering she knew they would love to see her mother Lexa couldn't think of a reason not to invite them.

"Sounds like a plan, honey"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lexa and Clarke made their way into the house after dropping off Lexa's mom at the hotel. Lexa had offered dinner but Callie had said she was too tired, just wanting to call room service and get in the bath. The brunette had agreed, walked her to the lobby while Clarke waited in the car with a still asleep Jona, and kissed her mom goodnight before watching her disappear on the elevator. She loved spending time with her mom and was ecstatic that her son seemed to have no problem in bonding with his Nana after the initial meeting shyness. She was only sorry about how tired her mom looked after their long day, maybe it had been too much for her mom. But then again, Callie Woods was used to long hours of standing up and running from patient to patient.

Lexa had little Jona in her arms as she climbed up the stairs, the sound of Clarke closing up the front door in the background as she made her way to her son's bedroom. She placed him down and started to pull his shoes and pants off as she heard Clarke moving around her getting his pajamas out of the closet and helping Lexa change him, silently agreeing that waking him up for a bath wasn't the best option.

Once they changed him and tucked him, in the young couple made their way to their bedroom. Clarke already unbuttoning her blouse as she walked in the direction of the en-suit as Lexa closed the door and locked it, as they usually did whenever Lexa spent the night. They were both beyond exhausted so both knew that there would be no funny business apart from maybe some kisses and partially naked cuddles. Lexa watched her girlfriend start getting undressed on the partially opened bathroom door as she sat by the foot of the bed. A second later she was standing up, pulling her shirt off and tossing it on the dirty laundry basket right next to the bathroom's door.

"Mind if I join?"

Clarke smiled at Lexa over her shoulder and shook her head "As long as we just shower… I'm too tired for anything else"

Lexa nodded, completely agreeing. Her feet were killing her and she felt like her arms were aching with how much she had carried Jona around today. They got in the shower, Lexa after Clarke, and they both closed their eyes as the droplets of water ran down from overhead. Lexa couldn't helped herself and leaned down to kiss Clarke's shoulder as the blonde ran her fingers through her blonde hair getting the water to soak it up to the roots.

"How about, I was your body while you wash your hair and then the other way?" Lexa was already reaching for the loofah and the body lotion that Clarke loved so much.

It wasn't long before the two lovers were standing under the stream of water, hands wandering around naked and warm bodies and lips locked in soft kisses. Both their bodies already cleaned and their hair smelling good. Lexa just hadn't been able to help herself as Clarke ran her hands over her body, 'washing away the soap' or so she had said. Not that Lexa was complaining.

"I thought you had been too tired?" husked out Lexa as she felt Clarke's thigh gracing again and again over her dick, making it twitch every time she did so.

"I am" Clarke chuckled, making Lexa go crazy with how low Clarke's voice got whenever she started to get turned on "but you're too much sometimes"

Lexa, finally being the strong one of the two, reached behind the blonde and turned the shower off. She kissed her girlfriend one more time and stepped back.

"Let's get in bed, love"

With a big pout Clarke reluctantly got out of the shower, thanking her girlfriend as Lexa passed her a towel and dried her own body with another one. After they were both dry, both of their heads wrapped in a towel to keep their hair from dripping water all over, the couple got dressed for bed. Clarke even taking one of Lexa's boxers instead of her panties and got under the blankets side by side.

Clarke smiled to herself as she felt Lexa snuggling up against her from behind as she unlocked her phone and went to text Octavia. She could still feel the slight bulge in Lexa's boxers from their previous activity and could just bite her lip, telling herself to be a little patient.

 **To Tavia:** _Hey O, are you and Rae up for a bbq tomorrow at my place?_

She felt Lexa wrapping her arm around her middle and pulling her closer. She felt Lexa's lips on her shoulder and neck, making her forget for a moment what she was doing. It wasn't until a couple of minutes later when her phone beeped that she remembered she was still waiting for confirmation.

 **From Tavia:** _Sure, can't ever refuse free food and visiting my favorite nephew. What should we bring?_

 **To Tavia:** _Just yourselves. Though wouldn't be opposed to your delish cheesecake._

 **From Tavia:** _You got it. Only 'cause now Rae is asking for it too. And cause it's my nephew's favorite._

 **To Tavia:** _Lol alright. See you tomorrow, O. G'night._

 **From Tavia:** _Night. Night to you too Lexa! xD_

 **To Tavia:** _Shut up! __

 **To Tavia:** _Night to you too, guys – Lexa :P_

Lexa had been texting her friends asking them to come over as Clarke did the same, but when the blonde commented on how Octavia had said goodnight for her too she had snorted, snatched Clarke's phone from her fingers and replied to Octavia. She really didn't mind that Octavia and Raven always kept on teasing them about how 'sickly sweet' they were. Even Raven had told her once or twice how Octavia had even said she feared Clarke and Lexa would end up eloping before their wedding.

She had laughed it off, knowing that they weren't anywhere near ready for that but also knowing that at some point she would want to call Clarke her wife, too. She assured the other girl that they wouldn't. That she wanted to give Clarke the best of the best and give her that big wedding with the white dress and the stupidly big and expensive cake.

"Aren't you a sap?" Raven had said, pinching her cheek and messing her hair, but Lexa knew that Raven was secretly thankful that Lexa seemed to want to give Clarke the world.

After all was said and done Lexa had dropped both of their phones on the night stand by Clarke's side as she moved to hover over the blonde. Her hair creating a curtain that kept the world away. She lowered her body gently over Clarke's, smiling to herself as she felt the blonde's arms wrapping around her in a second and their legs tangling together just before their lips connected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Octavia chuckled once again as she placed her phone on the coffee table. She had been surprised to hear from Clarke at all today, knowing full well that today they would be hanging out with Lexa's mom. She hadn't even asked how it went, figuring that tomorrow would be better to ask anyway and if Lexa was there who knows what the other two were up to. Besides, right now she was spending time with her fiancée.

Fiancée. She'll never get tired of using that word. Of course until the moment she could change it to 'wife'. It had taken a while for them to get to this point but she wouldn't change a single thing. Raven was her other half, she knew that since back in college when they had started dating. Every step of the way had formed them, even the struggles and the hard moments. They were happier than ever.

Octavia snuggled up back on the couch against her girlfriend, opening her arms and smiling to herself as Raven rested her head on Octavia's shoulder and wrapped her arm around her girl. Raven had finally caught a Saturday when she didn't have to work at all. They had talked about what to do the previous day and her fiancée had refused when she had suggested going out to a bar or club.

"I'm tired, babe" Raven had said "I just want to stay home with you and eat as much junk food as we can"

So stayed home they had. Octavia had suggested binge watching Supergirl and ordering in and Raven had been more than happy with the suggestion.

"I just don't get why Kara is even paying him attention" grumbled Raven. She had complained for about two episodes now how she didn't think Mon-El was good enough for Kara "He's a misogynist spoiled little brat" to say Raven had been upset when Kara and Mon-El had slept together was an understatement "I mean, the dude doesn't even listen to her! Time and time again Kara asks him to do something and he does the complete opposite, completely disregarding her wishes and views"

She pretty much cheered every time Kara stood up for herself against him or anyone but was still pissed off about the fact that they kept pushing them together.

"Stupid CW" she mumbled just before shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"You don't like any of the dudes Kara has had any romantic inclination for" Octavia laughed as she munched on some popcorn, eyes still stuck on the screen.

"That's not true. I mean, I think Winn is alright. And Cat's son seemed to treat her okay, too"

Octavia shook her head, because yeah, Winn was alright. He was sweet and attentive and always there for Kara. But he was the best friend. Always stuck in the friend zone and she knew he wouldn't come out of there, and she knew Raven knew it too. And Cat's son… well, she was sure Raven would have found some flaw if he had stayed long enough.

"And who do you suggest is the best option for Kara, then?"

"Duh" Raven leaned back and scoffed at her fiancée, like that was the most obvious question out there "Clearly Lena Luthor. I mean, have you seen them together. Lena practically drools over her whenever they are in the same room. Not to mention the way Kara looks back at her and how passionate she is whenever she's defending her. I mean, Lena personally went to Kara's office to invite her to her party, said to her people Kara was to be let right in her office whenever she pleased, filled her office with flowers when Kara believed she was innocent and 'sent supergirl' to save her, **AND** they hang out together and try new places together. Lena even going as far as picking her up at work. I mean… it can't be more obvious!"

Octavia smiled to herself. Fangirl Raven was one of her favorite Ravens. It was just so adorable how into the show the other girl would get. She loved it whenever she would geek out and comment on every single detail.

"I don't think they'll end up together, though"

Raven let out a heavy sigh and snuggled up to her girlfriend again, throwing her legs over Octavia's lap and snuggling closer, completely defeated. "I know. Like I said, stupid CW"

They spent the next couple of hours watching the last few episodes, even finishing the pizza they had ordered. Once they had watched all the episodes Raven had a big frown on her face with the outcome.

"I don't want to talk about it" she had said, getting up from the couch and starting to clean up their mess "let me just stay quiet a bit on and process how stupid CW can be in silence" so Octavia let her be.

She helped her fiancée clean around and then beamed when Raven pulled her back on the couch, kissing her softly as she ran her hands up Octavia's back under her shirt. Still huffing slightly about the last episode.

"You're an idiot, did you know that?" Octavia chuckled, one of her arms supporting her weight as her other hand pulled Raven's hair away from her face, playing with the strands some as her idiot fiancée finally smiled up at her.

"So I've been told" Raven leaned up and captured Octavia's lips in her own, completely forgetting for the moment about how upset she had been with their show just a few minutes earlier.

Octavia loved her soft lips and the way her stomach still flipped whenever she would kiss her back. Her hands massaged Octavia's back, nails dragging up and down as she started to kiss down to her jawline and neck. Octavia loved whenever she would kiss just under her ear making her breath hitch. She loved that Raven always knew when to run her nails over her back and loved that she always smirked against her skin whenever Octavia rolled their bodies closer. Octavia loved the feel of Raven's hair in her fingers, loved to tug gently on her roots to pull her closer. She loved every single little thing about Raven's body, loved how toned her girlfriend was but how soft at the same time. She loved just how warm she always seemed to be and the way she smelled. And she loved that Raven knew just what to do to her to drive her mad in seconds, and Octavia didn't even care one bit that she did.

In seconds their breathing became labored, thoughts of supergirl long gone and hands tugging on clothes that shouldn't be there more insistent by the second.

"I love you, O" Raven kissed her way back to Octavia's lips, claiming them once again and smirking as she pulled on her bottom lip "I love you, my beautiful war princess"

Octavia snorted at that, pulling back from the kiss to hide her face on Raven's neck still remembering very well the first time Raven had come up with it. It was on Raven's birthday three years ago. Abby was in town and babysitting little Jona as the gang went to play with paintball guns to celebrate Raven's birthday. Octavia had said laser tag was for babies so the gang had agreed on doing it since of course Raven would do anything Octavia asked her, even if it was technically her birthday. Bellamy was back from tour and the Blake siblings, as usual, had made it a competition.

It had been fun. Octavia had completely threw herself in the game, even letting out a few war cries before gunning down on Jasper and Clarke. All of them had ended up with bruises that lasted for days. At the end Bellamy's team had won, much to Octavia's disappointment. But that night Raven had rewarded her 'war princess' for her bravery in the battlefield. It was a nickname that they had only mentioned between them, one that Raven sometimes said as she was trying to get Octavia in the playful mood. That night had been wild, and whenever Raven wanted her girlfriend to get like that she would call for her 'war princess'.

Raven giggled as she pulled Octavia closer and sneaked her hands under Octavia's sweatpants and underwear, feeling around her ass and giving it a squeeze as her legs snaked around the other girl's waist, cutting short Octavia's giggle and turning her breathing labored once again.

* * *

 **AN2.- Thank you so much for all your comments and suggestions for what you want to see. I PROMISE you that I am taking them into consideration and I already have some things in mind for a some of your ideas. Please keep the requests coming, I love to hear them. You're always welcome to go to my tumblr and messame me to hurry up with updates lol**

 **In case anyone wants to: davidxalexx tumblr**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

A few months had passed since Nana Woods had gone back to New Jersey, but ever since she found out about Jona she has been trying to stay more in contact not wanting to miss a single thing from her grandson's life. Every week or so she requests Clarke to skype with Jona just to catch up, of course her son is more than happy to videochat with his nana, having missed her almost all his life now wants to be in constant contact with her.

It had been quite a busy few months for the little family; between the expansion of Lexa's office, Jona starting soccer three times a week after school and Clarke helping out with Octavia and Raven's wedding their lives has been pure madness. Because of all the time the two of them seemed to be doing one thing or another it had been a silent agreement between them that Lexa would be spending most of her nights at the Griffin residence. So much so she pretty much was living there already. Out of the seven days of the week she would usually spend only Sunday nights at her own place or those rare nights that she would have to pull a late night in at the office where she would finish so late that in an attempt to not disturb her girlfriend and son she would drive to her own place and sleep in her own bed. Let's just say that those nights were not the most restful. Both of them had grown so used to sleeping next to the other that in the odd days where they weren't, sleep always seemed to evade them.

The domestication had gone so far that to this day Clarke would even collect all of Lexa's drycleaners and take them herself every Thursday morning before work to be picked up by her dear girlfriend on Saturdays mornings after her run. They had already built a routine that worked for them, and Jona… well the little boy was more than happy to see his mom almost every morning at breakfast, even if it was running around because she had overslept, or had this or that thing to do before work.

It would be funny for him whenever they would be having breakfast and his aunty Rae or aunty O would burst in complaining about this or that. One day was something about the flowers, then about how aunty Rae's mom didn't get along with auntie's O cousin. Another day her aunty Rae had come in speaking loud in Spanish to someone over the phone. And every single time he would giggle at his mom's face. She would always bug her eyes out, pick up her mug of coffee from the table, kiss mommy on the lips and then Jona on the forehead before making a quick exit. Mom had said something about aunty Rae being like that giant dinosaur that destroyed the city, something that ended in zilla. That day Jona had made a drawing in school. It showed buildings and buildings all around with that monster between them and one of those things that go over the brides. Mom had laughed a lot and mommy had smirked and said how even though she loved it very much, it would be best if aunty Rae wouldn't see it.

Jona didn't understand very much but he laughed along either way and shrugged, continuing to watch his cartoon after his bath that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my God, I love our kid" said Lexa as she wiped an imaginary tear from the corner of her eye as she slipped in her side of the bed.

Clarke rolled her eyes once again, smirking and shaking her head. Of course Lexa would find Jona's little cartoon of bridezilla being Raven hilarious. To be honest, so did she but that wasn't something that she would say to her girlfriend. Yes, Raven had turned into a bit of bridezilla the last few months trying to make everything perfect for Octavia. Her reasoning? If she had taken so long to propose might as well make it up by having the perfect wedding. And it was really funny to be honest, how Lexa would leave a room like flash as soon as Raven would walk in talking about wedding details.

It was still a surprise that it had turned out to be Raven the one a little overboard with the wedding and not Octavia, if she was being honest. But then again her green eyed friend always said how Raven was way more intense because of the Latina blood running through her veins.

"You know, you really shouldn't be encouraging those kinds of things" Clarke said with a chuckle as she finished removing her makeup and walking over to her side of the bed "What if Raven would have seen it? Octavia mentioned how she's a little sensitive over that type of comments"

Lexa huffed and snuggled to Clarke's side when the blonde got comfortable "It's not my fault that your friend went cray cray with the wedding planning. I swear, I can't wait for the whole thing to be over"

Clarke smiled and kissed her lips softly, running her fingers through Lexa's soft hair and humming in contempt "Just one more day. Tomorrow they'll be saying their 'I do's in front of everyone and all this madness will stop"

"Poor Maggy" said Lexa as she sighed with her face half hidden on Clarke's neck "I definitely do not envy her job at all"

Maggy was the wedding planner that was helping her best friends have the perfect night. She had to endure quite a few times Raven's rants in Spanish. It was hilarious every time it happened because Maggy knew nothing about Spanish and would only maintain a poker face until Octavia would calm her fiancée down and remind her to speak in English if she wanted to be understood.

"Yeah, me neither, good thing that Octavia has been able to stay relatively level headed through this whole thing"

Lexa chuckled a little relieved that she would only have to hold on for another 24 hours and then all of this will be just another story for future generations.

She was starting to doze off when Clarke spoke once again "did you pick up yours and Jona's suits from the drycleaners?"

"Mhm" Lexa hummed, not willing to open her eyes.

"You're gonna pick up my parents from the airport like you promised, right?"

"Mhm" she hummed again

"Don't forget their flight arrives around 11 am"

"Mhm"

"Also, don't forget that you have to bring my mom and your mom to the beauty salon after that so they can do their hair"

Lexa took a deep breath and pushed back on her forearms, looking down at Clarke and raising an eyebrow "Yeah, I remember. While you girls are there Jona and I are going brunching and then will pick you up. Your dress is in the closet and so are your shoes and jewelry. Your dad and mom are bringing their own, my mom already has it in her hotel room ironed and everything and I borrowed the steam ironer from Anya in case their clothes get wrinkled on the flight here" Lexa pecked Clarke's lips and smiled down at her girlfriend "everything is covered, now you can go to sleep"

Clarke smiled up at Lexa, thankful once again to have her support in her life. She pulled the brunette on top of her and started to place kisses behind her ear and down her neck, feeling a little twitch close to her belly button.

"I would seriously stop that if I was you" Lexa groaned out "We have a long day tomorrow and we won't be able to sleep much if you continue doing that"

Clarke giggled and turned them both to their side facing each other. She wrapped her arms and legs around Lexa and closed her eyes willing sleep to take over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day has finally come. After months of planning, running around and so much stress; after countless wine, cake and food tastings Raven didn't know how much longer she could keep it up without going insane. She knew that she had gone a bit overboard with a few things; she knew she could have been a bit demanding and she probably needed to pay a bonus to Maggy for all the times that she had lost her patience to the poor woman.

And every time she had done so, her fiancée had been by her side to rail her back in, to remind her of the priority and take a deep breath. Her beautiful fiancée, how much she missed her. It had been Octavia's idea to spend the night apart, saying how it was costumed though Raven kept remind her that their very much gay wedding was not exactly 'costumed'. Still, if her beautiful bride wanted it, then she would have it. That had pretty much been the theme the last few months prior to the wedding. If Octavia changed her mind about something Raven would agree and freak out to Maggy about getting whatever her bride wanted.

She kept replaying the last few months, the last few years, as her mom walked her down the aisle, row after row of wooden chairs coated in white paint with flowers at the beginning of each row. The wedding altar was a rectangular wooden frame wrapped around white fabric pulled to each side by blue ribbons and pink roses. She remembered, about a month or so ago, calling her mom and between tears and hiccups asking her to give her away. Her father had died when she was a baby, and she didn't have a grandpa either that could fulfill that role, but her mother was more than capable for such a thing. Once they reached the altar her mother kissed her check, sniffing a bit before taking a step back and walking to her designated chair. Raven smiled to Wick and Monty that were standing next to her and took a deep breath, more than ready to face her bride. She leaned down slightly picking up the tail of her wedding dress and turned.

In that second the song changed, she looked up to see Clarke walking down in her maid of honor dress next to Bellamy, the only bride's man she had. Octavia was not one to have bride's maids, only her brother and best friend could fill the roll. And just as they reached the altar and she had a clear view her breath caught in her throat. There she was, looking like an angel by the arm of Mr. Blake.

Octavia's dress was mermaid style with a high neckline and satin details all over, her hair up and out of her hair and the veil covering her face just as her own.

And Raven could feel her heart about to explode. She had never seen another person more beautiful that the one she was about to marry. She could feel tears stinging the back of her eyes, threatening to ruin her perfect makeup. She wanted to run to Octavia, wrap her in her arms and tell her how much she loved her. But she didn't. She took a deep breath and never looked away from her bride's eyes, seeing the same emotions she was feeling being reflected back to her. Nobody else existed in that second but the two of them. She knew she had made the correct choice, she knew she had chosen the one and only that was made for her. No other could ever come close.

And before she knew it that beautiful creature was standing in front of her, reaching out for her hand and holding on for dear life. They grinned at each other, not fully believing the time had finally come. Not fully trusting that this was not just another dream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Octavia still felt like she was dreaming. Everything had happened so fast and yet not fast enough. They had done it. They had said their vows and they had said their "I do" in front of everyone that mattered in their lives.

Her wife.

Rave was her wife and she was Raven's. To have and to hold. To love and to cherish. For better and for worse. In sickness and in health.

And she could not be happier.

The two of them walked into the reception hearing the thunderous claps from all their love ones. She could see her mom, her dad. She could see Bellamy in his army uniform with a broad smile clapping as they gave the traditional walk around the dance floor before stopping in the middle for their first dance and wife and wife.

"I love you" whispered Raven as she wrapped her arms around Octavia and leaned her forehead against her own "I love you so much" it was almost like a prayer, as if it was meant only for herself.

"I love you, too" said Octavia through a grin as they started to sway to the music and just like that it was just the two of them, just them and their love dancing away their happiness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lexa watched Clarke wipe away her tears once again as she watched her best friends dancing their first song as a married couple. She whooped and clapped, all too emotional, and all she could do was smile and clap as well.

"Momma" said Jona pulling on her suit jacket. She leaned in to hear her son, who was standing on top of a chair so he would be able to see his aunts dancing "why is mommy crying?" he had an alarmed look in his eye watching Clarke with apprehension.

"She's crying because she's really happy, munchkin"

"But I thought that you only cried when you were sad?" he tilted his head to the side, reminding Lexa for a second of a puppy golden retriever

She chuckled and shook her head "No baby, sometimes when people are so happy they cannot contain it and they cry. As a way of letting out all the happiness that they have in them"

Jona nodded to himself, gave a little shrug, and continued to stare at his aunties dancing away.

"I want cake" Lexa heard him whisper to himself, she chuckled and shook her head.

Yeah, she wanted cake as well. But it would be a while until either of them would get to enjoy some of that. She had gone with Clarke and the newlyweds to the cake tasting and was happy to know that the one they picked had been her favorite. She had tried to stay back and not comment afraid to say the wrong thing and have Raven's wrath on her, only secretly enjoying the pastries in the background. But when Octavia chose it she secretly did a little happy dance in her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was such a lovely wedding" said her mom in contempt as she leaned back and hummed to herself.

They were just getting in the car finally ready to go home. Jake and Abby had wanted to have a rental car and had left the wedding about twenty minutes earlier claiming they were too old to keep up. It was just pass midnight; Jona was asleep in his car seat without a tie and the jacket of his suit. Lexa's mom was sitting next to him leaning her head back with a smile in place. Clarke was sitting next to her, already scratching here and there on her head eager to get rid of all the bobby pins that were keeping her hairdo up. And Lexa, well she was driving them towards the hotel where her mom and the Griffins were staying for the time being.

"That it was, ma" Lexa nodded to herself and kept on driving.

She could feel Clarke's eyes on her, could see the grin from the corner of her eye with how happy she was that her best friends had finally done it.

"Now… if only _my_ daughter would dare to do something like that" hummed Callie from the backseat, looking out her window.

In that second she could feel the air get stuck on her throat, saw Clarke freezing with half bobby pin out of her hair and eyes a little wide. She looked discretely in her direction and saw her watching her back with a nervous edge on the corner of her eyes but neither dared to say something.

Lexa cleared her throat and kept quiet, not wanting to say something wrong and to be honest, not knowing what to say. She loved Clarke, she could not be surer of that. And she knew that the other woman was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. No questions asked. A life with Clarke and their son was all she wanted, who knew… maybe another baby along the way. But she wasn't exactly sure they were ready for that step yet.

They have been together for almost a year now. Well… around 10 months. And she really couldn't be happier. And yet, she did not know if they were ready to take such a huge commitment yet.

They arrived at the hotel and Lexa got out to help her mom and say goodnight as Clarke said goodnight from the window of the car since she would be staying back to look after little Jona. On the drive back home neither said anything as they got out, into the house and upstairs. Lexa put Jona to bed as Clarke walked passed her towards her room taking more bobby pins out of her hair. Once she got to their bedroom, closing the door behind her and taking a moment to watch Clarke struggle with the zipper of her dress Lexa took a step forward and started helping her out.

"Thanks" whispered Clarke, smiling to herself as she felt Lexa's lips on her neck in a sweet kiss.

"There you go" Lexa stepped back and started to get out of her jacket and button up shirt.

They quietly got undressed, Clarke got rid of her makeup and slid into bed together, both of them snuggling in the middle of the bed and automatically reaching for the other.

"Hey Lexa…" whispered Clarke just as she heard Lexa's breathing start to even out. She was nervous and honestly did not know what would come out of this conversation but she at least had to try. She had noticed the slight panicked look on Lexa's eyes when Callie mentioned a wedding for themselves and could only imagine what was going through Lexa's head in that moment.

"Mmm?" mumbled the brunette, hiding her face even more on Clarke's neck and getting comfortable to sleep.

"About what your mom said…" Clarke could feel Lexa's body tighten next to her knowing exactly what Clarke was referring to and leaning slightly back to look at Clarke with an apprehensive look. Clarke's heart started to beat faster, scared that the conversation would go south with nothing she could do about it.

"…yeah?"

"Well… I don't know if we're there yet…" whispered Clarke and a second later she noticed Lexa's body relax just slightly. Maybe this conversation would not go as bad as she feared "I mean we haven't been together for that long and we still have a lot to learn about the other. But… we haven't exactly talked about the future either"

Way more alert than two minutes ago Lexa leaned back and sat up on the bed, turning her body slightly to face Clarke and give her all her attention.

"…okay"

"I mean…" Clarke bit on her bottom lip and started to play with her fingers, a nervous habit she had whenever uncertain " _at some point_ … you do want that, right?" she nervously asked, not daring to look up at Lexa in fear to find something she would not like.

Lexa frowned and inched closer, reaching out with one hand and cupping Clarke's cheek, making the blonde look up at her "Of course I do" she made sure that Clarke could see the sincerity in her eyes before continuing "Baby… I _know_ you're the one I want to spend my life with. I _**know**_ it with everything in me. You are the mother of my child, I love you with all my heart and who knows, maybe in the future we can even expect another little one. _In the future"_ the two of them chuckled completely agreeing about that future part. "I know that one day we're going to exchange rings, vows and 'I do's in front of all out family and friends. One day Jona will walk down the aisle in front of me and stand right next to me as my best man" the two of them grinned at that scene "I know I want that… but I just don't think we should be rushing into all of that just yet"

Clarke smiled and shook her head "yeah… I don't think we should either"

"We did things backwards but that doesn't matter. We must not rush this out. We'll get there when we get there"

Clarke leaned in and kissed Lexa, reaching up and burying her fingers in the soft locks and running her nails over her scalp, making Lexa shudder under her touch. After a minute or so, where the two of them had ended up laying back in bed with Lexa on top of Clarke and her hand under her shirt running her fingers back and forth down her side.

"Wait" said Clarke between kisses and making Lexa pull back after stealing a couple more "I get where you're coming from and I agree. We should take our time" Lexa smiled and kissed her again, Clarke chuckled and indulged for another kiss before slightly pushing Lexa back, making the brunette huff playfully and lean back to give her girlfriend some space "with that said… I think it's time we do take another step forward"

Lexa frowned and tilted her head to one side, not really getting where the blonde was going for with this.

"And let's admit it, it's pretty much already happening anyways" Lexa arched her eyebrow down at Clarke and waited another second "Alexandria Woods… would you move in with your son and I?"

Lexa's smile turned into a grin, she moved once again on top of Clarke and kissed the blonde with everything she had, running both her hands up and down Clarke's torso and even daring to move one hand down the backside of Clarke's pants and pull their midsections closer "Ms. Griffin… I would love to move in with you" she chuckled and kissed Clarke again, kneading Clarke's butt cheek in her hand and not pulling away until Clarke started to pull her shirt up and pants down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The happy little family was driving up to the Reyes-Blake residence to pick up the newlyweds and drive them to the airport. Raven and Octavia had decided to spend their wedding night in the comfort of their own apartment before taking a flight around midday to the south of Mexico. To say that Reyes had been more than exited when she told them about their plan to spend her honeymoon on the white sandy beaches of the south of Mexico was an understatement.

"I have the whole tour planned out" said the Latina about a month before the wedding "Once we get there we're taking a two hour drive to Tulum and spend two nights there at the edge of the beach. Open bar and an all you can eat. The first day will be to get acquainted with the place and sunbathe some on beach. Though let's be honest, we might not even leave the hotel room" she wiggled her eyebrows making everyone laugh and Octavia slap the back of her head with a nice red blush on her cheeks "On the second day I booked us a tour around the Mayan ruins in Tulum, I want Octavia to see all of that for herself" she had kissed her fiancée and smiled adoringly at her. It was not the first time that Reyes had visit that side of Mexico so she was well acquainted with the area "On the third day around midday they're taking us back to Cancun then we're taking an hour boat trip into the sea to Islas Mujeres, also booked an all-in over there and a little tour around the island on the second day. You can even swim with a little shark. O's excited about that part" Octavia next to her grinned and nodded, more than excited "and to finish the next day they're taking us back to Cancun where we'll be relaxing on a hotel at the edge of the beach and walking around to get to know the town" she had been so proud of herself for coming up with such a honeymoon for Octavia and herself.

Clarke sighed and looked at Lexa on the pilot seat of the car "Octavia is lucky… when Raven was telling us all about their trip _I_ got excited"

Lexa grinned at Clarke and reached for her hand, pulling it up and kissing the back of her fingers and placing it down on her own lap "maybe one day we can schedule a trip for ourselves… maybe even with those two included. It would be helpful having Reyes experience and her fluent Spanish around"

Clarke beamed at her and leaned in to kiss her cheek, more than happy at the prospect of a family vacation.

They arrived at the apartment complex where Raven and Octavia lived. Raven was already outside with all the suitcases around her and talking on the phone in loud Spanish. Just as they were getting out of the car Octavia stepped out of the building with a carry-on bag and putting on her sunglasses.

"Hey guys, thank you so much for doing this for us" she hugged them both and looked back at Raven as her girlfriend was just finishing up the call.

"Okay. Si, muchas gracias. El avión aterriza alrededor de las 2 de la tarde" _(Okay, thanks a lot. The flight lands around 2 in the afternoon)_ a short pause then a nod "Entonces va a tener a alguien esperándonos en la puerta con un letrero, ¿verdad?" _(so you're going to have someone waiting for us at the gate with a sign, right?)_ another pause "Okay, perfecto. Si, Reyes y Blake… BE-ELE-AH-KA-E" _(Okay, perfect._ _Yes, Reyes and Blake. Spanish spelling of Blake)_ "Gracias, nos vemos" _(thanks, see you)._

"God… it's so sexy when Raven speaks in Spanish" mumbled Clarke.

"I know, right!" exclaimed Octavia with a wide grin and _that_ look in her eyes.

Lexa arched an eyebrow at Clarke, not really appreciating her calling another girl sexy, especially one that she had right in front of her. The blonde laughed it off and kissed her softly on the lips just as the Latina woman stepped closer to the three of them putting her phone away.

"Sorry guys, just wanted to make sure everything was ready at Cancun" she grinned at them and wrapped her arm around her wife "so… everyone ready?" the three of them nodded and started loading the suitcases on the trunk of Lexa's truck.

—-

AN- hey guys, i'm sorry for such a long pause. Hopefully it won't happen again. The only thing I can say is that life happened and I wasn't okay. I'm still not but I think I can do this again and deliver a quality product for you. I hope you enjoy and I look forward to reading all you're comments about this.


End file.
